


Mejores Amigos... ¿Cierto?

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 71,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónEunhyuk y Donghae se dan cuenta de que se quieren más que amigos solo por estar juntos.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	1. Donghae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Friend... Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630418) by Oppositelies. 



—¡Niños! ¡Es hora de levantarse! —escuché cuando mi cuerpo cansado rápidamente se volvió consciente.

Sabía que era Leeteuk. Él es el único que nos llama así.

Mi cuerpo simplemente se quedó allí en la cálida cama, sin querer moverse. Mis piernas estaban quietas en su lugar y mi brazo derecho estaba atrapado entre la cintura de Eunhyuk y la cama.

Ha pasado casi un minuto desde que la alarmante voz de Leeteuk resonó por toda la habitación. Con mi brazo libre, sacudí suavemente el hombro de Eunhyuk.

—Hyuk, levántate.

Hizo un suave gemido al darse la vuelta, liberando mi brazo.

Lo miré en silencio mientras abrazaba su almohada.

_¿Me oyó entrar en su habitación anoche?_

_¿Sabe él que me dormí con él?_

_¿Incluso sabe que soy yo?_

_¡Pará, pará, pará! ¡Deja de pensar!_

Escuché algunos ruidos de ollas y voces provenientes de la cocina.

—Hyuk... —repetí mientras me sentaba.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto —respondió finalmente con una voz tranquila, pero un poco molesta.

Luego hubo una pausa silenciosa.

Esperé a que preguntara por qué estaba en su cama. O cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la situación para el caso.

No preguntó nada.

Podría haber terminado de pensarlo. No es raro que me duerma con él. Somos los mejores amigos, de todos modos. Sabía que hoy tendríamos un día ajetreado y estaba pensando demasiado mientras estaba solo. La presencia de Eunhyuk me tranquiliza. Aunque nunca me cuestiona. No es que me esté quejando, pero... ¿No es normal?

—Donghae, ¿qué hora es? —dijo mientras abría los ojos.

Mostré una leve sonrisa a la mención de mi nombre y luego miré rápidamente el reloj colgado en la pared.

—Son las 7:03 am. Creo que Leeteuk nos dejó dormir más tarde de lo habitual. Sin embargo, todavía tenemos que levantarnos para practicar.

Finalmente se sentó y solo me miró. Debe estar medio dormido porque se veía tan perdido y fuera de sí.

—¡Voy al baño, levántate cuando regrese o te arrastraré fuera! —dije mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Eunhyuk me arrojó con fuerza su almohada mientras salía de la habitación. Salté para evitarlo y rápidamente cerré la puerta al salir. Acerqué la oreja a la puerta y escuché la suave risa de Eunhyuk junto con el movimiento de las sábanas.

Había una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

—¡Ahí estás!

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante esa frase.

—¡Aish, Sungmin, me asustaste!

—¡Me asustaste! —él levantó la voz mientras sonreía—. ¡No estabas en tu cama esta mañana! No te vi hasta que pasé por la habitación de Eunhyuk y los vi a los dos durmiendo.

—Ah, lo siento, Sungmin... Dejaré una nota o algo la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso funciona —dijo—. ¡Pero seguramente te gusta dormir con Eunhyuk! Cada vez que los veo a ustedes dos durmiendo, siempre lo estás abrazando. Es tan lindo.

Solo miré a Sungmin después de ese comentario porque nunca me di cuenta realmente. —S-sí, él tiene un aura calmante.

Sungmin suavizó su sonrisa y dijo, —Ryeowook preparó el desayuno. ¡Ven a comer antes de que todo se haya ido! ¡Díselo a Eunhyuk también!

Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando Sungmin te sonríe.

Después de ir al baño, regresé a la habitación de Eunhyuk. Lento y silenciosamente abrí la puerta y me asomé. Estaba sentado en la cama mirándose en el espejo de la pared. Debe haber escuchado el chirrido de la puerta cuando la abrí un poco más porque rápidamente se volvió hacia mí.

—...¿Puedes ayudarme con mi cabello? —preguntó.

Caminé completamente por la puerta, dejándola abierta solo una grieta, y me senté en la cama. Me puse de rodillas y fui detrás de él.

—¡No puedo hacer que este cabello se quedé arriba! —hizo un puchero.

—Solo estamos practicando hoy, ¡solo usa un sombrero! —le dije, pero él no respondió. Miré nuestro reflejo en el espejo y vi que la cara sonriente habitual de Eunhyuk era muy emotiva. Mientras le peinaba el cabello con los dedos, le pregunté—. ¿Está todo bien?

Pareció un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—Sí, estoy bien... —dijo. Aunque fácilmente supe que estaba mintiendo, lo dejé pasar porque él realmente quería decirme que lo haría. Así es como siempre iban las cosas entre nosotros. Eramos muy cercanos y siempre estamos el uno para el otro. Y lo mejor de todo, conocemos nuestros límites. Supongo que por eso somos mejores amigos. Me gusta estar cerca de él y a él le gusta estar cerca de mí, creo.

No soy tan cercano a ningún otro miembro de Super Junior. Ni siquiera Siwon.

—¡Ah, como sea! —dijo en voz alta y se levantó para agarrar un gorro.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su alegría.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía el gorro frente al espejo.

Sin pensarlo, me levanté y fui detrás de él. Mis brazos se doblaron alrededor de su delgada cintura mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Oh, lo olvidé. ¡Sungmin dijo que Ryeowook hizo el desayuno! Vamos a comer un poco... tengo hambre —me quejé en silencio en su oído.

—También tengo hambre —dijo con calma mientras miraba mis brazos.

—Vamos —le dije mientras nos miraba a los dos en el espejo.

Él asintió.

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos antes de partir.

_Eunhyuk realmente me hace feliz._


	2. Eunhyuk

—Es tan lindo —escuché a Sungmin decir esta mañana cuando Donghae salió de la habitación.

_Lindo, eh..._

Nunca nos pensé así. También escuché a Sungmin decir algo sobre nosotros abrazándonos.

¿Qué hay de malo en abrazarse?

Anoche se metió en mi cama.

No es gran cosa.

_Me gusta que Donghae duerma conmigo..._

Oí crujir la puerta cuando entró, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para reaccionar. Tal vez estaba soñando, pero juro que lo escuché susurrar, —¿Eunhyuk? ¿Estás despierto?

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba acostado a mi lado.

Sentí mi lado siendo levantado cuando uno de sus brazos se deslizaba hacia dentro mientras el otro descansaba sobre mí.

Se acercó tanto que mi espalda descansaba contra su pecho y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi nuca.

_Consolador..._

—Hyuk, levántate —fue lo siguiente que recordé.

Donghae estaba justo a mi lado sacudiendo mi hombro. Supongo que no fue un sueño después de todo.

¡Cuando salió de la habitación, le tiré una almohada porque me amenazó!

Mientras la recogía, escuché a Donghae hablar con Sungmin justo afuera de la puerta.

Las palabras de Sungmin realmente me afectó. No podía dejar de pensar mientras me preparaba.

Cuando Donghae regresó sonriente y feliz, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y confundido por qué me estaba mirando, aunque la puerta solo se abrió una rendija.

_¿Qué quiere decir Sungmin con "lindo"?_

_¿No es normal que nos abracemos?_

—¿Todo bien?

Donghae... Ve a través de mí. Siempre sabiendo cuando algo me molesta.

—Sí, estoy bien... —dije suavemente.

No hay nada de malo en sentirse cómodo cuando es abrazado por Donghae.

¿Correcto? ¿Correcto? ¡¿Correcto?!

—¡Ah, como sea! —grité mientras me levantaba de la cama. Estaba pensando tanto que olvidé que Donghae estaba justo detrás de mí, arreglando mi cabello. Entonces me di cuenta de que acababa de decir eso en voz alta.

Rápidamente, agarré un sombrero para que no sospechara de mi comportamiento al azar.

Afortunadamente, él solo me sonrió. Una cálida sonrisa...

Naturalmente, le devolví la sonrisa y puse el sombrero sobre mi desordenado cabello mañanero.

Donghae vino detrás de mí, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

_Igual que durante la noche._

Mientras nos miramos en el espejo, Donghae me contó algo sobre Sungmin y la comida, seguido de "Tengo hambre".

—También tengo hambre —respondí.

¿Sungmin? Sungmin nos llamó lindo. Abrazándonos... _¿Así?_

—Vámonos —dijo.

Rápidamente asentí porque me faltaban las palabras.

Seguí mirando nuestro reflejo. Entonces me di cuenta de que él también.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa pero cómoda.

—¡Yah!

Ambos nos volvemos a mirar a la puerta. Donghae debe haberlo dejado abierta.

Ryeowook entró con un pequeño plato de comida.

—Ustedes dos nunca aparecieron para el desayuno —dijo mientras nos miraba.

El control de Donghae sobre mí no se ha movido.

Me preguntaba si Ryeowook pensaba lo mismo que Sungmin.

—Todos los demás comieron, así que puse un plato con las sobras. ¡Lo siento, no es mucho, pero ustedes dos deben comer algo antes de que nos vayamos!

Me entregó el plato con una mirada preocupada.

—¡Gracias Ryeowook! Estábamos a punto de ir a la cocina de todos modos —dijo Donghae felizmente.

—Gracias —dije suavemente.

Ryeowook me miró y luego a Donghae. Él sonrió cuando comenzó a irse.

—¿Qué? —Donghae cuestionó la sonrisa.

—Es solo que... ustedes dos...

Ryeowook cerró la puerta después de eso.

Ah, mi mente.

_¿Qué quiere decir él con eso?_

Donghae finalmente me dejó ir y tomó el plato de mis manos. Solo lo vi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Parece tan tranquilo mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

Me toca mucho, pero no me importa.

Incluso me gusta

También le gusta dormí conmigo.

Sungmin nos llamó lindo. Y Ryeowook pensó... Algo.

¿Cómo es que nunca antes me di cuenta de algo de esto?

_Ah, necesito..._

—Donghae —dije desesperadamente.

—¿Si?

—Estoy... Realmente cansado —dije suavemente y apoyé la cabeza en mis palmas.

El rostro alegre de Donghae cambió a uno nervioso.

—¿T-Te mantuve despierto? —tartamudeó.

—¡Oh, para nada! —le expliqué mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_Dormí bien en realidad._

Donghae se relajó.

—Ah bueno. Come algo, entonces si todavía te sientes cansado duerme en la camioneta, ¿de acuerdo?

Él me sonrió.

E inmediatamente me tranquilicé. 


	3. Donghae

Acabamos de regresar de la práctica. No pasó nada inusual.

El viaje en auto fue tranquilo, todos estaban cansados. Todos perdimos nuestra energía y solo queríamos dormir. Es una cosa diaria.

Nuestros cuerpos, tan sudorosos y malolientes, ansían una ducha tibia. 

—¡Todos reúnanse! —ordenó Leeteuk. 

Todos nos agrupamos lentamente alrededor de Leeteuk. Me senté en el suelo para conservar la poca energía que me quedaba.

Miré a Eunhyuk que estaba sentado en el sofá quitándose el sombrero que se puso esta mañana. Ni siquiera creo que haya escuchado a Leeteuk. Parecía más exhausto que el resto de nosotros. Es el mejor bailarín que tenemos. Por supuesto que trabaja duro.

—¡No pierdan el tiempo esta noche! Tenemos que levantarnos incluso más temprano mañana así que todos a bañarse y vayanse directamente a la cama. 

Leeteuk es tan maternal. Él siempre nos está cuidando.

Es simplemente un gran líder.

Sin embargo, su control sobre nosotros se debilitó cuando Kangin se fue. Extraña profundamente a Kangin. Todos lo hacemos.

Miré una vez más a Eunhyuk que todavía estaba aturdido. Me dijo que estaba cansado esta mañana incluso antes de que comenzara la práctica. He estado bastante preocupado. 

_¿Fue mi culpa?_

No, él me dijo que no. No me mentiría... ¿verdad? 

—Donghae, vámonos. 

Miré a Sungmin que me tendía la mano.

A pesar de que estaba tan cansado, todavía tenía la energía para sonreír como siempre.

Agarré su mano mientras me levantaba.

—¡Buenas noches a todos! —dije mientras sonreía y movía mis brazos para formar un corazón sobre mi cabeza. 

Obtuve respuestas mixtas.

Algunos me dijeron también buenas noches mientras otros miraban. 

Siwon devolvió el corazón con una sonrisa tonta, Leeteuk sonrió y Eunhyuk se despidió. 

Me alegra haber recibido una respuesta de Eunhyuk cuando Leeteuk no pudo.

Rápidamente seguí a Sungmin a nuestra habitación.

Decidió ducharse primero, así que me acosté en mi cama fría. Sin nada que hacer hasta que Sungmin terminara, comencé a pensar. 

Me alegro de compartir una habitación con Sungmin. Sería solitario sin él.

Apuesto a que Eunhyuk está solo. Tiene su propia habitación desde que Kangin se fue.

Tal vez le pregunte después de ducharme.

Si. 

Unos minutos más tarde, Sungmin regresó con un pijama rosa claro y una toalla blanca sobre su cabello empapado.

—Vete a la cama —le dije—. Seré tranquilo cuando regrese para que no tengas que esperar. 

—¡Está bien, gracias! —respondió en un tono feliz. 

Me despedí al salir. 

En el baño, me di una ducha muy rápida.

Cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que Eunhyuk ya podría haberse duchado y dormido. Justo como Sungmin. 

Regresé corriendo a mi habitación para poner la ropa sucia en un montón en el suelo.

El agua me goteaba por la cara y el cuello y mi cabello se me pegaba a la frente. Debería haberlo secado más. 

Sungmin ya estaba dormido. Me senté en mi cama por un momento pensando en lo que debería hacer. 

_¿O qué quería hacer?_

Dejé una nota en mi almohada y silenciosamente salí de la habitación. 

**"En la habitación de Eunhyuk. –DH ^^~ ♥"**


	4. Eunhyuk

El día finalmente había terminado.

Leeteuk nos dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir temprano, así que eso fue lo que hice.

Ducharse luego directamente a la cama.

Arrastré mis pies perezosos a mi cama y me acosté en el centro. Mirando hacia el techo blanco, mi mente estaba en blanco. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para pensar.

Era como si mi cuerpo solo dijera "dormir, dormir, dormir" una y otra vez.

Agarré la sábana y la puse sobre mí. A veces pienso que este sentimiento es tan bueno como estar en el escenario. Bailando, cantando, rapeando, fanáticas vitoreando mi nombre...

Dormir, tan tranquilo después de un largo día.

Al menos... por el momento.

—Eunhyuk, estás despierto, ¿verdad? —esa voz.

—Donghae... —gruñí mientras volteaba mi cuerpo hacia la dirección de su voz.

Mis ojos se negaron a abrirse.

—¡Oh Dios! Quería preguntarte algo. 

—Mañana —dije rápidamente para callarlo.

—Bien, pero ¿puedo quedarme? 

—Mmgh —fue lo único que salió. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. 

Cuando sentí que Donghae se metía en mi cama, logré abrir un ojo.

Todo lo que vi fue su rostro lavado. 

—Buenas noches, Hyuk —dijo con calma mientras me miraba.

Una vez que cerré ese ojo, me desmayé nuevamente.

Mi cuerpo se despertó solo. Sin abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que el sol brillaba a través de la ventana. Ya era de mañana.

Tan relajado y cálido...

Estaba tan cómodo que ni siquiera quería mirar el reloj.

Debe ser temprano ya que Leeteuk todavía no parece estar despierto.

Una vez que abrí los ojos, mi mente estaba completamente despierta.

Donghae no estaba a unos centímetros de mí como lo estaba anoche. Ni siquiera una pulgada. Estaba recostando mi cabeza sobre su brazo extendido y cuando levanté la vista vi su suave barbilla.

_¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!_

Mi cuerpo rígido se movió rápidamente mientras me sentaba. Miré a Donghae que estaba inocentemente durmiendo. Estaba en la misma posición en la que recuerdo que estaba antes de que me durmiera. Como... No se movió en absoluto. 

_¿Eso significa que... fui yo quien se acercó a él?_

¡No no! Probablemente me jaló como suele hacer. 

_Pero nos estábamos cara a cara... hubiera sabido si lo hubiera hecho..._

Miré el reloj para posiblemente distraerme. Ya casi era hora de que Leeteuk nos levantara a todos. Diez minutos más.

Volví a mirar a Donghae que todavía dormía tranquilamente. Traté de recordar lo que pasó anoche. Donghae entró, dijo que quería preguntarme algo, y luego nunca se fue.

Esperen. ¿Qué quería preguntarme tan tarde? Incluso me despertó. Tampoco recuerdo haber dicho que podría quedarse conmigo. Sin embargo, eso nunca lo detuvo antes.

Ayer, mientras practicaba, dejé de lado lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Había terminado de pensarlo todo. Así es como es Donghae. Además, él es mi mejor amigo. Él se siente cómodo a mi alrededor como yo lo hago a su alrededor... ¿Verdad?

Pero ahora, estoy tan confundido como antes. 

_¿Por qué solo soy yo?_

Y lo más importante... _¿Por qué reacciono de esta manera?_

Miré el reloj otra vez. Ocho minutos más.

Me acosté de nuevo, pero esta vez en mi almohada. Como estábamos cara a cara, no pude evitar mirarlo. 

_Él es muy guapo..._

No es de extrañar por qué tiene tantos fanáticas. Lo tiene todo. La apariencia, el cuerpo, la personalidad, la voz. 

Pero de todos modos, todavía tengo curiosidad por algo.

—Donghae —dije mientras me acercaba para empujarlo. 

Soltó un suave gemido seguido de un, —¿Mmmmm? 

—¿Qué querías preguntarme? —pregunté vacilante.

—¿Eh...?

Vi como estiraba su cuerpo recién despertado y abría los ojos. 

—¿Qué querías preguntarme? —repetí.

—Oh —sonrió tímidamente—. Quería saber si te sientes solitario teniendo una habitación para ti solo. ¿Sabes, sin Kangin? —me miró, todavía mostrando su suave sonrisa.

Solo lo miré por un momento. La pregunta fue tan aleatoria que me sorprendió. Especialmente desde que han pasado meses desde que Kangin se fue. 

—Uh... —dije en un tono confundido—. Supongo... que extraño mucho a Kangin. Aquí está tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. 

—¡Entonces te visitaré más! —dijo con orgullo. La sonrisa en su rostro cambió a su sonrisa habitual. 

Inconscientemente le devolví la sonrisa. Dije un "está bien" cuando rompí el contacto visual con él y miré la sábana. 

—¿Leeteuk hyung todavía no nos despertó? —preguntó. 

—Todavía no, pero creo que lo hará pronto.

Donghae extendió sus brazos hacia mí. —¡Todavía tenemos tiempo para abrazarnos! —dijo felizmente mientras reía suavemente.

Parpadeé hacia él sorprendido, pero rápidamente tiré mi almohada a sus brazos.

Me hizo sonreír de nuevo. 

_Ni siquiera puedo decir si está bromeando._

Sin embargo... me siento tan relajado. 


	5. Donghae

Se desmayó tan pronto como me metí en su cama.

Eso está bien sin embargo. Al menos le di las buenas noches. Sabía que estaba muy cansado de todos modos.

También me sentí un poco culpable por despertarlo.

Eunhyuk estaba acurrucado con las manos apoyadas en la cama frente a su cara. Sus gruesos labios se separaron ligeramente mientras respiraba.

Admito que se ve muy lindo mientras duerme.

Cerré los ojos y rápidamente me quedé dormido.

* * *

—Donghae —escuché cuando sentí que me empujaban el hombro.

Eunhyuk me despertó.

Hablamos un rato y todavía teníamos tiempo antes de que Leeteuk se supone que nos despierte.

Extendí mis brazos hacia él mientras aún estaba acostado de lado.

—¡Todavía tenemos tiempo para abrazarnos! —dije una vez que noté que vacilantemente dejó de sonreír y me miró.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante mi comentario y rápidamente respondió arrojándome su almohada.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

_¡Éxito!_

—¡Aw, vamos! —dije con un puchero mientras movía la almohada.

Parecía reacio, pero se movió hacia mí sin sentarse. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, deslice mi brazo derecho debajo de su cabello y mi brazo izquierdo rodeó su espalda. Lo acerqué aún más a mí. No me estaba mirando, pero me di cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

Su rostro casi tocaba mi cuello y podía sentir su calor en mis dedos a través de su delgada camiseta.

Estar así con Eunhyuk no era inusual para nosotros. Me gusta y creo que a él también.

_No se está resistiendo._

Volverá a ser juguetón en un momento.

—¿Dormiste bien? —decidí romper el silencio.

—Sí... —murmuró—. ¡Sin embargo me despertaste!

Finalmente me miró mientras golpeaba ligeramente mi brazo en el que tenía la cabeza.

—Oye, me despertaste esta mañana. ¡Todavía podría estar durmiendo ahora! —respondí mientras sonreía y agarraba su muñeca con mi mano libre.

—Entonces estamos a mano —dijo mientras movía los dedos sobre la mano atrapada y mostraba una sonrisa tonta.

Hubo un suave golpe. Tanto Eunhyuk como yo volvimos la cabeza rápidamente hacia el otro y después hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, nuestra posición se mantuvo igual.

Leeteuk entró silenciosamente.

—Oh Dios. Ustedes dos ya están despiertos —dijo cansado—. Hyukjae, hoy tenemos un largo día. Donghae, tu horario fue cancelado por alguna razón de su parte de ellos. Hoy tienes un día libre.

Eunhyuk me miró y solté su muñeca.

—Suertudo —me susurró con una sonrisa suave.

Vi como se arrastró fuera de mi alcance y salió de la cama. Miré a Leeteuk que me estaba mirando.

—Ah sí. ¡Un día libre! —dije como respuesta tardía.

Eunhyuk puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Leeteuk y sonrió.

—Oh, Donghae. No siempre estoy solo. ¡A veces Hyung entra y duerme en la cama de Kangin!

Los ojos de Leeteuk se abrieron y él afirmó fuertemente.

—Donghae, ¿puedes despertar a todos los demás? —preguntó en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo, pero exigente.

Salí corriendo de la cama de Eunhyuk y los pasé a los dos.

—Lo haré —dije mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

Me sorprendió un poco la reacción de Leeteuk, pero luego lo pensé un poco. Era el más cercano a Kangin y sé que realmente lo extraña.

_Sería lo mismo si Eunhyuk se fuera._

Por mucho que no quisiera salir de la habitación de Eunhyuk, escuché a Leeteuk. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Kyuhyun y Ryeowook. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos en sus propias camas. Desperté a Ryeowook empujándolo suavemente. Luego fui a Kyuhyun e hice lo mismo. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente sin problemas.

Salí de su habitación y pasé a la siguiente. La puerta estaba abierta cuando me asomé. Yesung me saludó con la mano, pero Siwon seguía durmiendo.

—Despiértalo —susurré.

Yesung asintió y seguí por el pasillo. Heechul pasó junto a mí y me palmeó el hombro. Aparte de eso, no dijimos nada.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi a Sungmin junto a mi cama.

—Recibí tu nota —dijo cuando me vio.

—Sí, pero él ahora está ocupado. ¡Aunque tengo un día libre!

Esperé un poco mientras observaba a todos los miembros excepto a mí salir por la puerta. Todos podemos formar un grupo, pero nuestros horarios diarios son muy diferentes. Eunhyuk se fue con Leeteuk. Para ser honesto, realmente no quería que se fuera. Quería ir con él, en realidad.

Me dijo que tuviera un buen día, y luego se fue con una sonrisa y un gesto. Me hizo sentir muy bien.

Por el momento.

Miré alrededor de la gran sala vacía mientras estaba allí solo. Aunque tenía el día libre, no tenía nada que hacer.

_Estoy solo._

Me encontré vagando por todo el dormitorio. Eché un vistazo en cada habitación vacía para ver si había algo interesante. Solo llevo media hora solo y ya estoy enloqueciendo.

Regresé a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá donde Eunhyuk se sentó la noche anterior.

Supongo que podría hacer ejercicio, ver televisión, ponerme al día con algunas cosas, dormir...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de mi teléfono. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi "Nuevo Mensaje".

Era de Eunhyuk.

**¡¡¡Ya te extraño!!! ♥**

No pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente ante esto.


	6. Eunhyuk

Hoy fue agotador. No tuve más tiempo en la mañana que los pocos minutos que pasé con Donghae. Después de eso fue trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. No es que me importe eso. Amo mi trabajo. Las únicas veces que tuve la oportunidad de pensar fueron durante los viajes en automóvil. Incluso entonces fue difícil. Estuve con Leeteuk todo el día y hablamos mucho.

—¿Cómo está Donghae? —me preguntó Leeteuk durante el viaje en automóvil de regreso al dormitorio.

—¿Eh? —respondí—. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando?

—Ha estado contigo las últimas noches. Me pregunto si todo está bien —Leeteuk parecía bastante serio.

—Oh... no estoy seguro. ¡Le preguntaré la próxima vez que lo vea! —dije con una sonrisa.

Tal vez algo realmente está mal. Ni siquiera le he preguntado por nada. Aunque parecía estar bien. Nos enviamos mensajes de texto durante todo el día y nada me pareció fuera de lo común. Saqué mi teléfono para ver la hora.

Ya es tarde.

_Me pregunto si todavía está despierto._

Leeteuk finalmente se durmió mientras yo me sentaba allí en silencio. La furgoneta rebotaba en cada grieta en lo que pasaban los neumáticos. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa y dormir.

Tal vez Donghae se quedará conmigo de nuevo esta noche. Estaba un poco inseguro con él allí la otra noche, pero ahora es más cómodo. Esta mañana fue corta, pero fue divertida.

Finalmente, Leeteuk y yo volvimos al dormitorio. Lo ayudé a cargar algunas cosas porque parecía que estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierto. El dormitorio parecía tranquilo, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba vacío. Una vez en su habitación, vimos que Heechul todavía estaba despierto en su propia cama jugando con una computadora portátil. Se hizo cargo de cuidar a Leeteuk y me dijo que me fuera a la cama.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo silencioso, se abrió una puerta y Kyuhyun salió. Parecía como si acabara de levantarse de la cama.

—Ryeowook me acaba de decir que él, Yesung, y Sungmin no van a volver esta noche porque todavía están ocupados —dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Tengo que decirle a Leeteuk hyung. Él todavía está despierto, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no estoy seguro... Parecía que iba a desmayarse ahora mismo. Sin embargo, Heechul todavía está despierto —respondí.

Kyuhyun asintió y pasó a mi lado, usando la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Seguí caminando hacia mi habitación.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada. Eso era extraño ya que la dejé abierta esta mañana.

_Apuesto a que está allí._

Abrí la puerta, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no había nadie allí. Incluso sabía que no se estaba escondiendo. Aunque estaba un poco decepcionado, seguí preparándome para la cama. Cambié mi ropa, me lavé los dientes, me limpié un poco. Solo tendré que ducharme por la mañana. Mi cama tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando me fui. Todo desordenado con una almohada en el suelo. Suspiré cuando la recogí y me metí en la cama. Aunque debería estar durmiendo, simplemente me quedé allí mirando a la pared. Estaba incomodo.

Por primera vez mi cama me pareció demasiado grande. Pateé debajo de las sábanas hasta que encontré un lugar semi-cómodo. Pensé en ir a ver a Donghae porque Sungmin no estaba allí, pero decidí esperar hasta la mañana.

_Tal vez se presente durante la noche._

Me tomó un tiempo quedarme dormido. Me dolía la cabeza y mi mente estaba tambaleándose con los pensamientos de hoy.

* * *

—Hyukjae, despierta —escuche la llamada de Leeteuk.

Sentí que solo dormí una hora y es posible que sea cierto. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Donghae no estaba aquí.

Me levanté para ducharme y prepararme para un día posiblemente completo. Mis movimientos eran lentos y retrasados, pero finalmente me dirigí a la cocina. Kyuhyun y Siwon estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras que Heechul, Leeteuk y Donghae estaban haciendo comida o simplemente jugando. Me senté entre Kyuhyun y Siwon, descansando mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¿Cansado? —escuché a Siwon preguntar.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Leeteuk comenzó a hablar.

—Todos tenemos un horario que hacer esta mañana y luego estamos libres el resto del día —Donghae gritó "¡Sí!" desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung y Shindong no se unirán a nosotros por lo que podemos tomar un automóvil. Nos vamos en unos minutos. El trayecto durará aproximadamente una hora —terminó Leeteuk.

Levanté la cabeza cuando todos se iban. Donghae sonrió y me ofreció un café que él y Heechul hicieron. Solo tomé un sorbo antes de que Donghae me empujara suavemente por la puerta.

Una vez en la furgoneta, me senté en la parte de atrás con Kyuhyun y Donghae entre nosotros. En el frente estaban Heechul y Siwon, y Leeteuk estaba en el asiento del pasajero. Incluso con tantos de nosotros juntos, todo estaba en silencio. Kyuhyun miraba por la ventana, Siwon y Heechul escuchaban juntos en un ipod, y Leeteuk hablaba suavemente con el conductor. Cuando miré a Donghae para ver qué estaba haciendo, me estaba mirando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Su rostro mostraba una mirada preocupada.

—Sí... —dije con calma mientras asentía.

—Hm, está bien —dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, aún podía decir que estaba preocupado.

Miré hacia otro lado, de cara a la ventana. Observé mientras pasábamos a toda velocidad por los edificios, árboles, autos y cómo se nublaban más a medida que la furgoneta aceleraba.

Oh, cierto.

Todavía necesito preguntarle a Donghae si está bien. Por Leeteuk.

Pero esperaré... porque me siento tan... cansado...

* * *

Debo haberme quedado dormido. Desperté cuando sentí una mano tocar mi cabello. No, no solo era un toque ligero, sino que estaba siendo masajeado. La mano era tan cálida y agradable que inconscientemente coloque mi cabeza ahí.

_Muy cómodo._

—Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk —escuché.

Mis ojos se abrieron y vi a Heechul viendo por encima de su asiento, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Eunhyuk —escuché de nuevo, pero no provenía de Heechul.

Miro hacia arriba y vi a Donghae mirándome. —Ya casi llegamos —dijo.

Parpadeé hacia él sin pensar por un momento antes de darme cuenta de que estaba justo contra él, con mi cabeza justo por debajo de su hombro.

Él solo me sonrió gentilmente.

Cuanto más lo miraba, más rápido latía mi corazón.


	7. Donghae

Hombre, los viajes en auto son aburridos.

Miro hacia mi izquierda y veo a Kyuhyun apretando fuertemente su cinturón de seguridad. A pesar de que han pasado algunos años, todavía no se siente completamente cómodo en los automóviles. Pobre niño, pero es bueno que no permita que lo detenga.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el otro lado hacia Eunhyuk. Luego me mira. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y no parecía muy animado por alguna razón.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —respondió en un tono tranquilo.

_Eso es un no._

Pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora.

—Hm, está bien —le dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Mirando hacia adelante, todo lo que vi fueron cables negros de auriculares que Siwon y Heechul estaban compartiendo. Miré alrededor de la furgoneta por algo más interesante. Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk estaban mirando por la ventana. Eunhyuk parecía estar aturdido. Estiré mis brazos y los doblé detrás de mi cabeza. Como no había nada que mirar, cerré los ojos. No es que estuviera cansado ni nada.

Pasa un tiempo y siento presión en mi lado derecho, justo debajo de la clavícula. Abrí los ojos y vi a Eunhyuk apoyándose en mí. Sin saber qué hacer con mi brazo, lo apoyé alrededor de su espalda. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo.

Por lo general, me metía con él y lo despertaba, pero no parecía estar bien, así que lo dejé dormir.

El tiempo vuela, pero eventualmente Leeteuk grita, —Ya casi llegamos, niños.

Heechul se da vuelta y mira entre Eunhyuk y yo antes de que una sonrisa se apodere de su rostro.

Tratando de ignorarlo, pasé los dedos por el cabello de Eunhyuk. Mi objetivo era despertarlo suavemente. No estoy seguro de que se haya despertado, pero empujó su cabeza contra mi mano. Dejé que mis dedos pasaran por su suave cabello una vez más y luego regresé mi brazo a su espalda.

_¿Cómo consigue que su cabello sea tan suave cuando generalmente lo ahoga en productos?_

—Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk —le susurré al oído.

Parpadeó varias veces, pero estaba mirando directamente a Heechul, creo.

—Eunhyuk —dije de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte.

Cuando finalmente me miró, su cabello rozó mi barbilla. No me di cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca. Tuve que poner mis pensamientos en orden porque casi olvidé la razón por la que lo desperté.

—Ya casi llegamos —dije después de mi pequeña pausa.

Simplemente me miró, así que sonreí e incliné la cabeza hacia la izquierda para verlo mejor.

—¿Hyuk...? —Indagué.

Parpadeó y luego se alejó rápidamente de mí. Miro directamente a Heechul, que se está riendo por alguna razón. Su risa creó suficiente atención para que todos, excepto el conductor, lo estuvieran mirando. Confundido, miré a Kyuhyun. Parecía tan perdido como yo. Lo mismo con Siwon que me estaba mirando.

Cuando Heechul se calmó, finalmente pregunté —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —sonreí levemente para que pareciera que no estaba completamente despistado.

Miró a Eunhyuk y luego abrió la boca. —¡Oh, acabo de recordar algo gracioso! ¡Eso es todo!

Puse los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa que ahora tenía. Es tan extraño, pero es por eso que lo amamos. ¿Tal vez era algún tipo de broma entre él y Eunhyuk? Quién sabe.

_Pero tengo un poco de curiosidad._

Miré de nuevo a Eunhyuk. Parecía muy cansado, pero completamente despierto al mismo tiempo. No ha dicho nada desde que lo desperté.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le pregunte para que dijera algo.

—Si. Lo siento por eso —él respondió rápidamente.

—¡Oh, bien! —dije alegremente—. Y no te preocupes por eso. No me importó en absoluto.

Poco después, llegamos a nuestro destino. Como era solo una sesión de fotos, todos sabíamos que no iba a tomar todo el día. Cuando trabajamos, nuestras personalidades cambian un poco. Nos volvemos más profesionales, pero seguimos siendo tan amables como siempre. Nos peinaron y maquillaron, nos pusieron ropa interesante, nos dijeron qué hacer y cómo lucir, y finalmente tomaron las fotos. Algo que ha sucedido un millón de veces para todos nosotros. Aún así es súper divertido. Después de unas horas, terminó y todos volvimos a meternos en la misma furgoneta de antes.

Todos nosotros parecíamos más despiertos ahora. Incluso Eunhyuk lo estaba. Ahora está todo sonriente y lleno de energía. Me alegro porque me preocupaba que se estuviera enfermando o algo así. No sucedieron muchas cosas durante el viaje de regreso al dormitorio. Solo unos pocos estallidos de canto al azar y perder el tiempo.

Sentí un ligero golpe en mi hombro.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo cuando regresemos? —dijo Eunhyuk con casi una cara suplicante.

_No puedo creer que hagas una pregunta tan estúpida._

_Por supuesto que puede._

—Sí —dije mientras asentía.

Mostró una leve sonrisa. —Gracias.

Naturalmente, le devolví la sonrisa.

Una vez que volvimos al dormitorio, parecía que nos separamos. Heechul, Leeteuk y Siwon se fueron solos y Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun y yo nos quedamos. Lo primero que hicimos fue grupo en un solo baño para quitarnos el maquillaje. Todos sabíamos que no estábamos haciendo nada más ese día, así que no tenía sentido dejarnos el maquillaje. Además, era una cantidad extrema debido a la sesión de fotos.

Kyuhyun fue a la sala de estar para ver televisión, así que miré a Eunhyuk y le pregunté, —¿Quieres hablar ahora?

Él asintió y fuimos a su habitación. Tan pronto como entré, salté directamente sobre su cama. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una cara extrañamente seria.

Me sorprendió tanto la pregunta como su expresión. Nunca me ha cuestionado antes.

—Si estoy bien. ¿Por qué crees que no?

—Bueno... —hizo una pausa—. Aunque no creo que sea inusual que duermas conmigo, Leeteuk sí. Solo quiere asegurarse de que estés bien. También yo.

—La primera noche vine porque estaba estresado, supongo. Entonces para la segunda noche fue porque ... Bueno, quería hacerlo —me sentí un poco avergonzado de decirle eso, pero no iba a mentir.

Parecía algo confundido. —¿Querías dormí conmigo?

—Uh... Bueno, ¿sí? No lo hice anoche porque sabía que estarías cansado y no quería molestarte.

Lo miré directamente ahora. Esta vez parecía avergonzado.

—¡Te dije que te visitaría más! —añadí con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero parecía... ido.

—¡Me quedaré esta noche para que no te sientas muy solo sin mí! —bromeé a su lado—. Además, ¡Sungmin probablemente estará muerto de cansancio cuando regrese!

Su mueca cambió a una sonrisa y juguetonamente me empujó.

—Bien.


	8. Eunhyuk

Esta mañana fue un desastre.

¡Por supuesto que Heechul tuvo que darse cuenta! Afortunadamente nadie más lo hizo.

_¿Por qué mi corazón latía como loco cuando lo miraba?_

_¿¡Por qué!?_

La sesión de fotos me calmó. Observé en silencio a Donghae mientras lo fotografiaban. Se veía muy bien solo con ropa casual. Pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca... Eso fue solo hasta que Heechul enganchó su dedo en el cinturón de mi pantalón y me arrastró a un lado, lejos del rodaje.

—Sigues mirándolo —fue lo primero que dijo—. Esa mirada que le diste en la furgoneta fue realmente interesante. ¡Parecía que ustedes dos iban a besarse!

—Hyung... No es nada de eso —dije intentando mantener la calma.

Él se rió y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—¡Solo estoy jugando contigo! —dijo mientras caminábamos juntos de regreso al rodaje. Justo antes de irse, dijo en voz baja—. Solo usa tu cabeza.

Y cuando llegamos a casa, hablé con Donghae solo en mi habitación. Le pregunté si estaba bien y todo lo que le preocupaba a Leeteuk. Parecía estar bien. Sin embargo, la conversación cambió de alguna manera. Habló sobre dormir conmigo otra vez. Me gusta dormir con él y todo, pero...

_Me siento incómodo._

—¡Me quedaré esta noche para que no te sientas solo sin mí! Además, ¡Sungmin probablemente estará cansado cuando regrese! —dijo mientras tocaba mi costado, haciéndome estremecer. Sin embargo, también me hizo feliz. Me recordó la verdadera relación que tengo con Donghae. No somos más que mejores amigos.

Sonreí y lo empujé sobre su espalda.

—Bien —finalmente dije mientras lo miraba. Él le devolvió la sonrisa feliz.

—¡Agh, solo quiero dormir ahora! —se quejó mientras movía la cabeza sobre una almohada. Miré el mismo reloj que siempre está en mi pared. Eran solo las tres de la tarde.

—¡Ve a dormir entonces! —gritó juguetonamente—. Veré televisión con Kyuhyun o algo así.

Se sentó rápidamente como si fuera a decir algo, pero Shindong lo interrumpió y abrió la puerta con fuerza con Yesung justo detrás de él.

—¡Tenemos comida! —dijo con su gran sonrisa.

—¡Hyung! —dije en voz alta. Ya no vive con nosotros desde que le propuso matrimonio a su novia, por lo que no lo vemos tan a menudo como solíamos hacerlo. Sin embargo, todavía nos visita mucho.

—Hola, hyung —dijo Donghae en un tono casi molesto mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro.

Yesung entró y agarró el brazo de Donghae con sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Levántate! —dijo mientras se reía y luchaba por jalar el peso de Donghae.

Donghae gimió y envolvió su brazo libre alrededor del mío, sosteniéndolo. Los dos sabíamos que no había manera de que Yesung pudiera sacarnos a los dos de la cama. —¡Vamos! —fue todo lo que escuché antes de ver a Shindong tirar de Yesung hacia atrás, quien tiró de Donghae. Donghae me soltó justo antes, así que no me moví.

Donghae siguió a Yesung con la cara irritada y salté de la cama y troté detrás de ellos hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin y Ryeowook ya estaban allí. Nos sentamos, comimos, hablamos, reímos y duró horas. Me encanta estar con ellos y no es frecuente que tengamos tiempo para hacerlo. Se aclaró completamente mi mente.

Una vez que terminamos, Shindong se fue y limpiamos. Ryeowook, Yesung y Sungmin se acostaron temprano porque, como dijo Donghae, estaban completamente cansados. Leeteuk, Siwon y Heechul tampoco han regresado todavía.

También quería prepararme para la cama. En el baño solo me miré en el espejo y me arreglé el pelo. Todo volvía a mí ahora. Especialmente las palabras de Heechul.

_Él está equivocado. Lo está. No es lo que parece._

Me lavé la cara con agua fría y luego me miré en el espejo. Incluso me di cuenta de que mi cara tenía "algo mal" escrito por todas partes. Donghae seguramente lo notará y preguntará. Y él sabe cuando miento. ¡No puedo decirle esto! Podría asustarse. Pero no es que sea verdad. Heechul está equivocado. Quiero decir, solo he estado así por unos días. Debo ser yo. Tal vez solo necesito una buena noche de sueño.

Puse mi mano en el espejo y suspiré.

_¿Por qué estoy enloqueciendo así?_

Tomé una toalla pequeña del estante sobre el inodoro y me sequé la cara cuando me fui. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, vi a Donghae sentado en el lado derecho de la cama como siempre lo hace cuando duerme conmigo... ¿Me estaba esperando? No, él está aquí ahora porque Sungmin está durmiendo.

_Pero no puedo evitar sonreír mientras entro._

Donghae me saludó con la mano.

Me senté en silencio en la cama a mi lado, frente a la ventana. Por primera vez me sentí incómodo y el silencio me estaba matando. Es la primera vez, en mi cama, que realmente vamos a dormir al mismo tiempo. Por lo general, él solo se cuela mientras estoy durmiendo y estoy demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto. Ahora los dos estamos bien despiertos.

—Eunhyuk —dijo Donghae e inmediatamente me di la vuelta para verlo—. ¿Tú estás bien?

_¡¡Tanto por esconderlo!!_

Puso mucho énfasis en el "tú".

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me mentiste estos últimos días? Quiero decir, generalmente los dejo ir, pero... estoy preocupado —él hizo un mohín.

Curiosamente, todo mi cuerpo se relajó cuando dijo eso. Me arrastré más cerca de él, me metí debajo de las sábanas y dije con confianza, —Estoy bien. He estado pensando mucho en cosas inútiles últimamente —y termine con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa como siempre lo hace. —Bueno.

—¿Te vas a la cama ahora? —preguntó mientras me miraba.

—Sí, estoy cansado. No dormí bien anoche.

—¿Por eso te desmayaste en la furgoneta?

Se metió debajo de las mantas a unos centímetros de mí. Sin embargo, nuestros ojos nunca rompieron el contacto.

—Sí... debí estarlo.

—¿Sabes de qué se reía Heechul hyung? —preguntó de repente.

—Uh... —fue todo lo que salió. La mirada en la cara de Donghae me dijo que él sabía lo que yo sabía. Entonces pensé que mentirle de nuevo probablemente no sería bueno considerando lo que acababa de decir.

—No lo supe hasta que me lo dijo en la sesión de fotos.

—¿Que dijo?

—Um... —me detuve de nuevo—. Dijo que parecía que íbamos a besarnos.

Traté de reírme como una broma.

Donghae también se rió. Se movió contra mí y sostuvo mi barbilla en su lugar con sus dedos. Entonces sentí sus cálidos labios besar mi mejilla.

Una vez que me soltó, lo miré rápidamente. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y dijo, —¿Eso es todo?

_Mantén la calma. Estás acostumbrado a que te bese así._

—B-bueno... no creo que se refería a la mejilla, pero sí. Eso es todo —tartamudeé estúpidamente.

Se sentó y me miró de nuevo. —Bien.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras él se inclinaba hacia mí. Solo cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras sus labios rápidamente, pero suavemente, empujaban contra los míos y las puntas de su cabello rozaban mi rostro.

Se alejó con la misma sonrisa satisfecha que antes.

Solo me quede acostado allí. Mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban conmocionado.

_Y ahí va mi corazón de nuevo._


	9. Donghae

—Ya vuelvo —dije mientras salía de la cama de Eunhyuk.

Acabo de recordar que olvidé dejar una nota para Sungmin. Eunhyuk solo asintió con una cara confundida. Rápidamente me fui por el pasillo a mi habitación. Quería volver a Eunhyuk lo más rápido que pudiera. Creo que podría haberlo asustado con el besito.

_Me siento como Heechul._

Nos besa todo el tiempo. Labios, mejillas, en cualquier parte. Aunque ya no lo hace tanto. Creo que fue la partida de Hangeng lo que realmente tuvo un gran impacto en él.

Ahora finalmente puedo entender por qué lo hace. Es divertido y... me gusta.

Una vez en mi habitación, metí la mano en el bote de basura para sacar la nota que hice hace unas noches. Tomé un marcador grueso, lo edité y lo puse de nuevo en mi almohada.

**En la habitación de Eunhyuk. –DH ^^~ ♥ ¡¡OTRA VEZ!!**

Sungmin roncaba suavemente cuando me fui. Cuando cerré la puerta, mi cuerpo quedó atrapado en un par de brazos fuertes que salieron de detrás de mí.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Siwon con un zumbido mientras me apretaba.

Luego escucho las voces de Leeteuk y Heechul procedentes de la cocina. Ni siquiera sabía que llegaron a casa.

—A la habitación de Eunhyuk —dije con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

—¡Ustedes dos están tan cerca que es como si estuvieran saliendo! —dijo Heechul mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con Leeteuk justo detrás de él.

—Heechul... —dijo Leeteuk mientras cruzaba los brazos en un postura molesta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Todos lo vemos! —Heechul se rió.

Aprovecho esta oportunidad para alejar los brazos de Siwon de mí y retorcerme de sus garras. Caminé casualmente hacia la habitación de Eunhyuk riéndome de los tres hablando de mí.

—¡Estoy bromenando! ¡Cielos! —escuché a Heechul agregar.

—Eso es suficiente, Heechul. No empieces con eso —dijo Leeteuk.

Lo último que escuché fue la risa de Siwon y luego las voces se desvanecieron. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Eunhyuk y entré. Parecía más oscuro que antes, pero vi una mano que me saludaba. Inmediatamente salté sobre la cama, aterrizando la mitad en Eunhyuk y la otra mitad en la cama real. Eunhyuk gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Donghae... ¡Eres pesado...! —él fácilmente me empujó.

_Olvidé lo fuerte que era._

Me di la vuelta a mi lado de la cama y volví debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Me extrañaste? —dije mientras sonreía para mí mismo.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó rápidamente.

Mi sonrisa se fue ya que él no respondió mi pregunta. —Olvidé dejarle una nota a Sungmin.

—Oh, está bien... —parecía casi infeliz.

Para animarlo, me acerqué a él y agarré su mano. Me miró con la misma mirada confusa que antes.

—Heechul dijo que parece que estamos saliendo —dije mientras besaba su mano—. ¿Qué piensas? —lo miré con una gran sonrisa.

—...Uhm.

En este punto, creo que se estaba sonrojando, pero es difícil saberlo ya que las luces estaban apagadas. Mostró su habitual sonrisa tímida y miró hacia otro lado.

No pude evitar reír.

_Él es tan tierno. Me alegro de no haberlo asustado._

Sacó su mano de mi agarre y bromeé tratando de agarrarla de nuevo. Salí de debajo de las sábanas y me arrastré más cerca mientras él retrocedía. Lo alcanzaría y él juguetonamente golpearía o alejaría mis brazos. Los dos nos reímos mientras jugueteábamos como niños pequeños peleando por dulces. Admito que, por inmaduro que fuera, fue muy agradable.

Ambos nos congelamos cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Los dos estábamos en el medio de la cama. Mis manos terminaron sobre los hombros de Eunhyuk y su espalda estaba plana contra la cama. Sus manos sobre mis hombros, alejándome mientras me inclinaba sobre él.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —dijo Kyuhyun mientras estaba en la puerta. Ryeowook caminó cansinamente detrás de él.

Eunhyuk nuevamente me empujó fuera de él. —Oh, lo siento. No sabía que éramos tan ruidosos.

Se levantó de la cama y guió a Kyuhyun y Ryeowook a su habitación. Me senté allí solo por un momento.

Regresó con una sonrisa. —También deberíamos ir a la cama. Kyuhyun dijo que tenemos un día completo de práctica mañana.

Aunque estuve de acuerdo con él, no pude evitar el puchero que se apoderó de mi cara. Nos metimos en la cama una vez más y nos enfrentamos mientras nos recostamos. Finalmente me di cuenta de lo cansado que se veía. _Cierto, anoche no durmió bien..._

—Bueno... Buenas noches —dijo justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Buenas noches —dije tranquilamente.

Cuanto más intentaba conciliar el sueño, menos cansado me volvía. Sin mirar, me di cuenta de que Eunhyuk estaba dormido solo escuchando su respiración. _Esto es aburrido._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré mirando a Eunhyuk. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de la almohada en la que tenía la cabeza y su cabello estaba por todos lados. Mis ojos fueron atraídos después a sus labios. Tiene unos labios tan bonitos. Estoy celoso de él por eso.

_Lo besé hoy._

Sonreí para mí y cerré los ojos.

***

—¡¡Donghae!! ¡Levántate! —alguien gritó en voz alta.

Sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me jalaba.

—Mmmm, Eunhyuk... No... —dije, pero no tenía fuerzas para contraatacar.

—¡Donghae! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Abrí los ojos y vi a Sungmin agarrándome del brazo. Confundido, miré y vi que Eunhyuk ni siquiera estaba en la cama.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté todavía medio dormido.

—¿Eunhyuk? Ya se fue con Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun y Heechul —dijo mientras todavía trataba de sacarme de la cama.

—¿Por qué no me despertó? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, ¡pero tienes que prepararte! ¡Ve a lavarte y cambiarte! Hoy solo vamos a practica.

—Bien, bien —dije mientras me levantaba.

Sungmin se fue y lentamente me preparé.

Aunque Eunhyuk se había ido, seguí pensando en todos los eventos de la noche anterior. Besar, perder el tiempo, despertar a los miembros más jóvenes... ¡Todo fue muy divertido! Sonreí todo el tiempo.

Ahora es el momento de otro día de trabajo.

Esperemos que esta noche sea tan buena.


	10. Eunhyuk

Desperté con mi teléfono sonando. Empujé las mantas y los brazos de Donghae fuera de mí y salí de la cama.

—¿Hola? —dije en voz baja para no despertar a Donghae.

Era mi madre. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi papá y ella quería saber si podía estar en casa. Parecía desesperada por verme. Tal vez ella estaba usando su cumpleaños como excusa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he estado en casa. Le dije que tendría que preguntar y se lo haré saber. Sería bueno tener un descanso.

Después de colgar, volví a mirar a Donghae que todavía estaba durmiendo. Me quité las mantas cuando pasé sobre él y salí de la habitación.

En la cocina, Leeteuk estaba sentado a la mesa trabajando solo mientras tomaba café.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó con una sonrisa cansada mientras sostenía su taza.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me senté a su lado. —¿Dormiste? —le pregunté.

—No, no mucho. ¿Y tú?

—Si. Donghae se quedó conmigo otra vez —vi como bebía su café.

—Lo he oído.

Sonreí y él se echó a reír. —Te gusta que este contigo, ¿no?

Bajé la vista tímidamente. —Es agradable.

—De todos modos, ¿necesitas algo? ¿O simplemente te levantaste temprano para pasar tiempo conmigo? —él se rió en voz baja.

—Bueno... el cumpleaños de mi papá es mañana. Mi madre me preguntó si podía volver a casa por la noche. ¿Eso es posible?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

—Si.

—Ven a practicar hoy y te irás después. Por suerte para ti, tenemos práctica nuevamente mañana. Puedes perderte esa, pero tendrás que trabajar más duro la próxima vez. No se preocupe, me encargaré de todo con nuestro mánager —dijo sonriendo una vez más.

Su respuesta me sorprendió un poco porque es muy difícil obtener un tiempo de descanso. Casi imposible a veces.

—¡Gracias! —dije alegremente.

—Vas a irte temprano conmigo y con algunos otros, así que prepárate.

Asentí y lo dejé. De vuelta en mi habitación, Donghae estaba igual que antes. Dormido. Tenía muchas ganas de despertarlo, pero luché contra el impulso y seguí preparándome para el día. Me cambié de ropa, me cepillé los dientes y me peiné aunque no tenía sentido. Se ha convertido en un hábito ahora. Entonces me fui.

***

En la furgoneta estábamos Leeteuk, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook y yo. Me senté al lado de Heechul en el medio mientras Kyuhyun y Ryeowook estaban en la parte de atrás. Me di vuelta para disculparme con ellos una vez más por ser ruidoso anoche. Afortunadamente, ambos me perdonaron.

Eso no impidió que Heechul me diera un codazo y me preguntara, —¡¡Vaya, qué!! ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Donghae anoche?

¿Hmmm?

Me congelé por un segundo mientras lo miraba. —¡N-no! ¡No fue nada de eso!

—Parecía así —Kyuhyun murmuró con una cara seria.

Heechul estaba sin palabras ahora. Sus ojos se abrieron con una sonrisa. —Te estás sonrojando, Hyukjae.

Una sonrisa incómoda se apoderó de mi rostro y no desapareció. Empujé a Heechul y dije, —¡No fue nada!

Él se rió a carcajadas y debido a su cinturón de seguridad, no fue afectado por mi empujón.

—Silencio, muchachos —dijo Leeteuk mientras se daba la vuelta, centrándose en Heechul.

Heechul hizo un puchero y miro hacia la ventana, tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de suceder.

Bueno, Donghae besó mi mejilla. Eso no fue nada, lo hace todo el tiempo.

_Aunque besó mis labios..._

Lamí mis labios inconscientemente.

Estaba en conmoción porque era la primera vez que lo hacía. Él también parecía muy feliz. No lo odiaba. No, en absoluto. Simplemente sucedió tan rápido que me tomó por sorpresa. Ah, y él besó mi mano también.

_Eso es tres en una noche._

¡¿Por qué estoy contando?! ¡No fue nada!

Después de perder el tiempo hasta que despertamos a Kyuhyun y Ryeowook.

_Fue divertido._

Y no era nada de lo que sospechar... ¡No somos así!

Correcto, y cuando desperté sus brazos me rodeaban. Aunque no recuerdo que lo hiciera cuando me fui a dormir...

Sentí mi cuerpo calentarse.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme, pero cuando miré alrededor me di cuenta de que Heechul me estaba mirando.

***

Todo era normal cuando comenzamos a practicar. Cantamos y bailamos una y otra vez hasta que todo fue perfecto. Finalmente llegaron todos los demás miembros. Incluso vino Shindong.

Durante un descanso, Donghae se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. Los dos estábamos bebiendo agua para enfriar nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor.

—Entonces, ¿te vas esta noche? —dijo con una cara insegura.

—¿Leeteuk hyung te lo dijo?

—Nos lo dijo a todos. ¡Eres tan afortunado!

—Sí, lo sé —le dije con una sonrisa.

Ambos estuvimos en silencio después de eso hasta que él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Sabes... Extrañé verte esta mañana —susurró.

—Lo siento... —respondí en voz baja.

—No te veré mañana por la mañana, tampoco.

—Donghae...

Hubo una pausa. A pesar de que estaba en silencio, no fue nada incómodo.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de tu papá mañana? Hazle saber que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños —parecía triste. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Siempre se entristece cuando alguien menciona a su propio padre. Aunque entiendo. Cuando su padre murió, lloró más de lo que lo había visto llorar antes. Creo que el tiempo ayudó, pero sé que todavía le duele.

El descanso terminó y volvimos a nuestra práctica habitual. Una vez que terminamos, Leeteuk me dijo que era libre de irme. Me despedí rápidamente de todos y me fui. Leeteuk tuvo la amabilidad de organizar un viaje para mí también. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a casa.

***

El viaje no fue demasiado largo, pero cuando llegué a casa ya estaba oscuro. Salí y le di las gracias al conductor y luego me quedé mirando mi casa. Los recuerdos volvían a los viejos tiempos.

Me acerqué a la puerta y saqué las llaves, pero era demasiado tarde. Mi hermana ya abrió la puerta.

—¡Hyukjae! —dijo en voz alta mientras me abrazaba.

—Sora... estoy sudado. Tuve práctica justo antes.

—¡No me importa! ¡Te extrañé! —le devolví el abrazo.

Cuando entramos, no podía dejar de sonreír. Mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana estaban allí conmigo otra vez. Vieron lo exhausto que estaba y me dijeron que me diera una ducha y me acostara.

Mi habitación estaba igual como la dejé, pero aún así inspeccioné todo. Le sonreí a una vieja foto de Super Junior que tenía de los trece de nosotros en la pared.

Me metí en la cama y sentí que me relajaba. Sin embargo, no pude conciliar el sueño.

Saqué mi celular y revisé mis contactos. Me detuve ante el nombre de Donghae.

_Espera... ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_


	11. Donghae

Volví al dormitorio sintiéndome como siempre lo hago después de la práctica. Agotado. Incluso solo caminar a mi habitación parecía difícil. Escaneé la sala de estar para ver qué estaba pasando. Casi nada más que la televisión estaba encendida y se habló un poco sobre quién se ducharía primero. Siwon pasó junto a mí y rápidamente salté sobre su espalda, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Arre —ordeno con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿A dónde? —gimió molesto, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—Mmmm, a mi cuarto. ¡Por favor!

—¿No al de Eunhyuk?

—Él no está aquí... —respondo en voz baja. Leeteuk debe haber escuchado sin embargo porque miró por un momento.

—Oh, cierto —dijo Siwon con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Sungmin y la mía. Sungmin estaba en su cama tarareando con su ipod y Siwon se fue después de acostarme en mi cama. Noté que el baño al otro lado del pasillo estaba abierto, así que le dije a Sungmin que podía ir primero. Mientras tanto, deambulaba por los dormitorios. Primero fui a la habitación a la izquierda de la mía. Yesung era el único allí. Estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con su tortuga como para notarme. Al menos estaba sonriendo alegremente. Siwon debe estar duchándose. Seguí por el pasillo y miré en la habitación contigua. Kyuhyun estaba en su cama con Ryeowook. Parecía que estaban haciendo algo en internet. Saludé y seguí adelante. Al final del pasillo había dos habitaciones. Uno en el que ya no entramos. La puerta siempre está cerrada, así que la pasé. Eran de Kibum y Hangeng. Leeteuk nos dijo específicamente que la dejemos para cuando elijan regresar.

_Ah, Leeteuk tiene mucha esperanza._

El otro es el de Eunhyuk y el de Kangin. Abrí la puerta y miré a mi alrededor. Debido a que tenía tanta prisa en la mañana, nunca limpiaba. Rehice la cama de Eunhyuk y mientras volvía a colocar las almohadas en su lugar. Leeteuk entró vistiendo su pijama y llevando una computadora portátil.

—¿Hyung? —dije en un tono muy confundido.

—Oh, Donghae —habló con casi una sonrisa triste—. Me lo recordaste antes —él solo estaba mirando la cama de Kangin.

_Ah, por eso me estaba mirando antes. Supongo que Eunhyuk no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Leeteuk entraba a veces._

—¡Ah, no te preocupes! Estaba arreglando la cama de Eunhyuk. ¡Buenas noches, Hyung! —dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

_Leeteuk... Realmente debes extrañar a Kangin. Lo que estás haciendo es tan... lindo._

_Me pregunto si Eunhyuk alguna vez haría eso..._

En mi camino de regreso, Sungmin me detuvo para decirme que había terminado con el baño. Rápidamente agarré mis cosas y entré. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha. El agua caliente se sentía tan bien que no quería salir.

—¡Eunhyuk te llamó mientras estabas en la ducha! Iba a contestar, pero debe haber colgado porque solo sonó una vez —Sungmin me dijo cuando entré a nuestra habitación.

—¿En serio? —mi cara se iluminó.

—Sí, revisa tu teléfono.

Agarro mi celular y salgo a la sala de estar ahora vacía, tomando asiento en el sofá. Mantuve presionados los dos botones hasta que su número apareció en la marcación rápida.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces.

_¡Contesta, contesta, contesta!_

—...¿H-hola? —dijo una voz cansada.

—¡Eunhyuk! —dije alegremente—. ¿Necesitas algo? Disculpa por no contestar tu llamada. Me estaba bañando.

—Oh, está bien —fue todo lo que dijo.

—...¿Todo bien? —pregunté sospechosamente.

—Sí, yo solo... te extraño —dijo suavemente.

Mis ojos se abrieron y me detuve. Mi mente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo Leeteuk. Extraña mucho a Kangin, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto esperar. Con Eunhyuk y yo, podemos hablar fácilmente incluso después de estar separados solo un par de horas. Leeteuk tiene problemas incluso para contactar a Kangin, pero aquí estoy por teléfono con Eunhyuk en este momento.

_Leeteuk y Kangin eran como mejores amigos... Al igual que Eunhyuk y yo._

_No quiero que eso nos pase a nosotros._

—También te extraño —le respondí—. Pero solo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió en un tono feliz.

Hablamos unos minutos más sobre su familia y lo que está sucediendo en el apartamento. Heechul pasó por la sala de estar dos veces. Una vez cuando fue a la cocina y la otro cuando volvió a su habitación con una botella de agua. Las dos veces me miró con la cara seria.

—Bueno, ¡diviértete con tu familia y nos vemos mañana!

—¡Gracias! Y no sé a qué hora volveré.

—Está bien. Es tu día libre de todos modos.

—Si. ¡Buenas noches, Donghae!

—¡Buenas noches!

Y colgamos.

Me sentía mucho mejor que antes. Miré por el pasillo y todas las luces parecían estar apagadas. Ya era bastante tarde. Me deslicé en mi habitación y me arrastré hasta mi cama. Cuando me acosté, el sueño no estaba en mi mente.

Al principio pensé en la suerte que tenía. Estaba pensando nuevamente en Eunhyuk y en mí. Luego me di cuenta de que con todo lo bueno que tuvo lugar en este dormitorio, también han sucedido muchas cosas malas. Hubo peleas entre los miembros y lágrimas por todo el lugar. Lo peor fue cuando Hangeng se fue y nunca regresó. Intentamos no hablar más de él a menos que lo necesitemos. No es porque estemos enojados ni nada. Solo sabemos que volveremos a sollozar como lo hicimos cuando él se fue. Lo mismo con las noticias de Kangin cuando recibimos una llamada de la estación de policía sobre su choque y fuga. Esa fue una mala noche para todos nosotros. Especialmente Leeteuk, que estaba en pánico todo el tiempo.

Es extraño que piense de esta manera. Eunhyuk solo se ha ido por unas horas, pero para mí parece que se ha ido por tanto tiempo como Hangeng y Kangin.

Tal vez fue porque vi la expresión en la cara de Leeteuk hoy. Su sonrisa era tan infeliz. Odio verlo así. Tal vez por eso solo Eunhyuk lo sabía. Son muy cercanos. Heechul también debe saberlo. Comparten una habitación, así que debe darse cuenta cuando Leeteuk se va.

_Yo solo..._

Me di cuenta de que estaba agarrando mi teléfono tanto que mi mano comenzó a sufrir calambres. Miré la hora y vi lo tarde que era ahora. No es inteligente dormir poco.

Además, cuanto más rápido me duerma, más rápido veré a Eunhyuk.


	12. Eunhyuk

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre volví a practicar. Eran solo las tres de la tarde, así que sería estúpido no ir.

Entré en el estudio de baile y todos estaba en la esquina viendo un vídeo. Nadie me vio, así que rápidamente fui detrás de ellos para mirar también.

Los movimientos eran diferentes, pero geniales. Mis ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla con entusiasmo.

_¡Quiero aprender eso...!_

Mientras observaba, sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura y tirarme hacia atrás, así que me apoyé. Sin siquiera mirar, supe quién era. Los músculos no son lo suficientemente grandes como para ser de Siwon, pero no son lo suficientemente pequeños como para ser de Leeteuk.

Es Donghae. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se movía detrás de mí.

Mi cuerpo se relajó, sabiendo que me está sosteniendo y coloca su barbilla sobre mi hombro para ver la pantalla. Moví mis manos hacia arriba para que descansaran sobre las suyas.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio hasta que nuestro coreógrafo dijo, —Bueno, eso es lo básico de este baile. Ahora les voy a mostrar cómo lo estamos cambiando para ustedes diez. Sientense y solo miren.

Se dirigió al centro del estudio mientras Ryeowook reinicio la música.

Donghae comenzó a sentarse sin soltarme. Como resultado, me quedé atrapado sentado en su regazo. Observamos con asombro cómo el coreógrafo nos mostró movimientos complejos que estaríamos aprendiendo. Eché un vistazo a la pared del espejo que rodeaba la habitación. Los ojos de todos estaban pegados al coreógrafo, excepto los de Donghae. Parecía casi como si estuviera mirando mi cuello.

Una vez que el baile terminó, la sala se llenó de voces nuevamente, pero Donghae aún no ha dicho una palabra. Ni siquiera he visto su cara todavía. Bueno, a menos que cuentes verlo a través del espejo.

De repente, Siwon me agarró del brazo y me levantó, fuera del agarre de Donghae.

Él se rió y me obligó a abrazarlo. —¡Te extrañé!

—¡Solo ha pasado un día! —grité mientras mi cara estaba siendo aplastada contra su pecho. Noté el reflejo de Donghae en el espejo otra vez.

_¿Por qué se ve tan... Enojado?_

Una vez más, mi cuerpo fue agarrado y atrapado en los brazos de alguien. Donghae me había alejado de Siwon. Con mi espalda contra él no podía ver su rostro, pero Siwon parecía sorprendido.

—¡Lo extrañé más! —escuché a Donghae mientras hacía un puchero y besaba mi mejilla.

_De nuevo._

Volví la cabeza hacia atrás y solo lo vi sonriendo.

—¡Oh, Eunhyuk! —cantó Siwon. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba tocando su mejilla con un solo dedo—. ¡Demuestrame un poco de amor!

Luché hacia él, arrastrando a Donghae conmigo. Sonriendo todo el tiempo, extendí mis brazos hacia Siwon. Eso fue solo hasta que sentí que me tropezaba con el pie de Donghae. Ambos caímos y mi cuerpo fue aplastado por el suyo. Los dos nos echamos a reír. Donghae puso sus manos planas contra el piso y se levantó sobre mí. Me di vuelta para mirarlo y nos miramos mientras nuestra risa se calmaba.

Su rostro lleno de alegría cambió de repente a uno serio. No daba miedo, pero tenía un sentimiento diferente...

_¡¿Que es eso?!_

—A-ah, ¿Donghae...? —pregunté mientras su mirada nunca se rompía.

Causamos tanta atención que todos nos estaban mirando.

Heechul agarró la camisa de Donghae y lo apartó de mí.

—Donghae, ¡qué demonios! ¡Podrías haberlo lastimado! —gritó.

Leeteuk suspiró, —Suficiente, niños —y me ofreció una mano para levantarme. Vi a Heechul susurrarle algo a Donghae con una expresión molesta, pero no entendí lo que dijo. Donghae se calló y yo, solo, fui a otra habitación. Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_Tan rápido..._

Después de que terminó la práctica, solo había una furgoneta esperándonos, la otra aparentemente se atascó en el tráfico. Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Ryeowook, Sungmin y Yesung fueron mientras Shindong se fue solo. Donghae se aferró a mi hombro y me impidió seguirlos.

_Ugh, realmente quiero volver..._

—Necesitamos hablar un poco —dijo Heechul.

—¿Sobre qué? —mostré una mirada confundida. Miré a Donghae, que estaba en silencio otra vez.

—Hyukjae —dijo Heechul.

—¿Si?

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Donghae? —preguntó mientras me miraba muy en serio.

—¿Eh...?

—Me escuchaste.

Miré a Donghae otra vez, pero él no me miró.

—Somos los mejores amigos —dije vacilante. Donghae asintió de acuerdo.

—Ya no voy a creer eso —mis ojos se abrieron ante su respuesta.

_¡¿Eh?!_

_¿De qué está hablando?_

—¡Tienes que hacernos saber lo que está pasando! ¡Recuerden, lo que uno de nosotros hace afecta a todo el grupo! —él levantó la voz.

Me vuelvo hacia Donghae, quien finalmente me mira y lo miro fijamente. Su cara parecía tan perdida y los dos estábamos sin palabras.

—Heechul, no somos así —dice finalmente Donghae después de lo que pareció una larga pausa.

_Al escucharlo decir eso..._

—Ah... lo siento chicos... —Heechul se calmó mientras miraba nuestras caras desesperadas—. Tal vez he terminado de pensar las cosas, pero los he estado observando a ambos y parece que algo más está sucediendo.

La furgoneta se detuvo en el estacionamiento y el conductor nos llamó.

—Eh, generalmente soy bastante bueno para ver el amor —se rió como si fuera una broma—. Bien, vamos a casa.

Me senté al lado de Donghae en la furgoneta. No dijimos ni una palabra. Eso es bastante normal para mí, a veces estoy bastante callado, pero Donghae generalmente rebota en las paredes con energía y emoción.

_Necesito romper esta incomodidad._

—¿Donghae? —pregunté en voz baja.

—¿Hm? —giró su cabeza hacia mí.

—Uhm... ¿Te quedarás conmigo de nuevo esta noche?

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y su estado de ánimo pareció cambiar por completo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó con aspecto inseguro.

Miré a Heechul que estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero. Podía sentir su mirada desde el reflejo del espejo retrovisor.

Asentí rápidamente y Donghae sonrió suavemente.

Cuando volvimos al dormitorio, me separé de Donghae y Heechul y me preparé para la cama. Fue en ese momento cuando nuestra casa siempre tan ruidosa se quedó en silencio cuando todos se fueron a la cama. Después de cepillarme los dientes, volví a mi habitación. Me asomé por la puerta y vi a Donghae sentado en mi cama en pijama mirando hacia abajo. Confundido, entré y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí.

—Eunhyuk, hablemos.


	13. Donghae

—Te hablaré más tarde —siseó Heechul en mi oído después de que tropecé con Eunhyuk. Aunque estaba un poco asustado, la expresión de su rostro no era ira. Mis ojos vagaron hasta que se fijaron en Eunhyuk por solo unos segundos mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Mientras aprendía un nuevo baile, mi mente estaba en otra parte y mis ojos parecían moverse por sí solos. Sigo mirando a Eunhyuk.

Lo extrañé mucho, pero él está aquí ahora. Estaba tan emocionado cuando lo vi entrar que lo abracé y no quise dejarlo ir. Entonces, cuando Siwon me lo quitó, me enojé.

_Eso es normal... ¿verdad?_

Nunca quise lastimar a Eunhyuk, y afortunadamente no lo hice. Estábamos jugando y realmente no quería que besara a Siwon.

Después de la práctica, nuestra segunda furgoneta llegaba tarde. Todos excepto Heechul, Eunhyuk y yo nos fuimos. Podría haber sido egoísta, pero evité que Eunhyuk volviera con los demás. Lo quería conmigo.

—Necesitamos hablar un poco —nos sorprendió Heechul.

Me quedé callado porque sabía que todavía estaba molesto por eso y estaba a punto de ser regañado.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Donghae? —preguntó Heechul a Eunhyuk.

¡¿Qué?!

¿Por qué iba a preguntar eso?

¡Pensé que nos iba a gritar!

Aparté la vista para dejarlos hablar porque estaba... sin palabras.

—¿Eh ...?

—Me escuchaste.

—Somos los mejores amigos.

Asentí cuando Eunhyuk dijo eso.

Sí... eso es todo lo que somos.

—Ya no voy a creer eso. ¡Tienes que hacernos saber lo que está pasando! ¡Recuerden, lo que uno de nosotros hace afecta a todo el grupo!

Finalmente me vuelvo hacia Eunhyuk, que me mira con una mirada nerviosa.

—Heechul, no somos así —digo con la esperanza de calmar a Eunhyuk.

—Ah... lo siento chicos... Tal vez he terminado de pensar las cosas, pero los he estado observando a ambos y parece que algo más está sucediendo.

No creo que haya tenido un viaje en automóvil más incómodo. Realmente no sabía cómo tratar la situación. Las palabras de Heechul se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza.

_¿Cómo parece que algo más está pasando entre nosotros?_

Bien, bien, piensa.

¿Qué hacen las parejas normales?

Les gusta estar juntos.

Pueden hablar sobre cualquier cosa entre ellos.

Se tocan entre ellos.

Se preocupan profundamente por el otro.

Se extrañan cuando no están juntos.

Se divierten juntos.

Se besan.

_Oh._

—¿Donghae?

Me congelé en mi asiento.

—¿Hm? —miré y Eunhyuk, tratando de actuar normal otra vez.

—Uhm... ¿Te quedarás conmigo de nuevo esta noche? —preguntó vacilante.

¿ _No le afecta ni una palabra de Heechul?_

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —le pregunto confundido, pero al mismo tiempo estoy agradecido de que lo haya hecho.

Solo asiente y no puedo evitar sonreír.

_Él es lindo..._

***

Cuando volvimos al dormitorio, Eunhyuk salió corriendo a ducharse. Los miembros que tomaron la primera furgoneta ya parecían estar en la cama. Miré a Heechul cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación. No dijo nada, pero la expresión de su rostro me dijo que sabía lo que había estado pensando. Me sonrió y desapareció en su habitación.

Me duché muy rápido y me aseguré de dejar una nota para Sungmin. Cosas en las que nunca había pensado aparecían en mi mente. Me duele la cabeza.

Regresé a la habitación de Eunhyuk y me senté en su cama vacía. Me quedé allí hasta que entró. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró, simplemente lo miré. El cabello todavía estaba mojado y su ropa estaba tan húmeda que se pegó a su cuerpo.

—Eunhyuk, hablemos —dije seriamente.

—Está bien —él sonrió con una sonrisa confusa y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

Cuanto más me miraba, más se reducía su sonrisa hasta que desapareció por completo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta inocentemente.

—Nada.

_¡No! ¡Mantente fuerte!_

—Bueno... no pasa nada... yo solo...

_Oh hombre, no estoy listo para esto._

—Eunhyuk, ¿puedo intentar algo? —pregunto desesperadamente.

—¿Bueno...?

Parecía perdido, pero no me importó. Obtuve la aprobación.

Extendí mis brazos y cuidadosamente puse mis dedos en sus mejillas. Suavemente, acerqué su rostro al mío. Vi su expresión confundida por un segundo antes de tocar mis labios con los suyos, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar.

Lástima que no pensar es imposible cuando besas a tu mejor amigo.

_Esto se siente... bien... No se resistió._

Mis ojos se abrieron y me aparté, permitiéndole dejar escapar un suspiro que sentí golpear mi cara. Parecía nervioso, pero sorprendentemente bien. Sin embargo, ese no fue un beso fraternal.

—Uhm... —fue todo lo que dijo cuando quité mis manos de su rostro.

—Me gustó... —dije casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Eunhyuk con los ojos muy abiertos que no me miraban.

Estaba tan sorprendido como él. Para ser honesto, no esperaba pensar de esta manera, pero no puedo negar la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo besé.

_¿Y si no le gustaba?_

_¿Qué pasa si lo asusto?_

_¿Qué pasa si ya no podemos ser amigos?_

Estas preguntas siguieron llenando mi mente y comenzaron a asustarme. Miré a Eunhyuk que solo miraba hacia abajo y su mano agarraba las sábanas.

_Mantente fuerte. Todavía está aquí._

—Eunhyuk, desde que Heechul nos habló... yo... he estado pensando y... pensé que tenía razón, así que, uhm, solo...

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Me quedé sin palabras para decir, no es que supiera lo que iba a decir en primer lugar, pero seguí mirándolo.

_¿Por qué no está hablando?_

_Necesito calmarlo._

—Eunhyuk... Por favor, di algo.

—No sé qué decir —habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué estás pensando, entonces?

Se puso la mano sobre el pecho. —Está latiendo muy rápido.

Finalmente me miró. Su rostro estaba más oscuro que antes.

Sonreí e hice la misma acción. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero mi corazón latía rápidamente.

—Ah, también el mío —digo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunté por desesperación.

Lo miro fijamente mientras su cuerpo se congela.

_Incluso si no, lo arreglaré todo._

—¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

_¿Qué acaba de preguntar?_

Fue como si se me hubiera caído la mandíbula. Ni en un millón de años esperaba que él preguntara eso. Ni siquiera en mil millones. ¿Lo escuché bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿P-Podemos intentar de nuevo...? —repite.

Incluso tan sorprendido como estaba de escuchar eso, estaba tan feliz. Abrí los brazos, invitándolo a acercase. Dudó por un segundo, pero aún así se acercó. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, susurré, —Si no te gusta, detenme —y presioné suavemente sus labios contra los míos.

Era casi lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez estaba pensando intencionalmente.

_Sus labios son tan suaves e... increíbles..._

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaban cerrados, como si él también lo estuviera disfrutando. Para no asustarlo, decidí mantenerlo solo con simples besos. No importa cuánto más quisiera hacer mi mente.

Regresé para recuperar el aliento antes de regresar con besos más pequeños y duraderos. Con esto, en realidad comenzó a responder y a moverse lentamente junto con mis acciones.

_¡A él le gusta! ¡Todavía no me ha detenido!_

Aunque sus acciones fueron pequeñas y tímidas, se estaban volviendo peligrosas. Mi corazón latía aún más rápido que antes y se estaba calentando. Mis brazos se deslizaron de su cuello y agarré sus hombros, empujándolo suavemente sobre su espalda. Abrí mis ojos una vez más y vi que su mirada cambió. Incluso con los ojos cerrados parecía tan...

Sin pensarlo, lamí sus labios y lo besé aún más profundo. Fue tan emocionante que ya ni siquiera estaba pensando.

Sentí a Eunhyuk agarrarse de mi camisa y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Al principio lo ignoré, pero sentí que algo húmedo me golpeó la nariz y me alejé.

Lo miré confundido y estaba llorando en silencio.

—D-Donghae... tengo miedo... —lloró en voz baja.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Todo lo que sabía es que verlo llorar era casi desgarrador.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras mis ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

Nunca responde y siento que me cae agua tibia por la cara.

_Maldición, supongo que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba que era._


	14. Eunhyuk

_No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido anoche._

Sin embargo, aquí estoy.

Me encontré en la misma posición familiar con Donghae. Me estaba agarrando la cintura con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera podía darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Al mismo tiempo, no quería moverme. Todo fue agradable y confortable. Leeteuk aún no nos había despertado, así que aún era temprano. Uno por uno, aparté los dedos de Donghae hasta que pude escapar de su agarre.

Me senté, pero me sorprendió cuando una mano me agarró la muñeca.

—Porque lloraste.

_Cierto... eso es lo que pasó._

Lo último que recuerdo fue que los dos estábamos llorando. Donghae me miró y siguió preguntando "por qué" mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre mi ropa. Luego puso sus brazos debajo de mi espalda y levantó la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Me abrazó tan fuerte... Debo haberme desmayado después de eso.

_Nunca le respondí._

Bajé la mirada a su rostro. Parecía cansado, pero completamente despierto y sus ojos estaban serios.

—¿Fue por lo que hice?

_No._

De hecho... no estoy muy seguro de qué pensar de anoche. Al principio estaba impactado, sorprendido, confundido, pero luego comencé a involucrarme en eso. Aunque antes he besado chicas, ninguna ha sido así. Recuerdo mi cara tocando la suya y las cálidas manos que sostienen mi cuerpo aturdido. Siendo empujado y mirando a Donghae que jadeaba sobre mí mientras se inclinaba para besarse nuevamente. Todo se sintió bien, pero eso fue solo físico. Mentalmente, mi mente estaba en todas partes. Finalmente, mis emociones se hicieron cargo y no pude continuar.

Agarré la camisa de Donghae con ambas manos y luché para empujarlo. No se movió y no pude encontrar la fuerza para hacer nada más. Una vez que comencé a llorar, él solo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y su mandíbula cayó ligeramente. Ambos nos congelamos y pude exclamar —D-Donghae... tengo miedo... 

—Por favor, di algo —parecía tan preocupado, pero su voz se mantuvo suave. Tiré de mi muñeca, pero él no me soltó. Lo miré por encima hacia el reloj y eran las 5:32.

_¿Por qué estoy despierto?_

_¿Por qué está despierto?_

—Hyuk.

—Bueno... —no puedo mirarlo a los ojos—. Todo fue simplemente... impactante —dije en voz baja.

_No es toda la verdad, pero no es una mentira._

En realidad, la razón por la que dije que estaba asustado fue porque las palabras de Heechul seguían volviendo a mí.

_Solo usa tu cabeza._

_¡Lo que uno de nosotros hace afecta a todo el grupo!_

_¿De esto estaba hablando?_

Me dio miedo. Todo eso más la conmoción me hizo llorar. Además, el hecho de que me estaba besando con Donghae no ayudo. Él es mi amigo más cercano, mi compañero de grupo, y... es un hombre.

Lo peor de todo, me estaba gustando.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

_Realmente no._

—Sí... creo que estoy bien.

Parecía aliviado y soltó mi muñeca.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—Estaba preocupado... lo siento por lo de ayer.

—Está bien...

Esto es incómodo. Me resultaba difícil mirarlo correctamente. Cuando lo hice, todas mis emociones me invadieron.

Confusión, felicidad, tristeza, vergüenza.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

—Uhm, puedes volver a dormir si quieres. No te molestaré.

Ignoré eso. Necesito saber lo que está pensando.

—Donghae... ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Oh... intenté explicarlo anoche, pero mis palabras no salieron. He estado pensando... Heechul sigue diciendo que actuamos como una pareja y me dio curiosidad. Lo pensé y tenía razón, así que... —sonrió inseguro.

Era difícil continuar con lo que decía a pesar de que sus palabras fueron cortas.

—Continúa...

—Uhm —Donghae parecía estar sin palabras. Eso es raro para él—. Y bueno... me gustó. ¿A ti no?

_Donghae, eres demasiado directo._

—No lo sé —respondí rápidamente.

—¿Lo odiaste?

—No lo creo... Fue similar a besar a una chica.

Antes de darme cuenta, la atmósfera entre nosotros era casi cómoda nuevamente. Se sentía tan poco natural estar incómodo con él que no duró mucho. Ya ni siquiera me daba vergüenza. Sin embargo, aún era cauteloso. Me di cuenta de que él también se calmó.

—¡No soy una chica!

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo harías otra vez?

—¿Huh?

—¿Lo harías? —señaló sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia mí.

Mientras lo miraba, me di cuenta de que no estaba hablando en serio. Quizás anoche fue solo una broma. No se sentía así entonces, pero ahora...

_¿Por qué estoy decepcionado?_

—¿Lo harías? —sonreí para ocultar mis pensamientos.

—Tal vez —tarareó alegremente.

—Ve a besar a Siwon —le dije en broma.

Rápidamente frunció el ceño.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero —se sentó y juguetonamente trató de agarrar mis manos.

—¿Por qué no? —repetí mientras continuaba sonriendo.

—No es lo mismo —me miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no? —dije una vez más, pero más suave.

—No me gusta besarlo.

—¿Entonces también lo has besado?

—No, él me besó hace unos meses.

—En serio.

—¡Si! Pero besarte fue mejor —sonrió.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Por supuesto que sí —dije en un intento de sonar confiado.

Finalmente agarró mis manos y dijo, —¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Lo miré directamente a la cara y fue lo mismo que anoche. Sincero.

Retiré mi mano derecha y la sostuve sobre mis labios.

—No lo sé...

Se inclinó más cerca de mí. No nos estábamos tocando, pero estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. 

—¿Solo uno?

_¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_

_Estoy tan confundido._

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado. Sin embargo, creo que nunca lo admitiré.

—Bien —suspiré.

Sonrió y tomó mi muñeca para quitar mi mano de mi cara. Siguiendo con sus labios presionando suavemente contra los míos.

Cerró sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo.

_¿Por qué... esto me gusta tanto...?_

—¡¿Hyungs?!

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y mi primer reflejo fue alejarme de Donghae. Terminé empujándolo tan fuerte que se cae de la cama. Hubo un ruido sordo, pero los dos estábamos en silencio mientras nuestros ojos se enfocaban en la sombra en la puerta.


	15. Donghae

Eunhyuk me empujó fuera de la cama en medio del beso.

Aterricé sobre mi trasero y miré hacia a él. Estaba mirando silenciosamente la puerta, con el rostro rojo brillante.

Gire la cabeza y noté que Kyuhyun estaba parado allí con una cara de sorpresa mientras me miraba.

—Uhm —dijo—. ¡Heechul tenía razón!

Estaba sonriendo y me quedé boquiabierto. Eunhyuk se quedó callado.

_Mantén la calma. ¿Cómo sabe siquiera lo que dijo Heechul?_

_¡¿Estamos incluso pensando en lo mismo?!_

_¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!_

—Solo quería un beso de buenos días de Eunhyuk —forcé una sonrisa mientras me levantaba.

Podía sentir a Eunhyuk mirándome desde atrás.

—¿Quieres uno también? —caminé hacia Kyuhyun con los brazos extendidos.

Kyuhyun mantuvo su sonrisa y dio un paso atrás cada vez que daba un paso adelante. Se detuvo cuando se topó con Ryeowook que apareció detrás de él.

—Oí una fuerte golpe... —dijo cansado mientras se apoyaba en Kyuhyun.

—¡Eunhyuk empujó a Donghae de la cama!

—¿Por qué?

Sin saberlo, miré a Kyuhyun y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Solo estaban jugando... —dijo suavemente.

_¿Por qué mi corazón late tanto?_

_¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_

Ryeowook volvió a la cama y tomé el brazo de Kyuhyun y lo forcé a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Después de cerrar la puerta volví a mirar a Eunhyuk que todavía estaba aturdido.

—No soy tan estúpido —Kyuhyun sonrió—. Ese no fue un beso fraternal.

_¡Mierda!_

Miré a Eunhyuk y él miró hacia abajo.

—Kyuhyun...

—¿Si?

—No pasa nada entre nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?

—Un experimento.

Luego se volvió hacia Eunhyuk. La arrogancia de Kyuhyun se detuvo cuando vio su rostro.

—Kyuhyun, Donghae tiene razón. Eso fue todo.

—Entonces... ¿Ustedes dos experimentaron con... el uno con el otro?

Ambos asentimos y Kyuhyun parecía perplejo por primera vez en su vida. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar.

_Esto es malo. Esto es realmente malo_

_¡No...! ¡No, no lo es! ¡No hicimos nada malo!_

_¡¿Por qué estoy tan agitado?!_

—Sí —dijo Eunhyuk con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta de lo forzado que parecía y estoy seguro de que Kyuhyun también lo notó.

—No te preocupes, no lo diré —le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Alivio..._

—¡Pero ustedes dos me lo deben! —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando mientras se iba con su habitual sonrisa inocente.

Dejé salir un gran suspiro y me volví hacia Eunhyuk.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien...

Parecía tan inseguro que, naturalmente, me senté a su lado y lo abracé. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero finalmente se relajó. Aunque sus dedos se aferraron a mis hombros y su cabello estaba en mi cara, no me molestó.

Pasaron unas horas y ninguno de nosotros volvió a dormir. Eunhyuk tenía un horario temprano en la mañana y se fue. Todavía tenía unas pocas horas antes de tener algo que hacer. Me sentí mal por lo que sucedió, pero estoy seguro de que podemos confiar en Kyuhyun. Es astuto con sus acciones, pero es muy comprensivo. Además, no había nada de malo en que Eunhyuk y yo nos besáramos.

Pero Kyuhyun dijo algo que me molesta. Dijo que Heechul tenía razón.

Fui el único que pensó lo mismo.


	16. Eunhyuk

Justo cuando llegué a casa, me dejé caer en el sofá. Cruzando los brazos, los usé como almohada y me relajé.

No quería pensar en lo que pasó esta mañana. Ni Donghae ni Kyuhyun están en casa ahora, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Bien podría disfrutarlo.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, pero se abren una vez que oigo que se abre la puerta.

_¡Oh, solo es Leeteuk...!_

Leeteuk se arrodilla frente a mí y me toca la frente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, hyung.

—Hm, está bien. Si algo te molesta, ¡siempre estoy aquí para escucharte! —se fue con una sonrisa. 

_Hyung, no sé si quiero contarte sobre esto..._

Mis ojos se cerraron una vez más.

***

—¡Hyung! ¡Levántate!

_Ignoralo._

—¡Hyung!

Solté un fuerte gemido y estiré los brazos.

—¡Hyung!

Mi cuerpo estaba siendo sacudido.

—Qué...

—¡Levántate! ¡Vamos por un helado!

La voz finalmente se hizo familiar. Kyuhyun.

Parpadeo y él me está mirando con una sonrisa.

—¿Helado?

—¡Sip!

Giro la cabeza y veo a Donghae apoyado contra la pared con la cabeza gacha. Llevaba ropa oscura y un gorro puesto.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Quiero un poco! ¡Y ustedes me lo deben! —Kyuhyun sonaba emocionado.

Donghae suspiró molesto. Se acercó y puso los ojos en blanco hacia Kyuhyun.

—Vamonos.

Tomó las muñecas de Kyuhyun y tiró hasta que sus manos estuvieron fuera de mí. Los miré a ambos y estaba muy confundido. —¿Nos vamos ahora? ¿Y si la gente nos nota?

—Usa gafas de sol y cúbrete el pelo —dijo Donghae.

Me senté y miré cuidadosamente a Donghae. No parecía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía triste. También parecía que se estaba mordiendo el interior del labio cada vez que dejaba de hablar.

Rápidamente me levanté y fui a mi habitación. Agarré una chaqueta con capucha, gafas de sol y mi teléfono. Mi mente todavía estaba perdida.

_¿Por qué vamos a comer un helado?_

_¿Por qué solo nosotros tres?_

Bueno... supongo que se lo debemos a Kyuhyun. Que yo sepa, no le contó a nadie sobre lo de esta mañana. Me apresuré a volver con los dos y juntos nos vestimos para cubrir nuestra identidad.

—Hay un lugar de helados a pocas cuadras de aquí. Vamos caminando —dijo Donghae—. Deberíamos estar bien.

—No te preocupes —Leeteuk apareció en la puerta—. Algunos de nosotros hemos estado en ese lugar antes. Tienen una cabina oculta en la parte de atrás.

Todos sonreímos aliviados, excepto Kyuhyun, a quien no creo que le importara en primer lugar.

—Hyung, ¿quieres venir? —preguntó Donghae.

—No, chicos, ¡diviértanse!

—Gracias. ¡Estaremos de vuelta pronto!

Los tres salimos y recorrimos las calles. Kyuhyun se interpuso entre nosotros con una sonrisa en todo el camino. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y tenía la cabeza en alto como si nos estuviera guiando. Cuando entramos en la tienda, afortunadamente estaba casi vacía.

Kyuhyun rápidamente se acercó al mostrador mientras Donghae y yo lo seguimos lentamente.

—¡Quiero ese! —Kyuhyun señala una foto de un helado gigante que obviamente no puede terminar solo. Miro a Donghae que voluntariamente saca su billetera.

—¿Quieres algo? —me pregunta.

—Oh, no, estoy bien. Gracias, sin embargo.

_Eso se sintió... incómodo._

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y no puedo encontrar mi billetera.

_Ugh, la olvidé..._

—Donghae, te devolveré la parte del helado de Kyuhyun cuando regresemos. Olvidé traer mi billetera conmigo.

—No hay problema. Fue mi culpa de todos modos. Ve a buscar la cabina en la parte de atrás y nos encontraremos allí.

Lentamente asentí y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la tienda donde había una gran cabina detrás de una cortina. Mientras esperaba, escuché a los dos hablar con una voz de chica también. Me preguntaba cuándo volverían, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. Esta mañana Kyuhyun nos sorprendió besándonos y no le mentimos al respecto. Ni siquiera puedo decir lo que está pensando. Si el helado es todo lo que se necesita para olvidar que todo esto sucedió, entonces estoy bien con eso. Me alegro en realidad. Ya no sé cómo actuar alrededor de Donghae.

Finalmente llegaron a la cabina y Kyuhyun sostuvo su gran helado mientras Donghae tenía un tazón de tamaño normal. Donghae se sentó a mi lado mientras Kyuhyun enfrente de nosotros.

Kyuhyun estaba felizmente comiendo. Era como un niño pequeño, pero su sonrisa era suave y madura.

Donghae me entregó una cuchara de plástico y movió su tazón entre nosotros. Nadie dijo nada, pero solo por su mirada me estaba diciendo que comiera.

Tomé una cucharada y comí. Me gusta el helado, pero no estaba de humor para uno.

Los tres comimos. No se habló mucho más que Donghae preguntando a Kyuhyun si el helado era bueno. Antes de darme cuenta, me di cuenta de que comí más del helado de Donghae que él. Cuando quedaba poco, me detuve para dejarlo terminar. Poco sabía que agarraría todo y me lo ofrecería. Me acercó la cuchara a la cara y la sostuvo allí hasta que me la comí. Kyuhyun nos miró y sonrió una vez más.

—Huh... —fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Donghae.

—¡Nada! —tarareó.

Incluso con toda la incomodidad, no pude evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y Donghae seguro lo notó.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Donghae sabiendo que a Kyuhyun todavía le quedaba más de la mitad.

—¡No! ¡Es tan bueno!

Donghae suspiró y miró la hora con impaciencia.

Finalmente Kyuhyun terminó con aproximadamente un cuarto restante. Agradecimos a los trabajadores y nos fuimos.

—Ya estamos a mano —dijo Donghae a Kyuhyun.

—Bien, bien.

Regresamos a salvo, pero antes de entrar en el dormitorio, Kyuhyun nos detuvo.

—Hagan las paces pronto. Es realmente notable.


	17. Donghae

—Gracias, hyungs —él sonrió y entró.

Eunhyuk y yo nos quedamos afuera. Kyuhyun tenía razón en cierto sentido. Nuestro comportamiento no es normal. No es que hayamos peleado ni nada, solo estamos nerviosos el uno con el otro. Lo admito.

—¿Vas a entrar? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé...

Necesitamos hablar de la situación. Obviamente, estar en un dormitorio con otros siete hombres no es un lugar ideal para hacer eso.

—¿Quieres ir caminar? —sugerí.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró vacilante.

—No tenemos que...

—N-no, está bien. Vamos.

Honestamente, no pensé que aceptaría ir. Le sonreí, pero su rostro seguía igual. Tenía la misma mirada estresada que tenía desde que Kyuhyun lo despertó. Antes, cuando regresé al dormitorio, vi a Eunhyuk durmiendo en el sofá. Por mucho que quisiera hablar con él, me mantuve alejado para dejarlo dormir hasta que Kyuhyun se acercó a mí pidiendo helado. Al final, Kyuhyun actuó más como adulto que nosotros. Míranos; apenas podemos mantener una conversación.

_Kyu, eres demasiado inteligente._

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—No estoy seguro.

—Oh.

Seguimos caminando. El sol se estaba oscureciendo y el cielo estaba lleno de diferentes tonos de color. Seguí mirando a Eunhyuk y él no miraba hacia atrás.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero una voz femenina me cortó.

—¿Oppa? ¿Eres Eunhyuk? ¿De Super Junior?

Mi cuerpo rápidamente se paró frente al suyo. Había dos chicas adolescentes mirándonos.

—¡Oh, también es Donghae! —una chilló.

—¡Son tan guapos!

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Eunhyuk mientras me apartaba gentilmente de su camino hacia las chicas. Se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y tomó una de las manos de la chica.

—Pues gracias.

La chica se quedó sin palabras y él besó ligeramente su pequeña mano.

_Él... seguro ama a sus fanáticas..._

Se llevó un dedo a los labios. —Shh, estamos tratando de no ser atrapados —las dos chicas asintieron felices y nos entregaron a cada uno una pequeña flor amarilla.

Dimos a cada una nuestro autógrafo cuando nos lo pidieron y nos despedimos. Lo último que dijo una chica fue, —¡Sean felices!

_Ese tipo de situación... podría haber sido mala._

_Eunhyuk lo manejó muy bien._

Estaba mirando la flor mientras la hacía girar en sus dedos. Su sonrisa aún permanecía.

—Deberíamos regresar. No queremos que eso vuelva a suceder. Leeteuk estará muy molesto si algo nos sucede.

—Está bien —asintió y empujé sus gafas de sol hacia abajo sobre sus ojos.

De repente dejé de caminar. Eunhyuk se detuvo rápidamente justo después. Necesitábamos hablar y aún no ha sucedido. Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Eunhyuk, ¿qué piensas de mí? 

_Lamento que esto te tome por sorpresa, pero realmente quiero arreglar las cosas._

—¿Qué? —mostró una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Kyuhyun tiene razón. Algo está mal entre nosotros y quiero arreglarlo —hice una pausa—. Lo siento por lo de anoche, esta mañana, todo. Nunca quise asustarte.

Podía sentir mis ojos llorosos.

—Sí, sí, los encontré. Hyung, los llevaré de vuelta.

Giramos las cabezas y vimos la figura de un hombre.

—Heechul hyung... —Eunhyuk dijo sorprendido.

Heechul suspiró. —¡Ustedes dos son unos idiotas! ¡No puedes irse sin decirle a nadie! Kyuhyun entró en el dormitorio, ¡pero ustedes dos nunca lo hicieron! ¡Leeteuk se estaba volviendo loco! ¡Ni siquiera trajeron sus teléfonos!

—Lo siento.

_De nuevo, mi culpa._

—Al menos estás bien —suspiró una vez más.

Heechul y yo nos miramos por un momento y su expresión se suavizó. Me agarró del hombro un poco más mientras empujaba a Eunhyuk y a mí delante de él.

Abrimos la puerta del dormitorio y Kyuhyun estaba allí.

—Lo siento chicos, ellos me hicieron decirlo.

_Quienes ellos..._

Heechul continuó empujándonos a los dos hasta que llegamos al sofá y nos sentamos en los extremos opuestos.

Tan pronto como Leeteuk entró, mi corazón se aceleró y me puse muy nervioso. No sabía qué iba a pasar y por un momento vi a mi padre en Leeteuk.

—Qué hacer. Qué hacer —dijo con su voz habitual—. Escuché algunas cosas y otras las vi por mí mismo. Sin embargo, solo voy a preguntar una cosa.

Ambos lo miramos impotentes, preguntándonos qué iba a preguntar.

—Esperen.

Heechul apareció detrás de él y le susurró algo al oído.

Miré a Kyuhyun que tenía la cara seria.

No creo que estuviera muy contento de decírselo, pero lo entiendo.

_Solo estoy... asustado._

—¡Oh, es una buena idea!

—Donghae, vete con Heechul. Hyukjae, vienes conmigo —Leeteuk sonrió.


	18. Eunhyuk

Mientras me sentaba en el sofá solo me preguntaba una cosa.

_¿Cómo le responderé?_

A pesar de que Leeteuk y Heechul estaban hablando, no podía prestar suficiente atención como para escucharlos. Todo lo que hice fue girar la flor amarilla que las fans me dieron. Recordé los ojos de Donghae mientras me miraba. Era como si fuera a llorar. Estoy seguro de que si lo hiciera, yo también lo habría hecho.

—Donghae, vete con Heechul. Hyukjae, vienes conmigo —Leeteuk habló.

Heechul tiró del brazo de Donghae y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

Noté que una mano se extendía hacia mí y la agarré. Leeteuk sonrió alegremente y me llevó a mi habitación. Me sentó en mi cama y fue al otro lado a la cama de Kangin. Mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en la flor cuando Leeteuk hizo una pausa para recopilar sus pensamientos.

—Hyukjae, lo siento por hacer esto, pero por el bien del grupo debemos resolver este problema ahora.

Lo miré en silencio. No estaba seguro de qué esperar. Kyuhyun dijo que les dijo. ¿Eso significa sobre el beso?

Si es así, puedo encubrir eso. Sin embargo, no es que quiera mentirle a Leeteuk.

—Recientemente, tú y Donghae han estado actuando... Diferentes el uno con el otro. Al principio no pensé mucho en eso, pero ustedes dos lo han hecho obvio. Cuando Kyuhyun regresó al dormitorio, le pregunté cómo le fue. Él solo dijo que el helado estaba bueno. Esperé a que ustedes dos entraran, pero nunca lo hicieron. Así que los llamé a los dos, pero no contestaron —la expresión de Leeteuk se entristeció y sentí mi corazón hundirse. Es raro verlo tan serio y le causé preocupación.

—Rápidamente les dije a Heechul y Kyuhyun, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas. Le preguntamos a Kyuhyun si sucedió algo entre ustedes dos. Primero dijo que no, pero Heechul finalmente lo hizo decir algo de información.

Hizo una pausa para suspirar.

—Sobre el beso y todo.

Mis ojos rápidamente se desviaron de los suyos y mi mente estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad para encontrar una excusa.

—Hyukjae, está bien. No estás en problemas y tampoco Donghae. Solo tenemos que solucionar el problema entre ustedes dos en este momento. Lo he notado, Heechul lo ha notado y ahora Kyuhyun lo ha notado.

_Él sabe._

_Él sabe todo._

_No hay excusa._

Aunque Leeteuk dijo que todo estaba bien, mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Ahora déjame preguntarte. ¿Qué es Donghae para ti?

_La misma pregunta._

No le tengo miedo a Leeteuk. No, pero ¿por qué estoy temblando? Solo preguntó lo que Donghae preguntó.

—Yo... yo... —fue todo lo que pude decir. Mis ojos seguían mirando a Leeteuk y antes de darme cuenta, él estaba sentado a mi lado.

_Yo... no sé cómo responder._

_¡No! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo!_

_Pero los mejores amigos no se besa ni se besuquean._

_Los mejores amigos tampoco lo disfrutan._

_¿Que somos?_

—¿Ha sucedido... algo más? —me preguntó Leeteuk con gran preocupación.

—Hyung.

—¿Si?

—Necesito hablar con él primero.

Leeteuk me mostró una de las sonrisas más dulces que he visto de él. —Adelante.

_Hyung... Eres el mejor._

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando dejé caer la flor sobre mi almohada y salí corriendo de la habitación. Mi mano agarró el pomo de la puerta hacia la habitación de Leeteuk y Heechul y la abrí con fuerza. Escaneé rápidamente la habitación antes de hacer mi movimiento. Tanto Donghae como Heechul estaban sentados en el suelo. Heechul parecía sorprendido por mi repentina interrupción, pero no me importó. Mi mano alcanzó la de Donghae. Sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los míos, pero cuando lo agarré para levantarlo, me ayudó. Salí corriendo de la habitación agarrando la mano de Donghae aún más fuerte.

Todo lo que escuché fue un grito en la voz ronca de Heechul —¡¿YAH?!

No pensé esto lo suficientemente bien. Tenía Donghae, pero Heechul caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. Mi cabeza giró de lado a lado buscando cualquier opción posible. Mis ojos se centran en Leeteuk, quien señaló el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y continúo. Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro.

—¡Oye! ¡Abre! —Heechul golpeó la puerta hasta que Leeteuk dijo una palabra—. Heechul.

Todo se calmó y todo lo que siento es que mi corazón se acelera por la adrenalina.

—Donghae, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.

Finalmente me miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados. Él estaba llorando.

Mirarlo era difícil y parecía que toda mi confianza se había ido.

_¿Por qué está llorando...?_

Mi mente se perdió de nuevo, pero con nuestras manos aún conectadas, Donghae me condujo hacia la cama donde ambos nos sentamos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con calma. Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba llorando, pero me hizo preguntarme qué le dijo Heechul.

_Aquí vamos._

—Por qué...

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué... me abrazas tanto? ¿Por qué duermes conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me cuidas? ¿Por qué me besas? ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Jadeé para recuperar el aliento.

—Porque si —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero porque?

—Hm.

—¿Qué significa eso? —hice un puchero.

Traté de

Mientras me sentaba en el sofá solo me preguntaba una cosa.

_¿Cómo le responderé?_

A pesar de que Leeteuk y Heechul estaban hablando, no podía prestar suficiente atención como para escucharlos. Todo lo que hice fue girar la flor amarilla que las fans me dieron. Recordé los ojos de Donghae mientras me miraba. Era como si fuera a llorar. Estoy seguro de que si lo hiciera, yo también lo habría hecho.

—Donghae, vete con Heechul. Hyukjae, vienes conmigo —Leeteuk habló.

Heechul tiró del brazo de Donghae y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

Noté que una mano se extendía hacia mí y la agarré. Leeteuk sonrió alegremente y me llevó a mi habitación. Me sentó en mi cama y fue al otro lado a la cama de Kangin. Mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en la flor cuando Leeteuk hizo una pausa para recopilar sus pensamientos.

—Hyukjae, lo siento por hacer esto, pero por el bien del grupo debemos resolver este problema ahora.

Lo miré en silencio. No estaba seguro de qué esperar. Kyuhyun dijo que les dijo. ¿Eso significa sobre el beso?

Si es así, puedo encubrir eso. Sin embargo, no es que quiera mentirle a Leeteuk.

—Recientemente, tú y Donghae han estado actuando... Diferentes el uno con el otro. Al principio no pensé mucho en eso, pero ustedes dos lo han hecho obvio. Cuando Kyuhyun regresó al dormitorio, le pregunté cómo le fue. Él solo dijo que el helado estaba bueno. Esperé a que ustedes dos entraran, pero nunca lo hicieron. Así que los llamé a los dos, pero no contestaron —la expresión de Leeteuk se entristeció y sentí mi corazón hundirse. Es raro verlo tan serio y le causé preocupación.

—Rápidamente les dije a Heechul y Kyuhyun, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas. Le preguntamos a Kyuhyun si sucedió algo entre ustedes dos. Primero dijo que no, pero Heechul finalmente lo hizo decir algo de información.

Hizo una pausa para suspirar.

—Sobre el beso y todo.

Mis ojos rápidamente se desviaron de los suyos y mi mente estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad para encontrar una excusa.

—Hyukjae, está bien. No estás en problemas y tampoco Donghae. Solo tenemos que solucionar el problema entre ustedes dos en este momento. Lo he notado, Heechul lo ha notado y ahora Kyuhyun lo ha notado.

_Él sabe._

_Él sabe todo._

_No hay excusa._

Aunque Leeteuk dijo que todo estaba bien, mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Ahora déjame preguntarte. ¿Qué es Donghae para ti?

_La misma pregunta._

No le tengo miedo a Leeteuk. No, pero ¿por qué estoy temblando? Solo preguntó lo que Donghae preguntó.

—Yo... yo... —fue todo lo que pude decir. Mis ojos seguían mirando a Leeteuk y antes de darme cuenta, él estaba sentado a mi lado.

_Yo... no sé cómo responder._

_¡No! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo!_

_Pero los mejores amigos no se besa ni se besuquean._

_Los mejores amigos tampoco lo disfrutan._

_¿Que somos?_

—¿Ha sucedido... algo más? —me preguntó Leeteuk con gran preocupación.

—Hyung.

—¿Si?

—Necesito hablar con él primero.

Leeteuk me mostró una de las sonrisas más dulces que he visto de él. —Adelante.

_Hyung... Eres el mejor._

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando dejé caer la flor sobre mi almohada y salí corriendo de la habitación. Mi mano agarró el pomo de la puerta hacia la habitación de Leeteuk y Heechul y la abrí con fuerza. Escaneé rápidamente la habitación antes de hacer mi movimiento. Tanto Donghae como Heechul estaban sentados en el suelo. Heechul parecía sorprendido por mi repentina interrupción, pero no me importó. Mi mano alcanzó la de Donghae. Sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los míos, pero cuando lo agarré para levantarlo, me ayudó. Salí corriendo de la habitación agarrando la mano de Donghae aún más fuerte.

Todo lo que escuché fue un grito en la voz ronca de Heechul —¡¿YAH?!

No pensé esto lo suficientemente bien. Tenía Donghae, pero Heechul caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. Mi cabeza giró de lado a lado buscando cualquier opción posible. Mis ojos se centran en Leeteuk, quien señaló el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y continúo. Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro.

—¡Oye! ¡Abre! —Heechul golpeó la puerta hasta que Leeteuk dijo una palabra—. Heechul.

Todo se calmó y todo lo que siento es que mi corazón se acelera por la adrenalina.

—Donghae, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.

Finalmente me miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados. Él estaba llorando.

Mirarlo era difícil y parecía que toda mi confianza se había ido.

_¿Por qué está llorando...?_

Mi mente se perdió de nuevo, pero con nuestras manos aún conectadas, Donghae me condujo hacia la cama donde ambos nos sentamos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con calma. Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba llorando, pero me hizo preguntarme qué le dijo Heechul.

_Aquí vamos._

—Por qué...

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué... me abrazas tanto? ¿Por qué duermes conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me cuidas? ¿Por qué me besas? ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Jadeé para recuperar el aliento.

—Porque si —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero porque?

—Hm.

—¿Qué significa eso? —hice un puchero.

Traté de soltar su mano, pero él no soltó su agarre.

—Donghae, ¿qué somos?

—¿Qué crees que somos?

Su sonrisa se volvió tan gentil que mis ojos estaban fijos en él.

—Ya no lo sé.

soltar su mano, pero él no soltó su agarre.

—Donghae, ¿qué somos?

—¿Qué crees que somos?

Su sonrisa se volvió tan gentil que mis ojos estaban fijos en él.

—Ya no lo sé.


	19. Donghae

Heechul me llevó a su habitación y me sentó en el suelo.

Tenía una expresión áspera, pero no era agresiva.

—Por dónde empiezo... —se paseó de un lado a otro antes de finalmente sentarse—. Entonces, ¿ustedes dos son oficiales?

—¿Qué? —me sorprendió su pregunta.

—¡No me mientas! —él sonrió—. ¿Es agradable? Oh, ¿ya lo han hecho? ¿Quién es el activo?

_Qué._

_Qué..._

_¡¿Qué?!_

—¡Hyung! —grité.

—¡Solo estoy jugando contigo! —se rió a carcajadas, pero me di cuenta de que mintió. Esas preguntas eran serias. Cuando se calmó, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Está bien, está bien, hablemos en serio. ¿Qué está pasando realmente entre ustedes dos?

—No hay nada...

Mi cuerpo vacilante se congeló cuando unas manos suaves tomaron la mía y me quitaron la flor. Mirando a Heechul, su sonrisa era gentil y parecía que toda su inmadurez había desaparecido. Se llevó la flor a la nariz para olerla antes de decir algo. —¿De dónde sacaste esto? Me di cuenta de que Hyukjae también tenía una.

—Algunas fanáticas nos las dieron.

—Oh —hizo una pausa.

La habitación estaba incómoda. Hablar con Heechul fue difícil. Él estaba tratando de exprimirme información lentamente como siempre lo hace. Por lo general, soy bastante abierto con mis pensamientos, pero cuando se trata de los que tengo con Eunhyuk... Todo es confuso.

_No se que decir._

—¿Por qué se quedaron afuera de todos modos? —preguntó.

—Hyung... —grité. La presión me estaba afectando e hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran nuevamente.

_¿Cómo se supone que debo hablar con él sobre esto cuando ni siquiera lo sé yo mismo?_

—Aish, Hae, no llores. No estás en problemas... solo necesito algunas respuestas. Por eso Leeteuk y yo estamos haciendo esto.

Ambos nos silenciamos cuando escuchamos a alguien corriendo por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Eunhyuk se paró en la puerta. Tanto Heechul como yo nos quedamos sin palabras cuando vimos los ojos de Eunhyuk reunir información. Me tiraron de la mano y me levanté. Eunhyuk me sacó de la habitación y corrimos por el pasillo. No sabía qué estaba pasando o por qué me estaba alejando de Heechul, pero cuando pasamos junto a Leeteuk, vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que las cosas no estaban mal.

—¡YAH! —gritó Heechul detrás de nosotros y noté que Eunhyuk apretaba más mi mano.

Ahora estamos hablando en la cama de Eunhyuk. Los dos solos. Finalmente.

Nos sentamos en el borde de su cama a solo un pie de distancia con los pies en el suelo.

Las lágrimas por hablar con Heechul se han secado y estoy concentrado. Mi mente solo puede adivinar lo que va a pasar ahora.

—¿Por qué... me abrazas tanto? ¿Por qué te duermes conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me cuidas? ¿Por qué me besas? ¡¿Por qué yo?! —preguntó Eunhyuk.

_Finalmente. Finalmente me cuestionó._

Sin embargo, no sé qué decir. Ya le dije que me gusta hacer todas esas cosas con él.

_No, lo sé. Solo estoy... asustado._

_Lo sé..._

—Porque si —bromeo.

—¿Pero porque?

—Hm.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Se veía tan despistado que era casi lindo. Era como si la incomodidad se hubiera ido. Retiró su mano, pero no lo dejaría. Aún no.

—Donghae, ¿qué somos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Qué crees que somos? —inconscientemente le sonreí.

—Ya no lo sé.

Su rostro era serio y miró hacia abajo.

Acomodé mi mano para que quedara plana contra la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no pude evitar sonreír una vez que sentí que sus dedos se relajaban lentamente sobre mis nudillos.

Respiré hondo antes de abrir la boca.

_Hazlo. Lo tienes a él._

—Eunhyuk, hago esas cosas contigo porque me gusta.

_Puedes hacerlo._

—Me gusta estar contigo... quiero decir que abrazarte es tan agradable... Y dormir contigo es tan tranquilo y reconfortante... Y cuidarte es simplemente algo que hago instintivamente... Y besarte es simplemente... Increíble y... caliente y... ah —hice una pausa.

Esto se estaba poniendo difícil. No nos estábamos mirando el uno al otro, pero decir esto estaba haciendo que mi propia mente girara. Ni siquiera puedo adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero puedo sentirlo apretando mi mano nuevamente.

—Y Heechul, Leeteuk y Kyuhyun me han ayudado a darme cuenta... Mi mente ha estado dando vueltas recientemente sobre nosotros dos. Sé que nos ves como mejores amigos, pero ya no puedo pensar de esa manera.

Mi voz se suavizó y no pude continuar sin que él dijera nada. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentí que mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Miré a Eunhyuk y con mi mano libre levanté su barbilla. Su rostro reveló mucho. Estaba sonrojado y sus ojos evitaban los míos avergonzados. Sonreí a pesar de que todavía no he escuchado su respuesta. 

_Él no se está alejando; nuestras manos todavía están conectadas..._

—Sabes que soy un chico, ¿verdad? —susurró tímidamente mientras evitaba el contacto visual.

Mientras lo pensaba, nunca comparé a Eunhyuk con una chica. Su género nunca me importó.

—Si, ¿entonces? También yo —dije con confianza.

_Nunca pensé que fuera extraño que me estuviera enamorando de un chico._

—Lo sé...

Me di cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho, así que esperé. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la pequeña flor de antes colocada en la almohada de Eunhyuk.

_Heechul todavía tiene la mía..._

Moví mi mano libre de su barbilla y la recogí. Sus ojos observaban cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—¿Estás feliz?

—Uh... ¿Sí? —sonaba confundido—. ¿Por qué?

_Porque tus fans te dijeron que seas feliz._

—Solo me lo pregunto —sonreí mientras le devolvía la flor. Finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Posiblemente no pueda odiar esta idea si está sonriendo y todavía me toma de la mano, ¿verdad?_

_Necesito una respuesta._

—Eunhyuk, ¿qué estás pensando?

Se inclinó sobre mi costado, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y simplemente continuó apretando suavemente mi mano.


	20. Eunhyuk

—Eunhyuk, ¿qué estás pensando?

_¿Que estoy pensando?_

Cuanto más apreto la mano de Donghae, más puedo sentir mi propio pulso. ¿O es suyo? Cualquiera que sea, es rápido... Su mano sudaba y temblaba ligeramente, pero no quería soltarla.

Soy escéptico sobre estar con alguien más. La última vez no fue una buena experiencia y tengo las cicatrices en mi mano para demostrarlo. Me dolió mucho... No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder. Sin embargo, es Donghae...

_Mi mejor amigo._

_No soy idiota; sé que se me acaba de confesar._

_Pero..._

Todo mi cuerpo se apoyó contra el suyo. Mi mente estaba nerviosa y sentía que me ardía la cara. Sorprendentemente, no estoy tan sorprendido por lo que me dijo. Estoy más confundido. Me gusta que él haga todas esas cosas conmigo, pero no sé si podemos estar juntos como él quiere. Mis ojos se movieron hacia mi mano libre mientras hacía un puño, revelando mis cicatrices ligeras.

_Yo solo... No sé..._

—¿Hyuk? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras clavaba mis uñas cortas en mi palma.

Simplemente asiento y cierro los ojos.

_¡Youngsaengie oppa~! Echo de menos esos momentos juntos..._

_No. Detente. No recuerdes el mensaje._

_Mis ojos se abrieron cuando leí el mensaje prolijo de ella. Mi nombre no es "Youngsaengie". Ni siquiera esta cerca. Él es su ex, eso es todo lo que sé._

_Tiré mi teléfono sobre una silla y entré al baño para escapar. Dolor fue todo lo que sentí. Le di tanto, hice tanto por ella, me preocupé por ella, y quién sabe, incluso podría haberla amado. Sin embargo, ella todavía lo extrañaba y lo cuidaba aún más._

_¿Que hay de mí?_

_Me miré en el espejo, jadeando mientras las lágrimas se acumulaba en mis ojos. Una vez que cayó la primera lágrima, mi brazo se movió solo y golpeé el espejo con todas mis fuerzas. El cristal se rompió y sentí aún más dolor. La sangre goteó por mi brazo y cayó sobre el suelo de baldosas._

Era estúpido entonces y ahora tengo miedo.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que solo habían pasado unos segundos. Libero mis dedos y alejo mi mano de la suya.

—¿Hyuk? —parecía perdido cuando me senté derecho de nuevo.

—No puedo...

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —sus ojos sorprendidos miraron los míos.

—Yo... no quiero que seamos nada más...

_¿Por qué eso dolió?_

Apartó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa. —Ah, olvídalo todo entonces... Fue... estúpido de todos modos.

_Me duele aún más el pecho._

—Donghae... —digo como si lo anhelara.

Aunque todo su cuerpo irradiaba tristeza, tomó mi mano derecha con la suya. Sus ojos miraron los míos mientras enrojecían.

—Ya no te abrazaré ni besaré, pero... siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Rápidamente, mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por el dolor. Era demasiado insoportable. No lo quería así, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía.

_No se que hacer. Esto se siente mal._

El brazo de Donghae se extendió hacia mi cara, pero tímidamente se retiró antes del contacto. Parecía confundido, como si quisiera tocarme pero tenía demasiado miedo.

—Eunhyuk... No llores... —solo me miró con un ceño inquieto.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo y me acerqué a Donghae. Mis manos se curvaron y aterrizaron justo debajo de sus hombros mientras mi rostro descansaba sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba rígido por mi acción repentina, pero finalmente sus brazos rodearon mi espalda para abrazarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras lloraba. Estar en los brazos de Donghae era increíblemente tranquilo y mi mente y mi cuerpo se calmaron rápidamente. Sus manos ardientes frotaron suavemente mi espalda y dejó que su barbilla se posara en mi cabeza.

—Eunhyuk, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja.

_Odio llorar. Siempre revela mis emociones._

_Ugh, por qué soy el más llorón de Super Junior..._

—No sé qué hacer —susurré.

—Voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—El pasado...

—¿Qué pasa con el pasado?

—Con... ella... —fue todo lo que pude decir.

El agarre de Donghae sobre mí se apretó ligeramente, pero lo noté de inmediato. Él sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Todavía te gusta? —preguntó nervioso.

Sacudí mi cabeza, causando que la camisa de Donghae se revolviera. —No.

Su pecho dejó escapar un gran suspiro, —Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Ella se fue hace mucho tiempo.

Mis piernas se movieron sobre la cama y se acurrucaron junto a mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas en mis ojos también se secaron. Todo lo que quedaba era decirle lo que estaba pensando. Eso es todo lo que pidió.

_¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

Antes de que pudiera aclarar mis pensamientos, Donghae me interrumpió.

—Oye, ha sido un día largo para los dos... ¿Quieres dormir y veremos qué pasa mañana? —su voz temblaba. Debido a mi falta de palabras, solo nos lastimo a los dos.

_Palabras..._

_¿Qué palabras digo?_

_¿Necesito siquiera hacerlo?_

Mis manos agarran sus hombros y me levanto. Mientras todavía me inclino sobre él, ahueco sus mejillas en mis manos. Mis movimientos fueron rápidos, pero me aseguré de que fueran suaves. Mi rostro se acercó al suyo hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron y nuestros labios se tocaron.

Cuando me alejé, los brazos de Donghae me tiraron hacia atrás y ahora él tenía el control. Mis manos cayeron sobre sus muslos y simplemente lo dejé. Me tomó el labio inferior mientras yo tomaba su parte superior. Beso tras beso, mi cuerpo se calentó. Donghae tomó un descanso para respirar y movió las piernas sobre la cama. Sus dedos pasaron por mi cabello, quitando mi flequillo, y presionó nuestras frentes juntas. Nos miramos el uno al otro mientras recuperamos el aliento.

—Eunhyuk, por favor entiende. Realmente me gustas.

_Lo sé, Donghae._

_Yo..._

_Solo estoy... muy asustado._


	21. Donghae

—Donghae, es hora de levantarse.

Mis músculos rígidos se estiran cuando mi cuerpo se despierta. La cama estaba caliente y pude sentir la presencia de Eunhyuk en el otro extremo. Mis manos frotaron suavemente mis ojos hasta que se abrieron naturalmente.

_Estoy tan cansado..._

No dormí bien en absoluto. Me di la vuelta y vi la espalda de Eunhyuk mientras subía y bajaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Dormimos juntos de nuevo, pero fue como si ni siquiera reconociéramos la existencia del otro. Hubo tantas veces que quise abrazarlo como lo hago normalmente, pero me decía que no.

La noche anterior fue solo... confusa... y dolorosa.

Yo... no quiero que seamos nada más... dijo.

Luego continúa y me besa. No quería dejarlo ir, así que tiré de él a la fuerza. Parecía que era la última vez que nos besábamos. Tal vez no fue exactamente a la fuerza. Quiero decir, él ni siquiera trató de detenerme.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?_

Después de eso, no pasó mucho. Leeteuk llamó a la puerta para vigilarnos. De alguna manera mató el estado de ánimo, pero creo que era necesario. Se estaba haciendo tarde de todos modos. Dejé a Eunhyuk por un rato y volví a dormir con él. Actuó casi normalmente y nos fuimos a la cama.

Simplemente no entiendo lo que está pensando.

_¿Por qué la menciona?_

_¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo?_

_¿Por qué no contesta mis preguntas..._

—Donghae —susurró Leeteuk nuevamente desde la puerta.

Me senté lentamente para no molestar a Eunhyuk y dejé que mis piernas colgaran del borde de la cama. Como Leeteuk no despertó a Eunhyuk, supongo que todavía no tiene un horario. Mi cabeza cayó hacia abajo por el agotamiento y miré al suelo. La pequeña flor amarilla yacía en el suelo a mis pies. Debe haberse caído mientras hablamos.

Fui al baño para arreglarme un poco antes de irme. Tomé una taza del gabinete y la llené con agua tibia. Cuando volví a la habitación de Eunhyuk, recogí la flor del suelo. La recogí y los pétalos se sintieron mucho más débiles que ayer. Lo puse en el agua y dejé la taza en su mesita de noche. Heechul había dejado mi flor en mi almohada, así que también la agregué a la taza.

—¿Donghae...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mi cuerpo se sacudió y miré a Eunhyuk que me miraba con cansancio. Se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado y se apoyó sobre el codo.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente?_

—Oh, yo... vi marchitarse nuestras flores, así que las puse en agua...

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la mesita de noche y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me relajé por un momento hasta que él me miró. Fue un sentimiento extraño ver los ojos de Eunhyuk escanear todo mi cuerpo y mientras lo hacía, su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Tengo una entrevista y justo después de eso hay una reunión para un posible regreso de Super Junior M al que muchos de nosotros tenemos que ir.

—Oh, está bien... ¿Cómo va a haber un regreso sin Hangeng hyung?

—No estoy seguro. Probablemente hablaremos de eso en la reunión.

—Está bien —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Vuelve a dormir. No necesitas estar despierto todavía —forcé una sonrisa.

—Lo haré una vez que te vayas.

Parpadeé ante su respuesta.

_¿Qué está esperando?_

Miré el reloj y vi que aún me quedaban unos minutos antes de ir al salón.

—¿Por qué estás esperando que me vaya?

—No lo sé... —respondió vacilante.

_No entiendo a este chico._

—Eunhyuk, escucha —le indiqué que me diera un poco de espacio al borde de la cama y se movió. Me senté a solo unos centímetros de distancia con la espalda frente a él y los pies apoyados en el suelo—. Cuando terminemos nuestros dos horarios, tenemos que volver a hablar. Aclara tus pensamientos ahora... Por favor —le rogué—. Necesito algunas respuestas, Eunhyuk.

Me dolió decir lo que dije. Mis manos seguían jugando entre sí en mi regazo y las vi para tranquilizar mi mente. Sentí que la cama temblaba ligeramente y cálidos brazos serpentearon debajo de los míos, envolviéndome la cintura. No fue seductor ni nada, sino más reconfortante. Sin embargo, no es nada nuevo. A menudo nos abrazamos cuando uno está molesto.

_No quiero moverme..._

—¡Donghae, andando! —Leeteuk se asomó, pero se calló rápidamente cuando vio mi espalda ahora apoyada en el pecho de Eunhyuk con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo Eunhyuk se sentó, pero estar en esta posición con él era tranquilizador. Sé que cuando lo deje más preguntas aparecerán en mi mente sobre lo que realmente está sucediendo, pero en este momento todo está bien.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni nos mirarnos, o incluso sonreír.

_¿Me está sosteniendo por lástima o realmente quiere?_

Una vez que las preguntas inundaron mi mente, supe que era hora de parar. La paz terminó y supe que si me quedaba más tiempo me lastimaría. Rápidamente me senté y los brazos de Eunhyuk se alejaron de mí. Miré a Leeteuk que me estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Hyuk, vuelve a dormir. Hablo contigo más tarde.

Finalmente lo miré y él asintió mientras se sentaba solo en la cama. Cuando salí, me despedí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Todo salió bien, supongo? —preguntó Leeteuk.

—Realmente no. Estoy aún más confundido que antes.

—Oh —frunció el ceño—. Espero que esta noche tengas todo arreglado. Me aseguraré de que nadie los moleste a los dos.

—Gracias, hyung.

—Por supuesto.

***

Todo salió bien en el salón. Las mujeres allí hicieron un gran trabajo en mi cabello y maquillaje, como suelen hacer, y rápidamente fui a la entrevista. Estaba solo para esta, pero está bien. Las entrevistas son fáciles. Dices lo que necesitas y das un poco más para mantenerlos entretenidos. Además, ir solo me salvará de que alguien diga algo innecesario.

Trabajar es genial para aclarar mi mente. Estoy tan ocupado que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para pensar.

Después de eso, me dirigía al edificio SM para una reunión sobre Super Junior M. Estaba emocionado por comenzar de nuevo, pero triste porque Hangeng ya no está allí para liderar. Me senté en una habitación con Kyuhyun, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry e incluso Zhoumi. Fue agradable verlos a los dos después de tanto tiempo. Entró un mánager y hablamos y compartimos ideas. Finalmente, dijo que para reemplazar a Hangeng, agregarán dos nuevos miembros. Los seis nos miramos confundidos.

—El primer miembro que elegimos es Lee Sungmin y el segundo miembro es Lee Hyukjae.

Parecíamos estar de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no van bien con Eunhyuk y yo y luego tenemos que hacer esto juntos?

_Detente._

_Detente._

_Detente._

_Hablarás con él cuando llegues a casa._


	22. Eunhyuk

Escuché un suave ruido que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran. Mi visión era borrosa cuando mi cerebro registró la imagen de lo que estaba frente a mí.

—¿Donghae...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él saltó sorprendido. No quise asustarlo.

—Oh, yo... vi marchitarse nuestras flores, así que las puse en agua...

Mis ojos miraron las flores en una pequeña taza. Solo mirarlas a las dos me hizo feliz. Me alegro de que las haya salvado. Miré de nuevo a Donghae y pude notar de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Nunca ha sido muy bueno para ocultarme sus emociones. Sé que anoche no fue divertido para ninguno de los dos y me duele que probablemente esté molesto por mi culpa.

Actuó bastante normal y respondió a mis simples preguntas sobre sus planes.

—Vuelve a dormir. No necesitas estar despierto todavía —me dijo.

_Por una vez, no quiero..._

—Lo haré una vez que te vayas.

—¿Por qué estás esperando que me vaya? —parecía muy confundido.

—No lo sé...

_Quiero hablar contigo._

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar su espalda mientras hablaba.

—Eunhyuk, escucha. Cuando terminemos nuestros dos horarios, tenemos que volver a hablar. Aclara tus pensamientos ahora... Por favor.

Escuchar su voz triste me hizo sentir horrible.

_Quiero llorar._

_Aún no lo sé._

Impulsé mi torso hacia arriba y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. Donghae me dijo que siempre está ahí para mí... Yo también debería estar allí para él. Además... me gusta esto.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre mí y lo miré. Fue como si lo sintiera relajarse en mis brazos.

—¡Donghae, andando! —interrumpió Leeteuk.

Donghae se levantó, quitando mis manos de él. Era como si mi cuerpo no quisiera soltar el suyo. Nunca quité o retiré mis brazos. Simplemente cayeron como si lo único que los sostenía desapareciera.

No pude evitar mirar mis brazos mientras cuestionaba mis propias acciones.

_¿No... quería dejarlo ir?_

—Hyuk, vuelve a dormir. Hablaré contigo más tarde —dijo Donghae mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos e hizo que mis ojos se enfocaran en él nuevamente. Solo pude asentir.

Se fue con un gesto y salió con Leeteuk. Mi cuerpo cayó contra el colchón y miré las flores. Ni siquiera había pensado en hacer eso. No creo que Donghae planeara decirme, de todos modos. Él simplemente lo hizo ... por mí.

Mi mejilla se acurrucó en la almohada cuando sentí las lágrimas caer de mis ojos. Cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo se acurrucó en la cama que se sentía tan vacía.

_Lo besé anoche. En los labios. Justo después de que lo rechacé._

_¿Qué pienso de él?_

_Es asombroso, talentoso, divertido y guapo y... Me trata mejor que ella._

_Aunque es un chico, era lo mismo. Incluso mejor, en realidad._

_Besarlo, tocarlo, estar con él..._

_Estoy asustado. No quiero arruinar las cosas no solo entre Donghae y yo, sino también con el resto de Super Junior. ¿Cómo lo manejarán las fanáticas? ¿Cómo se sentirán los miembros al respecto? ¿Nos echarán? ¿Arruinaremos a Super Junior?_

_Me dolió cuando lo rechacé... ¿No quería?_

_No... no creo que quisiera. No lo habría besado entonces._

_¿Qué... quiero?_

Mis ojos se abren de nuevo y miro los pequeños círculos húmedos en la funda de la almohada. Mi cuerpo se voltea y extiendo mi brazo hacia el lugar donde suele dormir Donghae.

_Lo extraño._

Mis manos agarraron su almohada y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Había un pequeño aroma relajante de su champú, y me quedé dormido.

*** 

—¡Eunhyuk! ¡Levántate! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! —escuché cuando me sentí sacudido.

—Sungmin... —gemí.

—Kyuhyun acaba de enviarme un mensaje de texto. ¡Aparentemente fuimos elegidos como nuevos miembros de Super Junior M! —parecía emocionado.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente para ver a Sungmin sentado al estilo indio en la cama. Quita sus manos de mí y simplemente sonríe mientras me muestra el mensaje de Kyuhyun.

**Felicitaciones Min. ¡Tú y Eunhyuk hyung están ahora en SJM!**

Rápidamente me siento y tomo mi teléfono de la mesita de noche. Kyuhyun me envió el mismo texto exacto solo con nuestros nombres cambiados. También recibí uno de Siwon.

**¡SJM, hyung! Supongo que pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos... ♥**

Sin embargo, nada de Donghae.

—¿No estás feliz? —me pregunta Sungmin.

—Oh si. Por supuesto.

_Honestamente... no sé qué pensar en este momento._

_¿Esto es bueno? ¿Malo?_

_Apenas sé chino..._

—¡Bueno! ¡Estoy seguro de que pronto obtendremos más información al respecto!

Solo entonces noté el reloj. Han pasado horas desde que Donghae se fue. ¡¿No tenía un horario o me dormí?!

—¿Leeteuk hyung todavía está aquí?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —él inclina la cabeza.

Tiré las mantas y rápidamente me levanté, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dije mientras me iba.

Cuando paso por la habitación de Leeteuk y Heechul, miro y veo a Leeteuk en su computadora portátil.

—Hyung, ¿tenía un horario? —pregunté con preocupación al notar que Sungmin me seguía.

Leeteuk me sonrió. —No te preocupes por eso. Lo acabo de posponer.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto casi sorprendido. Cosas como esta nunca suceden.

—Te vi antes y pensé que no necesitaras más estrés en este momento.

_¿Quiere decir cuando estaba llorando?_

—Hyung, yo... lo siento...

—Hyukjae, está bien —me aseguró cuando Sungmin silenciosamente puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Y tú también sabes? —le preguntó Leeteuk a Sungmin.

—Por supuesto que sí. Donghae ya nunca parece dormir en nuestra habitación. Creo que todos lo sabemos, en realidad. No es que esta sea la primera vez que ustedes dos nos dieron la idea de que algo más está sucediendo.

—¿Y ambos están de acuerdo con eso...? —pregunté sin pensar.

Ambos sonrieron y dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. 

—Por supuesto que lo estamos.


	23. Donghae

Después de la reunión, los seis nos metimos en una furgoneta y volvimos al dormitorio. Me senté en la parte de atrás entre Kyuhyun y Henry. Henry estaba hablando por teléfono. Estaba hablando en inglés y traté de seguirlo, pero al final solo entendí algunas palabras como Super Junior y algo sobre Zhoumi. Mientras escuchaba, Kyuhyun me tocó el hombro.

—¿Todo va bien contigo y con hyung? —susurró directamente en mi oído.

—Nada sucedió realmente. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo esta noche.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nosotros... Uh... hablamos.

_No puedo decirle que nos besamos y lloramos._

Kyuhyun mostró su usual sonrisa presumida por un momento antes de susurrar algo que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se congelara.

—Entonces... ¿Lo amas? —hizo una pausa—. Me refiero a que ambos son chicos y todos...

—No lo sé —le dije muy rápido sin mirarlo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero no dijo una palabra más y seguí escuchando la conversación extranjera de Henry.

Cuando la furgoneta se detuvo en el dormitorio, todos estábamos ansiosos por salir. Estaba agradecido de estar en casa. Sabía que Eunhyuk tenía un horario, así que al menos podría relajarme y pensar hasta que regrese. Los seis subimos las escaleras y Siwon abrió la puerta. Vi como todos entraban antes que yo. Primero Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun y luego Siwon, y finalmente yo.

Henry y Zhoumi estaban de visita. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los hemos visto, y mucho menos al resto de los miembros.

Mientras caminaba en silencio por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, pasé por la habitación de Leeteuk y Heechul.

—Donghae —dijo Leeteuk.

Me detuve para mirar en la habitación y terminé mirando de nuevo. Leeteuk se levantó de su cama donde estaban sentados Eunhyuk y Sungmin.

_¿Qué está haciendo en casa...?_

—¿Henry y Zhoumi están aquí? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh, sí.

—Bien —tiró ligeramente del brazo de Eunhyuk hasta que se puso de pie. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar mientras preguntaba por qué Leeteuk preguntaría eso. Empujó a Eunhyuk hacia mí y me ordenó—. Hablen ahora. Con los dos aquí, nadie los molestará.

Me sonrió y miré a Eunhyuk, cuyo rostro parecía serio. Pensé en agarrar su mano, pero en lugar de eso me hice a un lado para dejarlo salir de la habitación. Leeteuk y Sungmin me miraron y asentí en silencio antes de seguir.

Mientras caminábamos, mantuve una distancia de dos pasos detrás de él. Me miró una vez, pero fue solo por una fracción de segundo. Entré en la habitación de Eunhyuk y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No necesitamos interrupciones. Me quedé allí por un momento solo pensando.

_No me preparé Todavía no estoy listo para esto._

_¿Voy a abrir esta puerta y ser feliz al final? ¿O inmensamente herido?_

—Donghae —dijo Eunhyuk suavemente en un tono preocupado.

—Ah, lo siento... Vamos a sentarnos —dije y ambos nos sentamos en lados opuestos de su cama—. Oh, felicidades por entrar en Super Junior M —comencé con eso.

—Gracias... aunque realmente no hice nada.

—Oh bien. Estás con nosotros ahora.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa. Ambos evitamos constantemente el contacto visual y vi los dedos de Eunhyuk jugar con un hilo suelto de la funda de la almohada. Un escalofrío repentinamente atravesó mi cuerpo y finalmente me di cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba por esto. No estaba listo y todavía no tengo idea de lo que está pensando. Es raro que no lo sepa. Por lo general, sus emociones son fáciles de leer para mí, pero en estos últimos días sus acciones me han confundido constantemente.

Nos sentamos allí en silencio y solo escuchamos el sonido de los otros miembros divirtiéndose fuera de la sala estresante.

_Sé que esto es repentino, pero..._

—¿Has... pensado en algo? —pregunté mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

Su cabeza asintió levemente antes de abrir la boca. —Sí, hablé con Sungmin y Leeteuk hyung antes de que llegaras a casa.

_¿No tenía un horario?_

_No, eso no es importante ahora._

_Enfocate en el tema._

Me quedé callado y esperé a que continuara. Aunque, me di cuenta de que estaba luchando.

—Dijeron... Uh... Que sabían que algo estaba pasando entre nosotros por años...

_Que... ¿En serio?_

—Y... enfatizaron que están perfectamente bien con eso... —terminó.

No era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, pero era mejor que nada. Solo desearía que me dijera sus pensamientos y no los de Leeteuk y Sungmin.

—Bueno, eso es bueno... ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Si...

—¿Si? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_¿Eso significa que quiere probarlo?_

—Yo... No... Donghae, ¿qué piensas de mí?

Nuevamente evitó la pregunta, pero está bien. Al menos preparé esto para esto.

—Creo que eres increíble, Eunhyuk. Puedes cantar, bailar, rapear, hacer reír a la gente... —mis palabras comenzaron a disminuir cuando me quedé sin cosas que decir.

Él miró hacia otro lado. —¿Eso es todo?

—Por supuesto que no —pude sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho—. Para mí, eres más que eso... Por supuesto que me gustas por tu talento, pero eso es solo una pequeña parte. Me gusta tu personalidad. Puedes ser completamente loco y divertido, pero también puedes ser muy serio e incluso tímido... Me encanta... estar contigo.

Aunque estoy diciendo todo esto, me duele. No lo mostraré, pero solo el pensamiento del rechazo me está destrozando. Nunca he estado más aterrorizado de Eunhyuk. Tengo demasiado miedo incluso para dejarlo hablar.

—La amistad es suficiente, pero... me encantaría estar más contigo. Ya nos besamos y dormimos juntos, pero hay mucho más que no hemos probado. Ahora que lo pienso... incluso con todos los horarios que tenía, todavía estabas en mi mente todo el día.

Los amigos normales no piensan así...

Solté una leve risa nerviosa. —Incluso en el auto Kyuhyun me preguntó si te amaba... ¿Y tú? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué piensas?

Me arrastré por la cama yendo directamente hacia él. Sentándome a su lado, miré y noté su cara nerviosa.

_¿Esta feliz? ¿Triste?_

_Él no responde._

—¿Puedes responder una pregunta por mí? —pregunté sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿Tú... en realidad, te gusto más que un amigo? Si no... detendré todo ahora y continuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado... —me di cuenta de que mi voz se suavizó con esa última frase. Duele incluso decirlo.

—Donghae... yo...

Lo siguiente que sé es que se está apoyando en mí. Su rostro en mi pecho y sus brazos colgando de mis costados. No puedo decir si está llorando, pero puedo sentirlo luchando mentalmente.

—Sí... —murmuró.

Mis manos lo agarraron de debajo de sus brazos y lo levantaron lentamente.

Me miró y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos mientras lloraba, —No me engañes.

Estaba sorprendido mientras lo apartaba suavemente para que pudiera sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Qu... qué? —pregunto, dejando mi boca ligeramente abierta.

Comenzó a llorar y tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo. Para detenerme, tuve que detenerlo. Mis manos acariciaron su rostro y permitieron que mis pulgares borraran fácilmente cada lágrima que caía.

Hacer eso me dio algo de tiempo para pensar.

_Dijo que sentía algo por mí y me abrazó..._

_Me dijo que no lo engañara..._

_Y me permite tocarlo mientras llora..._

_Esto significa..._

Apretó sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas y finalmente entendí algo.

_Sus cicatrices._

_Ella._

_No me engañes._

Quité mis dedos de su rostro y tomé su mano derecha. Él no se echó hacia atrás, así que gentilmente apreté sus dedos en un puño. Lo miré a la cara por un momento y parecía un poco confundido, pero sabía que esto era algo que tenía que hacer.

Mis ojos rápidamente escanearon su mano hasta que encontré la más grande de sus ligeras cicatrices. —Eunhyuk, nunca haré nada que te haga lastimarte así —acerqué su puño a mis labios y besé la cicatriz.

Justo después de eso sentí un ligero dolor en la garganta y las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Sus brazos me rodearon y le devolví el abrazo.

Ni siquiera podía decir si me estaba sosteniendo o si lo estaba sosteniendo.

Sea lo que sea, se sintió increíble. 


	24. Eunhyuk

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —susurré después de que nuestro llanto concluyó y solo se escucharon sollozos. Estábamos en un abrazo y Donghae se agarró a mi camisa con fuerza.

_Me leyó perfectamente._

Quería sonreír, pero simplemente no se notaba. No importaría de todos modos. Tenía la cara en su cuello para que él ni siquiera lo viera.

_Estoy tan avergonzado._

_Le dije que me gustaba más que un amigo._

_Él._

_Sí, supongo que soy gay ahora._

_¿Pero también no es él?_

—No lo sé —respondió.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

Sus manos se deslizaron fuera de mí y retrocedió.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó casi nervioso. Sus ojos estaban rojos e incluso podía ver sus pestañas pegadas por las lágrimas.

—¿Intentarlo...?

—Estar conmigo —sonrió levemente.

—Yo...

_¡No lo sé...!_

_No solo es un chico que me pidió que estuviera con él, sino que era Donghae. Me dijo que no me haría daño y confío completamente en él, pero..._

_Leeteuk dijo que estaría bien con nosotros juntos..._

Eché un vistazo a las dos flores en la mesita de noche.

—Qué pasa con nuestros fans... —accidentalmente dije en voz alta.

—No me preocuparía por ellas. Para ellas, ya estamos juntos.

—Lo sé...

Tiene razón. Hemos hecho tanto skinship en el pasado que se ha convertido en algo normal para nosotros y hace que las fanáticas se vuelvan locas. Pero luego lo pienso de una manera diferente. Donghae es uno de los miembros más guapos y queridos... Si es tomado... ¿Por mí? ¿A las fanáticas no les gustará eso? —Hyukkie, piensa por ti mismo. Lo que quieras.

_De nuevo, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando._

—Yo... supongo que podemos...

Su sonrisa brillaba y no pude evitar la mía.

—No te preocupe, lo tomaremos con calma.

_Uhhm..._

—Está bien... —dije casi confundido.

—Lo sé. Estoy tan perdido y asustado como tú, pero yo... estoy feliz.

No dejó de sonreír y luego se acostó en la cama. Yo solo lo miro. Mi mente seguía yendo, pero escucharlo decir eso me tranquilizó. No parece que haya cambiado nada, excepto que ya no estamos incómodos. Me incliné sobre él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Me pregunto si durmió bien anoche. Quiero decir, con todo lo que hablamos...

Su maquillaje estaba manchado por el llanto y, sin embargo, no importaba. Creo que se ve mejor sin maquillaje, de todos modos. Es más por nuestra imagen.

Miré el reloj y apenas eran las tres de la tarde. No estoy cansado en absoluto debido a todo mi sueño extra. Además, Henry y Zhoumi están aquí ahora. Debería estar allí saludándolos y hablando de Sungmin y yo uniéndono a Super Junior M. En cambio, estoy aquí con Donghae. Sin embargo, realmente no quiero dejarlo.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Sus ojos se abren lentamente mientras me mira.

—¿Quieres dormir? Me puedo ir si quieres...

—¿Por qué querría que te fueras? —puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Pareces cansado...

—¡Lo estoy, pero no quiero que te vayas por eso! Te acabo de atrapar. No me dejes ya —hizo un puchero con un gemido.

—Bueno.

Él sonrió con cansancio y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Me senté en silencio por un momento antes de quitar mi mano de debajo de la suya. No sabía que hacer. Mirar su mano solo me hizo sentir curiosidad. Terminé con cautela usando mi dedo para levantar ligeramente el suyo y viéndolos caer de nuevo.

—¡Yah! ¡Salgan! —gritó Heechul al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Heechul! ¡Déjalos en paz! —gritó Leeteuk.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos!

—Hyung, está bien... —escuché a Henry decir suavemente.

—Siwon.

—¡YAH, bájame!

Volví a mirar a Donghae y él no se movía. Supongo que se durmió. Me senté y abrí la puerta. Leeteuk se quedó allí con una mirada molesta mientras Henry se encogía detrás de él. Miré por el pasillo a lo que estaba mirando Leeteuk y vi a Siwon alejarse con Heechul arrojado sobre su hombro, agitándose.

—Lo siento por eso —miró más allá de mí—. ¿Está durmiendo?

—Sí, está cansado.

Leeteuk me sonrió y dijo, —Puedes quedarte con él todo el tiempo que quieras. Les doy a los dos un tiempo libre ¿de acuerdo?

Henry también me sonrió. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si entendió completamente lo que dijo Leeteuk. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablé con él. Honestamente, realmente no lo he visto desde que terminamos nuestro Super Show más reciente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí. Aunque, dado que Donghae está durmiendo, no sabré qué hacer. Él solo dijo que no lo dejara, así que...

—Hyung... —Henry dijo tímidamente—. Solo quería decir que espero trabajar con ustedes nuevamente. Lo siento si te molestamos —se inclinó.

—¡Está bien! Y te ayudaré a bailar si me enseñas mandarín.

—Entendido —dijo felizmente.

—Oh, ¿Heechul hyung quería algo? —le pregunté a Leeteuk.

—No estoy seguro. No le dimos suficiente tiempo para decir algo —ambos nos reímos un poco y me di cuenta de que Leeteuk estaba aliviado. Asumo que él puede decir que las cosas están bien con Donghae y yo otra vez. Bueno, ya no sé si bien es la palabra correcta.

Los despedí con la mano y silenciosamente cerré la puerta.

Caminé hacia el lado opuesto de la cama donde Donghae se había dado la vuelta. Se veía tan cansado, pero aún podía ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

_¿Realmente puedo estar en una relación con él?_

Quiero decir, mi papá nos ha apoyado en el pasado, pero eso fue solo skinship.

_¿Apoyará la cosa real?_

Me recosté en la cama. A mi izquierda, veo la espalda de Donghae. A mi derecha, las flores. No estoy cansado en absoluto, pero tengo ganas de dormir. Incluso con Donghae justo a mi lado, parece que no puedo calmarme sobre la idea de esto. Probablemente haya terminado de pensarlo todo. _Es solo... tantos riesgos._

Me gusta mucho Donghae. Más de lo que un amigo normal debería. Incluso si somos gay, tener una relación con él no me suena mal. Me hace feliz y me gusta estar con él... siempre lo he hecho.

Me froté los ojos para aliviar la confusión.

_Incluso lloré por eso esta mañana..._

Mi cuerpo se volvió hacia Donghae y empujé ligeramente de nuevo.

—¿Donghae? —digo suavemente.

—¿Mm?

—Date la vuelta.

Se da vuelta, sus ojos aún cerrados, y me acerco hasta que me abraza por el cuello. Mis brazos se curvaron alrededor de mi pecho cuando sentí un par de cálidos labios besar mi sien. Miré su rostro y fue pura inocencia.

No sé si se volvió a dormir o no, pero nos quedamos allí. Ni siquiera debajo de las sábanas de la cama.

Parece que esto no es muy diferente a no estar en una relación con él.

Pero en realidad, en el momento en que me tocó, me tranquilicé. 

Finalmente, sostenido en sus brazos, me quedé dormido.


	25. Donghae

_Riendo... Gritando... Aplaudiendo..._

Mis ojos se abrieron y desperté. En mis brazos había una de las almohadas de Eunhyuk a su lado de la cama.

_¿Es eso lo que he estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo?_

_Podría haber jurado que era él... No, estoy seguro de que era él._

Confundido, me senté y miré alrededor de la habitación. Estaba un poco más oscuro que antes, pero todo parecía intacto. Mis ojos se centraron en el reloj de la pared y sonreí. El reloj era de un lindo mono naranja que Kangin le regaló a Eunhyuk por su cumpleaños hace unos años. Ha estado en esa pared desde entonces. Eran pasadas las 4:30. ¿Dormí por una hora? ¿Tal vez?

Henry y Zhoumi todavía deben estar aquí. Todo lo que escucho es gente hablando y juro que escuché la risa de Shindong también.

—¿Hyuk? —pregunto en voz baja para ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que se esconda.

Ninguna respuesta. No pensé que la hubiera, pero necesitaba asegurarme de eso.

Saltar de la cama me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto me ayudó esa siesta. Me sentí renovado y completamente despierto. Quizás todo lo que sucedió con Eunhyuk también ayudó. Quiero decir, estaba tan feliz cuando dijo que podíamos estar juntos. Incluso con eso, era obvio que todavía estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, está bien. La parte más difícil ha terminado. Solo necesito eliminar todas nuestras dudas. Puede que tenga mucho, pero estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo de lo contrario. Ya tengo unos pocos.

También tengo mis preocupaciones, pero no voy a dejar que me detengan. Sé que Leeteuk nunca nos echaría del grupo. Después de que mi padre falleció, Leeteuk me dijo que le prometió a mi padre que siempre me cuidaría. Por supuesto, eso me hizo llorar desconsoladamente, pero también me dio una sensación de seguridad. Leeteuk es asombroso. Sé que si ve mi felicidad, no lo desaprobará.

Eso también me hace cuestionar algo más. ¿Por qué Leeteuk nos está ayudando tanto? Sé que nos ama a los dos profundamente, pero nunca ha hecho esto con nadie más cuando ha habido problemas entre los miembros.

Solo sonrío para mí mientras salgo por la puerta. El pasillo estaba vacío, pero me di cuenta de que todas las voces provenían de la sala de estar.

—Entonces, ahí estás —Kyuhyun me detuvo cuando salió del baño—. ¿Todo bien? Eunhyuk ha estado callado desde que se unió a todos.

Mi cabeza rápidamente mira de lado a lado antes de agarrar el brazo de Kyuhyun y arrastrarlo de regreso a la habitación de Eunhyuk.

_Tengo que decírselo a alguien._

_Además, Kyuhyun ya sabe lo que está pasando entre nosotros._

—¡A-Ah, hyung! —levantó su voz hacia mí mientras quitaba mis manos de él.

—Lo siento, yo... —me detuve—. Eunhyuk y yo estamos juntos ahora.

—¿Y...? —dijo con una mirada casi aburrida.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con y?! —pregunto un poco molesto por su falta de reacción.

—Ustedes dos siempre están juntos, así que no es que nada sea muy diferente.

_Tiene razón._

—Nos abrazamos.

—Entonces...

_¡¿Entonces?!_

—Nos besamos una vez... O dos veces... Y sus labios...

—¡Hyung, eso es suficiente! ¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Recuerda que los vi a los dos!

_Oh,cierto. Por eso le invitamos un helado._

—Estabas tan tranquilo entonces. ¿Por qué te sientes tan incómodo por eso ahora?

—¡Porque estás poniendo todas estas imágenes extrañas en mi cabeza!

No pude evitar reír. Kyuhyun realmente sigue siendo un niño.

Una vez que ambos nos calmamos, volvió a hablar.

—No me importa lo que hagan ustedes dos, solo... No me digan los detalles, por favor. Sé que Heechul le gusta eso, pero a mi no.

—Realmente no te importa que estemos... —mi voz se suavizó.

—En realidad no —me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera mayor y más sabio que yo.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Ah, y la próxima vez deberías quitarte el maquillaje antes de dormir. Pareces un payaso —se fue, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él.

_Ese pequeño..._

A pesar de estar completamente enojado con Kyuhyun, pensé en lo que dijo. Está bien con Eunhyuk y yo juntos. También lo están Leeteuk y Heechul, aparentemente. ¿Alguien más lo sabe? Sungmin estuvo con Eunhyuk antes, pero... no lo sé.

Rápidamente salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al baño para quitarme el maquillaje. Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es encontrar a Eunhyuk. Enfoco mi audición, pero no capto nada más que voces bajas y el sonido del agua corriendo.

Después de secarme la cara, caminé rápidamente hacia la sala de estar. Estaba más animado de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. La televisión estaba reproduciendo un programa de música mientras Ryeowook y Heechul cantaban con las canciones. Sungmin estaba tarareando mientras jugaba un juego en su computadora portátil con Kyuhyun. Leeteuk y Yesung se reían con Zhoumi y Shindong mientras estaban sentados en el suelo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de mí, así que me metí en la cocina donde el olor a ramen instantáneo llenaba el aire.

—Oye —dijo Siwon mientras estaba sentado a la mesa. A su derecha estaba Henry y a su izquierda estaba Eunhyuk. Los tres me saludaron y Henry me ofreció un tazón.

Tan pronto como me senté al lado de Eunhyuk, noté que me miraba. Le envié una sonrisa, pero él sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró a Siwon y Henry.

_Entendido._

_No quiere que se den cuenta._

Espero que no se enoje conmigo por decirle a Kyuhyun.

Henry dejó un cuenco de ramen frente a mí y le di las gracias. Fue agradable verlo actuar menos como invitado y más como miembro de la familia.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que Siwon envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Eunhyuk mientras él se levantaba para lavar sus platos. Eunhyuk volvió a caer sobre el regazo de Siwon.

Realmente podía sentir mi celos acumularse. Sin embargo, no debería ser así. Siwon hace cosas así con todos. Incluso conmigo.

—Estoy muy emocionado de tener a Hyukkie con nosotros —dijo en voz baja. Henry asintió detrás de él y revolvió el cabello de Eunhyuk.

_Mantén la calma._

_Mantén la calma._

_No es nada fuera de lo común._

_Si haces algo imprudente, obviamente sospecharán algo._

Forcé una risa y me uní a ellos tocando la mejilla de Eunhyuk. Lo miro y no podría haber parecido más feliz. Su sonrisa era enorme y adorable.

Siwon no solo está feliz de tener a Eunhyuk con nosotros, sino que yo también.

—¡Siwon! —Eunhyuk lo golpeó juguetonamente hasta que los firmes brazos de Siwon lo soltaron. Los cuatro nos reímos hasta que Leeteuk, Shindong y Zhoumi entraron.

—Oye Eunhyuk. ¿Está bien si me quedo en tu habitación esta noche? Tengo un horario con Yesung y Leeteuk temprano en la mañana y sería más fácil si fuera con ellos —preguntó Shindong.

Eunhyuk me miró rápidamente antes de responder y por el rabillo del ojo noté que Leeteuk levantaba una ceja.

—Eso está bien —dijo Eunhyuk felizmente.

Por alguna razón, parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que vi a Eunhyuk tan feliz.

_Estoy tan feliz..._

Pero supongo que estaré en mi cama esta noche.

Pasan algunas horas más y se hizo tarde. Zhoumi y Henry tuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse aquí, pero le dijeron a Leeteuk que la SM ya les había pagado un hotel. Después de que se fueron, todos se calmaron. Todos tenemos práctica mañana, pero algunos tienen horarios temprano en la mañana. Es por eso que Shindong está aquí y Eunhyuk necesita recuperar sus horarios pospuestos a partir de hoy.

Después de una ducha, me asomo a la habitación de Eunhyuk y lo veo durmiendo y puedo escuchar a Shindong roncando desde la cama de Kangin. Me voy con un suspiro. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él una vez más. _O tal vez besarlo._ La última vez que estuvimos solos hoy fue antes de la siesta. Ni siquiera sé cuándo me dejó.

—¿Por qué te ves tan triste? —Sungmin hizo un puchero cuando entré en nuestra habitación.

—Ah, solo cansado...

—Está bien, Kyuhyun me dijo.

_¡Kyuhyun...!_

—Podrás verlo mañana. Solo recupera el sueño, ¿de acuerdo? —Sungmin me sonrió. Extraño un poco el tiempo que teníamos. Aunque preferiría estar con Eunhyuk, me alegro de tener a Sungmin.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —le devolví la sonrisa y me metí en la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, Sungmin dijo una última cosa.

—Ustedes dos son adorables juntos. ¿Lo sabes?


	26. Eunhyuk

Han pasado unos días desde que Donghae y yo estamos juntos. Tres para ser exactos. No ha pasado mucho desde entonces. Nos levantamos, vamos a los horarios y practicamos, luego volvemos a dormir. Por lo general, nuestro único tiempo a solas es antes de acostarnos, pero desde que Nari, la novia de Shindong, fue a pasar un tiempo con su familia, Shindong ha estado aquí conmigo. Por conmigo quiero decir dormir en la cama de Kangin.

No es que me importe, pero cuando dormía me sentía un poco solo. Incluso pensé en meterme en la cama con Shindong, pero pensé que a Donghae no le gustaría eso.

En realidad, no estoy muy seguro de nuestra relación actual. No hemos hablado de eso desde que nos convertimos en pareja. Todavía se siente un poco extraño incluso pensar en nosotros así...

No sé qué aprobaría o no, así que solo sigo con mi instinto. Una combinación de lo que haría con una novia y cómo entiendo la personalidad de Donghae.

Es difícil. Los últimos tres días, realmente no hemos hablado. No es porque no quisiéramos, sino porque hemos estado muy ocupados. Ayer, durante la práctica, Donghae y yo nos alejamos del grupo para "beber algo". En cambio, me llevó al baño donde me abrazó y dijo "Te extraño" en voz baja. Escuchamos a alguien venir y me besó rápidamente antes de soltarme.

Incluso eso me hizo girar la cabeza. Hasta donde yo sé, solo Leeteuk y Sungmin saben de nosotros. Ah, y Donghae me dijo que también se lo contó a Kyuhyun. Estoy agradecido de que al menos duremos tres días desde que pasó.

Toda nuestra situación es complicada. Lo admito, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero cuando estoy con él... estoy feliz. Incluso si estamos actuando como una pareja o no.

Mis ojos que estaban pegados al techo finalmente se movieron. Durante la última hora no pude dormir. Miro a mi izquierda mientras miro que el cuerpo de Shindong se acurruca en las mantas. Me volteé hacia el otro lado y miré las flores. Estaban doradas y marchitas y el agua restante se estaba volviendo gris. Los pétalos se habían caído por completo y se habían dispersado sobre mi mesita de noche. Sabía hace unas noches que debería haberlas botados, pero no lo hice.

Después de unos minutos más de dar vueltas, tuve suficiente. Dormir no iba a suceder. El reloj marcaba las 3:23 am y me senté, tirando las mantas a un lado. Silenciosamente salí de la habitación, pero no creo que hubiera importado si hacía un ruido. Shindong tiene un sueño profundo y sus ronquidos son más fuertes que cualquier ruido que pueda hacer en este momento.

La idea de irme a practicar cruzó mi mente. Bailar es una de las únicas formas en que puedo aclarar mi mente. No pienso en otra cosa que no sean mis movimientos y el ritmo. Si llamó al mánager, estoy seguro de que me permitiría ir. Lamentablemente, mi auto está en casa, así que tendría que tomar un taxi. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tiene sentido. Tenemos una reunión de Super Junior M hoy. Es el primero que nos incluirá a Sungmin y a mí. Es a las 8 am.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar y agarré el control remoto. Encender la televisión me lastimó los ojos, pero finalmente se acostumbraron a las luces brillantes.

_¿Por qué lo estoy intentando?_

_No hay nada en esta tarde._

Puse la televisión en silencio por si tenía ganas de dormir y solo leí los subtítulos de lo que estaba viendo. Finalmente, mi cuerpo se desplomó y se extendió en el sofá y apoyé la cabeza sobre una almohada. No estaba exactamente cansado, pero incluso sin dormir todavía es bueno descansar mi cuerpo. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Heechul._

—¿Huh?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —repitió.

—Hyung... no pude dormir.

—¿Los ronquidos de Shindong son demasiado fuertes para ti?

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras él se sentaba al otro lado del sofá a mis pies.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo mismo. Simplemente no podía dormir... Ah, y escuché algo de ruido, así que pensé en comprobarlo —respondió mientras miraba el techo.

Me senté dándole más espacio y me apoyé en el reposabrazos.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —le pregunté.

—Ah, lo de siempre.

—Oh...

Heechul y yo no somos muy unidos. La única vez que realmente pareció interesado en mí fue cuando hicimos un programa de variedades juntos y ahora. Heechul es muy extraño. Se preocupa como Leeteuk, pero al mismo tiempo es desagradable y obstinado. —Sabes... —comenzó—. Hangeng era mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

_¿Qué?_

—Si.

—Y lo perdí.

—Lo siento...

_¿A dónde va con esto?_

Suspiro y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—No quiero que eso pase con ustedes dos. A pesar de que su partida no tuvo nada que ver conmigo, todavía me dolió.

—Hyung... estoy confundido...

Puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él. Mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y esto ha sido lo más cerca que hemos estado... Ni siquiera puedo recordar.

—Ustedes dos están juntos ahora, ¿verdad? —habló suavemente, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar.

—Eso creo...

—Eso es lo que pensé —sonrió—. Ustedes dos... son tan afortunados.

Después de eso, no se dijo mucho. Ambos nos sentamos allí, ligeramente apoyados el uno en el otro. Todavía estoy un poco confundido con lo que quiso decir, pero juro que vi una lágrima en su mejilla en un punto. Me hizo querer llorar también. Super Junior puede parecer un grupo feliz, y nosotros lo somos, pero hay algunas veces que incluso nos desmoronamos también.

Heechul y Hangeng. Son inseparables, casi como lo somos Donghae y yo. Si perdía a Donghae, ¿estaré tan dolido como Heechul por la pérdida de Hangeng?

—Heechul, Hyukjae, despierten —escuché la voz de Leeteuk.

Mis ojos se abrieron y aparté mi cabeza del hombro de Heechul. Él gimió en voz alta y luego me di cuenta de que alguien puso una manta azul sobre nosotros dos.

Leeteuk sonrió y nos saludó con la mano. Supongo que fue la fuente de la manta.

—Jungsu —gruñó Heechul.

—¡Buenos días! Hyukjae, te vas en aproximadamente una hora. Me prepararía si fuera tú.

—¡Aw, quería ver la cara celosa de Hae cuando me viera que dormí con Hyukkie! —se quejó Heechul mientras me levantaba.

No sé por qué, pero me sentí mucho mejor después de estar con Heechul. No dijimos mucho, de todos modos...

En mi camino de regreso a mi habitación, pasé a Sungmin caminando hacia el baño. Una vez que se fue, me asomé a su habitación y vi a Donghae todavía dormido. En silencio, me colé y me senté en su cama.

_¿Debería despertarlo normalmente?_

_Podría usar una de las almohadas de Sungmin para golpearlo._

_O podría buscarlo..._

_No._

—Donghae —acaricié su cabeza suavemente y con cautela mientras doblaba mis piernas sobre la cama.

Sé que no tiene un sueño pesado, así que esto debería ser suficiente para despertarlo.

—Donghae —repetí mientras se sentaba lentamente, cayendo en mis brazos, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Nos vamos en una h... —me interrumpió con un beso.

_Aún así... yo..._

Aunque sus besos se sienten bien, todavía hay algo pequeño que me molesta todo el tiempo. Es un sentimiento extraño. En el buen sentido, ¿creo? Quizás es porque a veces todavía pienso en nosotros como solo amigos.

Rápidamente mostró una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Una hora, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le devolví la sonrisa.

—Me gusta más despertarme contigo —hizo un puchero mientras lo veía recoger algo de ropa del suelo—. ¡Oh, y creo que estaremos juntos todo el día!

—También lo creo. ¿La reunión seguido de la práctica?

—¡Mhm! Ya vuelvo.

Cuando salió de la habitación, me acosté en su cama y miré al techo. Fue como esta mañana cuando no pude dormir. Esta vez me sentí feliz, pero...

_Todavía tenemos que hablar._


	27. Donghae

_¡Un día completo con Eunhyuk!_

Quiero decir, sí, estaremos trabajando, pero me alegro de poder estar con él todo el día.

_Además, me encantó ser despertado por él._

Es casi tan bueno como despertarse a su lado.

Después de mi rutina diaria de usar el baño, afeitarme, lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, regreso a mi habitación. Cuando entro, Eunhyuk se había movido a la cama de Sungmin y los dos se reían de algo.

—¿Emocionados por hoy? —les pregunté a los dos con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —dijo Eunhyuk mientras Sungmin respondió—. ¡Por supuesto!

Eunhyuk pasó junto a mí y se dio la vuelta por la puerta. —Tengo que despertar a Shindong hyung y prepararme.

—¡Adiós! —Sungmin y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Eunhyuk se alejó y Sungmin cerró la puerta.

—Ustedes dos parecen felices hoy.

—Bueno, te perdiste cómo me despertó.

—¿En serio? —sonrió.

—Fue normal, pero agradable al mismo tiempo... Ah, y estaremos juntos todo el día.

_Omitiré la parte del beso._

Se rió suavemente. —¿Sabes, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi tan feliz?

—Estoy feliz.

Los dos nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para cambiarnos y peinar nuestro cabello. Un poco de maquillaje tampoco faltó. Sin embargo, Sungmin tenía razón. Me siento más feliz de lo habitual y no podía esperar para ver a Eunhyuk nuevamente. No importa qué, me sentaré a su lado en la furgoneta.

Entré en la sala de estar y vi a Heechul tirado en el sofá con una manta azul sobre él. No lo cuestioné y me fui a la cocina donde Ryeowook me saludó con un "buenos días" y una sonrisa. En la mesa, Shindong y Siwon estaban comiendo y entre ellos, Leeteuk estaba tomando café.

—Hyung, Heechul se durmió de nuevo —dijo Kyuhyun mientras entraba.

—Aish, ¿puedes despertarlo por mí? —Leeteuk suspiró.

—Hyung, ven conmigo —me ordenó mientras me miraba.

—¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú mismo?

—Soy muy joven para morir.

Mantuvo una cara seria durante toda la conversación. ¡No soy mucho mayor que él de todos modos! Pero fui porque Leeteuk asintió y el resto estaba comiendo. Heechul no es la persona más feliz de la mañana, así que entiendo la estúpida excusa de Kyuhyun.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y Kyuhyun se paró detrás de mí.

—¡Yah, hyung, levántate! —grito.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me habían arrojado una almohada al estómago y me incliné por el impacto.

Kyuhyun me rodeó y tiró de los brazos de Heechul hasta que se sentó.

—¡Estoy despierto! —gimió en un tono obviamente molesto y gruñón.

—¡Quédate así! —gritó Leeteuk desde la cocina con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí a Kyuhyun. —No está tan mal, ¿eh? Supongo que vivirás para ver un nuevo mañana.

De vuelta en la cocina, Ryeowook me dio un desayuno y me senté con ahora solo Siwon. Finalmente, Sungmin, Yesung y Eunhyuk también se unieron.

—Siwon, Hyukjae, Ryeowook, Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, ponganse en marcha —Leeteuk nos recordó mientras terminamos rápidamente para salir.

En la furgoneta, Siwon, Kyuhyun y Ryeowook se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras Sungmin tomaba el asiento del pasajero. Afortunadamente, sostuve el brazo de Eunhyuk para evitar que entrara hasta que solo quedaron dos asientos. Los dos del medio.

_¡¡Éxito!!_

—Donghae, Nari regresará hoy.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! —le sonreí, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo cansado que se veía. Fue como si estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Dormistes bien? —le pregunté.

—Oh... No realmente... —respondió tímidamente.

Fruncí el ceño mientras sus ojos café oscuro me miraban.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo... —apartó la mirada nervioso.

—Está bien, puedes decirme esta noche —sonreí.

—Yo... quiero hablar contigo esta noche sobre algo.

_¿Hablar?_

_¿Sobre que?_

_No, no preguntes. Los otros miembros podrían estar escuchando._

—Ah bien...

Algo no se sentía bien. Su mirada, sus acciones, su tono de voz, algo andaba mal. Odiaba no poder hacer nada en ese momento. No sé si puedo esperar hasta esta noche. Solo tendré que ver si las cosas mejoran a lo largo del día.

Llegamos a la SM y nos sentamos en una habitación pequeña con suficientes asientos para nosotros. Poco después, llegaron Henry y Zhoumi y trajeron más sillas.

La reunión fue larga y aburrida. Me encontré mirando el reloj cada dos segundos. Básicamente, solo los miembros de los más alto cargos de la SM hablaban y, de vez en cuando, pedían nuestra opinión, que rara vez escuchaban. Ni siquiera tenían pistas para probar aún.

Probablemente no fue tan malo como lo vi, pero mi mente todavía estaba por descubrir qué estaba molestando a Eunhyuk. Solo quería pasar el día más rápido.

Nos llevaron a todos a una sala de práctica donde nos enseñaron un baile muy simple antes de que Henry y Zhoumi se fueran y llegaran el resto de los miembros.

Apenas tuve tiempo para hablar con Eunhyuk. En mi tiempo de descanso simplemente me senté en el suelo y lo miré. Sus movimientos fueron perfectos y fuertes. Casi impresionante. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de mí. Es que cuando baila está en su propio mundo. Cuando se detuvo, se miró en el espejo y recuperó el aliento. Me hizo preguntarme qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

Eunhyuk y yo nos separamos en el camino de regreso. Estaba triste, pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque una vez que volvamos al dormitorio, podemos ducharnos y hablar. Observé por la ventana mientras la otra furgoneta nos llevaban a casa. Fueron por una dirección diferente para dejar a Shindong.

—¿Ya lo extrañas? —Kyuhyun susurró con una sonrisa.

Juguetonamente lo empujé y su cuerpo se estrelló contra Sungmin, que estaba sentado al otro lado de él.

—Hola —levantó la vista y le dijo a Sungmin.

Los tres nos reímos cuando Leeteuk nos dijo que nos tranquilizáramos.

Hacía calor y estaba sudoroso, pero quería esperar para ducharme. En el dormitorio, Eunhyuk fue directamente a su habitación y yo lo seguí. Después de tocar a su puerta, la abrió lentamente. —¿No nos vamos a duchar primero? Estoy todo asqueroso...

_Supongo que voy a tener que esperar._

Suspiré en voz baja. —Bien.

Afortunadamente, los dos tenemos baños y no tuvimos que esperar. Me duché y lavé mi cuerpo por completo. Siempre se siente bien después de un día de práctica. Entonces me di cuenta de que aunque estaba con Eunhyuk, me había estado preocupando por él todo el día.

Me puse un pantalón corto y una camiseta y fui directamente a la habitación de Eunhyuk. Todavía no estaba allí, así que me acosté en su cama mientras tanto. Mi cuerpo se relajó mientras el colchón lo sostenía cómodamente. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que dormí y las sábanas todavía tenían el aroma habitual de Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk no tardó mucho en regresar. Llevaba una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras de gran tamaño con pantalón corto rojo y tenía una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello para evitar que su cabello goteara agua sobre él.

—Oh, perdón por haber tardado tanto —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Era obvio que estaba nervioso. Sus ojos eran cautelosos y sus movimientos lentos y extremadamente suaves. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas. Solo entonces me llegó el olor de su champú o jabón. Sea lo que sea, olía bien.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —me senté con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno...

Miró hacia abajo y supe que tenía que ser paciente. Eunhyuk nunca ha sido muy lento respondiendo preguntas personales. Él les respondería rápidamente con una sonrisa o una risa. Ahora, él ni siquiera responde.

—Es solo que... —se detuvo una vez más. Debe estar realmente incómodo y solo puedo culparme por eso. Quiero abrazarlo y decirle "está bien", pero ¿eso incluso ayudaría? ¿O simplemente empeorar las cosas?

—¿Estamos realmente juntos? —finalmente terminó.

_¿Eh?_

_¿Por qué esa pregunta me sorprendió tanto?_

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es solo que... no se siente como nosotros. Sé que solo han pasado unos días, pero aun así...

_Ah, ya veo._

—Eunhyuk, lo siento... Debido al trabajo, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer mucho al respecto. Quiero que estemos a la intemperie, pero simplemente no es posible.

—Lo sé, lo sé... A veces siento que todavía somos solo amigos. Incluso cuando nos besamos.

—Bueno... Ah...

Esto me dejó perplejo. Tal vez eso es todo lo que sentirá...

—¿Se siente bien cuando te beso?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir lentamente "sí".

_¡Por supuesto que lo hace!_

—Ven aquí —le indiqué que se moviera hasta que estuviera justo frente a mí.

Mis brazos rodearon su delgada cintura y lo acerqué aún más hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

—¿Qué tal ahora? —pregunté mientras una gota de agua de su cabello goteaba por mi cara.

—No lo sé.

_Bien._

—Mírame —le ordené. Cuando lo hizo, mis labios inmediatamente golpearon los suyos. Podría haber sido el beso más duro hasta ahora. Mis brazos lo acercaron y finalmente sentí que tiraba de mi cuello.

_Definitivamente le gusta._

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron rápidamente cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba. Estaba respondiendo más que nunca y nuestros labios apenas rompieron el contacto durante más de unos segundos. En un momento incluso sentí que nuestras lenguas se tocaban. 

_Esto es increíble._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Quién sabe. Aunque necesitaba respirar, alejarme no era algo que quisiera hacer. Afortunadamente, Eunhyuk lo hizo primero. Sus brazos se retiraron y mi espalda cayó contra el colchón. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuánto me estaba apoyando.

Cerré los ojos mientras mi cuerpo jadeaba por el aire que ansiaba. —¿Que tal ahora? Los amigos normales nunca hacen eso —me reí un poco.

Todo lo que escuché fue su respiración rápida y lo miré. Me estaba mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mano sobre el labio inferior.

—¿Hm?

—Sí —dijo rápidamente como si estuviera conmocionado o ya no pensara.

Vi como sus ojos se movían desde mi rostro hasta mi estómago, donde mi camisa se había subido y ya no cubría. No pude evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedes tocar si quieres...

Le tomó unos segundos registrar eso. Lentamente movió su mano de sus labios hacia mí. Sus dedos rozaron mi piel con tanta suavidad y lentitud que solo hizo cosquillas y sus ojos seguían mirando a los míos como si estuviera preguntando "¿está bien?"

Su rostro parecía tan curioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Ver sus acciones solo me hizo pensar una cosa.

_Él es... realmente lindo._


	28. Eunhyuk

_Por qué..._

Mis dedos trazaron sus músculos mientras me miraba. Las emociones me invadían como nunca antes había experimentado. Ya no estoy celoso del cuerpo de Donghae. De hecho, el mío probablemente esté más definido, pero el suyo está más bien tonificado. 

_Su piel es cálida..._

_Yo..._

Aparté mi mano y vi a Donghae usar sus codos para sentarse de nuevo. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando él se acercó.

_¿Qué va a hacer ahora?_

_¿Tocarme?_

_¿Abrazarme?_

_¿Besarme?_

—Hyuk.

—¿S... sí?

—Relájate. Solo... Relájate —dijo con calma mientras sus manos descansaban sobre mis hombros.

_¡¿Qué quiere decir él con eso?!_

Debo parecer que estoy a punto de volverme loco para que él diga algo así. Su rostro se acercó hasta que sentí un beso en los labios y un escalofrío surgió en todo mi cuerpo. Se retiró con una de sus sonrisas satisfechas y miró el reloj.

—Ahora, ¿cómo nos ves? —preguntó mientras tomaba la toalla que tenía alrededor de mi cuello y la colocaba en mi cabeza.

Rápidamente miré hacia abajo sin saber qué decir y él revolvió la toalla en mi cabello.

—¿Incluso te secas el pelo? —se rió—. Está goteando.

_Honestamente, me alegro de que haya cambiado de tema._

Levanté la vista de nuevo y él me sonrió suavemente. Su humor cambió solo besándome.

Bueno, supongo que también cambió el mío. En el momento en que me besó, estaba conmocionado. Fue tan fuerte y... se sintió realmente bien... Y fue mucho más apasionado que los otros. Nos movimos rápidamente de besos ligeros a besos con lenguas, y hoy nosotros nos... besamos.

_Increíble... Ni siquiera me he acostumbrado hasta ahora._

—¡Donghae, dijiste que lo tomaríamos con calma!

Pareció sorprendido por mis repentinas palabras. También lo estaba.

—¿De qué otra forma se suponía que debía demostrarte que estamos juntos?

—¡Sé eso! Es solo que...

—¿Y ahora qué? —suspiró de manera burlona. 

Después de eso, nos metimos en una pelea. Simplemente juguetón, donde ninguno de nosotros podía mantener una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Nos arrojaron almohadas, animales de peluche y mantas y luchamos mientras estábamos parados en la cama. Finalmente, gané agarrándole la pierna y tirando de él hacia abajo. Los dos nos reíamos. Incluso después de que Kyuhyun nos gritó.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y no tenía ganas de dormir. Donghae todavía se reía de Kyuhyun que golpeaba la pared que compartían con nuestras habitaciones cada vez que hacíamos un ruido fuerte y yo simplemente me sentaba allí.

_Estoy tan feliz._

_Pero jugar así... Se siente como amigos de nuevo._

_Tal vez eso sea solo una bonificación._

—¡Yah, Kyuhyun! —Donghae y yo gritamos una vez más y se hizo el silencio.

Nuestra puerta se abrió de golpe y Kyuhyun se quedó allí con un zapato mirándonos.

—Hyungs, les juro, voy a...

—¡Yah! —gritó Yesung—. Kyu, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Estoy cansado!

—Oye... —escuché a Ryeowook por un momento.

—¡Hyung, no soy yo!

Donghae y yo no podíamos dejar de reírnos. Solo, nunca somos así, pero juntos siempre tendemos a crear travesuras. Ni siquiera hemos visto a Yesung o Ryeowook todavía. Solo los escuchamos.

—Oye, sé cómo hacer que Kyuhyun se vaya —Donghae susurró y asentí con una sonrisa sin saber lo que quería decir con eso.

Miré a Kyuhyun en la puerta hasta que Donghae giró mi cabeza y me besó en los labios.

No se dijeron palabras y mi mente se detuvo. El beso duró unos momentos y cuando volví la cabeza, los tres estaban allí. Kyuhyun y Yesung miraban con la boca abierta mientras sostenían con fuerza sus manos sobre los ojos de Ryeowook.

_No..._

—Qu... Que... —Kyuhyun puso su mano sobre la boca de Yesung, dejando caer el zapato en el proceso. Empujó a Yesung hasta que ya no pudimos verlos. Ryeowook solo sonrió incómodo con un suspiro antes de seguirlos.

—Eunhyuk, lo siento... lo siento... —dijo Donghae con rapidez y nerviosamente—. No pensé que los otros dos mirarían dentro. 

Mis ojos todavía se enfocaron en la puerta ahora vacía.

_¿Ahora que?_

_¿Qué pasa si no nos aceptan?_

_¿Quizás Ryeowook, pero Yesung?_

_No lo sé..._

_Qué debo hacer..._

_No sé cómo encubrir eso ..._

_¿Qué pasa si le dicen a los otros miembros?_

_Si Yesung le dice a Siwon..._

_No..._

—¡Eunhyuk! —Donghae levantó la voz ligeramente y finalmente lo miré antes de levantarme rápidamente para cerrar la puerta. Luego me quedé allí y lo miré. Me agarró la mano y me llevó de vuelta a la cama donde nos sentamos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Eunhyuk, lo siento... todo estará bien.

_No estoy enojado con él. Ahora no al menos._

_Tengo otras cosas en mente que me están aterrorizando en este momento._

—Iré a ver qué está haciendo Kyuhyun —se puso de pie, pero no le solté la mano. Me temo que si se va, me derrumbaré.

—¿Quieres venir con...?

Sacudí la cabeza y él se sentó de nuevo, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Me acercó más para un abrazo, pero no me sentí diferente.

—Hyuk...

—Quiero dormir.

—Ah... bien...

_De acuerdo, tal vez estoy un poco enojado._

Me aparté de su agarre y me metí en la cama. Quizás dormir me ayude a calmarme.

Donghae no me siguió.

Lo último que escuché fue que la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba una vez más.


	29. Donghae

—Quiero dormir —dijo.

Aunque estaba en mis brazos, su cuerpo se sentía rígido e incómodo.

_Cometí un error._

—Ah... Está bien... —dije mientras lo veía meterse debajo de las sábanas mirando hacia la dirección opuesta.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el otro lado de la cama. Eunhyuk estaba tan callado que todo lo que escuché fue el sonido de él arrastrándose ligeramente en las sábanas.

Soy un idiota. No estoy tratando de encontrar excusas, pero supongo que hice eso porque todavía estaba disfrutando el momento. Eunhyuk y yo nos habíamos riendo, luchando y pasándola bien... Supongo que estaba pensando más en eso que en cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que Eunhyuk no quería que se lo contara a nadie y no lo hice. En cambio, les mostré. No a propósito, pero... todavía lo hice. Desde el momento en que miré a los ojos de Eunhyuk, supe que estaba aterrorizado.

Eso me asustó más que nada.

_Ni siquiera lloró._

Lo miré una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. Necesitaba explicar lo que sucedió porque no tengo idea de lo que Kyuhyun les está diciendo. Camino hacia la habitación contigua, recojo el zapato que Kyuhyun dejó caer y noto la luz encendida debajo de la puerta. Empujándolo lentamente, veo a Yesung y Ryeowook sentados en la cama de Ryeowook en silencio, mientras Kyuhyun solo se quedó en el medio de la habitación. La bisagra chirrió cuando abrí la puerta un poco más y seis ojos se centraron intensamente en mí. 

—Finalmente —Kyuhyun suspiró—. Te estábamos esperando.

Me siento en la cama de Kyuhyun y miro hacia abajo. No sé por qué, pero no podía mirarlos a los dos en ese momento. Tal vez fue porque tenía miedo.

—Estoy confundido —dijo Yesung en voz alta.

—Ya me lo había imaginado —Ryeowook sonrió.

_Bien, como pensé. Es lo mismo que con Sungmin._

—¿Qué les dijiste? —me volví hacia Kyuhyun y él me quitó el zapato con fuerza.

—Nada realmente —se encogió de hombros.

—Chicos, lamento no haberles dicho...

—Lo hemos visto durante años —dijo Ryeowook y de repente me sorprendió. Yesung asintió, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar. No podía decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Genial, ¿podemos irnos a dormir? —preguntó Kyuhyun en un tono algo molesto.

—¿Lo saben los demás? —preguntó Yesung, ignorando a Kyuhyun.

—Uhm... Sungmin y Leeteuk también lo saben...

—¿Heechul? ¿Siwon? ¿Shindong?

—No lo sé...

—¿Les vas a decir?

—No estoy seguro... como que quiero hacerlo, pero no creo que Eunhyuk lo haga.

—¿Hyung? —Ryeowook se volvió hacia Yesung.

—¿Sí? —parpadeó.

—Aún no ha dicho si está de acuerdo con eso.

_Ryeowook... De nuevo, ¡gracias!_

—No estoy seguro...

Fruncí el ceño ante esto. Yesung es alguien a quien me cuesta entender. Sin embargo, su respuesta no me sorprendió. Al principio, pensé en él como alguien a quien realmente no le importaría, pero en este punto parece realmente incómodo.

—Por qué ustedes dos no hablan para que Ryeowook y yo podamos ir a dormir... —sugirió Kyuhyun.

—¿De qué hay que hablar? —preguntó Yesung mientras se levantaba—. Lo que ustedes dos hacen no me preocupa. Quiero decir, me preocupo por ustedes, pero... Simplemente no hagan nada para arruinar a Super Junior... —hizo una pausa y su voz se suavizó—. Es mi vida...

Su cara parecía terriblemente nerviosa. Miré a Ryeowook y a Kyuhyun que estaban sin palabras.

Lo que dijo Heechul volvía a mí. Yesung teme lo mismo. No creo que le importe que Eunhyuk y yo seamos gay. Simplemente teme que afecte a todos.

—Hyung, ven aquí —extiendo la mano y tomo su brazo. Con un gesto, salgo de la habitación del miembro más joven con Yesung y me mudo a la sala de estar vacía.

Eché un vistazo a su rostro y estaba mostrando preocupación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó.

—Sé que estás preocupado...

—Claro que lo estoy. Pensé que todo lo que hicieron fue solo fanservice. Nunca esperé que fuera real.

—Bueno...

—Quiero decir, ¿qué vamos a hacer si esto sale a la luz?

—Hyung, por favor cálmate...

—¿No está preocupado Leeteuk hyung por esto?

—No lo creo... Se ha esforzado por ayudarnos.

Yesung solo me miró antes de romper el contacto visual y suspirar.

—¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos?

—En este momento, no estoy seguro. Creo que está enojado conmigo de todos modos por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Ve a verlo. Sabes que es un llorón. 

Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente y apareció una sonrisa. Detrás de toda la extrañeza que es Yesung, él realmente es una persona increíble. Me alegro de que sea mi hyung.

—Hyung... Gracias —dije suavemente y él me agarró la muñeca cuando comencé a alejarme.

—Solo por favor... No hagas daño a Super Junior. Todos ustedes significan todo para mí.

Asentí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba nervioso, pero el hecho de que confiara en mí me dio más confianza.

Volvió a la habitación de Siwon y de él. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, noté que todas las luces estaban apagadas ahora. Todo lo que quedaba finalmente se iba a dormir. Silenciosamente gire el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Eunhyuk y entré. Después de cerrar la puerta, me quedé allí mirando la oscuridad.

¿ _Qué tengo que hacer?_

_O... ¿Qué quiero hacer?_

Me subí a mi lado derecho habitual de la cama, puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Eunhyuk y miré su rostro dormido.

—¿Hyuk?

—Hngh... Donghae... —su cuerpo se contrajo e intentó alejar mis dedos—. Estaba casi dormido.

_Oh, ni siquiera estaba durmiendo..._

—Eunhyuk, arreglé todo. Lamento mucho lo de antes...

No dijo nada, pero por sus ligeros movimientos pude notar que se relajó.

Me puse debajo de las sábanas y deslice mi brazo derecho debajo de su cintura mientras el otro lo sostenía desde arriba. Cuando empuje su espalda contra mí, gimió suavemente. No me detuvo. No estoy siendo contundente. Si no quisiera que lo abrazara, podría librarse fácilmente de mí.

Lo bueno es que... no lo hace.

Dejé que mis labios tocaran suavemente su nuca y sentí incluso sus más pequeñas reacciones.

Como estaba cómodo, los dejé allí.

Y rápidamente se quedó dormido en esa exacta posición.


	30. Eunhyuk

_No puedo dormir así._

Cada pocos segundos siento su calor exhalar en mi cuello. No es incómodo ni nada. Es solo... Un sentimiento extraño.

Donghae ya se quedó dormido. Él realmente no ronca, pero puedo decirlo sin siquiera mirarlo. De hecho, todo lo que puedo ver son sus manos enroscadas alrededor de mi estómago.

_Está tan cerca de mí._

Me pregunto cómo arregló todo. Quiero decir, si entro y veo a dos miembros besándose, no lo dejaría pasar en media hora. Aún así, Donghae parece estar bien y relajado. Tendré que preguntarle mañana.

En este momento solo necesito dormir.

Me pregunto qué va a pasar.

_Ugh... por qué tengo tanto frío..._

—¡Hyukkie! Levántate —una voz ordenó.

_¿No es Donghae?_

Mi mano deambula por la cama tratando de encontrar a Donghae, pero finalmente me agarran con fuerza. Me dolió un poco y mi intento de liberarme falló.

—Sí, hoy vamos al gimnasio —ahora reconozco la voz.

—Mmh, Siwon... Suéltame —me doy la vuelta y lo miro. El sol que brillaba a través de la ventana hizo que mis ojos se entrecerrara. Siwon solo sonrió mientras continuamente tiraba de mi brazo hacia atrás. No tuve suerte, pero podría decir que estaba luchando un poco.

—Vamos, no quieres que tus músculos se pongan flácidos. ¡Piensa en tus fans! —él se rió.

—¿Cuando?

—Ahora. Ninguno de nosotros tiene horarios hasta más tarde. ¡Tenemos un montón de tiempo!

—Está bien... Dame unos minutos —finalmente me soltó y saltó de la cama.

—Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado.

Asentí cuando se fue y me frotó la muñeca. Estoy emocionado de ir con él. No es mi forma ideal de despertarme, pero ahora estoy solo. Ni siquiera sé dónde está Donghae. Probablemente afuera haciendo un horario o algo así.

_Sin embargo, quería preguntarle sobre anoche._

Después de levantarme de la cama, fui directo al espejo en la pared y me quité la camisa.

_¡Mi cuerpo se ve bien!_

Dejé que mis dedos apretaran suavemente mi brazo. Supongo que no es tan perfecto como antes, pero ha pasado un tiempo desde las promociones de "Bonamana" y "No Other". Me siento como un idiota ahora empujando mi estómago frente al espejo, pero Siwon me puso un poco cohibido. No quiero perder mis músculos. Ya nadie me dice que estoy demasiado flaco. Aunque, eso no me impide seguir pensando en eso a veces.

Mi mano rozó los restos de mis abdominales e inmediatamente noté que mi rostro se oscurecía.

_Los de donghae estaban mejor._

Sacudí la cabeza y agarré la ropa sucia que pude encontrar. ¿Por qué tomar los limpios cuando voy a sudar de todos modos? Después de cambiarme, me senté en la cama y saqué mi teléfono. También podría enviarle un mensaje de texto a Donghae antes de irme. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a escribir, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Está abierto —les dije.

Donghae entró como si estuviera a punto de irse también. Incluso tenía sus llaves y gafas de sol en la mano.

—Oh, pensé que ya te habías ido... ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Lo siento, salí temprano. Simplemente me detuve para tomar algo.

—Ah bien...

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestros hombros se tocaran.

—Sobre anoche... —comenzó y ya podía sentir el nerviosismo volver a mí—. Hablé con los dos y todo está bien. Por favor, no te preocupes y de nuevo, lo siento —sonrió levemente.

_Toda la situación de anoche realmente me asustó._

_No creo que Donghae lo haya entendido completamente._

Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a esto. De ningún modo. Podemos ser una pareja ahora en sus ojos, pero en los míos todavía están un poco borrosos. ¿Y para todos los demás, son ciegos...? Ya no lo sé.

Mis ojos miran a un lado. —Solo... no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No lo haré —dijo fuertemente y ya me sentía un poco mejor—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Al gimnasio.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras miraba.

—Con Siwon.

—Ah... —de alguna manera parecía decepcionado—. No necesitas perder más peso, Hyuk.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. —Estoy tratando de no perder mis músculos.

—Oh. No trabajes demasiado.

—No lo haré... Solo lo suficiente como para no tener músculos flácidos.

Él rió. —¿Flácido?

—Eso es lo que dijo Siwon —hice un pequeño puchero.

—Me parecen bien —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabrías? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

Se apoyó en mí y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Puede que no los haya visto en un tiempo, pero es fácil sentirlo —me relajé un poco y su agarre sobre mí se apretó.

_Creo que sé lo que necesito hacer._

_Hablar con Donghae sobre esto no está funcionando. No lo entiende._

_Quién sabe... Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Heechul, y ahora Ryeowook y Yesung._

_Tengo mis elecciones_

_No Siwon. No._

_Donghae no aparecerá en nuestras conversaciones hoy. No se lo diré._

_Tengo demasiado miedo de hacerlo._

_Es el más religioso de todos nosotros..._

—Tengo que irme —me quitó sus brazos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si, igual.

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Donghae cerrara la puerta de mi habitación y volviera a mí.

—¿Puedo darme un beso antes de separarnos? —él sonrió suavemente mientras me miraba.

_¡No puedo creer que haya preguntado eso!_

_¿Por qué iba a preguntar eso ahora? Nunca lo hizo en el pasado._

—¿Hm? —tarareó mientras extendía su mano. La tomé vacilante y me puse de pie. Sus manos se movieron e irradiaron calor sobre mis hombros cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Algo se sintió un poco diferente, pero no en el mal sentido. Comenzó a acercarse y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar como siempre. Me tenso, mis latidos aumentan y me pongo ansioso. Sin embargo, una vez que sus labios tocan los míos, es como si todo se congelara y después de un tiempo me calmo.

_Me gustan sus besos..._

_Pero sigo mirando la puerta esperando que nadie entre._

_Ya ha sucedido dos veces._

_Y sé que Siwon me está esperando._

Los ojos de Donghae se abren de nuevo mientras retrocede, rompiendo el beso. Por la expresión de su rostro, era obvio que él también sabía que algo era diferente. Realmente no importa porque mantuvo una sonrisa hasta que dijo, —Que tengas un buen día —y se fue.

No puedo evitar reflexionar sobre lo que nos ha sucedido en las últimas... ¿Dos semanas?

Donghae y yo siempre hemos sido cercanos. Luego se confesó y aquí estamos hoy. Ya ni siquiera me siento enojado por lo que pasó anoche. Sí, estoy nervioso por ver a Yesung y Ryeowook, pero Donghae dijo que todo está bien... 

_Todavía quiero hablar con alguien._

—¡Eunhyuk, vámonos! —gritó Siwon.

Rápidamente volví a la realidad agarrando mi bolso y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

En el gimnasio, Siwon me ayudó con ciertos ejercicios y rutinas que agotaron mi energía. Supongo que estaba más fuera de forma de lo que pensaba. Lo peor de todo cuando se quitó la camisa fue que no pude evitar mirar. Mi cuerpo nunca se verá como el suyo. No importa cuanto me esfuerce. Estoy sentado en un banco descansando mientras él todavía está en una máquina. Me duele el cuerpo y todavía tengo otro horario con Sungmin después. SM nos llamó para una clase de pronunciación china. Solo espero que nuestra maestro sea amable. ¡Ojalá sea Zhoumi!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Siwon mientras bajaba una gran pesa.

—Sí, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho más —forcé una sonrisa.

—Hm, está bien. ¿Quieres bañarte aquí o en el dormitorio?

—Volvamos al dormitorio... No he traído mucho conmigo.

Él sonrió y me entregó una toalla. —Siéntate en eso cuando subamos al auto.

—¡No estoy tan asqueroso! —me reí.

—Sí, ¡pero es mi auto! —me tocó la frente y siguió caminando.

Sentí que lloriqueaba ligeramente mientras sonreía. Terminé sentado en esa toalla, pero estuvo bien. Teníamos las ventanas cerradas mientras conducía y saludé a algunas fanáticas alegres.

_Sí, no le diré a Siwon pronto._

Cuando volvimos al dormitorio, vi a Leeteuk, Sungmin y Ryeowook comiendo en la cocina. Para evitar a Ryeowook, rápidamente corrí a un baño y me duché. No sé por qué tenía tanto miedo. Tal vez el solo hecho de que Ryeowook no aceptara me haría llorar en el acto. Simplemente no sé qué pensar.

Me puse ropa más cómoda ya que solo voy a la SM. Podría haberlo exagerado en el gimnasio. Exactamente lo que a Donghae le preocupaba que hiciera. Excelente.

Justo cuando salgo del baño, dos miembros más bajos me miran. No era solo Sungmin, sino que el otro era Ryeowook. 


	31. Eunhyuk

—H-Hola... —tartamudeo.

Ryeowook frunció el ceño mientras Sungmin solo lo miraba. Fruncí el ceño también. No es algo que Ryeowook haga a menudo. No por ninguna razón al menos.

—Hyung, ¿podemos hablar contigo? —él habló.

_Oh no... esto es todo._

Lo sigo a su habitación y me siento en la cama de Kyuhyun junto a Sungmin, que estaba muy callado. Afortunadamente, la cama era lo suficientemente cómoda como para suprimir los dolores del gimnasio. Baje la cabeza mientras veo los pies de Ryeowook dar un paso adelante.

_¿Por qué están siendo tan serios?_

_¿Hay algo mal?_

_¿Donghae... mintió?_

Ya podía sentir mis ojos con lágrimas a pesar de que nada se ha dicho todavía.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en voz baja. Miro hacia arriba y él todavía frunce el ceño, pero tenía una mirada de preocupación. Sungmin parecía igual.

—¿Qué? —pregunto estúpidamente a pesar de que escuché exactamente lo que dijo.

—Estamos preocupados —dijo finalmente Sungmin.

—Tengo un horario ahora, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para ti —Ryeowook sonrió de nuevo y me congelé. Ni siquiera mencionó a Donghae o el beso.

—Yo... estoy bien, Wookie. Gracias sin embargo —le devolví una sonrisa forzada. No sé por qué fue tan difícil fingirlo. Una vez que salió de la habitación, se derramaron mis lágrimas. Rápidamente puse mis manos sobre mis ojos y apoyé mi cuerpo hacia abajo para que mis codos golpearan mis rodillas. Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban y me incliné sobre ellos con dulzura.

—Eunhyuk... ¿Qué pasa? —Sungmin me palmeó ligeramente la espalda.

Por un tiempo no pude responder. Cada pocos segundos una lágrima tibia caía por mis mejillas y todo lo que podía hacer era sollozar. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando. ¿Es por la amabilidad de Ryeowook? ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Donghae?

Finalmente quito mis manos de mi cara y miro a Sungmin. Parecía muy tranquilo y me entregó un pañuelo de la mesita de noche de Kyuhyun.

—Hyung... yo... estoy tan confundido... —me las arreglo para dejar de llorar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Donghae...

—¿Te hizo algo?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Donghae no me obligó a nada. Bueno, tal vez los primeros besos, pero no me importaron.

—Yo solo... No sé qué hacer o pensar... Sobre nosotros.

—Ahh ya veo.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes, realmente le gustas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —lo miré.

—Me cuenta un poco y parece mucho más feliz. Es obvio —sonrió y sentí que mi llanto disminuía—. Pero tú... hablé con Ryeowook antes de que volvieras a casa con Siwon. Ambos te vemos infeliz. Estás más tranquilo de lo habitual, no sonríes tanto, e ignoraste a todos cuando entraste. Es solo que... No es como tú.

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Relajate.

_Eso es lo que me dijo Donghae._

—¿Cómo cuando estoy estresado por todo?

—¿Qué es todo?

—Quiero estar con Donghae, estoy bastante seguro de eso. Es solo que... tengo miedo. ¿Qué pensarán todos? ¿Los miembros? ¿Nuestras familias? Y nuestras fanáticas. Y... y... —tuve que parar allí mientras Sungmin me entregaba otros pañuelos. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé por completo en su hombro. Se sintió bien hablar con él y estoy muy contento de que Donghae no estuviera allí para verme así. Aunque no sería nada nuevo para él.

—Eunhyuk, cálmate... —su voz se suavizó—. Lo acabas de decir. Quieres estar con Donghae. Creo que todo saldrá bien entonces. No te preocupes por los miembros.

—¿Qué pasa con Siwon?

—Él los ama a los dos. No hay forma de que los rechace por ser felices juntos. Tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé... pero... —me toco los ojos con otro pañuelo.

—¡Sin peros! Los dos conocemos a Siwon. Él no haría eso. No se lo diré, así que depende de ti y de Donghae decidirlo.

Asentí en silencio.

—Oh, y sobre las fans... Mm, estás bien. Tengo la sensación de que ganarás más fans por eso.

—¿Eso crees?

Abrí los ojos y él me estaba sonriendo. Su cabeza asintió levemente y yo me levanté. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo forzó a un abrazo cercano. Soltó un pequeño chillido cuando lo hice, pero luego me devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias... —susurré.

—¿Qué... están ustedes dos haciendo en mi cama? —exigió una voz de una manera algo confusa.

Los dos rompemos nuestro abrazo y miramos a Kyuhyun que tenía los brazos cruzados.

—¡Abrazandonos! —dijo Sungmin con una sonrisa.

—Correcto. ¿Y los pañuelos de mis sábanas van con eso? —levantó una ceja, pero ahora había una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Asqueroso —murmuró.

Los dos asentimos y los recogimos rápidamente. Kyuhyun no es estúpido, nos ha dicho eso, estoy seguro de que podría darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¡Oh, Eunhyuk, quiero mostrarte algo! —me dijo Sungmin.

Dejamos a Kyuhyun y fuimos por el pasillo a la habitación de Sungmin. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, mis ojos se centraron en el lado de Donghae. La habitación ya olía a él.

Sungmin fue a la cama de Donghae, tomó un pequeño trozo de papel y me lo entregó. 

**En la habitación de Eunhyuk. –D̶H̶ ^^~ ♥ ¡̶¡̶O̶T̶R̶A̶ ̶V̶E̶Z̶!̶!̶**

**Y̶ ̶o̶t̶r̶a̶ ̶v̶e̶z̶.̶ ♥**

**♥ O̶T̶R̶A̶ ̶V̶E̶Z̶ ♥**

**DUERME BIEN, SUNGMIN!**

**Si, otra vez :)**

**♥ ♥**

**-DH**

_¿Que es esto?_

Miré fijamente el papel. Era sin duda la letra de Donghae.

—Me lo deja cada vez que duerme en tu habitación —me sonrió—. ¿No es lindo?

Una pequeña sonrisa finalmente apareció en mi rostro.


	32. Donghae

Regresar al dormitorio esta mañana fue definitivamente una buena decisión. ¡Besé a Eunhyuk! Sin embargo, no le mentí. Realmente necesitaba sacar un sombrero de mi armario.

_No, mentiste._

Bien, bien, realmente solo quería verlo. Afortunadamente no preguntó nada más. Estaba un poco decepcionado porque tuve que despertar antes que él, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Definitivamente todavía estaba molesto por la situación de anoche. Espero que después de un día de estar lejos de mí se calme porque no sé qué más puedo hacer aparte de esperar.

_Ni siquiera me ha enviado mensajes de texto..._

Revisé mi teléfono una vez más y todavía nada. Ya eran las 12:27am. Estoy seguro de que Eunhyuk está durmiendo. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro y poner los brazos en mi regazo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Heechul.

Él, Yesung y yo estamos en una furgoneta yendo de regreso al dormitorio. Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que Yesung está profundamente dormido en el asiento trasero. Ha estado apoyado contra la puerta del auto con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Miro a Heechul que estaba sentado a mi lado en el medio. Sus ojos me miraron mientras sostenía cansado su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—Estoy frustrado —dije suavemente.

—Sabes que hablé con Hyukjae la otra noche, ¿verdad?

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabía que me refería a Eunhyuk?_

—No... Él nunca me dijo eso...

—Sí, nos quedamos dormidos juntos en el sofá —sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —fruncí el ceño.

_¿Por qué Eunhyuk no me dijo esto?_

_¿Eligió a Heechul sobre mí?_

—¡Deja de pensar en lo peor! —alzó la voz con irritación, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente callado para no despertar a Yesung—. No pasó nada. Ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir, así que solo hablamos.

Aparté la vista cuando la mirada de Heechul se volvió ligeramente amenazante. Aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—Leeteuk y yo les dijimos a los dos que arreglen cualquier problema que hayan tenido y que todavía no hayan tenido. Hyukjae es un desastre aterrorizado. Es obvio. Nunca lo había visto tan ansioso en mi vida. Sé que eres la pareja de él, pero necesita arreglar esto antes de que otros miembros se involucren. No puede afectar su trabajo ni el de nadie más. Tú lo sabes.

Heechul estaba enojado. Sabía que Eunhyuk estaba confundido, pero pensé que le tomaría tiempo sentirse más cómodo con esta nueva relación que tenemos.

—Lo sé... —fruncí el ceño.

—Odio decirlo, pero si no pueden hacerlo, tendremos que separarlos. Nadie quiere hacer eso —suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta.

Asentí para mí antes de mirar por la ventana al mundo. Todo estaba oscuro excepto las pocas farolas que pasábamos. Estoy cansado. Realmente cansado. Sin embargo, sé que estamos cerca de casa. Solo unos minutos más hasta que pueda subir a la cama de Eunhyuk y abrazarlo hasta que me duerma. No puedo esperar...

—No te olvides de ducharte —Heechul me recordó como si estuviera leyendo mi mente—. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y no tendrás tiempo por la mañana.

—Bueno...

Una vez que el conductor llegó al dormitorio, Heechul salió rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Lo observé solo por un momento antes de golpear ligeramente la pierna de Yesung para despertarlo. Los dos le agradecimos al conductor y subimos al dormitorio. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, pero Leeteuk nos dio la bienvenida a casa y nos dio nuestros horarios para mañana. Heechul tenía razón; mañana tenemos una práctica temprano en la mañana.

Después de mi ducha rápida, volví a mi habitación donde Sungmin ya estaba durmiendo. No pude encontrar mi nota habitual que dejo para él. Tal vez la tiró. Saqué otro papel y un marcador y dejé uno nuevo. 

Lo usual. -DH ♥

Pasé a Yesung en el pasillo y dije "buenas noches, hyung" cuando salía del baño.

—¿Te quedarás con él otra vez? —parpadeó sus ojos cansados.

—Sí... estoy seguro de que está durmiendo, así que estaremos callados. Lo prometo.

Lentamente asintió con un "bien" y entró en su habitación como si fuera a desmayarse.

¡Finalmente, llegué a la habitación de Eunhyuk! La puerta crujió ligeramente cuando entré, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en la persona en la cama a la izquierda. Después de cerrar la puerta, di la vuelta al lado derecho de la cama y subí. Eunhyuk estaba frente a mí y mis ojos no podían apartar la vista de su cuerpo dormido.

_Quiero despertarlo._

Me acosté de espaldas debajo de las mantas y me acerqué lo más que pude sin tocarlo. Mi mano se adelantó y mis dedos rozaron suavemente su mejilla. Solo cuando se movió, retiré mi mano. Luego rodó sobre mi costado y mis brazos rápidamente rodearon su espalda para asegurar su lugar.

—Mmhm... Donghae... —se quejó y me miró.

_Valió la pena._

—Hola —sonreí.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró en mi hombro.

—Un poco más de la una —besé su frente y él miró hacia abajo, así que ahora su cabello estaba en mi cara.

Nunca dijo nada más. Noté que sus manos se acurrucaban en mi pecho y su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Ya no vas a volver a dormir, ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello lejos de mi barbilla.

Me miró de nuevo y puso un puchero. Entonces lo sentí moverse y sus labios besaron rápidamente los míos.

Al principio estaba un poco sorprendido. Era solo la segunda vez que Eunhyuk me besaba. Me recordó que nuestra relación no es solo unilateral. Fue entonces cuando sonreí. Regresó a su posición anterior, pero esta vez extendió su brazo sobre mi pecho. La expresión de su rostro mostraba la vergüenza y la timidez que no lograba ocultar.

_Hoy está cariñoso..._

Lo acerqué aún más para besar suavemente sus labios. Afortunadamente él respondió. Fue uno dulce que duró unos segundos. No quería hacer nada más teniendo en cuenta que todavía está medio dormido.

—Siento haberte despertado —dije en voz baja antes de alejarme.

—Está bien... —ocultó su rostro de nuevo.

_Está muy avergonzado. Es lindo._

—Vuelve a dormir. Hablaremos por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mhm...

No pasó nada importante, pero esa era la mejor manera en que podría haber pedido que me durmiera. Descansando en una cama cómoda después de un largo día, después de una buena ducha, con Eunhyuk acostado sobre mi lado derecho. Casi parecía que no teníamos problemas y lo que Heechul dijo antes ya no se aplicaba. Sé que esa no es la verdad, pero ciertamente es una sensación increíble.

Espero que podamos tener más momentos como este.

Eunhyuk puede estar dormido en este momento, pero no tiene idea de lo feliz que me ha hecho. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mirar hacia abajo y veré su rostro y sentir su cuerpo justo contra el mío. Nunca hemos dormido tan cerca. Jamás.

_Podría llorar._

Pero soy más fuerte que eso. Además, lo despertaré otra vez.

_Pero tengo muchas ganas de llorar..._

_Estoy tan feliz._


	33. Eunhyuk

—¡Niños! ¡Es hora de levantarse! —Leeteuk gritaba como lo hace todas las mañanas cuando todos los miembros necesitan despertarse a la vez.

Mis ojos se abrieron cansados pero mi mente aún estaba dormida. Me doy la vuelta y veo que Donghae sigue durmiendo. Solo entonces recordé lo que sucedió durante la noche.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro adormilado mientras empujaba su lado sin sentarme.

—Donghae... —dije suavemente—. Tenemos que levantarnos.

—Mmmm, bien —gimió.

Realmente no puedo recordar a qué hora me quedé dormido o cuándo entró en la habitación, pero no me sorprende que nos hayamos despertado con la espalda uno frente al otro. Ambos nos movemos mucho en nuestro sueño.

Donghae todavía no se había movido, así que supuse que se había vuelto a dormir. A diferencia de él, pero todos estamos tan cansados que a veces es comprensible.

—¡Despierta! —empiezo a sacudirlo aún más.

Se sentó en silencio y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Parecía cansado y tenemos un día completo de práctica hoy y mañana hay un concierto. Esperemos que esta noche duerma mejor.

Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, agarré su almohada y la tiré de la cama. Esperaba que él me pusiera un puchero o me atacara, pero en lugar de eso sonrió.

—Buenos días.

Su mirada era intensa y me hizo no saber qué hacer. Rápidamente aparté la vista y le dije lo mismo.

Solo por eso... los latidos de mi corazón...

—Será mejor que te levantes antes de que regrese —se rió y juro que ya me ha hecho esto antes. Me di vuelta y vi como él levantaba la almohada. Solo para devolvérmela.

Cerró la puerta después de irse y yo solo me quedé en la cama. Hoy todo vamos a estar practicando y sudando. Me encanta, pero todavía estoy preocupado por una razón. Yesung.

Sé que Ryeowook está de acuerdo con lo que está pasando entre Donghae y yo, pero aún no he hablado con Yesung. Afortunadamente, Donghae estará conmigo todo el día en caso de que tartamudee con mis palabras. Sin embargo, no es que no pueda encargarme solo. Es solo que estamos juntos en esto, creo.

Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación. Todo era igual. El espejo frente a la cama, el reloj en la pared, las flores muertas en mi mesita de noche, la cama vacía de Kangin y el sol brillando a través de la ventana. Era como cualquier otro día, pero se sentía muy diferente.

¿Era por Donghae?

No.

¿Era por lo dolorido que está mi cuerpo por hacer demasiado ejercicio?

¿Tal vez?

No, puedo tomar un poco de medicina y estar bien. No necesita saber sobre eso.

Escuché girar el pomo de la puerta y rápidamente salté de la cama. Sungmin entró tan sonriente como siempre y por alguna razón suspiré de alivio.

—¡Hola, Eunhyuk! —dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor—. ¿Sabes dónde fue Donghae?

—Si él no regresó a su habitación, entonces apuesto a que está en el baño.

—Ah bien. Me dejó otra nota —se rió suavemente mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—¿Todavía? —pregunté antes de abrir el cajón de mi mesita de noche y sacar la primero.

Otra cosa más que no voy a decirle a Donghae.

Y lo puse de nuevo rápidamente.

—¡Si! Escribió que está en el lugar "usual". Solo iba a decirle que ya no necesita decírmelo. A menos que vaya a otro lado, quiero decir.

Asentí. —Debería volver pronto.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —su expresión cambió a una mirada más seria.

—Sí... creo que sí —sonreí.

—¡Bueno! ¡Ahora deja de preocuparte y todo estará bien!

Sé que está tratando de ayudarme, pero no está funcionando. Quiero creerle tanto. Donghae y yo estamos... siento que ya ni siquiera puedo explicar las cosas.

—¡Hola, hyung! —Donghae regresó luciendo recién afeitado y más despierto—. El baño está libre, Hyuk —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien... —dije antes de dejarlos a los dos.

Espero que Sungmin no mencione nada de ayer.

En el baño, hice todo, desde cepillarme los dientes hasta arreglarme el cabello. Lo mismo de siempre. Me tomé mi tiempo aunque no debería haberlo hecho. Hay nueve de nosotros y pocos baños. Oh bueno, todo estará bien. Además, ¡ya puedo oler la comida de Ryeowook!

¡¡Tengo tanta hambre!!

Solo necesito cambiarme de ropa y estaré listo. Cuando regresé a mi habitación, Donghae estaba de pie junto al espejo solo mirándose. Parpadeé hacia él una vez antes de continuar hacia mi armario. Ni siquiera sé si me vio. Escogí una camiseta simple y un pantalón corto. Realmente no necesito nada más que eso para practicar. Estaba a punto de cambiarme antes de darme cuenta de algo. Donghae todavía está en la habitación.

Nos hemos cambiado uno frente al otro innumerables veces, pero... Ahora parece diferente. Aparentemente ya no somos amigos.

Ahora estamos en una relación...

¿Por qué me molesta esto? ¡Ni siquiera está mirando!

Lentamente me quité la camisa que llevaba y me estremecí cuando vi a Donghae girarse hacia mí. No se movió, pero tenía sus ojos fijos en mí. Rápidamente me puse la camisa limpia y traté de actuar inalterado. Esa fue la parte fácil. Ahora la mitad inferior.

Miré a Donghae rápidamente y todavía me miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía. Aunque sé que vi aparecer una sonrisa. Eso es. Me estoy cambiando en el armario. Es lo suficientemente grande.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hice.

—Oh, ¿cómo estuvo ayer? —preguntó justo cuando salí. Me tomó por sorpresa.

Pasé junto a él y puse mi ropa sucia en una pila. —Estuvo bien. El chino es difícil.

—Aprenderás. Te ayudaré cuando pueda.

—Ah, gracias.

Tan pronto como me di la vuelta, Donghae estaba justo frente a mí.

—Deberíamos irnos antes de que toda la comida se... —me interrumpió poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

—¿Podemos quedarnos? Este es nuestro único tiempo a solas. Probablemente estaremos demasiado cansados esta noche para hablar... —frunció el ceño ligeramente—. ¿Por favor?

Tengo mucha hambre.

Pero no creo que pueda decir que no. Honestamente.

—Está bien... —dije suavemente. Creo que me avergoncé de las palabras "tiempo a solas".

Él sonrió con inquietud y tomó mi mano. Cerramos la puerta antes de sentarnos en la cama.

—No me importa quién grite, no nos iremos a menos que Leeteuk hyung nos grite —dijo antes de poner su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Cerré un ojo de ese lado, pero el resto de mí permaneció quieto.

Se ve muy serio.

Ya ni siquiera creo que esté bromeando.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al azar.

Es el momento...

—Estoy bien.

Y hambriento.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —respondí casi confundido.

—Mm, está bien...

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy genial —sonrió y se inclinó más cerca.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderó de mi rostro y cerré el ojo restante.

Él me va a besar.

Su brazo rodeó mi espalda y sentí nuestros cuerpos presionarse juntos. Solo entonces abrí un ojo por un segundo antes de que sus labios golpearan los míos.

Entonces todo quedó en silencio.

Fueron besos fuertes como este que eventualmente condujeron a sesiones de besos con lenguas. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Su mano cayó de mi mejilla y me acercó a él, como si estuviera apoyado en mí. Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello para apoyarme mientras nuestras caras aún estaban conectadas. Su lengua presionó contra mis labios hasta que cedí. La sensación era extraña, pero al mismo tiempo... Se sentía realmente bien. El calor de Donghae se extendió rápidamente hacia mí antes de que sus brazos se separaran y caí de espaldas contra la cama, rompiendo el beso. 

Miré hacia arriba y vi un lado de él que nunca había visto antes.

Se inclinó sobre mí una vez más mientras jadeaba suavemente. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y sus párpados solo medio abiertos. No había sonrisa, ni ceño en su rostro.

Solo la fuerte mirada de deseo.


	34. Donghae

Cuando salí de la habitación de Eunhyuk para ir al baño, Leeteuk me detuvo en el pasillo y me informó sobre nuestros horarios para hoy y mañana. Mis primeros pensamientos fueron "¡sí, otro concierto!" y "¡cuanto más práctica tengamos, más estaré con Eunhyuk!", pero a medida que avanzaba me di cuenta de algo. Heechul me contó lo estresado que ha estado Eunhyuk recientemente, pero él nunca me cuenta nada. Podemos pasar tiempo juntos, pero rara vez estamos solos. Solo en la noche e incluso entonces estamos demasiado cansados.

Esto apesta... Quiero que hable conmigo.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba emocionado por nuestro día juntos. Cuando salí del baño, me aseguré de mantener la luz encendida para que los otros pensaran que estaba ocupado. La puerta de Eunhyuk estaba abierta, así que entré. Le sonreí rápidamente mientras le hacía saber que el baño estaba libre. Incluso después de verlo salir corriendo por la puerta, mis ojos parecían perdidos hasta que Sungmin me devolvió a la realidad.

—Pareces inusualmente feliz tan temprano en la mañana —me sonrió.

—Sí, bueno... ¡lo estoy!

—Puedes parar de dejar las notas, ya sabes. ¡A menos que vayas a otro lugar que no sea la habitación de Eunhyuk! —comenzó a irse y yo lo seguí.

—Bueno.

—Oh, y una cosa más... Por favor... Haz feliz a Eunhyuk —me sonrió suavemente.

Parpadeé confundido. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente eso —una pequeña risa se le escapó.

No sabía qué decir, así que solo asentí.

Después de eso, Sungmin salió de nuestra habitación y seguí preparándome. Me cambié la ropa por algo ligero y cómodo y rápidamente volví a la habitación de Eunhyuk. Estaba vacío, pero cuando pasé junto al espejo de su pared, de repente me volví hacia él y me miré.

Probablemente debería ponerme algo de maquillaje... En caso de que alguien lleve una cámara.

Estaba tan ocupado analizando mis rasgos que realmente no me di cuenta de que Eunhyuk entraba. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo, pero me sorprendí cuando lo vi quitarse la camisa. Nunca en los diez años que conozco a Eunhyuk reaccioné de esta manera cuando se desnudó.

Su cuerpo es... Increíble.

Ni siquiera necesitaba ir al gimnasio ayer.

Quiero tocarlo.

Parpadeé una vez y él tenía una camisa nueva. Aunque estaba un poco decepcionado, rápidamente recuperó mi interés cuando su pulgar comenzó a tirar del elástico de su pantalón corto.

—¿Qué? —me sorprendió.

—Nada —dije mientras me volvía hacia el espejo mientras sonreía. Poco sabía él que aún podía ver su reflejo. Tristemente, fue al armario y se cambió.

Me senté y lo esperé, sabiendo que no podía escapar a ningún lado. Cuando salió, le pregunté sobre ayer porque, sinceramente, tenía curiosidad. Pasó mucho tiempo solo con Siwon y ya no estoy seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto. Sin embargo, de lo único que habló fue de su lección de chino. No soy tan bueno con el chino, pero espero poder ayudarlo de alguna manera. Ah, y confío más en Sungmin.

Inconscientemente miré el reloj y noté que solo teníamos unos quince minutos hasta que necesitáramos irnos. Después de eso, Eunhyuk y yo estaremos juntos durante los próximos dos días seguidos. Pero hay una cosa. No tendremos tiempo a solas. Eso es todo.

—Deberíamos irnos antes de que toda la comida se... —detuve a Eunhyuk con mi dedo en sus labios.

La comida puede esperar.

—¿Podemos quedarnos? Este es nuestro único tiempo a solas. Probablemente estaremos demasiado cansados esta noche para hablar... ¿Por favor? —pregunté desesperadamente.

Suspiró un poco y me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro. —Está bien...

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y tomé su mano. No había tiempo que perder. Sé que saltarse el desayuno no es inteligente y alguien nos gritará, pero valdrá la pena.

Cuando nos sentamos en la cama, le conté mis pensamientos. —No me importa quién grite, no nos iremos a menos que Leeteuk hyung nos grite.

Me acerqué a él y sostuve su mejilla mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en mi mano.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—Estoy bien —parecía vacilante.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si.

—Mm, está bien...

—¿Que hay de ti?

—Estoy genial —mostré una sonrisa antes de inclinarme para besarlo.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y lo jalé contra mí. Ya no era solo un beso, sino una sesión de besuqueo. Uno muy caliente. La respiración ya no parecía tan importante. Mi enfoque principal estaba con nadie más que Eunhyuk. No, ni eso.

Lee Hyukjae.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados. No podía verlo. Sin embargo, aún sentía su cada momento, su más leve contracción, su pulso acelerado, sus suaves gemidos vibrando en mis labios, la saliva cubriendo nuestras bocas. Todo era perfecto. Una oleada de calor me atravesó y no pensé en alejarme.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo tenía otros planes. Me gritaba algo que ya no podía ignorar.

Respirar.

Mis brazos lo soltaron rápidamente y él cayó de mi apretado agarre en la cama. Inclinándome sobre él, solo podía mirarlo a la cara mientras recuperaba el aliento. Estaba sonrojado, pero sorprendentemente tranquilo.

Se ve tan... Se...

—¿H-Hae...? —de repente agarró la muñeca en la que me apoyaba—. Hyung nos llama...

No escuché nada...

—Hyukjae, Donghae, ¡vamos! ¡No nos iremos hasta que ustedes dos coman algo! ¡No puedo dejarlos que se desmayen durante la práctica! —Leeteuk llamó a la puerta.

—¡Está bien! —gritó Eunhyuk y gentilmente me empujó y alejó de él.

Me senté allí impotente en la cama. Estaba aturdido.

—Deberíamos irnos... —se puso de pie y sonrió levemente.

—Yo... Adelántate. Te veré allí en un minuto —miré hacia otro lado.

Él asintió y se fue. Rápidamente me levanté y corrí al baño más cercano. El agua estaba tan fría como podía estar y me salpiqué la cara varias veces.

Tranquilízate...

Me detuve una vez que mi cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse y agarré una toalla del estante para secarme.

Eso pudo haber sido malo.

Sabía que me gustaba Eunhyuk, pero era difícil creer que mi cuerpo reaccionaría de esta manera. Realmente es lo mismo con un chico que con una chica. Necesito tener más cuidado.

Practico mi sonrisa en el espejo para evitar que se vea la frustración en el fondo de mi mente.

En la cocina, la mayoría de los miembros se acurrucaron en la mesa. Eunhyuk estaba sentado entre Siwon y Kyuhyun. Ryewook me sonrió mientras me entregaba un plato de comida. Olía bien, pero no me sentía exactamente hambriento en este momento. Tomé asiento en el regazo de Shindong porque no había otra habitación. Ni siquiera pregunté por qué estaba en el dormitorio tan temprano y no me rechazó. No es la primera vez que hago esto tampoco. Sé que no le importa. Eunhyuk me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero una vez que Yesung entró desapareció. Miré mi plato y noté que estaba vacío. Ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor.

—Te ves gruñón —Shindong me pellizcó la mejilla y me estremecí, haciendo que Heechul me mirara. Sungmin también mostró una mirada curiosa.

—Estoy cansado —respondí.

—Te despertarás rápidamente con toda la práctica que vamos a hacer hoy.

—Lo sé. 

—Muy bien, ¿todos listos? —preguntó Leeteuk y todos respondimos con algún tipo de sí—. Vamos a las furgonetas.

Los diez de nosotros salimos del dormitorio y fuimos al estacionamiento donde se estacionaron nuestras dos furgonetas habituales. Leeteuk condujo a Yesung, Heechul, Kyuhyun y Siwon a una furgoneta y el resto de nosotros fuimos a la segunda. Me senté atrás con Ryeowook y Eunhyuk entre nosotros. Shindong y Sungmin se sentaron en el medio.

Durante todo el viaje, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Eunhyuk y nos tomamos de las manos en secreto bajo una sudadera extra que trajo consigo.

Serán dos largos días.


	35. Donghae

Tiempo para practicar. Casi siempre estamos en la misma habitación. Ventiladores a tope, rayas negras que cubren el piso y toallas en las paredes. Como tenemos un concierto mañana, estaremos trabajando tan duro como podamos. Tenemos descansos, pero no muchos. Horas y horas de practicar los mismos movimientos, las mismas canciones, hasta que todo sea perfecto. O hasta que nos desmayemos, pero eso ya no pasa mucho. Nuestros cuerpos ya están muy acostumbrados.

En el momento en que entras al estudio, puedes oler lo duro que la gente ha trabajado allí. No solo nosotros, sino también Girls' Generation, TVXQ, f(x) y muchos otros. Es casi como nuestro segundo hogar.

—Vamos —Eunhyuk me arrastró. Habíamos estado tomados de la mano desde el viaje en auto. Atravesamos la puerta, subimos por el ascensor, y ahora entramos a la sala de baile sin soltarnos. A nadie parece importarle o darse cuenta. Sin embargo, no lo creo. Es bastante normal que nuestros miembros vayan de la mano. Solo pensé que Eunhyuk sería más reservado al respecto. Si podemos tomarnos de las manos, ¿por qué no puedo decirles a los miembros restantes para que no tengamos que ocultarles nada?

Bueno, no lo haré hasta que Eunhyuk me dé el visto bueno. Sé que es tímido y ya se molestó conmigo por besarlo frente a tres de ellos. No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

Nuestro coreógrafo nos dio la bienvenida a los diez mientras tomábamos nuestras posiciones. Eunhyuk me soltó la mano.

_Siento que he estado aturdido desde esta mañana._

La música comenzó y nos distraíamos. En lugar de mirarme en el espejo, mis ojos siguieron a Eunhyuk. Estaba en su zona de nuevo. Una mirada hacia él se podía decir en qué estaba pensando. No en mí, ni en ninguno de los miembros, nada más que bailar. Pero había algo mal hoy. Después de varios movimientos, sus ojos temblaron ligeramente. Era casi como si tuviera dolor, pero sus bailes seguían siendo perfectos.

Después de unas horas tuvimos nuestro descanso para almorzar. Es el más largo de nuestros pocos descansos. La mayoría de los miembros estaban sentados en el suelo con bocadillos, pero Eunhyuk estaba solo de pie junto al espejo.

_Estoy cansado._

_Quiero abrazarlo._

Mis pies me arrastraron por la habitación hasta que estuve detrás de él. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su espalda. Está sudando. Estoy sudando. No me importaba. Mis brazos continuaron hasta que lo abrazaron fuertemente.

_Me siento realmente pegajoso hoy..._

—Donghae... —dijo suavemente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hace calor...

Su cuerpo estaba excepcionalmente cálido. Se sentía bien, pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir. Me paré justo a su lado y sonreí. Él solo miró mi reflejo y yo vi el suyo.

—Da un pequeño paso atrás —le dije.

Su rostro parecía confundido, pero escuchó. Me acerqué al espejo y me puse de puntillas. —¡Ahora soy más alto que tú! —me reí y él se unió con una sonrisa.

—No soy mucho más alto, ya sabes.

En el espejo, noté que los miembros en el suelo ahora nos estaban mirando. Hubo unos pocos susurros, algunos sonrientes, otros indiferentes y un Shindong de aspecto confundido.

Yesung se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. En solo un segundo, fruncí el ceño y miré a Eunhyuk. Se había tensado al ver a Yesung y obviamente me fingió una sonrisa.

_¿Qué pasa con él y Yesung?_

—¿No van a comer ustedes dos? —dijo Yesung mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eunhyuk. Sin querer le lancé una mirada fulminante.

Parpadeó inofensivamente sin soltarlo y Eunhyuk habló nerviosamente. —E-Estaremos allí en un minuto, hyung.

Yesung lo apartó unos pasos de mí y le susurró algo al oído. Lamentablemente, no pude distinguir nada de eso. Justo después, besó la mejilla de Eunhyuk rápidamente y se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa inocente en su rostro. Me quedé allí sorprendido mientras en la parte de atrás, escuché la risa de Heechul.

Finalmente, los dos nos sentamos y comimos un poco. Eunhyuk parecía mejor, pero todavía tenía curiosidad por lo que se le dijo.

—Dejémoslo por esta noche —un miembro del personal nos informó—. Vuelvan al dormitorio y duerman. El ensayo comienza temprano.

Dormir. Una acción que he querido hacer desde hace horas. Ya son las 9 p.m. Hemos estado aquí todo el día. Leeteuk nos reunió en la puerta antes de obligarnos a salir. Estábamos perdiendo la cabeza. Pensé que estaba aturdido antes, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Estoy exhausto.

_La cama de Eunhyuk suena genial en este momento._

Fui empujado al medio de la furgoneta con Heechul. Kyuhyun se durmió en el hombro de Shindong en la parte de atrás y Leeteuk se sentó al frente.

_Nuevamente, estoy separado de Eunhyuk._

Probablemente se duche y duerma cuando nuestra furgoneta deje a Shindong y regrese al dormitorio.

—Ah, esa mirada en tu cara no tenía precio —Heechul suspiró. Incluso él parecía agotado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Yesung —frunció los labios—. Tu hombre.

Rápidamente fruncí el ceño. —No me lo recuerdes. No estabas detrás de eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Oye, no tuve nada que ver con eso! No es inusual que él bese miembros, ya sabes.

—Ah, bueno... no creo que haya querido hacer daño. Él ya sabe de nosotros, de todos modos.

—¿Qué te pasa entonces? No has sido el habitual Donghae sonriente.

Solté un suspiro exagerado y él levantó una ceja. —Un montón de cosas. Una de las grandes es que Eunhyuk y yo nunca tenemos mucho tiempo a solas.

—¿Un hotel del amor?

—¡No es eso! —respondí rápidamente, haciendo que sonriera.

—Quiero decir, no podemos hablar entre nosotros. ¿Ya sabes?

—¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hae! Realmente te lo estás tomando en serio.

—¿Por qué no debería...?

—Muchos chicos no quieren sentarse y hablar. ¡Todos van a la acción! Realmente no me importa lo que tú y Hyukjae hagan en esa área. Simplemente no seas idiota cuando se trata de eso.

—Hyung... Nosotros... estamos lejos de eso... —mi voz se suavizó con incomodidad. Eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar con nadie en este momento. Y mucho menos Heechul.

—Nunca se sabe —tarareó y se inclinó hacia mi oído—. Solo un consejo, no lo hagas antes de un concierto. Uno de ustedes definitivamente lo lamentará. Créeme.

—¡H-hyung...! —miré hacia otro lado.

_Me arde la cara..._

_Dios, estoy tan avergonzado._

Lo miré una vez más antes de que la furgoneta se detuviera junto a la residencia de Shindong.

_¡Él también está disfrutando esto!_

—Adios chicos. Los veré mañana —dijo Shindong con un bostezo mientras empujaba suavemente a un gruñón Kyuhyun lejos de él. Todos nos despedimos y dijimos buenas noches a excepción de Kyuhyun que solo gruñó.

El viaje de regreso al dormitorio fue silencioso. Me negué a mirar a Heechul. Todo lo que quería hacer era irme a dormir.

—Prueba una cita —dijo mientras yo miraba por la ventana—. Ustedes dos pueden ser hombres, pero no conozco a nadie a quien no le guste pasar tiempo con alguien que le guste.

_Yo... podría hacer eso._

_Nos saltamos por completo toda la parte de las citas de una relación..._

—Está bien —le dije a Heechul antes de murmurar—. Gracias...

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y abrí un nuevo mensaje de texto. 

**¿Puedes esperarme?**

Lo envié y en pocos minutos respondió. 

**Yah, date prisa.**

_Perfecto._


	36. Eunhyuk

_Me duele el cuerpo._

Segundo día consecutivo que me sobrepase.

Y mañana será el tercero. Necesito recordar traer más medicina. Olvidé lo rápido que desaparece el efecto. No es un dolor terrible, pero es suficiente para hacerme estremecer de vez en cuando.

Por suerte, la práctica ha terminado y puedo ducharme y dormir. Estoy en la furgoneta "afortunada". La parte de "afortunada" significa que somos los primeros en llegar a casa. Nunca le diremos a Shindong que él es la razón por la que se nos ocurrió ese nombre, pero en realidad funciona. Como no tenemos muchos baños, permite menos esperas ya que la mayoría de los miembros de la furgoneta "afortunada" ya se han duchado cuando la otra furgoneta llega al dormitorio. Hemos aprendido a no preocuparnos realmente en cuál nos quedamos atrapados, pero creo que todos esperamos secretamente la furgoneta "afortunada".

Estoy sentado atrás con Yesung a mi derecha y Sungmin a su lado. La furgoneta esta silenciosa, aparte de los sonidos de los autos que pasan y el aire acondicionado que nos refresca.

—Oye —susurró Yesung.

—¿Sí, hyung?

—Entendiste lo que dije antes, ¿verdad?

—Si.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. —Bueno. Puede que Donghae sea con quien estés, pero sigo siendo tu amigo y no dejaré que lo olvides —dijo con toda seriedad mientras sus ojos cansados se cerraban. Solo le sonreí de lo cursi que eran sus palabras. 

_—Obviamente me estás evitando. Está bien —dijo._

_Yesung es inteligente._

_Ahora puedo tacharlo de mi lista cautelosa._

De vuelta en el dormitorio, rápidamente agarré un baño. Lavar todo el sudor y la suciedad del día realmente me ayudó a sentirme mejor. Todavía me duelen los músculos, pero no fue suficiente para detenerme. Además, espero con ansias el concierto de mañana. No es enorme, pero sigue siendo importante para mí.

Salí de la ducha para secarme, prestando especial atención a secarme el cabello correctamente y me puse el pijama usual. Después de cepillarme los dientes, volví a mi habitación. Estaba vacío como siempre, pero me metí en la cama de todos modos.

Estaba muy cómodo. Mi primer descanso real en horas. Revisé mi teléfono una vez más y vi que recibí un mensaje de Donghae.

**¿Puedes esperarme?** Decía.

_Estoy realmente cansado._

Eché un vistazo a la mitad vacía de mi cama y fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

 **Yah, date prisa.** Respondí.

Para mantenerme despierto, agarré mi computadora portátil y la encendí. Pensé en jugar Starcraft o algo así, pero dudo que alguien juegue conmigo en este momento. Lástima que Kyuhyun esté en la otra furgoneta. Sé que habría estado más que feliz de hacerlo. En cambio, simplemente navegué por internet inocentemente.

Unos 15 minutos después, la tranquilidad del dormitorio se rompió. Arrastre de pies, gemidos, golpes, portazos, y la voz de Leeteuk se podían escuchar fácilmente. Siempre me siento a gusto cuando eso sucede. Esto demuestra que están en casa y a salvo.

Donghae atravesó la puerta tan rápido que me sorprendió.

—Oh, bien —sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, no estás viendo porno de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras miraba mi computadora.

—¡No! ¡Vete a la ducha! —le grité molesto, pero todavía tenía una sonrisa pegada a mi cara.

_¡Estaba viendo un vídeo de baile!_

Mire un poco más antes de cerrar mi computadora con frustración y colocarla en el piso. Me siento irritado, pero muy feliz al mismo tiempo. Es un sentimiento extraño. No lo entiendo.

Me dolía un poco el cuerpo al inclinarme, así que rápidamente me acosté. Es mi pierna la que más duele. No sé lo que hice ayer. Afortunadamente, todavía puedo caminar y bailar.

Me moví a la mitad de la cama para estirarme. Hacer eso era lo único que se me ocurrió.

—¿No quieres que me quede contigo? —dijo Donghae con voz decepcionada. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar. Rápidamente me deslizo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama antes de mirarlo. Él debe haber entrado y salido literalmente de la ducha.

_Y él me dice que no me seco bien._

—Ah, no, solo estaba estirando... —respondí en voz baja mientras apartaba las mantas para él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —parpadeé hacia él.

—Estás mintiéndome...

_De nuevo, vio a través de mí._

—En realidad no es nada —intenté explicarlo, pero tenía una expresión determinada en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo puedes decir? —se sentó en la cama al estilo indio y esperó mi respuesta.

—Me lastimé la pierna de alguna manera mientras hacía ejercicio ayer. El dolor realmente no es tan malo. Solo es incómodo...

—¿Estarás bien para el concierto?

—Donghae, te dije que no es tan mal... descansaré esta noche y estaré bien mañana.

—¿Tienes dolor ahora?

—Algo... supongo...

Saltó de la cama y salió por la puerta. —Volveré en un segundo.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

_Realmente no es nada..._

No tardó mucho en volver. Me entregó una taza de agua y dos pastillas para el dolor ligero.

—Por favor tómalas —frunció el ceño.

Respondí con un rápido asentimiento antes de tomar las pastillas.

—Gracias... —sonreí. Honestamente, me alegré mucho de que hiciera eso. No me provocó querer abrazarlo o algo así.

Después de colocar la taza en mi mesita de noche, se subió a la cama una vez más. —No comenzará a hacer efecto durante unos 25 minutos. ¿Estarás bien?

_Sí Hae. Te preocupas demasiado por algo tan pequeño._

—Lo estaré.

—Hasta entonces... ¿Dónde duele?

—Mi pantorrilla derecha...

—Déjame ver.

Con un suspiro, me quité las mantas y extendí la pierna.

—Solo me tensé un músculo. No podrás ver nada.

Su mano se estiró para tocarlo, pero rápidamente se apartó. Estaba pensando mucho. Era obvio. Solo al verlo mirar mi pierna, me di cuenta de que estábamos planeando cuidadosamente su próximo movimiento. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de adivinar, me miró y dijo, —Acuéstate boca abajo.

Hice lo que me dijo y sonrió momentáneamente mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre una almohada.

Levantó mi pierna y la apoyó en su regazo. Traté de ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero debido a mi posición, no era tan fácil de ver. Solo podía ir basado en el sentimiento.

—Hyukkie, relájate —dijo con una voz muy calma y tranquilizadora.

Sus manos estaban más calientes de lo normal, probablemente debido a su reciente ducha, y lentamente las pasó por mi pantorrilla. Mis ojos se cerraron con comodidad. Sus pulgares suaves se movieron en movimientos circulares, masajeando los músculos heridos. Cuando tocó el lugar correcto, mi cuerpo quiso soltar un suave gemido o chillido, pero me mordí el labio para mantenerme en silencio. La combinación alivió el dolor.

Ambos estuvimos en silencio durante esto. Quizás porque estábamos en nuestros propios mundos. Pensé en cómo en el pasado Donghae siempre me decía cuánto le gustaban mis piernas y lo avergonzado que me ponía. Me pregunto si lo dejaría hacer esto si no estuviéramos en una relación. Nos tocábamos, pero cosas como esta simplemente no sucederían de esta manera. Puede que me haya dado medicamentos, pero nunca llegó más lejos que eso. Incluso si lo hiciera, no creo que hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo hacer esto de todos modos. Me habría molestado y todo sería una broma.

Él habla en serio ahora.

Lo digo en serio ahora.

Las cosas realmente han cambiado. 

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó de repente.

—Mhm —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Hubo otra pausa larga. No es incómodo en absoluto. Era pacífico y pude hacer lo que Donghae siguió sugiriendo estos últimos días. Relajarme. 

—Digamos que estaba pensando... —finalmente comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero todavía tiene toda su atención en mi pierna.

—¿Hm?

—En algún momento después del concierto... Uh... —se detuvo nerviosamente.

—¿Si?

Sus manos dejaron de moverse por un momento. —Tengamos una cita.

_¿Una cita...?_

_¿Con Donghae?_

—¿Dónde? —mis ojos se abrieron de repente. Lo miré, pero él no me miró.

—Aún no lo sé.

Me senté, quitando mi pierna de su agarre, y lo enfrenté. El ligero dolor se había ido ahora. Si fue su toque o la medicina que funcionó, estaba agradecido.

—De acuerdo —sonreí suavemente.

—¿De acuerdo? ¡De acuerdo! —su voz se hizo un poco más fuerte y apareció una sonrisa.

Se inclinó más cerca y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado aún, pero ya podía sentir sus emociones vertiéndose en mí. Estaba feliz, emocionado, nervioso y muy aliviado. Bajó la mirada y apoyó la frente contra mi nariz. —¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—¡Mucho mejor!

—Bien. Vamos a dormir.

Los dos nos movimos a la vez, pero él rápidamente agarró mi cintura y capturó mis labios cuando miré hacia atrás. 


	37. Donghae

Son las 3 am.

Regresamos al dormitorio después del concierto y todo lo que paso ahí había terminado. En la furgoneta, todos están dormidos, excepto el conductor y yo. Incluso Leeteuk se ha desmayado.

Los conciertos son agotadores. Es física, mental, emocionalmente... agotador.

Me siento entrar y salir del sueño mientras la luz que brilla a través de mis ojos es bloqueada por mis párpados inquietos. Mi cuerpo simplemente se queda allí con mi cuello hacia atrás mientras reboto ligeramente de la furgoneta en movimiento. Ya no pienso más. Ni siquiera estoy asimilando ninguno de mis cinco sentidos. Solamente...

Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré en mi propia cama.

_¿Como llegué aquí...?_

—¡Ah, Donghae, estás despierto! —escuché la alegre voz de Sungmin y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Buenos días... —murmuré.

—Son las 11 de la mañana. Tenemos una reunión en una hora —Sungmin explicó suavemente—. Siwon te trajo a la cama una vez que volvimos. Realmente estabas desmayado.

—Oh, ¿eso fue todo? —me senté y miré a mi alrededor. Mi mente todavía estaba obviamente dormida y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. No quería que me despertara todavía. Miré a Sungmin. Parecía que acababa de despertarse también. Todavía en pijama con el pelo completamente peinado.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —me sonrió.

—Nada... —me levanté y arrastré mis pies a la puerta. Mirando hacia el pasillo, solo podía ver la puerta de un baño abierta, así que rápidamente fui hacia ahí. Nada realmente emocionante sucedió allí. Todo lo que hice fue prepararme para el día.

Una vez terminado, me fui y miré a mi alrededor. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la puerta de Eunhyuk ligeramente abierta. Sonreí suavemente mientras no tomaba más tiempo para empujar y tirarme en la cama.

Todavía estaba caliente por el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de que ya se había ido. Mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente mientras me acurrucaba en las sábanas. Simplemente me acosté allí en pura felicidad, listo para dormir una vez más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una voz y de inmediato supe que era de Eunhyuk.

—Dormir.

—Bueno... —parecía inseguro.

—Únete a mi.

—Necesitamos prepararnos.

—Cinco minutos.

Después de una breve pausa, escuché un suspiro y supe que había ganado. La cama se sacudió ligeramente cuando él se arrastró y, sin mirar, abrí los brazos para él. Quería agarrarlo, abrazarlo y sentirlo contra mí. Recuperar todo lo que había extrañado de no dormir con él la noche anterior. Pero nunca sucedió y forcé mis ojos a abrirse.

Estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama mirándome.

—¿Qué?

—Primero la ducha.

—¿Qué? —repetí.

—Nunca te duchaste después del concierto. Te llevamos directamente a la cama. Bueno, Siwon lo hizo —le fruncí el ceño antes de sentarme y oler mi brazo.

_No huelo mal..._

_Pero él tiene un punto._

—Bien. Regresaré en diez minutos —me levanté de la cama y besé su mejilla antes de irme.

En realidad también fue una idea inteligente. Me desperté más y pude pensar correctamente de nuevo. Entonces me di cuenta.

_Solo tenemos una reunión hoy._

_Es perfecto._

_Pero... ¿qué hago?_

_Lo descubriré más tarde. Tengo que decirle._

Cinco minutos después, estoy fuera de la ducha. Me sequé y me vestí rápidamente para mantener mi límite de diez minutos que le dije a Eunhyuk. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño, Leeteuk me detuvo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó con su sonrisa habitual.

—Sí, lo último que recuerdo fue estar en la furgoneta. Todo estaba bien, pero debo haber estado realmente cansado.

—Descansa bien esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —finalmente le devolví la sonrisa.

Él asintió y continuó por el pasillo.

Cuando regresé a la habitación de Eunhyuk, salté de regreso a la cama con dos de mis diez minutos de sobra. Lamentablemente, todo el calor se había ido. Él estaba de pie junto al espejo haciendo algo con su cabello.

—Oye, después de la reunión, vamos a nuestra cita —le dije directamente.

Parecía haberse congelado por un momento. —Oh... está bien —trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero a través del reflejo la vi claramente.

Mi cuerpo se mueve como uno solo. Una vez que lo vi dejar el peine, me levanté rápidamente y lo abracé por detrás. Con todas mis fuerzas, lo tiré hacia atrás y nos arrojé a los dos a la cama en la misma posición.

—¡D-Donghae! —gritó mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre su cuello.

—¿Hm? —sonreí con una pequeña risa y apreté mi agarre alrededor de su cintura.

No dijo nada más ni intentó moverse.

—Estoy emocionado —murmuré suavemente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró y me tomé un momento para pensar.

_Bueno, es nuestra primera cita. Hemos hecho cosas juntos a solas en el pasado, pero eso fue solo como amigos. Quiero hacer algo que nos deje sin preocupaciones de ser reconocidos y podamos hablar fácilmente._

_¿Dónde llevaría a una chica a una cita?_

_Eso es fácil. Un restaurante._

_Pero con Eunhyuk tengo que hacerlo mejor. Comerá cualquier cosa, así que eso no es un problema. En algún lugar agradable donde tengan áreas privadas._

_Lo tengo._

—Ya verás cuando te lleve allí. No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Puedo tener una pista?

—Hemos estado allí antes varias veces con otros miembros.

—Uh... Está bien...

—Todo estará bien. Me aseguraré de eso. Nadie pensará que es raro que comamos juntos.

—Está bien... —dijo una vez más.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Ryeowook vino a buscarnos para el desayuno, que fue más de cinco minutos después. Entonces los seis nos fuimos.

Sin embargo, la reunión fue interesante. Los ocho nos sentamos en una mesa grande y escuchamos canciones de muestra. Henry y Zhoumi incluso compartieron algunos en los que habían trabajado. Los productores estaban luchando con ideas conceptuales mientras elegíamos las pistas. Hubo una canción llamada "Perfection" que los productores más le gustaron. La reproducimos al menos diez veces. Eunhyuk y Henry ya estaban inventando una coreografía entretenida que hizo reír a todos. Fue divertido, pero faltaba algo. Hangeng hyung.

La reunión se terminó a las 5 p.m. Estuvimos allí unas cinco horas, casi dos de las cuales pasamos esperando o sin hacer nada.

En la furgoneta, me senté en la parte de atrás con Eunhyuk, pero Siwon estaba cómodamente entre nosotros.

—Siwon, gracias por llevarme a la cama anoche —le sonreí y él me agarró del cuello tan rápido que no pude reaccionar.

_Si tan solo supiera que Eunhyuk y yo estábamos juntos... Podría haberme puesto en su cama y no en la mía._

—Estabas durmiendo como un bebé —bromeó.

—No soy un bebé —apreté los labios.

—¡Ambos son bebés para mí! —Eunhyuk se rió en broma—. Soy tu hyung.

En un segundo, Eunhyuk también estaba indefenso en su agarre del cuello. Los dos nos sonreímos mientras Siwon se sentaba con confianza con nosotros dos en sus brazos.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, los miembros se amontonaron en la sala de estar. Ryeowook, Sungmin y Kyuhyun se quedaron dormidos en el sofá y Siwon se estaba preparando para salir solo. Aparté a Eunhyuk a un lado y le dije que se preparara para que pudiéramos irnos rápidamente. No quería que nadie nos cuestionara. Él asintió y consiguió algo de ropa para ayudar a disfrazarse. Hice lo mismo y silenciosamente nos escabullimos del dormitorio.

_Eso fue bastante simple._

Sin pensarlo, me agarré al brazo de Eunhyuk y lo dirigí al estacionamiento del garaje que estaba junto al edificio. Una sonrisa se me pegó en la cara una vez que llegamos a mi Audi. Le abrí la puerta a Eunhyuk y él me lanzó una mirada muy confusa. Sé que no es una chica, pero... pensé que sería respetuoso.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Me estaba concentrando en conducir, pero en las luces rojas lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Puedes encender la radio si quieres —le dije.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó una vez más mientras cambiaba completamente de tema.

—Ya casi llegamos —lo tranquilicé.

Como el restaurante era elegante, no tenía que preocuparme mucho por nuestra seguridad o mi automóvil. Se encargaron de estacionarlo y nos llevaron adentro. Afortunadamente, los trabajadores nos ayudaron a llegar con éxito a la habitación privada antes de que alguien nos reconociera. Y lo más importante, Eunhyuk estaba sonriendo.

—¿Hambriento? —le pregunté.

—¡Sí, no hemos comido desde esta mañana!

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y nos quitamos nuestra ropa de disfraz caliente. Más tarde, nuestro camarero llegó y nos entregó dos menús y una lista de bebidas.

_Deja que ordene cualquier cosa. El dinero no es problema._

_Tengo que conducir, así que no estoy bebiendo._

Inconscientemente le entregué a Eunhyuk el menú de bebidas y él me frunció el ceño.

—Hae, sabes que no bebo.

_¡Por supuesto que lo sé!_

Fue un impulso nervioso. Es lo que hacía cuando salí con chicas. Estoy tan tenso y cansado. Mi mente se está confundiendo.

_Cálmate._

—Ah, lo siento...

—Está bien —él sonrió una vez más antes de volverse hacia el camarero—. Voy a tomar una gaseosa.

—También yo.

También pedimos una buena cantidad de comida. Sin embargo, en realidad no me importó. No estaba allí solo porque tenía hambre. Una vez que el camarero se fue, supe que era hora de finalmente hablar.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—¡Bien! ¡De vuelta a la normalidad! —dijo felizmente—. Te dije que no era nada.

—Bien —me sentí aliviado, pero había algo más importante que quería preguntarle.

—Hyukjae —dije. Es extraño; no lo he llamado por su nombre real en mucho tiempo—. Honestamente... ¿Te gusta estar conmigo? Yo... me refiero no solo a dormir juntos, sino también a besarnos y abrazarnos. ¿Te gusta? Sé que esto es repentino, pero he querido preguntarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad... A veces creo que eres feliz conmigo, pero otros me dicen cosas que me hacen pensar lo contrario. Quiero saberlo directamente de ti.

Me sonrió nerviosamente y miró hacia otro lado. Justo después, el camarero entró y nos dio nuestras bebidas. Eunhyuk lo observó fijamente para no concentrarse en mí. Afortunadamente, el hombre se fue y Eunhyuk quedó nuevamente atrapado. Realmente quería que respondiera.

—Está bien, jugaremos un juego. Te haré una pregunta y responderás sí o no. Esas son tus únicas opciones.

—Bien...

—¿Te gusta que duerma contigo?

—...Sí —se mordió el labio.

—¿Te gusta que te abrace?

Hubo una pequeña pausa. —Si.

—¿Te gusta besarte conmigo? —los besos son pequeños. Esto envuelve todo.

Inmediatamente comenzó a reír ansiosamente y yo me senté allí tranquilamente. Bueno, físicamente tranquilo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos antes de murmurar en voz baja —Sí.

Sonreí para mí y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida.

—¿Entonces ahora podemos avanzar?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Hay algo en que estemos juntos que no te guste? Sungmin y Heechul siguen insinuándome cosas y sé que hablaste con ellos...

—Yo... solo he estado un poco confundido —admitió tímidamente.

—¿Acerca de?

Un ambiente suave se extendió por toda la pequeña habitación. Estaba más relajado y tranquilo. Inconscientemente jugué con mis dedos debajo de la mesa mientras veía a Eunhyuk mirar hacia abajo en sus pensamientos. Era como si ya supiera que las cosas estaban bien. Admitió que le gustaba la relación. Lo tengo.

—El otro día me di cuenta de algo —comenzó con una voz muy suave—. Cuando me ayudaste con mi pierna.

—¿Si?

—Vi cuán diferentes nos hemos convertido. No era solo agregar... Uhm... Intimidad a nuestra amistad...

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Algo que nunca haría. No a Eunhyuk ni a nadie más.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, Hyuk. No haría nada de esto si no lo dijera en serio. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Si.

Sus mejillas todavía estaban rojas cuando llegó nuestra comida. ¡Todo se veía y olía tan bien! No sabía por dónde empezar. No pude evitar sonreír mientras veía a Eunhyuk comer. Se veía muy feliz.

_Lindo._

Y de vez en cuando me miraba y me sonreía.

El tiempo voló y habíamos terminado de comer. Eunhyuk se ofreció a pagar por sí mismo, pero lo rechacé. Fui quien lo invitó.

No hay forma de que le haga pagar. El camarero retiró mi tarjeta de crédito y pidió una solicitud.

—Perdónenme por preguntar... Pero en lugar de una propina, ¿es posible obtener sus autógrafos? Mi hija es una gran fan...

Ni siquiera tuve que preguntarle a Eunhyuk si eso estaba bien. Ya había tomado una pluma del hombre. Cada uno de nosotros firmamos y el hombre no podría haberse visto más feliz. Nos dio las gracias varias veces y de todos modos le dejé una propina.


	38. Eunhyuk

—Gracias por invitarme... —dije mientras estábamos en una luz roja en nuestro camino de regreso al dormitorio. Ya estaba oscuro afuera. Mirar por las ventanas tintadas tampoco ayudó. La cafeína en mi sistema se hizo cargo rápidamente. Me sentí extremadamente energizado y emocionado. ¿Para qué? No estoy seguro. Solo salimos a comer. La comida estaba muy buena y comí mucho, pero ahora probablemente solo nos vamos a dormir. Sé que Donghae está cansado. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Esperemos que la cafeína también funcione para él.

—De nada —dijo con una mirada petulante en su rostro.

—Tengo una pregunta...

—Adelante.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Siwon y Shindong hyung?

Soltó un suave suspiro. —Te lo dejaré a ti. Estoy listo para decirles cuando sea que lo estés. Además, ahora estás en Super Junior M. Con el tiempo viviremos con Henry y Zhoumi.

Cierto... Esos dos. Apenas me conocen.

—No te preocupes por ellos —da miedo cómo Donghae puede leer mi mente perfectamente—. Ambos son muy amables. Nunca he tenido un problema con ninguno de ellos.

—Está bien... lo pensaré.

El viaje en auto fue más largo de lo que ambos esperábamos. Golpeamos todo, desde el tráfico hasta la construcción. Casi me preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor si hubiera conducido. Tengo más paciencia que Donghae.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente llegamos al garaje y Donghae se estaciona justo al lado del auto de Siwon.

_Bueno, él está en casa._

Salimos y veo a Donghae estirar los brazos.

—¿Te vas a duchar? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos de regreso con nuestros hombros tocándose. El garaje estaba oscuro y silencioso. Obviamente éramos los únicos dos allí. Incluso nuestros pasos hicieron eco.

—Si. ¿Y tú?

—Debería... solo tomé una rápida esta mañana.

—Puedes ir primero si solo hay un baño libre —le sonreí.

Una mirada y supe que estaba pensando, pero lo extraño fue que parecía que se estaba sonrojando. —Ajá... No, tú primero.

—Pero estás cansado...

—Hyuk, ve primero.

—Bueno...

No sé lo que está planeando, pero cuando llegamos al dormitorio nuestras manos estaban juntas. Realmente no importaba, ¿verdad?

Saqué mi llave y abrí la puerta. Sungmin nos saludó con la mano desde el sofá mientras Yesung estaba dormido en el extremo opuesto. Leeteuk estaba sentado en la cocina mientras hablaba en voz alta por teléfono. Llevé a Donghae al interior una vez que nos quitamos los zapatos y después de hacer contacto visual con Leeteuk, salimos por el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando Donghae se puso frente a mí y tiró de mi brazo. Estaba confundido cuando pasamos por dos baños libres y nos metió a mi habitación.

—¡Oye Donghae, los baños están libren! Pudimos... —escuché la puerta cerrarse y sentí sus suaves labios presionar ansiosamente los míos. Sus manos bajaron por mis costados y mi cuerpo dejó de moverse. Eso fue solo hasta que se deslizaron en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. Mi cara se calentó rápidamente cuando él se apartó con una sonrisa y mis brazos cayeron impotentes a mis costados.

—Dúchate rápido, ¿de acuerdo? —suplicó—. Lo haré también.

—Está bien —intenté sonreír, pero su mano se apretó ligeramente y solo pude morderme el labio.

Retiró su mano derecha y pasó su pulgar por mi labio inferior, haciendo que lo soltara.

—No hagas eso —me sonrió suavemente.

_Es tan extraño. Las reacciones que recibo de él ahora._

No pude mirarlo a los ojos después de eso. Mi cabeza simplemente cayó. En el pasado, eso nunca sucedería. Solo nos reiríamos.

Mis brazos se movieron hacia arriba y tomaron su mano libre. Se sentía tan gentil, tan suave, tan...

—Oye... —susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Su otra mano se deslizó de mi bolsillo y la sostuvo firmemente contra mi espalda. Antes de que pudiera mirar hacia arriba, él tenía sus labios contra los míos una vez más. No había lengua, ni saliva, solo un simple beso. Sin embargo, me sentí tan lujurioso y apasionado que cerré los ojos con comodidad.

_Su abrazo._

Fue como ningún beso que haya recibido antes. Ni siquiera de mi ex novia a quien pensé que amaba. Debo haber apretado su mano involuntariamente porque sus dedos finalmente se envolvieron con los míos.

Cuando se apartó, sentí que una debilidad me vencía. Lo miré inmóvil y observé cada uno de sus movimientos mientras revisaba uno de mis cajones.

—Toma, ve a la ducha —me entregó algo de ropa antes de sacarme de la habitación y meterme en el baño—. Recuerda apurarte —él sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedé allí por un momento. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras mi mente estaba en un estado de... ¿Desorientación? No... no estoy seguro.

Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha. Al principio el agua estaba fría, pero después de un tiempo se calentó. Sin embargo, no importaba. No le estaba prestando mucha atención. Solo necesitaba recordar lo básico. Champú, acondicionador, jabón y tal vez gel de baño. Olía afrutado y agradable. Cerré los ojos y permití que el agua goteara sin cesar por mi piel.

Hoy fue divertido. No estaba seguro de qué esperar cuando Donghae me dijo que hoy íbamos a tener nuestra cita. Además, no me dijo a dónde íbamos. Me da vergüenza pensar en las preguntas que me hizo durante la cena. Sin embargo, fueron tan fáciles de responder. Sí... disfruto estar con él. Su calor junto a mí por la noche, sus reconfortantes abrazos, y sus... Bueno, nuestros momentos íntimos... me... me gustan. Todo se siente bien. Física y mentalmente.

Lentamente veo los cambios por los que estamos pasando y nuestra relación ir en esa dirección. No es algo malo... creo. Pero de todos modos, estoy viendo lados de Donghae que nunca supe que eran posibles para mi visualización. Podría haber sido cualquiera. Una hermosa chica perfecta. Pero él me eligió. No sé qué hubiera pasado si él no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Me sentiría igual que ahora? Probablemente no a sabiendas. Hasta ahora, nunca pensé en estar con otro chico. No lo veo como asqueroso ni nada. Quiero decir, es Donghae. No encuentro nada desagradable sobre él. Nunca lo hay. Entonces, ¿por qué no debería besarme cuando se siente tan bien?

_...Que estoy pensando..._

Cerré la ducha y salí. Después de secarme, eché un vistazo a la ropa que Donghae me había dado. Una camiseta blanca lisa y un bóxer. No es mi ropa habitual para dormir, pero tendrá que ser así. Debo haber estado en la ducha por mucho tiempo. El espejo todavía estaba empañado mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Cuando salí del baño, noté que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas en el dormitorio. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la ducha?

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi a Donghae ya en mi cama con la espalda contra las almohadas y las piernas estiradas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras ponía su teléfono en la mesita de noche.

_Sí, estoy bien... Acabo de perder la noción del tiempo._

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando? —pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía mi ropa sucia en una pila. Él me parpadeó cuestionablemente.

—No demasiado.

—Lo siento —me subí a la cama.

—Esta... —lo interrumpí. No a propósito, pero parecía aturdido cuando me arrastré sobre él y me senté a horcajadas sobre su estómago. No me senté demasiado atrás. Él se sentó contra la pared y puso su mano sobre mi frente.

—Estás ardiendo.

—Acabo de darme una ducha caliente, Donghae.

—Correcto... —sus ojos estaban constantemente abiertos y parecía casi sorprendido. Eso no impidió que sus manos se movieran a mi cintura. Me estremecí un poco ante su toque, pero en cuestión de segundos me pareció natural—. ¿Hyuk?

—¿Sí? —mi voz se suavizó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó vacilante.

—Sentado.

—Lo sé —sus manos se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba, subiendo mi camisa.

Lo miré. Estaba mirando mi piel expuesta. Justo el otro día me sentí un poco avergonzado de cambiarme la camisa frente a él. Ahora... lo estoy permitiendo. Ni siquiera estoy pensando en cómo me siento al respecto. Se detuvo una vez que la camisa llegó hasta mi pecho.

—Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Hyukkie.

Fruncí el ceño, pero en mi mente estaba perdiendo el control.

_¿Hermoso? Yo... ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso..._

—Uhm...

Sus dedos recorrieron mis débiles abdominales y subieron ligeramente. Parecía tan interesado... Tan intrigado. Con mi mano, levanté su barbilla. Después de una respiración profunda, me incliné y besé sus suaves e indefenso labios.

Su reacción fue más rápida de lo que pensaba. Un segundo después, sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura desnuda antes de que mi camisa volviera a su lugar. Tomó el control completo y no se contuvo. Seguí cada toque mientras manteníamos nuestros labios juntos, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Lo sentí gemir contra mí y sus manos apoyaban fuertemente mi cuerpo tembloroso. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Los latidos de mi corazón se estaban volviendo rápidos, pero no me detuvieron. Mis brazos se aferraron a sus hombros y él retiró una mano de mí. Realmente no pensé en nada hasta que se deslizó casualmente en la abertura de mi bóxer.

—H-Hae... —fue lo que gemí con una ligera sorpresa. Sus dedos calientes se curvaron a mi alrededor y mi sangre bajo hacia el sur. Me sentí rígido y mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente.

_Se siente... Tan..._

Mi respiración se hizo más rápida y mis uñas se clavaron en su camisa mientras su mano se movía. De vez en cuando abría mis ojos y veía lo mismo. Los grandes ojos de Donghae me miraban fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Volví la cabeza. Si seguía así...

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un momento. Todo lo que pensaba era en el dulce placer en el que estaba. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y solo sé que estaba excitando.

Y el que lo causó fue Donghae.

—Bus... pañ... —traté de decir.

—¿Hm? —sonaba distraído.

—¡C-Consigue algo! —entré en pánico y dije más fuerte de lo que debería.

Él arrastró su brazo sosteniéndome y se acercó a la mesita de noche. Cerré los ojos una vez más y apoyé todo mi peso sobre él.

Finalmente perdí el control de mi cuerpo.

Escuché un suave gemido y todo terminó.

_Ese sonido lo hice yo._

Lo último que sentí fueron los pañuelos de papel contra mí antes de caer con fuerza contra la cama jadeando. Escuché pasos corriendo seguidos del sonido distintivo del portazo de la puerta del baño.


	39. Donghae

Dejar a Eunhyuk solo después de eso probablemente no fue mi idea más inteligente. Sin embargo, no tuve muchas opciones. Entró después de la ducha con un aspecto casi huraño e infeliz. Solo por el tacto, su piel estaba cálida y suave. Una vez que la sentí, todo se salió de control. Levanté su cuerpo tembloroso mientras nuestros ojos se cerraban y los rostros chocaron contra el desorden caliente que era.

Fue entonces cuando enloquecí. Mi mano se movió sola y mis ojos se negaron a mirar hacia otro lado.

Eunhyuk. Sus ojos lujuriosos y llenos de placer, las mejillas que brillaban rosadas hasta las orejas, con los labios lo suficientemente abiertos como para liberar sus pesadas exhalaciones. Se veía exótico.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo luchaban por el control. Uno me decía que corriera mientras que el otro quería que saltara sobre el hombre erótico en mis brazos. Hacerle lo que quiera, hacerlo mío y tomarlo.

Mi cuerpo estaba ganando. La presión en mi mitad inferior se volvió incómoda, pero no podía moverme. Podría escapar de la mirada intensa. Él era demasiado.

Jadeo con un suave gemido y su cuerpo casi se derrumbó sobre el mío. Con una mano, usé algunos pañuelos para limpiarlo y con la otra le permití descansar.

Pero eso fue todo lo que pude tomar. Estaba demasiado vulnerable.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo aparté de mí. Sus dedos soltaron fácilmente mis hombros y cayó contra la cama. Ni siquiera luchó para mantenerse levantado. Luego salí corriendo tan rápido como pude sin mirar atrás.

Cerré la puerta del baño y noté lo caliente que se sentía mi cuerpo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me he sentido así?_

No creo que salpicar agua a mi cara vaya a ayudar mucho esta vez.

Cuando volví a la habitación de Eunhyuk, parecía impasible. El ambiente cálido había desaparecido y comencé a preocuparme un poco. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras su cuerpo descansaba cómodamente. Su mejilla había sido cubierta por las suaves sábanas de color crema y su respiración había vuelto a su ritmo calmado habitual.

Me senté a su lado y le quité suavemente los pañuelos sucios. Sabía que estaba despierto, pero simplemente no decía nada.

_Me pregunto si lo asusté._

—¿Hyuk? —mis manos cautelosas acariciaban lentamente su cabello ahora seco—. ¿Estás bien?

Cuando no respondió, me acosté a su lado. La misma posición que cuando dormimos.

—Sé que estás despierto —le toqué la mejilla juguetonamente.

Sé que estamos en una situación incómoda. Lo que hice fue probablemente un poco demasiado extremo, pero no me arrepiento. Sin embargo, estoy un poco avergonzado por lo que hice en el baño... Todavía no le contaré sobre eso. Sé que es un chico, pero... Él es el único en el que podía pensar en ese momento. Creo que nunca olvidaré los aspecto de él de los que fui testigo hace apenas quince minutos.

Además, él es mi novio.

_Heh._

No parece asustado. ¿Cansado? No, él estaba bien antes. Eso no podría haber agotado toda su energía... Me siento lo suficientemente bien como para continuar, pero eso es suficiente por esta noche. No quiero obligarlo a nada. Es obvio que no está listo. No sé si yo tampoco. Aunque... Lo que acaba de pasar podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Hyuk, di algo —le revolví su suave cabello con mis dedos enredados en sus mechones.

No respondió ni abrió los ojos, pero me dirigió una sonrisa mientras me agarraba a ciegas por los brazos.

Solo por eso supe que todo estaba bien. Retiré mis manos con fuerza y lo arrastré un poco más cerca. Se echó a reír.

Su sonrisa brilló en mis ojos. Era tan... lindo.

Me arrastré lo más cerca que pude antes de poner las mantas sobre nosotros. Hyukjae no necesitaba decir nada. Su lenguaje corporal lo dijo para mí.

Como estaba frente a mí, probé un enfoque diferente al habitual. Me acurruqué contra él y acaricié mi rostro en su cálido pecho.

_Su fragancia huele fruta._

Por mucho que me encanta abrazarlo, también es agradable dormir así. Eso fue hasta que sentí sus brazos colgarse de mi espalda.

La primera vez en nuestra relación que me abrazó.

_Yo solo..._

—Hae, me voy.

—Está bien... Ten... un buen día...

—Donghae —una voz zumbó.

_No._

—¿Está muerto?

—Wookie, está respirando.

—¡Donghae!

—Qué... —gemí sabiendo que había al menos tres personas en la habitación.

—¡Levántate! —la sonrisa de Siwon fue lo primero que vi.

—Leeteuk hyung está fuera, así que nos eligió para despertarte —dijo Kyuhyun con orgullo.

—En realidad, solo éramos Siwon y yo. Simplemente nos seguiste —Ryeowook aclaró y escuché un gruñido de Kyuhyun.

—¿Tenemos un horario? —miré a mi alrededor sin pensar.

—Sí —dijo Ryeowook mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Necesitamos grabar las canciones hoy.

—¿Ya? —me sorprendió—. ¿Dónde están todos los demás...? —fruncí el ceño ante el lado vacío de la cama de Eunhyuk.

—Sungmin y Eunhyuk hyung ya están allí. SM quería darles más tiempo para practicar su chino. ¿Eunhyuk no te lo dijo antes? —preguntó Siwon.

_Yo... no puedo recordar..._

—Quieren que tengamos suficiente tiempo para promocionar antes de comenzar con nuestro 5to álbum. Vamos a pasar unos tres meses en Taiwán —Ryeowook sonrió.

_¡El 5to álbum! ¡No puedo esperar para eso!_

Pero antes de eso...

Tres meses en Taiwán.

Y esta vez no estaremos separados.

Eunhyuk estará con nosotros.

Él estará conmigo.


	40. Eunhyuk

_Todo._

_Mi todo._

—Hae, me voy —hablé tan gentilmente como pude al hombre dormido a mi izquierda.

No se movió. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Todo lo que salió fue un murmullo suave. —Está bien... Ten... un buen día...

Era temprano. Más temprano que de costumbre. Leeteuk aún no estaba despierto. Iba a hacer algo audaz. Como lo haría un niño con sus padres. Una mamá y un papá, que harían todo lo posible en el mundo para ayudarte y todo para solucionar todos tus problemas.

Todavía en pijama que Donghae había elegido la noche anterior, entré sigilosamente a su habitación mirando a los dos hombres en lados opuestos. Uno completamente cubierto por una manta mientras que el otro tenía la cabeza sobresaliendo y los pies colgando de cada extremo. Después de escoger a mi presa, me subí a la cama correcta. Se revolvió con la sacudida repentina de mi peso sobre el colchón, pero seguí adelante. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba despierto por lo callado que estaba. Ni un gemido, ni un jadeo, ni siquiera un grito. Sus brazos me acogieron antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. El abrazo no se parecía en nada al de Donghae, pero aun así era muy agradable. Su aura era tranquila y su cuerpo se sentía cálido cuando me presioné contra él.

Se activó una alarma y el brazo gentil que me había estado sosteniendo se alejó y comenzó a golpear el reloj hasta que cesaron los pitidos. Un fuerte gemido vino de la otra cama, pero me quedé quieto y mantuve mi cabeza firmemente sobre el pecho del hombre. —Chullie, cállate.

—Jungsu, lo juro...

—Vuelve a dormir.

—Odio compartir una habitación contigo.

—¡También te amo!

Sus párpados finalmente se abrieron y una sonrisa ya había aparecido en su rostro. Se veía casi bonito.

—Hyuk, ¿todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar su hoyuelo. No estaba triste. Tampoco enojado. Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de por qué dejé a Donghae en primer lugar. Simplemente no sé cómo pensar.

—¡Ah, así que esta vez te levantaste temprano solo para verme!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Heechul.

—Hyukjae, vamos —Leeteuk me agarró de la muñeca cuando salió de la cama, arrastrándome. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Heechul soltará otro gemido bajo. Ambos nos sonreímos y fuimos a la cocina. Se ofreció a prepararme un café y simplemente nos sentamos y esperamos.

—¿Algo pasa? —preguntó mientras sacaba dos tazas azules.

—En realidad no... —respondí suavemente y asentí un gracias una vez que me entregó una taza. Estaba fría, pero sabía que el café pronto la calentaría perfectamente.

—¿Problemas con Donghae? —preguntó como si ya fuera algo normal.

_¿Problemas? No..._

Y fue entonces cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron.

_Yo. Estaba sentado sobre él._

_Tenía sus manos alrededor de mí._

_Yo... lo inicié todo._

_Y... estaba tan entusiasta con eso._

_Me gustó._

Incluso cuando estaba acostado allí solo... Me preguntaba a dónde fue, por qué me dejó y cuándo volvería. Lo quería de vuelta.

Para tocarme de nuevo.

Para sostenerme incluso.

O solo para estar allí conmigo.

Cualquier cosa.

Cuando regresó, no me había movido. Mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero la droga con cafeína seguía haciendo que mi mente girara. Me tomó un tiempo quedarme dormido. Sé que Donghae se desmayó antes que yo. Estaba contra mí, como siempre, y... No mostró signos de querer irse.

—¡Hyukjae! —Leeteuk llamó mi atención una vez más mientras me servía un poco de café. Mientras pensaba, la taza se calentó rápidamente y envolví mis dedos fríos alrededor. De alguna manera... fue relajante—. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa...

—Hyung, lo sé. Yo solo... aún no sé cómo explicar esto...

—Ah, ¿entonces es un problema de Donghae? —sonrió levemente para sí mismo.

_Ni siquiera he dicho algo..._

—Puedo verlo en tu cara, Hyukkie.

Rápidamente aparté la vista avergonzado. ¿Soy realmente tan obvio?

—Al menos dime si es algo bueno o malo —se sentó una vez más y sorbió de su taza.

—No es... Bueno...

_Bueno._

_Malo._

_¿Malo?_

_No._

_Tal vez._

_¿Bueno?_

_Si._

_No._

_Tal vez._

—¡Buenos días! —la voz alegre de Sungmin me sorprendió—. Eunhyuk, tenemos que irnos temprano.

—Ah bien...

Curiosamente, Leeteuk permaneció en silencio. Los tres nos sentamos juntos durante una buena hora y vimos cómo los rayos naturales del sol comenzaban a brillar en todo el dormitorio.

Quizás solo estar con Leeteuk me aligeró. Me siento mejor, más fuerte y tal vez incluso más feliz.

De vuelta en mi habitación, Donghae todavía dormía tranquilamente en mi cama. Cada vez que lo escuchaba arrastrarse o voltear, una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro mientras miraba para ver si había despertado. En realidad nunca lo hizo, pero aún así fue divertido. Me cambié de ropa y me preparé para salir. Sungmin me llamó para irnos, pero eché un último vistazo a Donghae.

_Con él._

_Todo._

_Mi todo._

—Hae, me voy —hablé tan gentilmente como pude al hombre dormido a mi izquierda.

No se movió. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Todo lo que salió fue un murmullo suave. —Está bien... Ten... un buen día...

Era temprano. Más temprano que de costumbre. Leeteuk aún no estaba despierto. Iba a hacer algo audaz. Como lo haría un niño con sus padres. Una mamá y un papá, que harían todo lo posible en el mundo para ayudarte y todo para solucionar todos tus problemas.

Todavía en pijama que Donghae había elegido la noche anterior, entré sigilosamente a su habitación mirando a los dos hombres en lados opuestos. Uno completamente cubierto por una manta mientras que el otro tenía la cabeza sobresaliendo y los pies colgando de cada extremo. Después de escoger a mi presa, me subí a la cama correcta. Se revolvió con la sacudida repentina de mi peso sobre el colchón, pero seguí adelante. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba despierto por lo callado que estaba. Ni un gemido, ni un jadeo, ni siquiera un grito. Sus brazos me acogieron antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. El abrazo no se parecía en nada al de Donghae, pero aun así era muy agradable. Su aura era tranquila y su cuerpo se sentía cálido cuando me presioné contra él.

Se activó una alarma y el brazo gentil que me había estado sosteniendo se alejó y comenzó a golpear el reloj hasta que cesaron los pitidos. Un fuerte gemido vino de la otra cama, pero me quedé quieto y mantuve mi cabeza firmemente sobre el pecho del hombre. —Chullie, cállate.

—Jungsu, lo juro...

—Vuelve a dormir.

—Odio compartir una habitación contigo.

—¡También te amo!

Sus párpados finalmente se abrieron y una sonrisa ya había aparecido en su rostro. Se veía casi bonito.

—Hyuk, ¿todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar su hoyuelo. No estaba triste. Tampoco enojado. Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de por qué dejé a Donghae en primer lugar. Simplemente no sé cómo pensar.

—¡Ah, así que esta vez te levantaste temprano solo para verme!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Heechul.

—Hyukjae, vamos —Leeteuk me agarró de la muñeca cuando salió de la cama, arrastrándome. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Heechul soltará otro gemido bajo. Ambos nos sonreímos y fuimos a la cocina. Se ofreció a prepararme un café y simplemente nos sentamos y esperamos.

—¿Algo pasa? —preguntó mientras sacaba dos tazas azules.

—En realidad no... —respondí suavemente y asentí un gracias una vez que me entregó una taza. Estaba fría, pero sabía que el café pronto la calentaría perfectamente.

—¿Problemas con Donghae? —preguntó como si ya fuera algo normal.

_¿Problemas? No..._

Y fue entonces cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron.

_Yo. Estaba sentado sobre él._

_Tenía sus manos alrededor de mí._

_Yo... lo inicié todo._

_Y... estaba tan entusiasta con eso._

_Me gustó._

Incluso cuando estaba acostado allí solo... Me preguntaba a dónde fue, por qué me dejó y cuándo volvería. Lo quería de vuelta.

Para tocarme de nuevo.

Para sostenerme incluso.

O solo para estar allí conmigo.

Cualquier cosa.

Cuando regresó, no me había movido. Mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero la droga con cafeína seguía haciendo que mi mente girara. Me tomó un tiempo quedarme dormido. Sé que Donghae se desmayó antes que yo. Estaba contra mí, como siempre, y... No mostró signos de querer irse.

—¡Hyukjae! —Leeteuk llamó mi atención una vez más mientras me servía un poco de café. Mientras pensaba, la taza se calentó rápidamente y envolví mis dedos fríos alrededor. De alguna manera... fue relajante—. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa...

—Hyung, lo sé. Yo solo... aún no sé cómo explicar esto...

—Ah, ¿entonces es un problema de Donghae? —sonrió levemente para sí mismo.

_Ni siquiera he dicho algo..._

—Puedo verlo en tu cara, Hyukkie.

Rápidamente aparté la vista avergonzado. ¿Soy realmente tan obvio?

—Al menos dime si es algo bueno o malo —se sentó una vez más y sorbió de su taza.

—No es... Bueno...

_Bueno._

_Malo._

_¿Malo?_

_No._

_Tal vez._

_¿Bueno?_

_Si._

_No._

_Tal vez._

—¡Buenos días! —la voz alegre de Sungmin me sorprendió—. Eunhyuk, tenemos que irnos temprano.

—Ah bien...

Curiosamente, Leeteuk permaneció en silencio. Los tres nos sentamos juntos durante una buena hora y vimos cómo los rayos naturales del sol comenzaban a brillar en todo el dormitorio.

Quizás solo estar con Leeteuk me aligeró. Me siento mejor, más fuerte y tal vez incluso más feliz.

De vuelta en mi habitación, Donghae todavía dormía tranquilamente en mi cama. Cada vez que lo escuchaba arrastrarse o voltear, una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro mientras miraba para ver si había despertado. En realidad nunca lo hizo, pero aún así fue divertido. Me cambié de ropa y me preparé para salir. Sungmin me llamó para irnos, pero eché un último vistazo a Donghae.

_Con él._

_Anoche._

_Yo._

_Con él._

Cerré los ojos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Sungmin me sonrió en la puerta.

Solo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

_Anoche._

_Yo._

_Con él._

Cerré los ojos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Sungmin me sonrió en la puerta.

Solo pude devolverle la sonrisa.


	41. Donghae

_Poner qué... ¡¿dónde?!_

_No puedo hacer esto._

_Esto es demasiado._

_¡¿Por qué estoy leyendo esto?!_

Cierro mi computadora portátil mientras mi cara hierve de horrible vergüenza. Tendré que recordar borrar el historial de mi navegador más tarde.

Ha pasado una semana desde el... "incidente" entre Eunhyuk y yo. Como de costumbre, los dos estamos increíblemente ocupados y no lo he visto mucho. Tuvimos grabaciones de canciones para Super Junior M en diferentes momentos y la coreografía aún está en proceso, por lo que no hemos estado juntos para practicar en absoluto.

Sorprendentemente, todo entre nosotros ha estado bien desde entonces. Sin embargo, no hemos hecho nada importante. Todavía me acuesto con él si es posible, pero algunas noches no regresa hasta la madrugada. O soy yo quien no está en casa. Simplemente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para vernos.

_Empecé a odiar dormir solo._

¿Es malo que me haya acostumbrado tanto?

No, no lo creo.

Anoche finalmente pude dormir con él. Nos acostamos juntos por primera vez en cuatro días. Seguí besándolo para que no olvidara que todavía éramos una pareja.

—Donghae... —se quejaba, pero yo seguía adelante.

_Lo extrañe..._

De nuevo, se fue esta mañana sin despertarme. Desearía que se detuviera. Siempre tiene tantos horarios. Como no tenía nada que hacer, navegué por Internet en mi habitación. Solo. Con la puerta cerrada.

_Lo siento, Sungmin. Moriría si vieras lo que estaba haciendo._

Debido a la semana pasada... me dio curiosidad. Curiosidad por ver cómo sería si no hubiera corrido al baño. No hay nadie a quien pueda preguntar de esto. Nadie con quien pudiera hablar. Ni siquiera el propio Eunhyuk.

Así que lo busqué en mi tiempo libre.

_"Hyung... Nosotros... Estamos lejos de eso..."_

_"Nunca sabes."_

De acuerdo, supongo que Heechul estaba allí. Yo solo... Seguí pensando en eso. ¿Realmente puedo hacerlo?

He estado con mujeres antes, pero... ¿Hombres? Sigo creyendo que no iremos tan lejos por un tiempo, pero desde hace una semana... me demostré a mí mismo que podría haber continuado. No, quería continuar. Podría haber ido hasta el final con un chico. Con Eunhyuk.

Leer y aprender sobre esto en línea parece... Tan gráfico. En realidad, no es muy diferente a los géneros opuestos, pero es más doloroso para uno. También requiere más preparación, lo que me da escalofríos. Me daría miedo estar abajo.

Si Eunhyuk estuviera abajo ... no sé cómo funcionaría eso. No toma bien el dolor. Especialmente cuando sabe que viene. Tampoco quiero lastimarlo.

Yo solo... No puedo evitar preguntarme.

—¿Donghae?

—Mmm...

—¿Donghae? —sentí una mano suave acariciar mi cabello—. Estamos de vuelta.

—Hyung... Cómo entraste... —gemí.

—Sabes que tengo una llave extra de la habitación —se rió en voz baja—. Toqué, pero no respondiste, así que pensé que estabas durmiendo. Levántate.

—¡Sungmin hyung! —gimoteé.

—Hyukkie está solo —sonrió.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba decir para que me levantara. Terminé corriendo a su habitación; mi cabeza todavía estaba aturdida por levantarme demasiado rápido.

Mis brazos rodearon rápidamente su cintura mientras mi frente descansaba sobre su columna vertebral.

Realmente me gusta abrazarlo así. Él reacciona igual cada vez.

Su cuerpo se congela momentáneamente y luego se relaja lentamente en mi agarre.

_Me encanta._

—Hae... —dice mi nombre y todo se siente increíble.

—Comamos juntos... voy a cocinar para ti —se acurrucó en su enorme sudadera verde.

—No sabes cómo cocinar —suspira y siento cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

—Aprendí por ti.

—¿Qué?

—Solo déjame cocinar.

—Bien...

Lo conduje a la cocina vacía y saqué una silla. Se sentó con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían tan... cansados. Puse una olla de agua sobre la estufa y abrí un armario.

 _Realmente no sé cocinar nada_.

En el armario había lo que parecía un envase rojo. Perfecto. Alcé la mano y lo agarré. Fideos instantáneos.

_Solo tendremos que compartirlo._

Otra mirada a Eunhyuk y él estaba enviando mensajes de texto. Normalmente él nunca haría eso frente a mí a menos que fuera importante.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa...? —descansé mis nudillos en la mesa justo al lado de él.

—Leeteuk hyung necesita que lo reemplace para una entrevista —suspiró y fruncí el ceño.

No hay que decir no a eso. Aunque Eunhyuk parece agotado, tiene que irse.

—¿Cuándo... tienes que irte? —pregunté decepcionado. Tenía muchas ganas de comer con él.

—Cuando el conductor llegue... le preguntaré a hyung.

Ya podía escuchar la olla de agua hirviendo y burbujeando, pero necesitaba esperar si valía la pena hacer los fideos. No quisiera desperdiciarlos. Eunhyuk terminó el mensaje de texto y después de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa me miró con una sonrisa triste.

_Bésalo._

—Lo siento...

—Está bien —le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar contra la mesa de madera solo unos momentos después. Lo recogió lentamente... en silencio...

—Tenemos 15 minutos —dijo y una sonrisa reapareció en mi rostro.

Rápidamente dejé caer el trozo de fideos en la olla humeante e intenté romperlo con palillos.

_Quizás tenga que esperar un poco..._

—¡Algo huele bien! —la voz de Siwon se extendió por toda la cocina.

Eunhyuk lo saludó con la mano mientras yo solo podía mostrar una sonrisa incómoda.

_Por qué Siwon... Por qué ahora..._

—Es solo ramyun...

—¿Puedo comer un poco? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Siwon... Por favor... Sabes que no puedo decir que no... No importa cuánto quiera._

El zumbido del teléfono de Eunhyuk sonó una vez más y los tres lo miramos.

—¿Hyuk?

—Ah... Hae, lo siento.

—Ya dije que estaba bien.

—No, eh... Hyung vino a buscarme el mismo. Está afuera ahora mismo.

—Oh... Bueno, adelante. Siwon y yo comeremos esto, ¿de acuerdo? —finalmente separé los fideos

—¡Hyung, nos encargaremos de todo! —se rió Siwon.

—Bueno. De acuerdo... me voy a ir ahora —Eunhyuk se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mostrar la misma sonrisa molesta.

_¡¿Por qué no lo besaste antes?!_

_Perdiste tu oportunidad..._

—¡Adiós Hyukkie! —cantó Siwon mientras yo simplemente estaba allí mirándolo.

_Estoy muy..._

_Frustrado._

_Enojado._

_Trastornado._

_Entristecido._

_Decepcionado._

_No... más que eso._

—Otra vez—. Él sonrió. —Adiós Hae. Gracias de todos modos. Y se fue.

_¿Herido...?_

Suspiré mientras apagaba la llama y añadía los condimentos.

_Si supieras, Siwon... ¿Cambiarían las cosas?_

_¿Mejor?_

_¿Peor?_

No lo culpo por no tener idea. Yo solo... No sé cuándo veré a Eunhyuk después.

Y solo me senté allí. Comiendo fideos con Siwon.


	42. Eunhyuk

—Hyukjae.

—¿Hmmm?

—Lo siento.

—Está bien...

—Ve a la cama una vez que lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, hyung.

Cansado. Esa es la única forma en que puedo describirme en este momento. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a explicar la alegría en mi mente una vez que el edificio del dormitorio apareció a la vista. Los dos salimos de la furgoneta y al instante tropecé con la acera. Terminé aferrado al brazo de Leeteuk mientras subíamos las escaleras juntos.

_Tan cerca..._

La puerta se abrió y todas las luces a la vista estaban apagadas. Leeteuk me preguntó si estaba bien para ducharme y asentí. Estaba cansado, pero aún podía hacerlo.

Entré al baño con un suspiro. Las luces brillaban sobre mi piel y mi rostro brillaba en el espejo. Los círculos negros debajo de mis ojos eran enormes.

_Me veo terrible._

Pensamientos como ese raramente pasan por mi mente. Realmente me amo a mí mismo. No importa lo que los demás digan. La ducha era agradable, como siempre. Me encontré agachado en el suelo mientras el agua golpeaba suavemente contra mi espalda, y mis dedos interrumpieron el flujo interminable hacia el desagüe.

_Es muy difícil..._

Chino... ¿Cómo esperan que lo aprenda tan rápido? ¿Por qué estoy incluso en este grupo? No puedo seguir el ritmo. No puedo. Incluso Sungmin está mejor que yo.

Además, estos largos días. Me río y sonrío a todos, pero eso es justo lo que ven.

_Soy Eunhyuk de Super Junior._

Y vuelvo a casa así. Tan cansado, tan perdido, tan... Queriendo rendirme.

Ni siquiera puedo estar con Donghae.

_Lo extraño._

_Lo extraño mucho._

Estoy seguro de que está durmiendo ahora. ¿En mi cuarto? Probablemente esperándome como siempre lo hace.

Me abracé las piernas con fuerza y dejé caer el agua naturalmente.

_¿Estoy llorando o es solo por la ducha?_

Ya ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

—¿Hyung? —pregunto mientras lentamente abro la puerta de la habitación de Sungmin. Su cama estaba vacía.

_¿Donde está?_

Mis ojos rápidamente se movieron hacia el lado derecho de la habitación donde había alguien en la cama de Donghae. Entro sigilosamente y me acerco de puntillas. Era Donghae.

_Entonces él no está en mi habitación..._

Se veía tan tranquilo acostado contra la pared. Rostro relajado, cuerpo cálido por las mantas y completamente sumergido en la tierra de los sueños. Probablemente tuvo un gran día. Horarios fáciles y se acostó temprano.

Eché un vistazo a su despertador y brillaba 3:34 AM. Tengo que estar despierto en tres horas.

_Quédate con el._

Pero podría despertarlo...

_Quédate con él._

¿Qué pasa si lo molesto?

_Quédate con él._

Mis ojos casi se cerraron cuando me mordí el labio. Las mantas cayeron al suelo cuando las doblé. Mi cuerpo se movió solo. ¿Fue porque estaba muy cansado? ¿O fue porque tenía muchas ganas de estar con él?

Me quedé quieto.

_¿Por qué... por qué es tan difícil?_

_Dijo que no me haría daño._

_Y no lo ha hecho._

Con cuidado, subo una de mis piernas a la cama. Está muy a la derecha... Es como si deliberadamente me dejara espacio.

_No, solo está durmiendo._

Me quedé allí mirando su espalda a través de su camiseta blanca casi transparente. Tan a la izquierda como pudiera estar. Su cama era diferente a la mía. ¿Blandita tal vez? No importaba. Olía a él, estaba caliente como a él y estaba justo frente a mí. Lentamente, puse sus sábanas celestes sobre mi cuello y me acurruqué contra una almohada extra que tenía. Su imagen se desvaneció lentamente cuando mis ojos se volvieron incómodamente pesados.

—Hyukkie.

Solo con eso me desperté.

—Voy a reemplazarte hoy. Hyung quiere que descanses esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Miré la cara oscura de Sungmin antes de mirar el reloj. 5:46 a.m. El sol aún no había salido.

—Está bien... —estaba confundido, pero su sonrisa me hizo creer que todo está bien.

Cuando salió de la habitación, una luz cegó mis ojos y finalmente recordé dónde estaba.

Y con quien estaba.

Lo sentí a mi lado. Aferrado a mi espalda.

Una sensación de calor me invadió al darme cuenta de cómo debía ser ahora. Sungmin nos había visto así.

Con un poco de pánico, rápidamente quité los brazos de Donghae de mí. Sin embargo, estaba luchando. Y antes de darme cuenta, me estaba abrazando aún más fuerte que antes.

En derrota, suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Hyuk... —susurró.

—¿Si?

—Me alegra que te hayas dormido conmigo, pero... —hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué te ibas?

—No lo...

—Si tu hacías.

—No...

Sus brazos me soltaron y se sentó a mis espaldas. —Date la vuelta —ordenó.

Lo hice y me sorprendió su expresión. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Hyuk... yo... —se lamió el labio nerviosamente y apartó la vista ligeramente. Ni siquiera parpadeando una vez. Como si estuviera conteniendo desesperadamente sus lágrimas—. ¿Finalmente estamos solos y quieres irte? He estado esperando esto... ¿Tú no?

—¿Qué... qué? —tartamudeo confundido mientras me sentaba.

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro destrozado.

—Hae, ¿de qué estás hablando? —mis ojos se abrieron con miedo cuando mi voz se suavizó.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_¿Por qué está llorando?_

_Por qué..._

_Donghae, para._

_Por favor._

Sentí las lágrimas apareciendo en mis propios ojos y no me contuve. El dolor de hace solo unas horas estaba volviendo. Además de este. —¿Qué pasa, Hyuk? ¿Porque te gusta esto?

_Yo... te lo dije antes._

_Estoy asustado._

_Te deseo._

_Si._

_Por favor..._

_Es solo que... Muy difícil._


	43. Donghae

Bueno. Sé que soy emocional... no puedo soporta tanto.

Con Eunhyuk, solo lo anhelo. Pero al mismo tiempo es casi como si no pudiera tener lo que quiero a pesar de que estamos juntos.

Es frustrante.

Muy frustrante.

Lo dejé acumularse en los últimos días. No podría haber estado más feliz de sentirlo a mi lado en mi cama. Pero cuando comenzó a dejarme, yo solo... —¿Qué pasa, Hyuk? ¿Por qué eres así? —grité. Necesito saberlo.

Las lágrimas cayeron suavemente de su rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero este no era el momento. ¿Y si eso solo empeorara las cosas?

—Hae, estoy cansado...

—¿Físicamente? ¿Mentalmente? ¿Qué? —no pude evitar sentirme un poco agitado.

Finalmente parpadeé una vez y sentí sus cálidos brazos empujarme contra él. Nuestras camisas suaves se arrugaron una contra la otra, ya que solo podía inhalar su habitual aroma tranquilo y afrutado. Nos sentamos en silencio allí cuando su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro. Apoyé mi mejilla contra la suya.

—¿Hyuk? —susurro en un tono confundido.

—Ambos...

Eché un vistazo al reloj y tenía 5:55 am. —Vuelve a dormir —suspiré porque mis propias lágrimas se habían secado.

—Perdón por despertarte —murmuró casi en silencio.

_He tenido suficiente._

—Hyukjae —me solté de su agarre—. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté tan serio como pude—. Tienes que decirme.

Observé en silencio mientras se frotaba sus hinchados ojos rojos. Se estaba mordiendo el labio de nuevo y evitó mirarme. Parecía tan... indefenso. Me dolía solo mirarlo.

Estaba tan vacilante como siempre. —Yo... realmente quiero estar contigo...

Podría ayudarle sólo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

_Gracias..._

—Pero... es solo que... todo me está estresando. ¡Ocultarnos, el chino, poco sueño, tanto trabajo, sin tiempo de descanso! —hizo una pausa para sollozar—. ¡Es demasiado!

—Hyuk...

—Sungmin hyung... es increíble. Tomó mi horario esta mañana para que pudiera dormir porque tomé el de Leeteuk hyung. ¡Me estoy asustando!

—¡Hyukkie! —levanté la voz y sus ojos atónitos y llorosos miraron los míos—. Cálmate... Sólo cálmate... Por favor.

Eunhyuk no se altera así. Por lo general, es bastante tranquilo y muy reservado. Como no sabía exactamente cómo manejar la situación, tomé su mano y entramos juntos al baño. Vi como se lavaba la cara y sus ojos entrecerrados se miraban profundamente en el espejo. Sus movimientos eran tambaleantes y torpes. Mi brazo alrededor de su espalda lo sostuvo firmemente en su lugar a mi lado. Solo podía adivinar lo cansado que estaba.

—Hae... —se quejó mientras yo le entregaba una toalla—. ¿Podrías... irte por un segundo?

—Oh, ¿vas a estar bien? —analice su rostro pálido y cansado una vez más.

Él asintió y me fui. Eran las seis y cuarto y tenía la sensación de que ya no iba a dormir por la noche. Estaba un poco nervioso dejando a Eunhyuk solo, pero decidí hacer mi propia rutina matutina antes de que los otros miembros ocuparan los baños.

Una vez terminado, regresé al baño donde estaba Eunhyuk. La puerta permaneció cerrada y después de esperar impacientemente un minuto, toqué.

Abrió lentamente e inmediatamente solté un suspiro de alivio. Pensar en él llorando en la esquina o desmayado en el suelo eran preocupaciones inútiles que se me ocurrieron. Solo se estaba cepillando los dientes.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté y él asintió una vez más.

Bebió un poco de agua y sus párpados se cerraron. Necesitaba dormir más. Sungmin estaría tan molesto si descubriera que Eunhyuk estaba actuando así.

—Donghae —dijo.

—¿Si?

—¿Podemos ir al estudio de baile?

_¿Qué?_

_¡¿Por qué?!_

—Hyukkie... estás tan cansado. Deberías descansar tu cuerpo.

Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente antes de suplicarme. —Realmente quiero ir... Mi mente no descansará. Por favor...

Tal vez no sea una mala idea. En su condición, no durará mucho. Lo dejará exhausto, así que finalmente dormirá. Como Sungmin tomó su horario matutino y yo estoy libre, no debería ser un problema.

Con un suspiro, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamé a nuestro mánager para ver si la sala de práctica estaba disponible. Parecía confundido cuando le dije que Eunhyuk y yo nos iríamos, pero no nos detuvo. Colgué y miré a Eunhyuk que se había sentado en el borde de la bañera.

—Cámbiate y nos iremos.

Él me sonrió.

Esta fue una idea tonta. El sol de la mañana me cega mientras conduzco y Eunhyuk se durmió en el asiento del pasajero. Aunque, no puedo decir que todo sea malo. Dormido o no... Este es un momento a solas con él.

_¡Cita número dos!_

Sonreí para mí mismo.

Después de estacionar, sacudí a Eunhyuk para despertarlo y entramos. El edificio estaba bastante agitado para las primeras horas. Llegamos al estudio habitual y el personal nos abrió la puerta. Las luces iluminaban la habitación vacía mientras se encendían una por una. Eunhyuk entró y lo seguí de cerca. Conectó su iPod al estéreo de la habitación mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor. Hasta donde puedo recordar, no hay cámaras en esta área de práctica. Realmente estamos solos.

—Hae, baila conmigo —sonrió mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Sólo practicáremos.

Y así lo hicimos. Bueno... Al comienzo.

Al principio bailamos nuestras propias canciones. Vieja y nueva. Los mismos movimientos que hemos estado realizando durante años. Los que están grabados para siempre en nuestros cerebros.

Luego cambiamos a otros artistas. Comencé a retrasarme en este punto, pero Eunhyuk se movía como si hubiera dormido durante horas.

Me detuve para recuperar el aliento, pero Eunhyuk no se dio cuenta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su cuerpo seguía adelante.

Cada movimiento fue perfecto para los géneros musicales cambiantes. Agudo, fuerte, suave, elegante... _Hermoso._

Se giró hacia mí y sonrió como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Su dolor de esta mañana no se podía ver.

—Estilo libre —me dijo con una sonrisa.

En lugar de mirar nuestros reflejos en los espejos, nos miramos. Nos reímos y brincamos todo el tiempo mientras cantamos dramáticamente con las canciones. Me ayudó cuando mis movimientos estaban flojos, me empujó cuando hice algo estúpido, se rió cuando luché y me atrapó cuando salte enojado hacia él.

_Esto es increíble._

Me acosté en el suelo frío y miré las nubes pintadas en la cortina. No podía seguir más. Eunhyuk detuvo la música y se sentó a mi lado. El sudor goteaba por su rostro, jadeando ligeramente, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo, lo miré.

—¿No estás cansado? —extendí mi mano hacia él.

—Por supuesto que sí —sus dedos se envolvieron suavemente alrededor de los míos—. Sin embargo, me siento mejor... Gracias.

—No fue nada —miré felizmente nuestras manos antes de tirar de él hacia mí—. Me divertí —mis brazos rodearon su cuello pegajoso y presionaron mis labios contra los suyos. Cuando se inclinó sobre mí, tomó el control total por primera vez. Su lengua, sus dientes, su pasión, su lujuria, su... amor...

Lo sentí todo. Mis ojos se cerraron y ansiosamente permití que Eunhyuk dominará. El sentimiento era tan nuevo, pero natural. Sin fuerza, sin moderación, sin dudas de ninguno de nosotros.

Beso tras beso tras beso...

—Haremos que esto funcione, ¿de acuerdo? —sin querer me lamí los labios.

—Está bien —murmuró justo antes de dormirse al segundo después de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.


	44. Eunhyuk

_—Hyuk... He pensado en algunas formas de ayudarte._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Para el chino, podrías pedirle lecciones a Zhoumi. Confía en mí, él sabe lo que está diciendo._

_—Está bien..._

_—Y sobre la parte ocultarnos... creo... Bueno, sé que tienes miedo de decirle a Siwon, así que estaba pensando... Digámosle a Shindong hyung._

Esa fue nuestra conversación hace dos días.

—Hyung, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? —preguntó Henry en agonía mientras luchaba por llevar tres maletas por el dormitorio. Tomé fácilmente dos de él cuando Leeteuk lo llevó a él y a Zhoumi a la antigua habitación de Kibum y Hangeng. La SM pensó que sería más fácil y más barato tenerlos con nosotros por el momento. A nadie parecía importarle, excepto a Heechul, que seguía murmurando solo "va a haber otro chino en su cama..." una y otra vez.

Han pasado tres días desde mi colapso. Siendo un hombre, odio decirlo de esa manera, pero... Realmente enloquecí. Donghae ha estado tratando de quedarse más conmigo. Creo que realmente le preocupé ese día... Él constantemente me dice que duerma, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue cuando sugirió: "Digámosles Shindong hyung".

Con mis muchos horarios, veo a Shindong todo el tiempo. Tenemos bastantes programas juntos y hablamos casi a diario.

Pero ahora, Shindong está justo frente a mí riéndose con Zhoumi.

Me congelo en el lugar como si alguien me estuviera deteniendo. No, es otra cosa.

Temor.

Sé que no es lo que debería sentir, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera sé dónde está Donghae. Con un par de pasos, vacilante llevo mi mano hacia la manga de Shindong.

—Hy... Hyung, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —murmuro y él me mira con una sonrisa.

—Espera, Hyukkie.

—Está bien... —retrocedí rápidamente y vi como él ayudaba a Zhoumi a desempacar—. Voy a... estar en mi habitación...

Corro por el pasillo hacia mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y estaba casi contento de retrasarlo.

_Quiero a Donghae._

_No puedo hacer esto solo._

Mi mano agarró el pomo de la puerta y me preparé para salir corriendo a buscar a Donghae. Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente y yo volví retrocediendo.

—¡Lo siento, Hyukkie! No sabía que estabas allí mismo —Shindong se disculpó y mis ojos se abrieron.

—Está... está bien —me empujó suavemente y pasó a mi lado. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar nerviosamente cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Todo bien? —su cabeza se inclinó de una manera curiosa.

Rápidamente miré por el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_¡¿Que voy a hacer?!_

—Hyukjae, en serio... —Shindong se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es el problema? 

_Hazlo antes de matarlo de miedo._

—Solo... Somos Donghae y yo... Nosotros... —me detuve cuando sentí que mi cuerpo fue abrazado con fuerza.

—No tienes que decir nada más, Hyukkie. Ya lo sé —tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. En cambio, permanecí en silencio en los brazos relajantes de Shindong con mi frente apoyada contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo? —suspiré mientras acariciaba mi cabeza tranquilizadoramente.

—Yesung hyung me lo dijo por accidente. Pensó que lo sabía.

—Ah...

—Los he apoyado a ustedes dos por años. ¿Por qué crees que lo dejaría de hacer cuando algo entre ustedes realmente sucedió?

—Lo siento...

—No lo hagas —se apartó y me sonrió una vez más—. Sin embargo, si alguna vez te hace daño... Yo...

—No lo hará —le devolví la sonrisa.

Shindong se fue y salté sobre mi cama.

_Lo hice._

Hubo una sensación de alivio y maldición se sintió bien. El cálido sol poniente brilló en mi cuerpo a través de las persianas abiertas. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando me extendí con la espalda contra el colchón. Donghae tenía razón. Decirle a Shindong sí ayudó.

—Ahí estás —escuché la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, así como pasos acercándose—. Nos conseguí un poco de té que hizo Zhoumi hyung. ¡Es muy bueno!

—Mmm... —escuché las tazas chocar suavemente contra la mesita de noche.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —su tono cambió a uno juguetón cuando la cama se sacudió por su peso.

—Estoy feliz.

—¿En serio? —él se rió entre dientes—. ¡Genial!

—Tenías razón —me estremecí levemente cuando unos cálidos labios besaron mi mejilla.

—En serio —su mano agarró la mía y tiró un poco—. ¡Levántate!

—¡Donghae! —me quejé, pero abrí los ojos de todos modos. El sol hizo que la cara de Donghae brillara mientras me sonreía. Después de mirar por un momento, mis brazos rápidamente rodearon su cuello y él se recostó contra la cama—. Gracias... —me puse encima de él.

—Mhh, ¿por qué? —exhaló.

—Le dije a Shindong hyung... y... no hay problema.

—¿Ves? —sonrió—. Pero eh... Hyuk... Esta posición... —sus ojos miraron los míos con una mirada curiosa.

_En realidad no me importa._

Finalmente, nos sentamos al piso y tomamos un sorbo del té que Donghae trajo al comienzo. También podría haber habido algunos besos.

Henry y Zhoumi se habían mudado completamente y nada se sentía muy diferente. Sé que estar aquí es solo temporalmente, pero se sienten como en familia. Algunos miembros se fueron a hacer sus horarios y solo quedaron cinco. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Henry, Zhoumi y yo. Ryeowook había preparado la cena antes de irse, así que los cinco comimos juntos y hablamos.

—¿Zhoumi...?

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que... puedes ayudarme con el chino? —lo miré.

—¡Por supuesto! No te preocupe, una vez que lleguemos a Taiwán, lo entenderás más rápido —él sonrió—. Traduciré todo para ti.

—¡Gracias! —miré a Donghae que tenía una mirada orgullosa y presumida en su rostro.

Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, les mostramos a Henry y Zhoumi las duchas y vimos cómo se iban a la cama. No teníamos que preocuparnos por Kyuhyun; estaba jugando en su habitación con la luz apagada. Era obvio que no saldría en las próximas horas. Terminé todo y me senté en mi habitación. Donghae finalmente se unió a mí y me regañó por no dormir, pero primero quería revisar mi correo electrónico y las noticias en Internet. Nos sentamos juntos en la cama mientras él se apoyaba en mi hombro. Su excusa es: "Quiero asegurarme de que no estés viendo porno". Puse los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Yo solo... —parecía desprevenido—. Podemos... Um...

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería decir y los recuerdos de la noche después de nuestra cita volvieron a inundarme. Los dos permanecimos en silencio mientras revivía mentalmente el momento en que estaba sentado encima de Donghae, los dos besándonos, él tocando mi cuerpo, complaciéndome con admiración, y todas las sensaciones que lo acompañaban...

_¡Deja de pensar en eso!_

_¡Es vergonzoso!_

_Pero... dejé que sucediera._

—Podemos... Ya sabes... Si alguna vez necesitas... Solo ven a mí, eh... En su lugar.

Mi cara estaba sonrojada y me negué a mirarlo.

—U-uhm... está bien.

—Bien.

Cerré mi portátil y, afortunadamente, Donghae cambió de tema cuando se metió debajo de las sábanas.

—Entonces, ¿quién sigue? —preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno... todavía quedan Henry, Siwon y Zhoumi hyung por contarle.

—Correcto... —me arrastré a su lado en mi pequeña cama—. Siwon.

—No te preocupes... No nos rechazará. Tú y yo sabemos eso —trató de animarme.

—Lo sé...

Descansé mi cabeza sobre su brazo mientras nos enfrentábamos. Muchos pensamientos llenaron mi mente.

Los buenos, los malos, los confusos, _los vergonzosos._

Me sentí un poco tranquilo por los acontecimientos de hoy. Sé que mañana tendré otro día de horario tras horario... Pero al menos ahora... me siento bien y él está a mi lado. 


	45. Donghae

—Hae, me voy —Eunhyuk se paró con tranquilidad frente a su cama mientras acariciaba mi cabello ligeramente. Mis párpados se abrieron y miraron su cabeza inclinada. Me senté en el centro a propósito para mantenerme despierto. Fue por casualidad que Eunhyuk dejó caer su teléfono y el golpe me despertó. Me dijo que volviera a dormir, pero me negué. En cambio, lo vi prepararse mientras corría de un lado a otro por la habitación. Podría haberme distraído varias veces aquí y allá, pero hice todo lo posible para que mi visión lo siguiera. Quiero decir, eran las 4am.

—Está bien... —susurré con una voz ronca mañanera.

Quitó su mano de mi cabeza y rápidamente estiré mis brazos, queriendo un abrazo. Me miró por un momento antes de apoyar suavemente su rodilla en la cama e inclinarse hacia mí. Mis brazos lo rodearon con tanta fuerza que su camisa gris se arrugó y tuve que contenerme profundamente para no caer deliberadamente sobre mi espalda y tirar de él sobre mí en el proceso.

—¡Hae...! —se quejó después de un minuto en mi abrazo—. ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —su fuerza dominó mis miembros cansados y se liberó.

—Oye...

—Vuelve a dormir —me ordenó mientras me recostaba.

Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente cuando mi cabeza golpeó la almohada y sentí una cálida manta caer sobre mí una vez más.

_Por favor no te vayas._

—Hyuk.

—¿Hm? —casi tarareó mientras acomodaba las mantas encima de mí.

—Beso.

—¿Qué?

—Beso.

Le sonreí a su rostro sorprendido.

_Me encanta cuando me mira así._

Se veía tan nervioso, pero listo para superarlo. Extendí mis brazos y los envolví alrededor de su cuello. Su expresión estaba agotada, pero la confianza en sus ojos lo hacía aún más impresionante de lo habitual.

_Lo está intentando mucho._

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la derecha y esperé ansiosamente su movimiento. Ciertamente no tardó mucho y sus dulces labios se presionaron cuidadosamente contra los míos. Hubiera intentado más, pero mi aliento mañanero probablemente no era lo más atractivo en este momento.

_Lo buscaré más tarde._

Eunhyuk retrocedió con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y se despidió una vez más antes de agarrar su bolso y salir corriendo.

_La habitación se siente tan vacía con solo conmigo en su cama._

Me di la vuelta e inhalé el resto de su aroma. Cada beso con Eunhyuk parecía mejorar cada vez más. No solo responde la mayor parte del tiempo ahora, sino que también se aleja con una sonrisa. Me es cada vez más difícil contenerme. Cuanto más lo toco, más me doy cuenta de lo atractivo que es.

La forma de su cuerpo. Es tan delgado, pero tan tonificado.

Sus ojos almendrados.

Los pequeños lunares en sus brazos, piernas y cuello. Me gustan los que están en su nuca, son los mejores.

Sus labios. _Perfecto._

Sin mencionar... Su rostro erótico. Realmente quiero ver eso de nuevo.

Me hace pensar en esas veces que leí en Internet de lo que podríamos hacer. Antes parecía demasiado... Demasiado indignante... Demasiado... ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso que suena doloroso? Pero ahora... tengo curiosidad. Como que quiero probarlos.

_¿Hay algo mal conmigo?_

_Heh... lo que sea._

Cuatro horas después, la alarma de mi teléfono sonó y me encontré en la misma posición en que Eunhyuk me había metido. No tenía un horario durante algún tiempo, pero dormir demasiado me daba dolor de cabeza a veces. Me levanté de la cama rápidamente porque no había nada que me detuviera allí. No falta de sueño, no Eunhyuk, no... Nada. Después de hacer mi rutina matutina, fui y me senté a la mesa en la cocina donde Henry y Heechul estaban comiendo.

—Buenos días... —murmuré y recibí un saludo de Heechul.

—¡Buenos días! —Henry sonrió antes de tomar otra cucharada de cereal.

Mi estómago gruñó hambriento, así que decidí unirme a Henry y comer mientras Heechul se sentaba en silencio con un plato ahora vacío y una revista.

—Dime, hyung... ¿Cómo es que duermes en la cama de Hyukjae hyung? ¿La tuya está rota o algo así? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad y escuché a Heechul reír detrás de las páginas.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

—Uh...

—El pequeño Hae se siente solo, Henry. Se vuelve un verdadero desastre cuando está solo —Heechul dice claramente.

—Oh, está bien —Henry parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Lo has visto llorar? ¡Es desgarrador! —él me sonrió.

—¡Hyung! —hice un puchero molesto.

—Oye, sabes que es verdad. Apuesto a que lloras más solo mirándote llorar a ti mismo —se rió y Henry solo parecía confundido. No podría decir si simplemente no entendió o pensó que estábamos locos.

—¡Henry, vámonos! —gritó Zhoumi desde la otra habitación.

—¡Sí, sí, espera! —gritó de nuevo en inglés.

—¡Ahora! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Henry gimió y salió corriendo.

—Me gusta ese chico —Heechul murmuró mientras pasaba una página.

—¿Henry?

—Zhoumi. Tiene coraje.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Será lo más parecido a un líder que tendrá en Taiwán.

Oh cierto... Sin Hangeng para guiarnos... Supongo que eso pone a Zhoumi primero. Es el mejor en chino y puede leerlo.

—Oh... Y gracias por salvarme allí —suavizo mi tono.

—Sí, sí. Podría decir que te pusiste rígido. Henry es bastante inteligente. No dudaría que haya notado algo. Además, si ustedes dos hacen mucho ruido por la noche... Están justo al otro lado del pasillo.

Rápidamente me cubro la cara con las manos. Odio cuando Heechul me hace esto.

—Solo estoy siendo realista —resopló.

—Lo sé... solo es... _vergonzoso._

Nos sentamos allí casi en silencio mientras crujía mi cereal y él hojeaba al menos veinte páginas.

—Hyung... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —miro con inquietud mi cuenco.

—Seguro.

—¿Cómo crees que Siwon lo tomará?

—A quién le importa lo que piensa.

—A Hyukkie le importa... Y a mi también...

Suspiró y dejó la revista. —¿Quieres saber qué hará? ¿Honestamente?

—No sé...

—Bueno, te lo diré de todos modos. Él va a regañarlos. Quejarse de ustedes, pero él nunca dejará de amarlos o aceptarlos. Créeme.

Lo miré y ni siquiera había una sonrisa en su rostro. Él hablaba en serio.

—Bien, te mostraré —se puso de pie y me indicó que fuera a la puerta de la sala de estar.

—¡Siwon! —gritó una vez.

Inmediatamente, se oyeron pasos por el pasillo y Heechul se burló.

—¿Qué pasa hyung? —trató de actuar genial.

—¿Recuerda esa Biblia que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños hace cuatro años?

—¡Por supuesto! —una sonrisa de repente apareció en su rostro—. ¿Finalmente la leíste?

—La perdí.

—Hyung... —Siwon se quejó y habló después de una ligera pausa. Sus ojos se abrieron y esa sonrisa emocionada se desvaneció rápidamente. Solo miró a Heechul.

—Te conseguiré otra.

—¡No, está bien! ¡Sin embargo, gracias! —sonrió al hombre aturdido.

—¡Hyung! —se quejó Siwon.

Heechul me apretó suavemente el brazo para llamar mi atención una vez más. La sonrisa dejó su rostro y abrió los brazos. —Siwon...

En un segundo, Siwon corrió y abrazó a Heechul. Incluso lo levantó del suelo y terminó con un giro. Eso fue solo hasta que Heechul le gritó. —¡Yah, yah, yah, eso es suficiente! —se agitó en los brazos de Siwon.

—Está bien, hyung. Te perdono, pero probablemente aún deberías rezar...

—¡Yah! —gritó, pateando las rodillas de Siwon.

Finalmente entendí lo que estaba pasando. Heechul me estaba demostrando que Siwon estaría de acuerdo. Y así como los miré a los dos abrazándose. Ni una onza de odio rodeó a Siwon.

_Desearía que Eunhyuk estuviera aquí para ver esto._

_Le aliviaría tanto la mente..._

_Después._

_Vamos a pensar en algo._

_Lo haremos._


	46. Donghae

Unas horas después, Siwon y yo nos fuimos a practicar. Recibimos una llamada de los coreógrafos que querían que viéramos el baile que prepararon para nuestra canción principal.

Mientras conducíamos hacia el estudio, miré fijamente por la ventana. A tantos lugares que quería ir, pero no podía gustarme una persona normal. Justo al lado del edificio había un pequeño smercado. Siempre quise echarle un vistazo, pero solo he visto un poquito de algunas cosas al pasar en el automóvil. Leí letreros de comida que quería probar, algunas tiendas por las que me encantaría visitar, y solo paisajes bonitos por todos lados. Afuera hay una gran floristería que te recibe con un alegre saludo.

—Quiero ir... —hice un puchero.

Le devolví la mirada a Siwon y él solo me sonrió mientras probablemente pensaba lo mismo.

El personal nos llevó a los dos a la sala de práctica habitual. Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron a Ryeowook y Zhoumi sentados en el suelo y a Henry y Eunhyuk bailando frente al espejo de la pared.

Eunhyuk me sonrió y nos unimos a los dos miembros en el piso. No había mucho que hacer hasta que llegaran Sungmin y Kyuhyun.

—El baile es realmente genial —nos dijo Eunhyuk.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste a verlo primero? —preguntó Siwon.

—¡Me pidieron que lo revisara! No es fácil, pero a ustedes les va a gustar —sonrió.

Una vez que llegaron los otros dos miembros, vimos el baile con asombro. Los complicados movimientos de brazos y pies me hicieron escandalosamente emocionado y ansioso por aprenderlo.

Y finalmente lo hicimos.

—Estoy listo para morir ahora —Henry bromeó mientras yacía en el suelo antes de que Kyuhyun lo empujara con el pie.

Cinco horas de práctica fueron suficientes por el momento. Aprendimos una buena parte de la coreografía, pero aún queda mucho por hacer y perfeccionar. Si es que lo recuerdo mañana.

En la furgoneta, me apoyé cansadamente en el hombro de Eunhyuk mientras Siwon se apoyaba molestamente en el mío. Lamentablemente, sabía lo que sucedería después. Eunhyuk se ducharía y luego se iría una vez más mientras yo me siento y espero.

Cinco minutos. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

_Es lo que necesito._

Fuimos a tientas en el dormitorio con olores sudorosos que nos seguían. Debido a la falta de baños, tuvimos que permitir que aquellos con otros horarios se bañaran primero. Eunhyuk tomó uno, Siwon el otro, y Sungmin y Ryeowook compartieron el último. Realmente solo podía sentarme en mi ropa sucia y esperar.

_Desearía tener otro horario..._

_Sungmin y Ryeowook solo se están bañando juntos porque lo necesitan. Si tuviera un horario, tendría una razón para ducharme con Eunhyuk..._

_Aunque, tengo la sensación de que Siwon me agarraría primero._

Mis malos pensamientos necesitan irse. No funcionaría. Me he bañado con Eunhyuk muchas veces en el pasado y nosotros solo perdíamos el tiempo. Ahora... Solo imaginarme a Eunhyuk en la ducha me acelera la sangre. No funcionaría. No lo haría. Ni siquiera sabría lo que haría.

Siempre es extraño cuando pienso en los cambios entre nosotros. Además de nosotros dos, hay otros trece miembros que podrían haber sido. Sin embargo... no me siento así por nadie más. Siempre lo quiero conmigo y me siento frustrado cuando no lo está. Nunca estuve tan agradecido de que se uniera a Super Junior M. No sé cómo habría estado a punto de manejar meses sin él. Apenas puedo soportar doce horas.

Tenía tantas ganas de girar la perilla del baño, entrar y unirme a él sin ningún cuidado, sin siquiera quitarme la ropa, solo para estar con él.

_Es mucho pedir..._

—¿Donghae? —Eunhyuk me parpadeó en su pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas y una toalla blanca colgando sobre su cabeza.

Me paré en la esquina de su habitación para no ensuciar nada. —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?

—Uh... ¿Media hora quizás? —cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar ropa en sus cajones.

—Solo sigue preparándote, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hablar.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con una mirada insegura.

—Sí, ahora continúa.

Él asintió y respiré hondo antes de hablar una vez más. —Heechul hyung me demostró que Siwon no nos rechazará —se congeló por un momento, pero continué—. Piénsalo. Siwon no puede soportar el hecho de que hyung sea ateo, pero ¿alguna vez lo has visto hacer algo para hyung aparte de quejarse? Lo que intento decir es... creo que tú... nos estamos preocupando demasiado.

—Quizás —Eunhyuk se puso una chaqueta y se pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo.

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero solo piensa. Piensa en lo bien que te sentiste después de decirle a Shindong hyung —sonreí y caminé detrás de él mientras se miraba en el espejo—. Lo vi todo... Parecías tan feliz —mi voz se suavizó cuando pasé tres dedos por el costado de su cuello—. No importa qué, todo va a estar bien.

Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente y lo giré hacia mí.

—Donghae...

—¿Hm? —continué sonriéndole.

—¿Cuando?

—Te lo dije, depende de ti cuando quieras decirles. A menos que quieras que lo haga. ¿Todavía está aquí? —miré a mi alrededor buscando un reloj—. Si es así, puedo decírselo y estaré de vuelta en esta habitación en un minuto.

—N-no... Hagámoslo juntos... —me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Está bien, pero primero... —mis manos agarraron suavemente su cintura mientras me inclinaba hacia sus labios.

Nuestros ojos se cerraron y una vez que respondió, la calma se me escapó lentamente. Sudoroso, maloliente o no, ya no me importaba y creo que a él tampoco. Nuestros cuerpos se presionaron uno contra el otro y sus brazos se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello.

Sin querer, mis caderas se rozaron contra las suyas y por un momento, lo sentí agitarse de placer. Jadeo en silencio y lentamente tropezó contra el espejo, arrastrándome. El aire caliente fue todo lo que rodeó nuestras caras, ya que no mostramos signos de desaceleración. No hay signos ni siquiera de detenerse. Durante nuestro breve descanso para respirar, mis manos recorrieron sus costados y rozaron su ajustada parte superior debajo de la chaqueta. Se retorció un poco, pero no me detuvo. En cambio, solo me miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeó suavemente a través de sus brillantes labios abiertos.

No pude soportarlo.

Nuestros labios golpearon descuidadamente una vez más y mi mano se subió por debajo de su camisa y trazó temblorosamente las líneas de su estómago. Debido a la reciente ducha, su piel estaba aún más cálida y sensible de lo habitual. Incluso comencé a notar el mismo olor afrutado de su champú que irradiaba de él. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el mío cada vez que mis dedos bajaban, pero dejé que mi lengua empujara contra la suya para mantener su atención lejos.

Por mucho que quisiera, sabía que ir más allá sería una mala idea. No era el momento adecuado ni Eunhyuk tiene tiempo para eso...

_Tiempo..._

_Tiempo..._

_¡Tiempo!_

_¡Siwon se va pronto!_

Vacilante, retiré mi mano de debajo de su camisa y me aparté con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Los ojos de Eunhyuk se abrieron lentamente y solo entonces noté lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Apoyé la cabeza con cansancio en su pecho limpio y me sentí aliviado cuando sus brazos se movieron hacia mi espalda.

_Su latido es más rápido que el mío._

—No importa lo que pase con Siwon... —jadeé—. Esto... Esto no se detiene.


	47. Eunhyuk

Donghae se apoyó contra mí cuando recuperamos el aliento. Mis brazos lo apretaron un poco más y cerré los ojos en un intento por captar la realidad una vez más.

De Siwon estábamos hablando. El mismo Siwon con el que somos increíblemente cercano desde el debut. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no pude evitarlo. Solo la idea de contarle sobre nosotros me hizo querer arrastrarme y esconderme en un rincón oscuro.

—Cálmate, Hyuk —dijo Donghae en voz baja y presionó su palma contra el lado izquierdo de mi pecho—. Por favor... No vale la pena ponerse nervioso.

Donghae se alejó de mí y me dio un beso suave en los labios antes de separarse por completo.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos atraparlo ahora —su mano corrió lentamente por mi manga hasta que nuestros dedos se rozaron. Vi como sus brazos caían a sus costados y la expresión de su rostro mostraba que estaba esperando mi movimiento. Asentí y alejé la espalda del espejo. Donghae me lanzó una sonrisa antes de partir.

—¡Ryeowook, date prisa! —gritó Leeteuk por el pasillo. Me detuve y me volví hacia Donghae. Me dio una mirada confusa seguida de un asentimiento.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —Kyuhyun preguntó detrás de nosotros mientras bloqueábamos el pasillo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Siwon? —preguntó Donghae rápidamente.

—Se fue hace unos minutos... ¿Por qué?

_Lo perdimos..._

_Realmente lo perdimos._

—Ah... Está bien —Donghae suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello sucio—. Solo queríamos hablar con él.

—¡Hyung, ya voy! —Ryeowook salió corriendo de su habitación y pasó a nuestro lado.

—¿Finalmente se lo dirán? —Kyuhyun sonrió después de que Ryeowook se fue e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño.

—Kyuhy... —Donghae comenzó en un tono molesto antes de poner mi mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo.

—Si...

—¿Por qué te ves tan aterrorizado? ¡Es Siwon! —se rió y puso los ojos en blanco—. Estoy seguro de que él sabía sobre esto hace mucho tiempo como el resto de nosotros. No es la gran cosa.

_¿Está... tratando de consolarme?_

—Sabes, Hyukjae... No entiendo por qué ustedes todavía son tan reservados al respecto. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que a nadie parece importarle? —suspiró—. ¿Por qué crees que Heechul y Leeteuk hyung han estado tratando de ayudarlos a ustedes dos? No es que alguien te esté atormentado. Yo... nunca he pensado de esa manera...

Me volví hacia Donghae y él solo asintió lentamente de acuerdo.

—Gracias, Kyuhyun —sonrió suavemente antes de tomar mi brazo.

Después de una respiración profunda, sin pensarlo mucho, busqué en mi bolsillo y saqué mi teléfono. Kyuhyun sonrió una vez más y revoloteó con curiosidad mientras Donghae agarró mi antebrazo aún más fuerte.

—Hyuk... En realidad no hay prisa... —Donghae habló en voz baja, todavía un poco sorprendido por mi acción repentina.

—¡Sungmin! ¡Vamos! —Leeteuk gritó una vez más y mis dedos se congelaron sobre el teclado.

Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta más cercana. Con Donghae aferrada a mi lado y Kyuhyun siguiéndome, los tres fuimos a la habitación de Kyuhyun y Ryeowook para obtener más privacidad desde el ruidoso pasillo.

Con un poco de vacilación, forcé la punta del dedo sobre el botón nueve para llamar a Siwon. Levanté el teléfono a la oreja derecha y cerré los ojos al sentir el calor de Donghae a mi izquierda y la cabeza de Kyuhyun descansando sobre mi hombro opuesto. 

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_Puedes hacer esto._

_Es muy tarde para parar._

—¡Hyung! —Siwon tarareó en la otra línea—. Hyukkie, no me llamas lo suficiente.

—Si... Siwon... ah... —gemí mientras trataba de acomodar todos mis pensamientos dispersos—. ¿Ahora tienes tiempo?

—Si. Todavía estoy en la furgoneta. ¿Pasa algo malo? —su tono cambió a uno serio.

—Ah... No, todo está bien... Solo quería decirte algo... Importante.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Hyukkie.

—Lo sé... —exhalé y sentí la mano de Donghae acariciar suavemente mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. —Um... yo, uh... 

_Solo hazlo al igual como lo hiciste con Shindong._

_Está bien._

_Todo está bien._

—Hyukkie, estoy aquí —dijo Siwon con fuerza, ya que obviamente sintió mi lucha—. Sea lo que sea, está bien...

Sonreí nerviosamente como siempre y bajé la cabeza. Los dos a mi alrededor estaban en completo silencio mientras me preparaba para enfrentar uno de mis miedos. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, luché contra el impulso de llorar. Hacer esto era algo que quería superar y tenía todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

—Siwon ah... —repetí suavemente.

—¿Hm?

_Sólo dilo._

—Donghae y yo estamos juntos —dije desesperadamente y más fuerte de lo que pretendía—. En... En una relación...

—¿Ustedes dos...? —sonaba confundido.

—Oh, sí...

—¿Donghae lo sabe?

—S-sí... Él fue quien lo inició... —empecé a tartamudear mis palabras cuando mis manos comenzaron a temblar—. Pero... Pero Siwon ... Estamos felices. Yo... Estoy realmente feliz.

_Hombres._

_Pueden llorar..._

_A veces._

Mis ojos se abrieron y permitieron que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por mi cara. Donghae se tensó a mi lado, pero cuando lo miré... Él solo sonrió. Kyuhyun dio un paso atrás y, por un momento, olvidé que Siwon estaba en la línea.

—¿Hyukkie? —habló suavemente—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Solo estoy... contento de poder decirte cómo me siento —me froté los ojos húmedos hasta que unas gotas cayeron por mi brazo—. Yo...

Siwon suspiró por el teléfono. —Hablaremos de esto cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo? Solo por favor deja de llorar.

Su voz suave y cariñosa hizo eco en mi mente varias veces después de escucharla. En lugar de detenerme, las palabras refrescantes solo aumentaron las lágrimas. Siwon me conocía muy bien. Siempre supo calmarme y decir las cosas correctas.

El miedo de decirle me hizo olvidar lo que era importante. Siwon se preocupaba tanto por mí. Nunca en el pasado me había lastimado. Todo lo que intentó hacer fue animarme, hacerme sonreír o hacerme reír hasta que no podía respirar.

Sé que Donghae y yo estando juntos está completamente fuera de sus creencias, pero... Él nunca dejaría de estar allí para nosotros. Pasó mucho tiempo con Donghae después de que su padre falleció y siempre estuvo allí para mí durante mis momentos difíciles. Mostró afecto cuando nadie más lo haría.

_¿Por qué dudaba de él y de su amabilidad?_

—Shh, hyung —habló suavemente—. Tengo que irme ahora, pero hablaremos más tarde. Lo prometo.

—B-Bueno.

—Hyukkie... te amo.

—También te amo, Siwon.

Con eso colgamos. Donghae me abrazó y enterré mi rostro en su hombro. Me frotó la espalda lentamente y pude sentir fácilmente lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Mis dedos se curvaron mientras agarraba su camisa sucia mientras continuaba dejando pequeñas marcas de gotas en el material.

Estaba tan contento de que Donghae estuviera aquí. Se apartó y sonrió una vez más. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus cortas pestañas pegadas debajo de todo. Mi pulgar se movió solo y atrapó una lágrima que se había quedado atascada en su mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente por mi toque y luego se abrieron aún más brillantes que nunca. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello y tiró ligeramente hasta que nuestras frentes apenas se tocaron.

—Oye...

En perfecta sincronización, ambos inclinamos la cabeza y nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

_Dulce._

_Amable._

_Perfecto._

Las yemas de mis dedos corrieron hasta su mandíbula y la mantuvieron en su lugar. No quería que la sensación terminara. Era muy bueno. Nuestros ojos naturalmente se cerraron cuando dejamos besos simples en los labios del otro. Uno por uno, cada uno compartiendo nuestros sentimientos. Incluso algunos que no se podían hablar, sino que solo se sentían. No le mentí a Siwon. Estar así con Donghae es realmente...

_Es algo asombroso._

—¡Yah, yah, yah! ¡Eso es suficiente! —Kyuhyun gritó, sorprendiéndonos a los dos—. Ustedes nunca se les permite volver a estar juntos en esta habitación. Nunca —nos separó y vi una leve sonrisa en la cara de Donghae.

Tan triste ya que me alejaron de Donghae, no podía parar de reír. Kyuhyun nos dio la vuelta y comenzó a empujar nuestras espaldas para que camináramos hacia la puerta.

—Felicitaciones —resopló sarcásticamente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Hyukjae —Donghae rápidamente robó mi atención de la puerta ahora cerrada. Me miró una vez más, pero algo se sintió diferente.

—¿Sí? —respondí.

—Yo solo... —comenzó, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente—. También estoy muy feliz —le sonreí, pero no parecía completamente satisfecho con algo.

Aunque estaba bien. Finalmente, Leeteuk me gritó que me pusiera en marcha y me despedí. Mis lágrimas se secaron y el maquillaje cubrió toda la evidencia.

Me sentí genial.


	48. Donghae

_Esto era..._

Solo quería decirlo, gritarlo. Era tan repentino, pero escucharlo decir sus sentimientos mientras sonreía y lloraba... Luchando contra el miedo dentro de sí mismo, lo hizo.

Las lágrimas corrieron de mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque temía lo peor, todavía se lo dijo a Siwon. Lo hizo porque quería estar conmigo. Porque él era feliz.

Éramos felices.

No podía entender las palabras de Siwon porque estaba en el lado equivocado, pero escuchar a Eunhyuk era todo lo que necesitaba. Me congelé en mi lugar y lloré mientras mi corazón latía como si algo que cambiaba la vida estuviera a punto de suceder. Sus palabras son irreal para mí. Demasiado buena para ser verdad. Simplemente me aferré a él con fuerza mientras dejaba salir todo y un pensamiento se repetía en mi cabeza.

_Amor._

_Lo amo._

_Lo amo tanto._

_Realmente lo amo._

Sabía que tenía una atracción por él, pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan... tan fuerte. Pensar que era tan fácil. No me importaba que estuviera hablando por teléfono con Siwon, no me importaba que Kyuhyun estuviera en el lado opuesto de él, solo me importaba que estuviera con él.

Colgó y lo jalé contra mí tan rápido como pude. Mis ojos se cerraron a medida que se escaparon más lágrimas. Será uno de esos momentos que reviviría una y otra vez si pudiera. Se aferró a mí como si yo fuera su único apoyo y lo sostuve con todas mis fuerzas. Él me eligió... Y yo estaba aquí.

Nos separamos un poco y solo pude sonreír ante sus brillantes ojos rojos. Su toque gentil rápidamente provocó que mis propios ojos se cerraran mientras limpiaba una de mis lágrimas. Entonces fue como nada más. No pensé y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Ignorando por completo la preocupante protesta de Kyuhyun, los dos presionamos nuestros labios juntos.

Eran pocos y pequeños, pero algunos de los mejores sentimientos que hemos tenido. Mi cuerpo se sintió ligero mientras sostenía mi barbilla. No estaba pensando, no me preocupaba, solo estaba disfrutando el momento.

_Lo amo._

_Y lo tengo a él._

_Realmente lo tengo a él._

Kyuhyun rápidamente nos alejó, pero no importó. Nos empujó a los dos con un "Felicidades" y cerró la puerta.

—Hyukjae —lo llamé rápidamente.

—¿Sí? —volvió su atención hacia mí con una nueva sonrisa suave que cubría su rostro manchado de lágrimas.

_Quiero decirle._

Rápidamente, respiré hondo y lo miré. —Yo solo...

_Dilo._

_Dile._

_Yo..._

—También estoy muy feliz —digo.

Me sonrió y forcé una sonrisa.

¿Qué estaba pensando? No podía decirlo aunque solo un momento antes estaba listo para gritarlo. Las palabras no saldrían y solo puedo culparme... Incertidumbre. Por primera vez, dudé.

Una vez que Eunhyuk se fue, me encontré caminando por los pasillos vacíos ya que solo algunos miembros permanecían en el dormitorio. Kyuhyun y Heechul estaban encerrados en sus propias habitaciones mientras Yesung, Henry y Zhoumi miraban la televisión. No podía quedarme quieto.

Finalmente, me di una ducha que había esperado tanto tiempo. Tomando mi tiempo, me quedé allí y pensé. Quizás entonces no era el momento adecuado para decírselo. Quizás no hubiera estado listo. Quizás lo hubiera asustado. Quizás me estaba moviendo demasiado rápido. Quizás... estaba pensando demasiado en todo...

Sin embargo, ese momento era realmente importante para mí. Nunca me dijo directamente sus sentimientos antes. Solo los dejó salir cuando le pregunté o con pequeñas interacciones. Escucharlo me hizo llorar y confirmó que lo que teníamos era real.

_Estoy enamorado de un hombre._

_Y... estoy de acuerdo con eso._

_Como le dije, "También estoy muy feliz"._

—¿Hyung? —llamé suavemente a la primera puerta en el pasillo justo después de mi ducha.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —me apoyé contra la puerta como si estuviera pidiendo entrada.

—Aish, ¿y ahora qué? —se abrió y Heechul apareció en pijama con su mano rascándose el cabello.

—Le dijimos a Siwon y... —me dejó sin aliento cuando agarró el cuello de mi camiseta y me arrastró dentro de la habitación.

—¿Y? ¿Tenía razón? Oh, por supuesto que tenía razón. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué pasó? —me miró emocionado mientras yo apartaba su mano.

—No escuché todo lo que sucedió, pero... Eunhyuk lo hizo —suspiré y me senté en la cama de Leeteuk.

—¿Qué dijo Siwon? —cerró su computadora portátil y volvió su completa atención hacia mí.

—Eso es lo que no pude oír —enrosqué mis dedos en la manta blanca y arrugada en la que estaba sentado—. Aunque Kyuhyun podría saberlo...

—¿Por qué estaba Kyuhyun allí? —se puso de pie y agarró mi mano, tirando un poco—. ¡Preguntémosle!

—Esp... Espera... Hyung, hay algo más... —aparté la mirada patéticamente.

—¿Qué? —dedos cuidadosos empujaron mi barbilla hacia él. Su rostro se suavizó al sentir mi inquietud.

—Le contó sus sentimientos a Siwon por teléfono mientras yo estaba parado junto a él... —hice una pausa y respiré hondo—. Y escucharlo realmente... Me llegó al corazón.

—¿De qué manera? —se sentó a mi lado, todavía apretando mi mano.

—Solo me quedé allí y lloré con él, pero...

—Siempre lloras.

—Hyung... eso no es todo —casi supliqué para que dejara de interrumpirme—. Solo por eso, yo... estoy...

—¿Estás qué, Donghae?

—Yo... estoy enamorado de Eunhyuk.

Él parpadeó por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas. Solo le devolví la mirada con una cara muy confundida.

—¡Eres demasiado lindo, Donghae! —me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y me atrajo hacia él—. Eso es lo que sucede —suspiró y miró al techo.

—Quería decirle... pero no pude.

—Ah, Donghae —comenzó a balancearse—. Eventualmente se lo dirás. No tengas miedo. Es obvio que él también te ama, ya sea que se dé cuenta completamente o no todavía.

Los dos nos sentamos juntos en la cama de nuestro líder. Le expliqué todo lo que sabía sobre la llamada telefónica e incluso sobre lo que sucedió con Shindong. Lágrimas lentamente, pero sin control rodaban por mi cara mientras hablaba. No pude identificar por qué estaba llorando, pero no importó. Estar con Heechul realmente me ayudó a calmarme antes de volverme loco.

Después de unos veinte minutos, decidimos preguntarle a Kyuhyun qué había escuchado decir a Siwon. Heechul llamó a la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Para estar seguros, revisamos los baños y la cocina, pero como pensábamos, estaban vacíos.

—¡Yah, sé que estás ahí! —gritó Heechul mientras giraba violentamente el pomo de la puerta.

—Espera —una voz respondió con calma y Heechul se echó a reír molesto.

—Este niño...

Nos quedamos allí esperando otro minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió en silencio y Kyuhyun, con los ojos cansados, nos miró.

Heechul rápidamente lo empujó y yo lo seguí. Estaba oscuro con solo una pantalla de juego en pausa iluminando la habitación. Kyuhyun sonrió mientras Heechul murmuraba enojado.

—¿Escuchaste a Siwon durante la llamada telefónica? —pregunté inocentemente—. Si es así, ¿puedes decirnos lo que dijo?

—Escuché fragmentos, pero ¿por qué me preguntas? —cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la pared—. ¿No deberías preguntarle a alguien más?

Realmente me estaba adelantando a mí mismo. Por otra parte, era Heechul quien quería saber más que yo. Eunhyuk parecía estar bien, así que confié en él. Lo que dijo Siwon no era asunto mío. Era entre los dos y si quería saber, debería haberle preguntado a Eunhyuk. Miré a Kyuhyun y él me miró fijamente como si estuviera seguro de que tenía razón.

—Hyung... —llamé a Heechul que se sentó en la cama de Ryeowook.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo.

—¿Puedo volver a mi juego ahora? He tenido suficiente de esos dos por un día. Decidieron bes... —rápidamente puse mi mano sobre su boca y él, afortunadamente, no se resistió.

—Heh, Donghae, realmente eres demasiado lindo —Heechul repitió de nuevo y dejó de callar a Kyuhyun.

Los dejé a los dos y regresé a la habitación vacía de Eunhyuk donde miré el lado casi vacío de Kangin. El tiempo voló. No hace mucho tiempo que le pregunté a Eunhyuk si estaba solo por la noche, o le dije que me gustaba besarlo, o la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano como pareja, o nuestra primera cita real, o incluso la primera vez que realmente lo tocaba. Me moví y me senté en el lado izquierdo de la cama de Eunhyuk. Estaba a su lado y miré la mesita de noche que estaba a un brazo de distancia. En el mismo rincón había un vaso de plástico transparente con dos tallos secos que se marchitaban dentro. Lo recogí y recordé el día que recibimos las florecillas de nuestras fanáticas e incluso la noche en que las puse en el agua. No era como si a él le gustara tener basura en su habitación. De hecho, él era una persona muy organizada. Las flores llevaban mucho tiempo muertas, pero las mantuvo todo el tiempo inmóviles e intactas. No podía recordar un momento en el que él haya hecho eso en el pasado.

Puse el vaso de nuevo tan perfectamente como pude y saqué mi teléfono.

—¡Donghae! ¿Qué pasa? —respondió alegremente e inmediatamente sonreí.

—Solo quería saber cuánto tiempo más estarías lejos.

—Um... Tal vez otras tres o cuatro horas, pero luego he terminado por el día.

—Bien —suspiré—. Yo... quiero pasar tiempo contigo esta noche...

Hubo una pausa tranquila y solo pude imaginar la mirada tímida en su rostro.

_Quizás incluso se sonrojó._

—Bueno. Tendremos tiempo, Donghae —habló suavemente—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, Sí. ¿Cómo va la filmación? —puse cómodamente los pies sobre la cama y me coloqué una sábana mientras hablaba.

—Está bien, pero todos parecen tener prisa. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

—No está bien. Vuelva al trabajo antes de meterse en problemas. Te veré más tarde.

—Sí, no será demasiado largo.

—¡Diviértete, Hyukkie! ¡No dejes de pensar en mí! —bromeé para calmar sus nervios potenciales.

—Adiós, Donghae —se rió y colgó.

_Hah._

_¿Por qué tiene que tener tantos horarios?_


	49. Eunhyuk

Horas después, regresé al dormitorio con una sonrisa insegura en mi rostro. Mi cuerpo se sacudió desesperadamente por el hambre que había reprimido durante largas horas. Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que la sensación de debilitamiento finalmente me estaba golpeando. Leeteuk asintió mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro. Tenía tanta hambre como yo. Corrimos por el pasillo, riendo y tirando nuestras bolsas contra la pared, y abrimos el refrigerador lo más rápido que pudimos. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de mirar fijamente, Leeteuk finalmente eligió algo.

—Deberíamos hacer ramyun.

Al final, terminamos haciendo los fideos instantáneos. No es nuestro favorito o lo mejor para nosotros, pero necesitábamos comer antes de perder la cabeza. Nuestros cuencos se terminaron en cuestión de minutos y verifiqué la hora. Todavía no había visto a Donghae, así que tenía curiosidad.

_¿Quizás está durmiendo?_

Leeteuk terminó y me aconsejó que durmiera, pero me detuvieron antes de poder regresar a mi habitación.

—Hyung —escuché y me di la vuelta. Siwon me miró con una expresión cansada antes de tomar suavemente mi mano y llevarme de vuelta a la sala vacía. Nos sentamos en el centro del sofá y él colgó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Incluso con todas las emociones de antes aún en mi mente, podía sentir lo tranquilo que estaba. No se estremeció ante su toque, no aumentó su ritmo cardíaco, nada diferente. Su brazo se apartó rápidamente de mí y miró hacia abajo, juntando las manos.

—¿Hablas en serio sobre esto? —preguntó antes de volver a mirarme, examinando mi expresión.

—Yo...

—Si ambos se sienten solos, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algunas chicas para ustedes —me lanzó una mirada determinada, pero inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy... estoy feliz con él, Siwon.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?

Siwon no estaba enojado o amenazante en absoluto. Parecía más confundido que nada, pero aún mantenía un tono de voz serio y preocupado. Le dije que era el último miembro, además de Henry y Zhoumi, en saberlo y parecía un poco ofendido. En respuesta, me abrazó y dijo claramente, —Todavía eres mío, hyung.

—Somos como novio y novia... Excepto que ambos somos chicos... supongo.

—Lo entiendo, hyung.

—Y ninguno de nosotros actuamos como chicas.

—Huh...

—Pero somos leales al otro.

—Por supuesto.

—No es muy diferente...

Incluso después de explicar las cosas entre Donghae y yo un poco mejor, no estaba seguro de si él entendía completamente. Los dos estábamos cansados, pero me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de asimilarlo todo. Como era tarde, casi me obligó a irme a dormir. Me alegró saber que no me rechazó... O a nosotros. 

_Gracias, Siwon..._

Después de la charla, pensé que regresar a mi habitación sería la mejor idea para poder dormir. La puerta de Donghae y Sungmin estaba cerrada, para mi sorpresa. Donghae me llamó antes para pasar tiempo juntos, pero me dije que lo dejara si estaba dormido.

_Me sentiría mal despertándolo..._

_Entonces habría la posibilidad de despertar a Sungmin también._

_No me gustaría hacer eso._

Lentamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ver a Donghae sentado en la cama con su computadora en su regazo. Levantó la vista cuando una sonrisa suave creció rápidamente en su rostro.

—Hola —me miró felizmente.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo. Llevo casi una hora en casa —confesé, sintiéndome casi culpable.

—No, esta bien. ¿Todo bien?

Asentí y dejé caer mi bolso y accesorios en la mesa. —Si.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó de nuevo y yo sonreí.

—Sí, y ya vuelvo —agarré algo de ropa limpia antes de dirigirme al baño para prepararme para dormí.

Regresé a Donghae que estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computadora y una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro.

—Oye —dije casi demasiado fuerte para llamar su atención.

—Espera —cerró la computadora y se inclinó para colocarla en el suelo.

—Entonces... ¿Puedes ver porno pero yo no?

Su expresión se puso seria y me miró hasta que se formó una sonrisa incómoda. —Eso no era lo que estaba haciendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa antes de levantar los pies del suelo y aterrizar primero mi estómago en la cama. Era una sensación extraña estar del lado derecho. Aunque era mi cama, me había acostumbrado tanto a estar en el lado opuesto desde que Donghae comenzó a dormí conmigo de manera regular.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó antes de que dos manos se deslizaran por mi cuello y los pulgares presionaron dibujaran círculos en mis omóplatos.

_Si._

_Pero aún no puedo dormir._

_Te dije que tendríamos tiempo._

—No... —murmuré mientras acariciaba mi rostro aún más en las sábanas dobladas.

—Hyukkie, te levantaste antes de las 4am. No hay forma de que no estés cansado —se inclinó más cerca, rozando su nariz contra mi nuca—. Si quieres dormir... duerme.

Rodé sobre mi espalda, quitando sus manos de mí, y miré su rostro preocupado. Sus ojos todavía tenían el mismo brillo misterioso que antes cuando estábamos parados en el pasillo.

No quería dormir todavía. Después de un día tan largo, finalmente volví a estar con Donghae. Sin preocupaciones, sin lágrimas, sin miedo a detenernos.

Mis manos me empujaron hacia arriba. Donghae observó cada momento mientras mi barbilla se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la derecha. Sus párpados cayeron ante que los míos y mis labios se presionaron suavemente contra los suyos.

La habitación estaba en silencio, con solo el sonido de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose contra el otro. Los dedos recorrían el cabello y agarraban la ropa, los brazos aseguraban su lugar alrededor de la espalda, la cintura y el cuello, todo mientras los labios y las lenguas comenzaron a actuar como uno solo.

Cada beso aumentaba el latido de mi corazón, el deseo de respirar de mi cuerpo y el deseo de mi mente de ignorarlo todo.

No estaba realmente asustado. No había razón para estarlo más. Nuestros labios se separaron, pero nuestras miradas se mantuvieron conectadas. Tenía la boca abierta mientras inhalaba y exhalaba a un ritmo irregular. La única luz tenue de mi lámpara brillaba contra su piel y no pude evitar mirarlo.

_Él es..._

—Hyuk... —susurró—. Esp... Espera.

Parpadeé hacia él antes de que sus brazos se retiraran de mi espalda y cruzaran para agarrar los lados de su camiseta suelta del pijama. Rápidamente, el material se deslizó de su cuerpo y la colocó enrollada en la esquina de la cama. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras continuaba mirándolo impotente.

_...Hermoso._

Vacilante, mi brazo se alzó hacia él. Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, lentamente entrelazó nuestros dedos y me miró con una pequeña y gentil sonrisa.

—¿También tienes calor? —preguntó en voz baja mientras yo simplemente me sentaba allí, todavía sorprendido por todo el acto.

_¿Calor?_

_¿Tenía calor?_

_¿Es por eso que se quitó la camisa?_

—Uh... —fue todo lo que dije y su mano se apretó contra la mía. Solo pude asentir.

Mi brazo se liberó y miré hacia abajo mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con el dobladillo inferior de mi camisa. Observé las piernas de Donghae mientras se ponía frente a mí de rodillas. Sus manos se unieron a las mías y, juntos, alejamos la camisa de mi cuerpo. Después de colocarlo prolijamente al lado de la suya, se volvió hacia mí.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Era tan fácil besarlo antes, pero ahora estaba perdido. Aturdido y avergonzado incluso. Me sentí vulnerable. Todo lo que quería hacer era cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho, pero Donghae besándome una vez más despejó mi mente de todos esos pensamientos inútiles. Sus brazos regresaron a mi espalda mientras se acercaba cada vez más hasta que nuestras mitades desnudas se presionaron momentáneamente contra la otra. El calor de nuestro cuerpo chocó y se hizo evidente por qué nuestras camisas ahora estaban abandonadas al borde de la cama.

Apoyé mi espalda contra la cabecera mientras las manos de Donghae recorrían mi piel. Mi intento de tocarlo falló. Se retorció y chilló antes de alejar mis dedos de él. —Da cosquillas —exhaló con una sonrisa antes de hacerse cargo de nuevo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Donghae no me dio la oportunidad de sentirme culpable. Se sentó en mi regazo y lo sostuve allí mientras continuamos besándonos y disfrutando del otro.

Era lo más cerca que habíamos estado, lo más íntimo que habíamos estado, y por la mayor cantidad de tiempo.

—¿Puedo? —mis ojos se abrieron cuando la suave suplica de Donghae hizo eco en mis oídos. Besó mi mandíbula mientras su mano se movía hacia mi pantalón corto—. Quería preguntar esta vez... para compensar lo de antes.

Mi parte inferior del cuerpo tembló, pero no pude decir que no. Se deslizó fuera de mí y se arrastró hasta la mesa de noche para agarrar la caja de pañuelos que olvidamos por error hasta el último minuto la vez anterior. Después de colocarlo a nuestro lado, se sentó frente a mí y acercó mi mano al elástico de su propio pantalón corto. —Tú también.

Miré hacia abajo y obedecí tímidamente.

Nos apoyamos contra el otro con los brazos enredados y conectamos nuestros labios una vez más antes de avanzar.

Todo se volvió borroso a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Nos acostamos solo mirándonos el uno al otro. Él se quedó de mi lado de la cama y yo me quedé de su lado. Ni siquiera podía calcular cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición. El aire entre nosotros se había enfriado. Mi brazo se extendió hacia él mientras jugaba en silencio con mis dedos.

Agotamos la energía del otro. Ya sea con placer o con emociones, los sentimientos eran indescriptibles.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —la pregunta más famosa de Donghae para mí apareció una vez más.

Esta pregunta siempre me molestó. Miré las sábanas y miré mientras trataba de poner las palabras correctas en mi mente.

_Pensando..._

_Donghae y yo..._

_Lo que acabamos de hacer... nunca lo haría con nadie más._

_Confío en él._

_Realmente... Realmente me gusta esto._

—Yo... —me quede sin habla como de costumbre—. Estoy feliz...

Él me sonrió, sabiendo que la pregunta era difícil, y se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas. —¿Mejor que tu porno?

—¡Donghae!

Retiré mis manos para cubrir mi rostro mientras él se reía y se acercaba hasta que su cabeza llegó a mi pecho. —Vamos a dormir... Tenemos práctica mañana.

—Bueno...

Debajo de las sábanas calientes, los dos nos acurrucamos juntos en el centro. Fue reconfortante sentir los débiles movimientos de Donghae a mi lado después de lo que habíamos hecho.

Aunque eventualmente volvimos a nuestros lados habituales cuando Donghae no pudo dormir. 


	50. Donghae

—Hyukjae, ve a la ducha. Te trajimos ropa limpia y tienes treinta minutos para bañarte y arreglarte el cabello y el maquillaje. Ve ahora.

Todos vimos como un mánager sacaba a Eunhyuk del estudio de baile. Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pero capté una pequeña sonrisa cuando se fue para hacer su programa de radio. Ya era tarde y habíamos estado practicando casi sin parar la coreografía. Estábamos agotados con el sudor que goteaba de nuestros cuerpos con cada movimiento que hacíamos.

—Muy bien chicos —el coreógrafo giró su dedo en un movimiento circular para volver nuestra atención a él—. Intentemoslo de nuevo. Y Donghae, Siwon, concentrados —asentí a mí mismo en el espejo antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Todos los movimientos de baile estaban grabados en mi cerebro, pero el esfuerzo de realizarlos perfectamente durante la práctica simplemente no estaba allí. Habíamos estado en el estudio durante días y la filmación del video musical ya estaba programada para la próxima semana. Teníamos hasta entonces para hacerlo bien. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros estaba preocupado por eso.

Todo sucedió tan rápido estos días. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Era normal. Durante los últimos tres días, he pasado tanto tiempo con Eunhyuk debido al trabajo que no podría haber estado más feliz. Algo nos sucedió esa noche que sentí que había cambiado mucho.

Lo volví a ver. El mismo Hyukjae vulnerable, lleno de placer, que había extrañado por lo que pareció una eternidad. Aprendimos del pasado cómo hacerlo mejor. No estaba tan nervioso, no estaba tan espontáneo, y no estaba controlado estrictamente por la lujuria... Su frente se apoyó en mi hombro mientras acercábamos nuestros cuerpos. Estuvimos en silencio, sin hacer más ruido que la respiración áspera que no pudimos evitar, hasta que gimió contra mi oído.

_—D... Donghae..._

Después de dejar unos besos en su cuello, dejé mi cabeza allí hasta que terminó. El aire ardía ya que él fue el primero en retroceder. Él jadeó y evitó el contacto visual mientras yo sonreía suavemente. Su rostro estaba lleno de vergüenza mientras miraba su mano.

_¿Fue real?_

Mi mente se esforzó tanto por capturar cada imagen de ese momento para hacerme creerlo. Eunhyuk me miró una vez, pero no podía decir qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo. Tal vez estaba sorprendido. _Tal vez se preguntaba si haríamos más._ Acerqué la caja de pañuelos a él y asintió antes de sacar algunos.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos con la llamada de Leeteuk. Me quejé contra Eunhyuk cuando abrimos nuestros ojos cansados, pero él continuó empujándome hasta que estuvimos de pie junto a la puerta esperando a los otros miembros. Ryeowook sonrió y nos dio algo de comida. Me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero cambié mi enfoque a Eunhyuk que estaba comiendo y actuando normalmente. _Normalmente._ Lo miré incrédulo hasta que me preguntó qué estaba mal. _Nada, Hyukkie. Nada estaba mal._

No actuó extraño, no me evitó, ni parecía molesto por lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Me incliné y besé su mejilla antes de volverme hacia Sungmin sonriéndonos. Detrás de él, Yesung susurró, —Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a esto —Eunhyuk bajó la mirada a su plato mientras cuidadosamente deslizaba mi brazo sobre su hombro.

Tenemos fotos conceptuales para este día. Los ocho nos apresuramos al salón y luego al estudio. Fue un largo día.

—Donghae, lo estás haciendo mal.

—¿Qué? —sentí una mano agarrar mi brazo y doblarlo ligeramente.

—Se supone que tu brazo debe estar recto aquí —dijo Siwon y yo asentí débilmente. Estaba tan distraído para bailar que ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal.

Siwon asintió y se alejó. Mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, un pequeño suspiro se me escapó antes de seguirlo. Desde que Eunhyuk le habló de nosotros dos, Siwon no me había estado hablando mucho. Me preguntaba si él sabía que estaba allí con Eunhyuk durante la llamada telefónica o si solo estaba esperando que me acercara a él. No me había estado ignorando, pero interactuó conmigo significativamente menos de lo habitual desde entonces. Tuvimos un descanso de media hora en ese momento, así que finalmente decidí acercarme a él.

—Siwon —dije suavemente después de correr un poco para alcanzar antes que saliera de la sala de práctica—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Sí vamos.

Nos agarró a ambos una toalla pequeña y con una cara seria e ilegible salimos de la ruidosa habitación y nos sentamos uno frente al otro en el pasillo.

—Entonces —comenzó después de frotar la toalla sobre la piel brillante en su cuello—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo quería saber algo...

Él asintió una vez y esperó a que yo continuara. —Bueno.

—En los últimos días... Has estado un poco distante de mí... —me detuve para ver si intervenía, pero no hizo nada más que mirarme fijamente—. Me preguntaba si hay un problema.

—Donghae, no... —un ceño inquieto se apoderó de su rostro—. ¿Realmente lo estaba?

Solo asentí.

—Lo siento... Es extraño, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué lo es? —pregunté vacilante.

_Él está hablando de Eunhyuk y de mí._

—El sentimiento sin él.

Parpadeé, dejándome con una expresión confusa. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—He estado pensando mucho... —me miró antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo—. Hankyung hyung no está con nosotros.

Mis labios se separaron ligeramente cuando dejé escapar un suspiro suave. No esperaba que dijera eso, pero lo entendí. En la primera reunión me sentí de la misma manera, pero luego me distraje demasiado con la incorporación de Eunhyuk que lo dejé ir. Eunhyuk nunca supo lo que se siente tener a Hangeng con nosotros, así que nunca compartió la soledad sabiendo que faltaba un lugar en nuestro grupo. Nunca se me ocurrió que los demás estarían tan lastimados por eso. No era como si no extrañara a Hangeng... yo solo...

_Lo empujé a un lado..._

—¡Donghae... Donghae! —Siwon volvió a llamar mi atención—. Por favor no llores.

Y estaba llorando. Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente de mi rostro cuando me sentí tan decepcionado conmigo mismo.

—Lo siento... me emocione por lo de... Eunhyuk y yo...

Siwon se dirigió hacia mí con expresión preocupada y tomó la toalla que había estado sosteniendo de mis manos. —No sé por qué lloras, pero detente...

—Lo siento... —repetí de nuevo mientras me secaba las marcas húmedas que cubrían mis mejillas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Hyukkie? Estoy hablando de Hankyung hyung —susurró—. Me alegro de que Eunhyuk y Sungmin hyung estén aquí... Es simplemente diferente...

Suavemente, empujé su mano hacia atrás y miré sus ojos relajados. —Yo solo... he estado demasiado emocionado... yo...

—Está bien —sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que lo entendería.

Sacudí mi cabeza y miré hacia el piso, —Yo... no puedo creer que hice eso...

—Oye, oye, oye, cálmate... No hay razón para llorar —se echó hacia atrás y suspiró—. Estás preocupado. Quiero decir... ¿No sucedió todo eso contigo y Eunhyuk? —su tono se suavizó—. ¿Te molesta que pregunte al respecto?

Mis ojos se cerraron y pensé en su pregunta cuidadosamente. Él ya sabía sobre Eunhyuk y de mí, así que ¿realmente hubo algún daño? Luego me di cuenta, aparte de las breves y vergonzosas conversaciones con Heechul y el anuncio de nuestra relación con los miembros, en realidad no había hablado con nadie sobre Eunhyuk y de mí.

Antes de responder a la pregunta de Siwon, ya estaba comenzando.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido... Y siempre supe que mi amistad con Eunhyuk era muy _fuerte_. Nos habíamos sentido cómodos el uno con el otro durante años y ahora que lo recuerdo, me pregunto cómo lo hice. Eunhyuk tenía razón cuando te dijo que lo inicié... Me dio curiosidad y porque era él... lo intenté —Siwon me miró atentamente mientras me tomaba un descanso para planear mis siguientes palabras—. Pensé que sabía todo sobre Eunhyuk, pero desde que hemos estado juntos, he aprendido mucho y he visto lados de él que nunca imaginé. Fue fuerte. Tan fuerte que ambos lloramos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Me ha dicho que estaba asustado tantas veces que me rompió una y otra vez. Realmente no esperaba que esto suceda o que llegáramos tan lejos, pero... estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho.

Solté una exhalación fuerte y me mordí el labio al sentir que mi cuerpo se tensaba. —Realmente... intenté... Y por un tiempo me sentí inseguro sobre a dónde íbamos. Eunhyuk parecía tan vacilante e incómodo, pero a veces era tan cariñoso que me hizo olvidar los momentos difíciles. Al principio, tenía miedo de que Eunhyuk se uniera a Super Junior M en caso de que las cosas se pusieran raras e incómodas entre nosotros. Pero luego, recientemente, las cosas han estado mejor que nunca y... Me he centrado tanto en hacer que los dos avancemos que... descuidé a todos los demás miembros.

—Donghae, eso no es cierto —interrumpió Siwon.

—Tal vez no... Pero siento que sí. Debería haber podido decirte que a ti y a los otros miembros les preocupaba no tener a Hankyung hyung con nosotros. Y ahora que lo pienso, comencé a dormir en la habitación de Eunhyuk con más frecuencia porque pensaba que estaba solo. Ni siquiera pensé que tal vez dejaría a Sungmin solo...

—Donghae, detente. Ya deja de pensar eso —interrumpió Siwon nuevamente con una mirada casi molesta—. Todos estamos bien. Todo lo que dije fue que era un sentimiento extraño no tener a Hankyung hyung con nosotros. Y Sungmin está bien. Él ha venido mucho a mí recientemente porque quería adelantarse a Eunhyuk en el aprendizaje del chino básico. Nunca ha mencionado estar solo, triste o molesto ni nada. De hecho, me dijo ayer que estaba feliz por ustedes dos.

Aparté la vista cuando Siwon me dejó sintiéndome tonto. Quizás tenía razón. Tal vez había terminado de pensar en todo otra vez, pero algo todavía no se sentía bien. Aunque no sabía qué.

—¿Estás bien, Donghae?

—Yo... creo que sí.

_Estoy cansado._

—Dijiste que las cosas con Eunhyuk eran mejores que nunca. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó mientras me devolvía la toalla.

—No sé... ¿Por qué tú estabas tan distante de mí recientemente? —hice mi pregunta original una vez más.

—Te dije que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estaba...

—¿Fue por Eunhyuk y yo?

—Donghae... Sí, eso ha estado en mi mente, pero no es mi mayor problema.

—¿Hankyung hyung?

—Él también.

Los brazos sudorosos de Siwon se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello mientras me empujaba contra él. Fue un abrazo cálido, pero muy necesario. Mis manos se conectaron alrededor de su espalda y cerré mis ojos húmedos para recibir todo el apoyo que me estaba brindando. Me recordó cuando vi a Siwon abrazar a Heechul. El amor seguía ahí. Sin odio, sin tristeza, sin nada de ese tipo. Siwon me estaba consolando y se sentía tan bien. Se sintió muy diferente a un abrazo de Eunhyuk, pero aún así fue muy bueno.

—Apuesto a que fue difícil —susurró—. Sé que fui uno de los últimos al que se lo dijeran, pero debe ser difícil ocultar todo incluso a los miembros. Sé que ustedes dos han tenido novias en el pasado, pero... Ninguno de ustedes ha sido así antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ambos me han dicho lo felices que son de estar juntos. Hyukkie lo dijo muchas veces. No creo que lo entienda nunca, pero... Realmente no puedo discutir con eso —hizo una pausa antes de comenzar de nuevo con un tono menos rígido—. Aunque, creo que ambos también podrían ser muy felices con las chicas...

Golpeé mis puños contra su espalda juguetonamente. —Oye...

_Ignoralo. Heechul te advirtió que lo regañaría._

Con los últimos minutos restantes de nuestro descanso pasando lentamente, Siwon continuó sentado conmigo en el pasillo vacío. Seguía recordándome que no había descuidado a los miembros y realmente ayudó. Super Junior era algo muy importante para mí, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había estado poniendo a Eunhyuk primero por un tiempo ahora. Tenía que encontrar un equilibrio. Sin embargo, estar con Eunhyuk realmente tenía sus ventajas. No solo estaba conmigo, sino que también estaba en Super Junior.

_Soy tan afortunado._

Me aseguré de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Eunhyuk durante su programa de radio. Desearía haber regresado al dormitorio para escucharlo, pero la práctica era importante. Henry me agarró del brazo y me arrastró de vuelta al estudio de baile para comenzar de nuevo.

Siwon tenía razón. Era extraño sin Hangeng, pero esa brecha me parecía más pequeña. Sungmin y Eunhyuk de ninguna manera lo reemplazaron. Solo agregaron.

Pasando por esas imágenes mentales de Eunhyuk y yo desde esa noche permanecía fresco en mi mente. Todo lo que hicimos continuó asombrándome. Ya lo había extrañado. Por mucho que quisiera concentrarme en practicar, el único pensamiento en mi mente era volver al dormitorio con Eunhyuk y hacer todo de nuevo... Los besos, los toques y las caricias. Revivir los momentos y solo mejorarlos.

_Pero quién sabe cuándo volverá a surgir esa oportunidad._

Hasta entonces...

**Hyukkie, no me importa a qué hora lleguemos a casa. Estoy durmiendo en tu cama contigo esta noche.**

**Está bien :)** Me respondió. 


	51. Eunhyuk

El espejo reflejó mi nueva imagen mientras miraba fijamente. Algunos de nosotros estábamos en un salón preparándonos ya que nuestra filmación del vídeo musical comenzaría en unas pocas horas. Mi cabello estaba más corto y teñido más oscuro, pero no era muy diferente que antes. Nada loco al menos.

A nuestras estilistas les llevó mucho tiempo perfeccionar nuestro aspecto. Algunos de los miembros deambularon por nuestro set mientras otros estaban siendo preparados. Todos habíamos dormido mucho la noche anterior. Las siguientes 24 horas iban a ser largas. Bueno, dijeron al menos 24 horas. Dado que iba a ser estrictamente un vídeo musical de baile, tendríamos que realizar el mismo baile una y otra vez para obtener todo el vídeo. Sin embargo, ya nos habíamos preparado con cafeína y otros medios de energía para durar todo el día. Sería la primera vez que filmaba un vídeo musical en dos idiomas. Donghae trató de consolarme diciendo que no había mucha diferencia, pero todavía estaba un poco escéptico porque era nuevo para mí.

—Te ves bien —escuché desde mi lado izquierdo.

—Ah, gracias... —respondo suavemente mientras Donghae me sonreía. No parecía muy diferente a un peinado ligeramente alterado—. Tú también.

—¿Crees que sí? —se paró a mi lado junto al espejo y siguió moviendo la cabeza para ver más ángulos—. Esperaba que lo cortaran un poco más...

—¿Se lo pediste?

—No, está bien —hubo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Estás listo para esto?

Sonreí y asentí, —Sí, me encanta esto.

Y así lo hicimos. Horas y horas de trabajo, sudor y movimientos constantes. Eran pocas horas después del mediodía del día siguiente cuando nuestro trabajo estaba terminado. No habíamos dormido, apenas comido, pero estábamos muy emocionados. La sensación de hacer un vídeo musical siempre era lo mejor porque sabíamos que al final todo el trabajo duro valía la pena. No practicamos durante días sin motivo. Logramos algo grande y esencial para nuestras promociones y fue un gran negocio.

Los ocho teníamos el potencial de caer y desmayarnos en el acto, pero nuestra emoción general nos mantuvo despiertos. Llegamos de regreso al dormitorio y Leeteuk nos recibió con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, nuestro trabajo aún no estaba completo. Un mánager nos dejó en la sala de estar y nos proporcionó comida y bebidas para celebrar la finalización del vídeo musical. Yo, por supuesto, bebí agua.

El mánager explicó brevemente lo que vendría durante nuestras promociones y cómo serían nuestros horarios para el día siguiente. Afortunadamente, todos tuvimos la primera mitad del día siguiente libre para descansar y recuperar el sueño. Después de eso, volveremos a la normalidad por unas pocas semanas más. Entonces Taiwán.

A pesar de nuestros cuerpos exhaustos, todos logramos permanecer en la sala de estar durante casi cuatro horas. Siwon y Henry se mudaron al sofá donde se sentaron casi sin vida hasta que Sungmin regresó del baño y se apretó entre ellos. Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Ryeowook y Donghae todavía estaban bebiendo y discutiendo arreglos en Taiwán con nuestro mánager. Estaba listo para desmayarme. No entendía cómo todavía tenían la energía.

_¿Era el alcohol?_

_No, el alcohol no suministra energía... ¿verdad?_

_Además, el mánager observó cuidadosamente sus hábitos de bebida._

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo antes de encovarme contra el costado del sofá. Ya me había cepillado los dientes y me había preparado para dormir, pero ducharme ya no era una opción. Estaba tan cansado.

Mi cuerpo se encogió ligeramente cuando una mano me apretó suavemente el hombro. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Sungmin sonriendo cansinamente hacia mí.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo, y me di cuenta de que debió haber notado que me alejaba de los demás.

—Está bien —asentí.

Me ofreció su mano cuando me senté en el suelo y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia nosotros.

—Nos vamos a la cama —anunció Sungmin con un bostezo.

Todos asintieron, ya que fuimos los primeros en partir. Donghae permaneció en silencio a pesar de que podía decir que me estaba mirando con mucha moderación. Quería asegurarle que podía quedarse con los demás y que estaba bien, pero realmente no había otra opción. Era uno de esos momentos en que no pudimos hacer nada. Aunque la mayoría de los miembros lo sabían, todavía estaban Henry, Zhoumi e incluso un mánager sentado en la sala que no tenían idea de lo que había entre Donghae y yo.

Sungmin se aferró a mi hombro mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Pareció tanto tiempo y por primera vez odié que mi habitación estuviera al final. La sensación de fatiga dentro de mi cuerpo hizo que todo fuera más difícil. Me encontré arrastrándome en la cama de Sungmin cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Había renunciado por completo a regresar a mi habitación. Su cama era tan suave y cómoda que ya podía sentir que mi cuerpo cedía.

—Pásame una almohada —dijo Sungmin antes de que la habitación quedara en silencio. Se cubrió la cara con las mantas, gruñendo ligeramente cuando mi pesado cuerpo se colocó encima y cerró los ojos.

La habitación brillaba con rayos dorados cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Nuestro sentido del tiempo se había perdido desde que las largas horas de emoción se convirtieron en nuestro foco principal. Traté de repasar los acontecimientos del día, pero el cansancio me venció. Giré mi cuerpo para mirar hacia la pared con la esperanza de bloquear el brillo apenas contenido por las cortinas.

Entonces me quedé dormido.

—Hyukjae, vamos.

_Donghae._

Quería gemir y ahuyentarlo, pero tampoco tenía energía para hacerlo. Sungmin, por otro lado, tenía mucha.

—Donghae, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vete a dormir! —él gimió y pude sentirlo moviéndose en la cama.

—Lo siento, hyung. Solo estoy llevándome a Eunhyuk.

Abrí los ojos y miré la pared blanca. Mi cabeza se sentía horrible como si me castigara por perturbar su descanso. La mano de Donghae tomó la mía cuando sentí que Sungmin me empujaba la espalda. Me senté e inmediatamente miré a Donghae. Estaba sonriendo, pero lo único que noté fue que la habitación aún tenía el brillo dorado.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido?_

No se dijo nada cuando salí de la cama. Sungmin se revolvió contra sus sábanas y se cubrió la cara cuando Donghae se disculpó una vez más. Nos fuimos después de cerrar la puerta en silencio.

El pasillo era aún más brillante y levanté la mano para cubrirme los ojos. Estando prácticamente ciego, seguí a Donghae mientras él sostenía mi otra mano. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación, pero Henry nos detuvo.

—¿Se van a la cama? —preguntó con una sonrisa cansada mientras estaba de pie en la puerta frente a la mía—. También Zhoumi y yo.

—Sí —dijo Donghae mientras me quedaba allí—. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches —dijo Henry y simplemente moví mi mano.

Fui el primero en entrar en mi habitación y Donghae me siguió mientras nuestras manos se mantenían juntas. Mirando la cantidad de sol en la habitación, debo haber estado dormido no más de media hora.

—Oye, siento haberte despertado —susurró mientras se acercaba a mí—. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Donghae, estoy bien... —hablé después de un suspiro cansado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó mientras me miraba con una mirada seria.

—Sí, solo quiero ir a dormir —dije molesto.

Me miró mientras estábamos parados en el centro de la habitación. No podía decir si sintió la ira que me rodeaba o no, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer un gran problema. No entendía por qué me arrastraría fuera de la habitación de Sungmin cuando sabía lo cansado que estaba. Si estuviera preocupado, habría seguido inmediatamente después de Sungmin y yo. Pero preocupado no parecía ser el caso. No fue como si él deliberadamente me despertara a menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

En ese momento no me importaba realmente.

Después de treinta segundos de silencio, me di vuelta, separé nuestras manos y llevé mi rodilla a la cama. Donghae me siguió, pero cuando alcancé las mantas me tomó la muñeca. Parpadeé hacia él y noté su mirada seria.

—¿Necesitas... dormir en este momento? —preguntó tan suavemente que me tomó por sorpresa. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente y agarró las sábanas con los dedos—. ¿O puedes esperar un poco?

_Ahora lo entiendo._

—Donghae... —susurré cuando sus intenciones se hicieron claras para mí—. Estoy realmente cansado.

—Lo sé. También yo —su agarré en mi muñeca se apretó ligeramente cuando su pulgar rozó mi piel—. ¿Solo por unos minutos?

Se veía tan desesperado que era casi lindo. Me senté frente a él y esperé su movimiento. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Cuando nuestras narices se rozaron, se detuvo antes de dejar suavemente un beso en mis labios. Uno era suficiente para acelerar el latido de mi corazón.

Estábamos asquerosos, cuerpos cubiertos de partículas de maquillaje, suciedad y sudor por el vídeo que filmamos y la falta de duchas. A ninguno de nosotros parecía importarle. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras usábamos esos pocos minutos para disfrutarnos por primera vez en casi 48 horas. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos hasta que empujó mi espalda contra la cama.

Lo miré y contuve el aliento cuando tomamos un descanso. La habitación finalmente estaba oscura cuando se completó la puesta de sol. Mi lengua corrió por mis labios cuando Donghae dejó un sabor extraño allí. ¿Alcohol?

Acostado de nuevo, mi cuerpo me recordó lo cansado que estaba. Sin embargo, Donghae no me dio la oportunidad de descansar. Se inclinó sobre mí otra vez y mis brazos se apoderaron de los suyos. La sensación de besar a Donghae se había convertido en algo que disfrutaba cada vez más. Todo se sintió tan bien. Su toque, su calidez, sus labios contra los míos... Cuando estábamos así, nada más importaba realmente. Siempre supe que así era como se sentía. Tantas veces ha expresado su placer por estar conmigo que me hizo aún más escéptico sobre nuestra relación. Pero ahora, después de muchos momentos como este, estoy empezando a ver las cosas entre nosotros de la misma manera que lo hace Donghae.

Empujé mi torso con los codos, pero él puso su mano sobre mi pecho para detenerme.

—No —ordenó—. Estás cansado.

—Está bien... —dije en voz baja mientras él se acostaba a mi lado.

Me acerqué más a él y mostró una sonrisa cansada hacia mí antes de besar mi mejilla. Tiró de una de las sábanas sobre nosotros y descansé mi cabeza sobre su brazo. Podía sentir que me quedaba dormido mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente. Mi última vista no fue la pared del lado de Sungmin, sino que fue Donghae.

—¿Oye, Hyukjae? —susurró suavemente.

—¿Hmm? —fue el único sonido que pude crear en ese momento.

—Te amo.

Mis ojos se abrieron y solo miré su clavícula mientras sobresalía de su camisa suelta. Me sentí congelado mientras esas palabras permanecían en mi mente. Las palabras no salieron de mi boca, pero Donghae permaneció tan quieto y callado como yo. Mis dedos agarraron la tela de su camisa sobre sus hombros y silenciosamente me presioné contra él. Ni siquiera se estremeció ante mi repentino apego a él. Mi cabeza descansaba justo debajo de la suya y me negaba a abrir los ojos.

—Lo sé —resopló ligeramente.

Sus brazos me rodearon y sostuvieron mi cuerpo en su lugar. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de pasar sus dedos por mi cuello y finalmente pasarlos a través de mi cabello corto.


	52. Eunhyuk

Sabía que me había despertado cuando el sonido de la voz de Leeteuk se escuchó en toda mi habitación. Estaba regañando, incluso gritando. No a mí, pero obviamente a otros miembros. Debe haber habido prisa, algo sucediendo, para que él fuera tan activo en la mañana. En mi mente había una idea de volver a dormir, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Solo cuando abrí los ojos noté que Donghae se había ido.

Me senté y miré alrededor de la habitación vacía mientras oía más ruido compuesto por pies que se movían, voces que colisionaban y otros sonidos de actividad en todo el dormitorio. Mis dedos presionaron suavemente contra el colchón para sentir la temperatura del costado de Donghae. Las sábanas estaban frías y rígidas contra mi piel y supe instantáneamente que ya se había ido por algún tiempo.

Por supuesto, hubo un momento de decepción, pero también me pregunté a dónde fue. Tuvimos la mitad del día libre para descansar pero, ¿él salió?

_Quizás era importante._

Pero luego me volví hacia la mesa de noche y levanté el teléfono. Eran las 8:32 y tenía un mensaje de Donghae. Solo ver eso alivió mi ligera preocupación.

**¡Buenos días! A Siwon y a mí nos llamaron para una reunión esta mañana. ¡Nos vemos más tarde esta noche! ¡¡¡Ten un buen día!!!**

Parpadeé sin pensar mientras las palabras se registraban. Supuse que Donghae se sentía mal por despertarme la última noche y por eso me dejó solo esta mañana. No es que realmente me importara.

Pero fue entonces cuando recordé lo que pasó anoche.

_Donghae me dijo que me amaba._

Me recosté contra mis almohadas mientras me acercaba las mantas a la cara. No era que me molestara o incomodará escucharlo. De hecho, reconsiderándolo, me sentí bien en ese momento.

Donghae me había dicho que me amaba muchas veces en el pasado, pero no se sentía como esta vez. Las situaciones no estaban bien. Anoche su voz era suave, tierna y fuerte.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que me quedé sin palabras. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado conmocionado y demasiado incapaz de responder que solo podía aferrarme a él. Porque en ese momento... Hacer eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

Por un segundo, bajo el calor de las sábanas, me sentí inseguro. Los pensamientos me atravesaban a altas velocidades que era difícil concentrarse en uno a la vez.

_Había estado bebiendo._

_Pero no parecía borracho anoche._

_¿Estaba celoso de que me fui con Sungmin?_

_¿Tal vez?_

_Lo decía en serio._

_Realmente lo decía en serio._

Fue entonces cuando finalmente me di cuenta del alcance del significado detrás de esas pocas palabras. _Donghae me ama. Él me ama. A mi._

Casi se sintió irreal cuando sonreí estúpidamente ante mis propios pensamientos. La sensación era extraña, pero me alegré de que Donghae no estuviera aquí para presenciar mis acciones casi vergonzosas. No parecía molesto porque no le dije que lo amaba. Tal vez no esperaba que lo hiciera o tal vez solo sabía que me tomó por sorpresa. Pero volví a mirar el texto y ni siquiera su escritura parecía otra cosa más que normal.

Sacudí la cabeza y salí de la cama mientras esperaba que Ryeowook hiciera un desayuno. Fuera de mi puerta, el pasillo parecía vacío. La puerta de Henry y Zhoumi estaba abierta y cuando miré más allá por el pasillo también estaban la de Yesung y Siwon. Sin embargo, no había nadie a la vista. Supuse que todos estaban descansando o levantados y ocupados.

Después de cruzar el pasillo para ir al baño a ducharme, finalmente encontré a alguien. Zhoumi me sonrió cuando regresó de lo que supuse que era la cocina. Había una taza de té en sus manos y una pequeña servilleta sostenida por sus dedos.

—Buenos días —le hablé suavemente y él me devolvió el saludo cuando nos cruzamos.

Tuve la suerte de ver que Ryeowook había dejado algo de desayuno en la mesa. Me senté allí solo mientras pellizcaba la comida. Por primera vez en un tiempo, me sentí bien; imaginando que era solo un largo descanso lo que se necesitaba.

Me pregunté de nuevo qué era tan importante que la compañía volviera a llamar a Siwon y Donghae media hora al día para descansar. ¿Estaban en problemas?

 **¡Buenos días! ¿todo bien?** Le envié un mensaje de texto a Donghae. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

Mientras comía, pensaba en lo que paso la noche anterior entre Donghae y yo. Estaba tan molesto porque me despertó, pero todo lo que quería hacer era besarme como si estuviera tan despierto como él. Estaba en tal control y sabía lo que quería, pero se contuvo. Cuando intenté sentarme, él me empujó hacia abajo. Estaba confuso en ese momento, pero me di cuenta de que solo quería estar conmigo, dormir junto a mí y... Decirme que me amaba de una manera tan segura.

No pude evitar sentir que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a eso, calentándose ante los pensamientos. El apego de Donghae hacia mí era más fuerte que nunca y él... Realmente lo decía en serio. Se sintió bien. Realmente bien solo saber eso y confiar en él.

_A él realmente... Realmente le gusto..._

Me preguntaba qué habría pasado si le hubiera respondido. ¿Nos hubiéramos quedado dormidos de inmediato como lo hicimos en realidad? ¿Quedado despierto? ¿Besarnos más? ¿Acariciarnos más? ¿O simplemente nos habríamos mirado y reído de lo que ha sido de nosotros?

Puse los palillos sobre la mesa cuando la comprensión de mi latido rápido me hizo perder el apetito. A pesar de que estaba tratando de calmarme, realmente estaban empezando a asimilar las palabras y cautelosamente volví la cabeza para mirar a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que nadie me hubiera visto en un comportamiento tan extraño.

_Desearía que estuviera aquí._

—Hyung —Henry me sorprendió cuando me llamó desde el pasillo en el camino de regreso de la cocina—. ¡Ven acá!

Parpadeé con curiosidad antes de seguir su orden. —¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dijo, mientras parecía casi inseguro con sus palabras.

Asentí levemente mientras entraba a su habitación temporal y me recostaba suavemente contra la pared. Se sentó en la vieja cama de Kibum mientras Zhoumi estaba de pie en el fondo de la habitación hurgando en una de sus pocas maletas.

Esperaba que preguntara algo, pero hubo un momento de silencio cuando Zhoumi finalmente me saludó con la mano y Henry pasó las uñas por el material áspero del pantalón que cubría sus muslos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté suavemente, siguiendo con una risa ligeramente incómoda.

—Tengo curiosidad —respiró hondo—, ¿hay algo entre Donghae y tú?

Permanecí en silencio mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi mano se presionó contra la pared detrás de mí. Podía sentir mis ojos ensancharse, pero tenía tantas ganas de ocultar mi expresión.

—¡Henry! —Zhoumi casi gritó.

—¿Qué? —respondió él, sin entender realmente por qué le gritaban.

—Esto no fue...

No sabía por qué estaba tan asustado, pero pensé que se debía a mi falta de disposición para decirles. No los conocía como Donghae; no somos tan cercanos. Me miraron, esperando una respuesta. Y, por un momento, me sentí tan pequeño contra la pared grande porque no sabía qué hacer, cómo manejar la situación, o si incluso había una forma de salir de esto. Zhoumi rodeó las dos camas y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No tienes que responder —dijo suavemente y de inmediato supe que mis emociones eran demasiado obvias. Ellos ya sabían la respuesta.

—No, yo... —comencé sin planear mis palabras—. Hay... hay...

Henry se levantó y caminó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. Primero miró a Zhoumi, que en ese momento tenía una expresión muy severa, y luego volvió a mirarme. —Hyung, lo siento... —dijo inmediatamente después de mirarme por un momento—. No sabía...

Se detuvo después de lo que pareció una pérdida de palabras. Miré un poco hacia abajo, sin enfocarme realmente en nada, e intenté calmarme. La información ya fue divulgada y no había forma de retratarme. Nada que pueda hacer excepto ir con eso. Ni Henry ni Zhoumi parecían estar en contra de Donghae y yo, ni siquiera se disgustaron un poco. De hecho, Zhoumi parecía preocupado y Henry solo mostraba una cara muy culpable.

—Está... está bien —traté de forzar una risa para que se sintieran mejor—. La pregunta fue tan repentina que me sorprendió...

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir. La mano de Zhoumi continuó descansando cómodamente sobre mi hombro con sus dedos apretados contra mi camisa después de soltar un suspiro. Henry había salido de la habitación para ir a "traer algo de beber" para todos nosotros y solo Zhoumi y yo nos quedamos.

Me sentí mejor estando con él. No habíamos hablado mucho en el pasado, pero Donghae me había contado historias sobre lo amable que era y ahora finalmente pude presenciar su amabilidad. Tal vez no fue bajo las circunstancias que esperaba, pero aún así fue agradable.

—Todavía somos... nuevos en esto, supongo —le dije honestamente después de alejarme de la pared.

—Mientras ustedes dos estén felices —Zhoumi mostró una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Asentí porque estaba bien. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba un poco sacudido, pero me sentí aliviado. Todos los miembros lo sabían ahora.

Henry regresó con un poco de té para todos nosotros y nos sentamos en las camas. Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba preocupado por la forma en que se esforzó tanto por ayudarme. Sosteniendo la taza, sirviéndome el té, preguntándome si quería algo más, era demasiado.

—¿Qué te hizo que nos pregunten? —le pregunté en un intento de demostrar que en realidad estaba bien.

—Bueno... anoche realmente. Te despertó solo para poder dormir contigo. Le dijimos que te dejara en paz, pero él dijo que quería hablar contigo.

—Ah —exhalé, sin dudar de que eso hubiera causado sospecha.

—Y ustedes dos estaban tomados de la mano.

—Fue lindo —intervino Zhoumi.

Era casi vergonzoso escuchar eso. Sonreí levemente mientras miraba mi taza de té. Donghae y yo tendríamos que ser más cuidadosos frente al público, pero en el dormitorio... Finalmente somos libres.

_O tal vez solo era en mi mente._

Me quedé con Henry y Zhoumi durante aproximadamente otra hora. Hablamos y nos reímos y me sentí aliviado de que finalmente pude conectarme con ellos de alguna manera. Pasar ese tiempo con ellos no solo me hizo sentir mejor por estar con Donghae, sino que también me calmó los nervios por ir a Taiwán. Confié en que me ayudarían con el lenguaje y el proceso de adaptación. Y todo se sintió... Tan bien.


	53. Donghae

Siempre había algo que me encantaba de despertar y ver a Eunhyuk a mi lado. Siwon me había despertado cuando el sol brillaba a través de las ventanas y las cálidas mantas cayeron de mi cuerpo. Me jaló hasta que me deslicé de la cama y me puso en sus brazos fuertes y contundentes. Estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera pelear o hablar, pero es posible que haya gruñido un poco cuando mis pies tropezaron para encontrar el piso. Silenciosamente, susurró por qué tenía que estar despierto mientras mis ojos seguían enfocándose en Eunhyuk que permanecía dormido dentro de la cama.

No fue hasta que cerré la puerta detrás de Siwon y de mí cuando nos fuimos hasta que recordé lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

_No dijo que me amaba._

Estaba decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo no me molestó realmente. Sí, me hubiera encantado oírlo decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo ya sabía lo que sentía. _Aunque estar convencido no habría sido doloroso._ Pero estaba molesto y extremadamente cansado y sabía que solo quería dormir. También sabía que tenía que disculparme, pero despertarlo no se sintió bien después de haberlo despertado una vez durante la noche. En cambio, lo dejé solo a pesar de que no quería.

Siwon y yo parecíamos ser los únicos dos miembros de Super Junior M que estaban despiertos. Leeteuk y Yesung también estaban despiertos, así que no estaba demasiado solo. Sabiendo que solo íbamos al edificio SM para una reunión, todo fue más fácil cuando nos preparamos por la mañana. Todo lo que hice fue ponerme ropa casual y un gorro para cubrir mi cabello y ya estaba listo. Siwon hizo lo mismo y salimos por la puerta en aproximadamente media hora. Y no olvidé enviarle un mensaje de saludo a Eunhyuk por la mañana poco después de salir del dormitorio.

—¿Sabes lo que está pasando? —le pregunté a Siwon mientras íbamos en la furgoneta—. Estoy cansado...

—Recibí una llamada diciendo que los dos podríamos tener una oportunidad adicional mientras estamos en Taiwán y deberíamos ir a discutirlo.

—Supongo que no podría haber esperado entonces.

—Supongo que no, pero aún tendremos la mañana libre si quieren hacer algo juntos después de la reunión. Quiero decir, si no dura demasiado.

—Tal vez —le sonreí cansadamente antes de cerrar los ojos en un intento de descansar un poco más antes de llegar.

Los dos todavía estábamos exhaustos cuando salimos de la furgoneta. Los ojos de Siwon solo estaban entreabiertos y sus círculos oscuros obviamente se veían en su rostro sin maquillaje. Incluso a través de nuestra fatiga, los dos seguíamos entusiasmados por saber de qué se trataba la reunión. Por lo general, nunca se nos llamaría así a menos que fuera importante.

Nos sentamos con algunos altos mandos de la compañía mientras los mánager hojeaban papeles y libros de calendario mientras otros hacían clic y escribían en sus computadoras portátiles. Me di cuenta de que Siwon estaba sentado a mi lado, tan concentrado como todos los demás en la habitación. No nos llevó mucho tiempo saber por qué estábamos allí. Aparentemente, una compañía estaba interesada en nosotros dos para posiblemente protagonizar un drama taiwanés. No se había confirmado nada, pero Siwon y yo teníamos sentimientos encontrados de emoción y preocupación ante la idea de actuar no solo en un país diferente sino también juntos. Y solo me hizo querer tomar la oferta de inmediato.

Nos pidieron nuestras opiniones sobre la idea y discutimos cómo afectaría nuestras promociones, pero al final no fue nuestra decisión a menos que estuviéramos en contra de eso. Tanto Siwon como yo estamos interesados, pero dependía de la compañía decidir si tomaríamos la oferta de intentarlo o no.

La reunión terminó después de aproximadamente una hora y media y lo primero que hice fue revisar mi teléfono cuando salimos del edificio. Eunhyuk había respondido a mi mensaje con: **¡Buenos días! ¿todo está bien?**

—Estás sonriendo —dijo Siwon mientras escribía un simple: **Todo está bien.**

—Estoy feliz —le expliqué.

—¿Quieres volver con él? ¿O quieres pasar un tiempo conmigo? —me preguntó de tal manera que me sentiría mal si hubiera dicho que no. No es como si no quisiera pasar tiempo con él. Pensé en cuando estábamos en el pasillo exterior del estudio de baile y me sentí horrible por pensar que lo estaba ignorando. Eso hizo que mi decisión ahora sea bastante fácil.

—No, hagamos algo.

Él me sonrió y preguntó, —¿Cómo qué?

—Vayamos al mercado calle abajo —sugerí y nuestro mánager con nosotros suspiró.

Siwon se volvió hacia él después de mirar a su alrededor. —No hay mucha gente tan temprano y siempre podríamos volver al edificio SM si realmente lo necesitamos.

—Traten de no llamar demasiado la atención —dijo el mánager en un tono desesperado. Terminó siguiéndonos todo el tiempo de todos modos.

Era la primera vez que venía al mercado que siempre habíamos pasado al ir y venir del edificio SM. El área era pequeña, pero estaba llena de comida callejera, artículos económicos y otros artículos diversos para la venta. El sol brillaba sobre nosotros dos y el aire se sentía tan fresco en cada respiración. Siwon me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó a un puesto de comida donde tuvimos nuestra primera comida del día y disfruté cada bocado.

La gente nos miraba fijamente, pero no fue hasta que una joven adolescente se acercó a Siwon y le pidió un autógrafo que la gente finalmente se dio cuenta de quiénes éramos. Sin embargo, a ninguno de nosotros nos importó. Las fanáticas no eran muchas y cooperaron con nosotros con calma.

Continuamos caminando y mirando alrededor hasta que vi una tienda de flores a un poco de distancia. Siwon me siguió cuando entré, haciendo que dos floristas jadearan, y solo les sonreí. Algunas de las fanáticas comenzaron a seguirnos adentro, pero decidí hacer un trato con ellas para no molestar al dueño de la tienda.

—Quédense aquí —les dije después de salir por un momento—, y les daré un regalo a todas.

El ahora de casi una pequeña multitud de fanáticas gritó antes de asentir de acuerdo. Entré en la tienda una vez más y Siwon se echó a reír por la forma en que manejaba la situación mientras nuestro mánager estaba a su lado en silencio.

—¿Puedo tener... veinticinco rosas rosadas? —le pregunté a una de las floristas y ella asintió nerviosamente frente a mí.

—¿Le gustaría sin espinas?

—Sí, por favor —dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo mi billetera—. No quiero que ninguna salga lastimada.

—Donghae, pagaré —insistió Siwon, pero al final rechacé su oferta.

Miré alrededor de la tienda mientras esperábamos a que las floristas recogieran nuestras rosas. Había flores de todos los colores que cubrían las paredes y una gran variedad de diferentes tipos en toda la tienda. Sin embargo, un cierto jarrón de flores de cristal llamó mi atención. Un jarrón que contenía pequeñas flores amarillos. Mis dedos agarraron cuidadosamente un solo tallo y sacaron una flor delicada pero saludable. Otra sonrisa suave se formó en mi rostro mientras continuaba mirando sus brillantes pétalos amarillos. Toda la situación me recordó cómo esas dos fanáticas nos dieron a Eunhyuk y a mí flores similares una noche que estábamos tratando de resolver nuestra relación. Parecía hace mucho tiempo. Ambos estábamos tan inseguros y confundidos, pero eso fue solo el comienzo. Esas flores eran pequeñas, pero hicieron feliz a Eunhyuk. Incluso los tallos secos aún permanecían en su mesita de noche.

Nuestros fanáticas nos dieron flores al principio y finalmente iba a devolverle el favor.

—Tomaré uno de estos también —le dije a la florista con la flor amarilla todavía en mi mano.

—¿Solo una?

—Solo una —sonreí.

Después de pagar, Siwon y yo recogimos las rosas, agradecimos a las trabajadoras y salimos de regreso a la pequeña multitud. Les entregamos a una por una hasta que todas se fueron. Las fanáticas gritaron de felicidad y Siwon y yo nos sentimos increíbles por eso.

Una de las chicas preguntó, —¿Para quien es la amarilla?

Al principio me atrapó desprevenido, pero rápidamente respondí con una respuesta simple. —Para mi.

Los fanáticas no parecían creerme, pero no dije nada más. Después de otra media hora de caminar por el mercado, más personas estaban llenando los caminos y decidimos que sería un buen momento para irnos. Nuestro mánager, Siwon y yo volvimos al edificio SM donde nos despedimos de nuestras fanáticas y entramos por un momento hasta que la multitud bajó.

—¿Planeaste eso? —me preguntó Siwon.

—De ningún modo. He querido visitar ese mercado por un tiempo hasta ahora.

— Lo sé —se rió suavemente—. Fue divertido.


	54. Donghae

Regresamos al dormitorio antes de lo que esperaba. Todavía teníamos algo de tiempo antes de que terminara nuestro medio día libre. La mayoría de los miembros estaban despiertos y le pedí a Siwon si podía cuidar la flor amarilla mientras buscaba rápidamente a Eunhyuk. Nadie se interpuso en mi camino y lo encontré en su habitación con su computadora portátil.

—Hyuk —dije mientras entraba rápidamente y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

—Hola —se volvió hacia mí casi torpemente y se puso de pie—. Tengo algo que decirte.

Me congelé allí, a mitad de camino en su habitación, mientras cada pensamiento pasaba por mi mente sobre lo que posiblemente podría necesitar decirme. Mostró una mirada ligeramente nerviosa mientras estaba parado a solo unos metros de distancia con una camisa gris y un pantalón azul.

_Él te va a decir que te ama. Él lo va a decir._

—¿Qué... qué es? —pregunté casi con entusiasmo.

—Les dije a Henry y Zhoumi. Bueno, como que se enteraron... Y me interrogaron, pero terminé confirmando sus sospechas. Y fue simplemente... realmente agradable.

Aunque me había excitado por la razón equivocada, seguí moviendo mi cuerpo hasta que mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. Él sonrió ampliamente contra mí y solo lo abracé por un momento. Estaba muy orgulloso.

—Donghae... —se rió.

—Estoy feliz —respondí sin dejar que terminara.

—También yo.

Me aparté un poco mientras mis manos se deslizaban sobre sus delgados hombros. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento y me di cuenta de inmediato que no me estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos parecían sanos y bien descansados ya que su piel estaba clara y suave contra mi toque. Todo parecía absolutamente bien. Y todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo porque ver y saber que era feliz significaba más para mí que cualquier otra cosa.

—Oye, ya vuelvo —le dije y él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en respuesta.

—Está bien —dijo en un tono confuso, pero no me impidió retirar los brazos.

Girando la manija hacia su puerta, salí casi rápidamente por el pasillo y regresé a la cocina donde Siwon había colocado la pequeña flor en un pequeño vaso en el mostrador. Arrojé el agua al fregadero y dejé el vaso allí para lavarse. Todo lo que necesitaba era la flor en ese momento.

Pensé en la flor entre mis dedos mientras volvía a la habitación de Eunhyuk. En realidad, no significaba nada. Eunhyuk no estaba exactamente enamorado de las flores ni el amarillo era su color favorito. La compré porque la vista de la flor me recordó a nosotros y cómo llegamos al punto de nuestra relación donde las cosas realmente cambiaron. Me preguntaba si Eunhyuk lo vería de la misma manera, recordaría los mismos recuerdos o sentiría la misma atracción por la flor sencilla que cuando la vi por primera vez. Pero no lo sabría hasta que realmente se lo diera.

Abrí la puerta de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, y eché un vistazo para ver que Eunhyuk se había sentado en su silla mientras me miraba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando finalmente entré y sostuve la flor detrás de mi espalda.

—Estaba trayendo algo.

Me miró con curiosidad, ya que era bastante obvio que estaba ocultando algo. —¿Qué es?

Solo pude sonreírle mientras él bajo sus pies de la silla al suelo para hacer rodar la silla a mi alrededor. —Es algo que compré mientras Siwon y yo estuvimos afuera hoy.

—¿Oh? —finalmente se puso de pie y retrocedí unos pasos para seguir ocultando lo que estaba detrás de mí un poco más.

—Fuimos a ese pequeño mercado al lado del edificio SM y conseguimos algo de comida. Las fanáticas nos reconocieron, así que decidí regalarles algo a todas.

—¿Les compraste comida? —se acercó lentamente un poco mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, algo más.

—¿Qué?

—No te rías —le dije seriamente, ya que finalmente estaba a solo medio metro de distancia.

—¿Qué es? —repitió de nuevo cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

—Les compré flores... rosas para ser exactos. Y también tengo uno para nosotros. Bueno... Más para ti, pero supongo que con nosotros en mente...

Parecía un poco confundido, pero no dijo nada cuando acerqué mi brazo hacia mí y le ofrecí el pequeño tallo. Lo tomó lentamente, casi como si deliberadamente permitiera que nuestros dedos se rozaran durante el intercambio, y examinó la flor de cerca. Mientras estuvimos allí, permanecí en silencio para dejarlo en paz y observar sus reacciones. En lugar de levantar los brazos, simplemente miró la flor y dejó que las yemas de los dedos rozaran suavemente los pétalos.

—Donghae —dijo en voz baja sin mirarme—. ¿Por qué compraste esto?

—Porque quería —respondí con calma.

Hubo una leve sonrisa en su exhalación y por un segundo no pude entender lo que quería decir con eso. Pero todo se volvió claro cuando finalmente me miró. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos pero suaves mientras sus manos se movían hacia mi cara, levantando un poco mi mandíbula y finalmente acercándome para un beso.

La flor rozó mi piel mientras la sostenía y mi cara con la misma mano. Por un buen minuto, estuvimos completamente tranquilo. Mis brazos maniobraron alrededor de su cuello nuevamente y mis ojos naturalmente se cerraron por el placer. Con cada beso, podía sentir lo feliz que estaba. Aunque creí sus palabras antes, siempre supe que las acciones hablaban más fuerte. Sus labios tomaron los míos de tal manera que podía decir que no había forma de detenerse. Y solo sonreí y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, tirando de él ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Eunhyuk —dije con una leve risa—. No, Hyukjae. ¡Hyukjae!

Luego nos miramos y nos reímos y no tenía idea de por qué. Probablemente pensó que toda la idea de la flor era tonta o que nos habíamos hecho el ridículo el uno al otro, pero en realidad no importaba.

—Donghae —habló mientras se calmaba y miraba hacia otro lado, probablemente avergonzado por sus acciones. El tono de su voz parecía tranquilo cuando frotó su nudillo contra la comisura de sus labios. Tomé su mano mientras me inclinaba de nuevo. No estaba listo para detenerme después de lo increíble que me sentía y él aceptó rápidamente. Nuestros besos no fueron tan descuidados esta vez; preciso y perfecto después de haber eliminado nuestras sonrisas.

Me separé para mirar la puerta, asegurándome de haber recordado cerrarla por completo, y regresé a Eunhyuk con solo unos segundos perdidos. Mis dedos recorrieron sus costados mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se curvara contra el mío de una manera tan atractiva que mi agarre sobre él se apretó cuando mis manos finalmente se deslizaron debajo de su camisa. Se balanceo hacia atrás y simplemente lo seguí sin prestarle mucha atención a nada más. Mi mente estaba demasiado concentrada en lo bien que era como besador y lo caliente que se sentía su piel contra la mía.

Cuando hubo necesidad de respirar, nos separamos y lo jalé contra mí para descansar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Mis dedos continuaron sintiendo su suave piel mientras mis ojos se cerraban y el único sonido que escuché fue la respiración rápida de Eunhyuk.

Estaba listo para detenerme. No exactamente con entusiasmo, pero lo suficiente para él si ya no estaba listo para continuar porque no tenía idea de su horario o de cuánto más tiempo libre tenía en realidad. Pero luego me di cuenta de que tal vez no quería detenerse. Sus manos descansaban sobre mis caderas y podía sentirlas siguiendo mi línea del cinturón hasta encontrarse en el centro. Por curiosidad y tal vez incluso por la loca atracción de él tomando la iniciativa, me quedé casi quieto y esperé casi impaciente por lo que estaba planeando hacer. Ya me había desabrochado el cinturón y abierto mi pantalón antes de detenerse.

—Hae —él exhaló en mi oído.

—¿Hm?

—Realmente... También te amo.

Solo por el sonido de eso, liberé mi agarre de su cintura y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. Lo sostuve con fuerza contra mí mientras asimilaba todo lo que podía para recordarme a mí mismo que todo era real. Mi cabeza se sentía ligera y en general feliz y solo quería escucharlo una vez más.

—De nuevo.

—Te amo.

_Por fin._

Desde allí nos movimos a la cama de Eunhyuk para sentarnos y continuar desde donde lo habíamos dejado. Aunque era casi mediodía, no nos preocupamos. Nos quitamos las camisas y nos besamos en los labios y la piel y se sintieron una y otra vez a medida que nos acercamos físicamente a la cama. El aire se había calentado a medida que la sangre bombeaba a altas velocidades a través de nuestras venas. Eunhyuk había conseguido bajar con éxito mi pantalón hasta las rodillas y se inclinó sobre mí antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran de nuevo. Su mano trazó mi piel hasta que sus dedos rozaron el borde de mi bóxer. No dijimos nada exactamente, pero intenté tomar su mano. No quería que se sintiera empujado a hacer algo por mí, pero al final me alejó la mano. Me sorprendió por un momento. Pero entonces noté la concentración en su mirada y me di cuenta, de nuevo, que realmente no tenía ninguna razón para detenerlo.

No se trataba tanto del placer que amaba de esos momentos con él. Fue el hecho de que llegamos al punto en nuestra relación donde no podía imaginar volver a ser su amigo. En mis ojos, ya no era solo mi menor amigo guapo e increíble bailarín. Se quedó casi completamente expuesto frente a mí después de que ambos hubiéramos terminado. Cuanto más lo miraba, más sentía que mi corazón se sentía presionado y asombrado con la sensación de cuántas emociones tenía por él y para mí con él.

Seguí tocándolo, pasando mi dedo sobre su pecho o bajando por su costado mientras nos recostamos allí. La flor amarilla había estado descansando de lado en la mesita de noche de Eunhyuk mientras la miraba momentáneamente. Eunhyuk tenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de que sabía que no estaba cansado. El día aún no había comenzado.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le pregunté por lo que parecían tantas veces en los últimos meses.

—No quiero levantarme —sonrió y se frotó los ojos mientras yo simplemente observaba.

—¿Algo más?

—Solo estoy feliz. Eso es todo realmente. Todos los miembros lo saben y yo solo... Realmente disfruto esto.

_Por fin me dio una respuesta a esa pregunta._

_Por fin._

—¿Qué hay de ti? —él continuó y me senté, alcanzando mi camisa a un lado de la cama.

—Un montón, supongo.

—¿Cosas buenas?

—Bastante —le sonreí mientras jugaba con el material de la camisa en mi mano. Me recosté sobre él para besarlo una vez más mientras pensaba si debería decir uno de mis pensamientos en voz alta—. También estoy feliz.

—¿Qué más?

—Bueno... —me detuve por un momento y Eunhyuk me miró—. Me preguntaba si alguna vez pensaste acerca de... nosotros haciendo más cosas juntos como...

—¿Sexo?

Él solo sonrió nerviosamente y me pregunté si había preguntado sobre eso demasiado pronto. Pero pensé que valdría la pena intentarlo considerando que lo que acabábamos de hacer fue un buen comienzo. La conmoción inicial en su rostro se desvaneció rápidamente y me di cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho. Miró el reloj en un momento y luego volvió a mirarme.

—Quiero decir, tal vez. Sólo estaba...

—¿Ahora?

—¿Qué? —dije casi en voz alta mientras lo veía con una mirada completamente aturdida—. ¡No! ¡Ahora no! Me refería a... en general.

Por primera vez desde que regresé a su habitación, la confianza que tenía parecía estar rompiendo. Estaba volviendo a su timidez, pero al mismo tiempo... No parecía estar en contra.

—Yo... lo he pensado...

—¿Pero?

—Creo que estaría bien... aunque nunca antes había estado con un chico, así que es posible que no sepa exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—Espera, espera, espera... Hyuk, ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir?

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. _Nunca_ esperé que respondiera esa pregunta tan fácilmente. Había estado tan nervioso, pero con todo lo que hemos hecho, siempre estuvo dispuesto.

—Sí —finalmente se sentó, pero continuó mirando hacia abajo—. Eso es normal para las parejas, ¿verdad? Y tú eres...

Los latidos de mi corazón no se calmaron. Sus rasgos faciales parecían enrojecidos cada vez que evitaba el contacto visual y sus dedos recorrían la suavidad de las sábanas como si estuviera pensando mucho.

—Yo... como que... leí sobre esto en línea y _eso_ no parece muy diferente.

—Está bien —respondió en voz baja.

Los dos parecíamos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. No nos miramos ni hablamos exactamente durante unos minutos. El aire entre nosotros no era incómodo, sino que era más extraño e incluso emocionante. Hace meses, nunca me hubiera imaginado haciéndole ese tipo de pregunta a Eunhyuk, pero ahora me sentía tan bien.

Poco después, Eunhyuk y yo tuvimos que prepararnos para horarios separados. Se fue con algunos otros miembros antes que yo. Mientras esperaba, recogí la flor en su mesita de noche, llené una taza nueva con agua y la coloqué justo al lado de la vieja.


	55. Donghae

Antes de darnos cuenta, había menos de una semana antes de nuestra partida programada a Taiwán. Supuse que todo saldría bien, pero los miembros habían estado trabajando duro para terminar los preparativos y asegurarse de que sus responsabilidades en Corea estuvieran siendo atendidas. Íbamos a estar fuera por mucho tiempo y ese hecho finalmente me estaba golpeando. Pero estaba golpeando a Eunhyuk aún más fuerte.

Había noches en las que volvía al dormitorio y lloraba. Sabía que quería ir a Taiwán, pero decirle adiós temporalmente a todos sus espectáculos, su programa de radio y a todas las personas que veía regularmente, le parecían más difíciles que cualquier otra cosa. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sentarme con él y repetir las palabras "solo es temporal" hasta que él asintió cada vez.

Otras noches lo encontré sentado con Zhoumi y Sungmin en la cocina con libros de mandarín sobre la mesa. Me sentaría y lo vería a él y a Sungmin luchar con su pronunciación y competir entre ellos para ver quién estaba aprendiendo más rápido. Zhoumi y yo sonreímos ante su esfuerzo, pero sabíamos que el idioma no se podían aprender de la noche a la mañana.

Con solo unos pocos días restantes, sentí que quedaba mucho por hacer. Sungmin me había llevado a nuestra habitación donde nos quedamos durante horas revisando y empacando temprano para nuestro largo viaje.

—¿Estás emocionado? —le pregunté a Sungmin mientras contaba una pila llena de camisas cuidadosamente dobladas.

—¡Por supuesto! Estoy un poco nervioso, pero creo que será divertido. Solo desearía poder hablar el idioma.

—Lo sé, pero lo aprenderás un poco más cuando estemos allí.

—¿Alguna palabra sobre el drama?

—Uh —pensé por un momento para tratar de recordar si algo había surgido realmente—. No lo creo. Estoy bastante seguro de que tendremos que esperar hasta llegar allí.

—Espero que ustedes dos tengan la oportunidad.

—¡Gracias! También lo espero.

—¿Crees que Hyukjae podrá soportarlo?

Me volví hacia él ante la mención de Eunhyuk e incliné la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si estás filmando, no estarás con nosotros. ¡No puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez!

No había pensado en ese hecho, pero Sungmin tenía razón. No podría participar en todas las promociones y las grabaciones al mismo tiempo, pero no pensé que fuera un gran problema.

—Me aseguraré de que esté bien —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Sabes, me alegro de que venga... Ustedes dos parecen tan felices últimamente y es agradable.

—Lo es. Siento que estamos bien. Al principio, estaba escéptico... No quería que nada malo pasara entre nosotros. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme enojado con él o al revés. Nunca hemos sido así y yo no... No, nunca dejaría que lo que hicimos se interpusiera en nuestra amistad. Como... Antes ambos no estábamos seguros de en qué nos metíamos, pero... creo que nuestra relación ahora es mutua y... Feliz.

Sungmin no respondió ni siquiera sentí que ya le estaba hablando directamente. Sin embargo, escuchó, parado allí, mirándome, y mantuvo una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro mientras continuaba.

—Simplemente siento que... no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Ni siquiera me importa que nuestras familias no lo sepan o que nos estemos escondiendo del público. Lo sabemos, el resto de los miembros lo saben, y estoy satisfecho con eso.

Me detuve a pensar un poco más cuando me volví hacia una de mis maletas y empujé par tras par de calcetines en un lado vacío.

—Lo que he estado deseando es poder tener más tiempo con él y sé que una vez en Taiwán eso sucederá. Incluso si ese drama nos quita tiempo, intentaré no dejar que eso se interponga en el camino. Hyuk ha estado más ocupado que yo aquí en Corea y sé lo que se siente al esperarlo e intentaré no permitir que pase por lo mismo en Taiwán. O al menos... Hacerlo más fácil.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás —dijo Sungmin suavemente mientras volvía a empacar.

—¿Hyung?

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que estaremos bien?

Me miró una vez más cuando dejé toda la ropa que llevaba y casi desesperadamente me devolvió la mirada. 

—Lo creo.

Una vez que terminamos de empacar temprano, los dos finalmente salimos de nuestra habitación y encontramos el dormitorio bastante vacío. Sungmin explicó que fue una noche muy ocupada para muchos de los miembros y que planeaba llevar a Henry y Zhoumi a cenar más tarde para adelantarse a Eunhyuk con el chino.

Él me invitó a ir también, pero lo rechacé. Kyuhyun se invitó a sí mismo justo después de escucharnos discutirlo en el pasillo y luego Siwon aceptó ir también. Solo quería esperar a Eunhyuk después de una grabación y luego estaría casi libre por el tiempo restante que estaríamos en Corea. Sungmin entendió perfectamente mientras Kyuhyun simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

No me molestó esa vez porque sabían lo que estaba pasando. _Además, no quería ir a comer sin Eunhyuk conmigo._

Vinieron y se fueron más miembros hasta que solo quedamos Heechul y yo. Sungmin había invitado a Heechul a acompañar al grupo, pero rechazó la oferta tal como yo lo hice. En cambio, los dos nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y cenamos juntos. Nuestras conversaciones iban y venían mientras discutíamos los planes futuros de Super Junior y lo que iba a hacer mientras los miembros de Super Junior M no estaban.

—Voy a extrañarlos, supongo —explicó mientras levantaba su plato y lo llevaba al fregadero.

—¿Supones? —fruncí el ceño, aunque sabía que probablemente estaba bromeando.

—Lo haré —resopló—. Pero todos estarán bien, así que no estoy preocupado ni nada.

—¿Cuándo no hemos estado bien? —lo seguí hasta el fregadero donde enjuagamos los platos juntos.

—Eso no es realmente lo que quise decir. Quiero decir que las cosas están tranquilas en este momento y todos parecen felices y ansiosos por seguir adelante con las cosas.

—Yo... supongo —respondí sin comprender por completo.

—¿Supones?

Él me sonrió antes de que soltara un "hyung".

Hubo una pausa cuando terminamos con los platos y volvimos a la mesa.

—De todos modos, ¿cómo están tú y Hyukjae? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que realmente hablé con uno de ustedes. ¿Todo bien?

Asentí sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Cuídalo en Taiwán —se rió para sí mismo—. Está obligado a ponerse nervioso por todo lo nuevo.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro cuando imaginé la posible reacción de Eunhyuk ante nuevos alimentos y vistas. Era solo otra razón por la que estaba emocionado de que él nos acompañara. —Lo haré.

Por la forma en que los ojos de Heechul nunca se centraron realmente en los míos, me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho más que decir sobre el tema. En el pasado, parecía preocupado cada vez que discutíamos sobre Eunhyuk y yo. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que ese aspecto había desaparecido de él y no hubo más discusión sobre mi relación con Eunhyuk. Quizás porque ya no había razón para hacerlo.

Eunhyuk llegó al dormitorio media hora más tarde e inmediatamente se duchó después de saludarnos a Heechul y a mí, quienes en ese momento todavía estábamos en la cocina. Estaba a punto de levantarme para esperarlo, pero Heechul se levantó antes que yo y llamó mi atención.

—Debo salir —habló en un tono casi serio.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté con una expresión confundida—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —enfatizó con una exhalación exhausta antes de sacar su teléfono.

—Piensa, Donghae —me palmeó el hombro mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ah._

—Gracias —respondí suavemente mientras trataba de ocultar mi vergüenza y emoción.

—Hyukjae —llamé a la puerta del baño poco después de que Heechul se fuera—. Estoy entrando.

—Está bien —lo escuché responder cuando entré para verlo completamente vestido y recogiendo su ropa sucia del piso—. Estaba a punto de irme.

—Hyung se fue —simplemente le dije y él parpadeó—. Quiero decir, solo somos nosotros aquí ahora.

—Oh, um —comenzó cuando ambos nos quedamos quietos y nuestros ojos estaban fijos en el otro—. ¿Quieres hacer algo? Los dos estamos libres, ¿verdad?

—Cierto.

Tomé su ropa sucia de sus manos y gire a la derecha en su habitación para dejarla en el cesto. Sin embargo, no me había seguido. Eché un vistazo fuera de su habitación y lo vi mientras estaba parado en el pasillo mirándome. Era extraño, pero luego me di cuenta de que mis acciones probablemente también eran inusuales. Estábamos solo juntos en el dormitorio y ese era un pensamiento que nunca antes se me había pasado por la cabeza porque parecía muy poco realista.

Estábamos donde nos sentíamos más cómodos el uno con el otro y donde podíamos ser más abiertos y honestos. Y no había nadie aquí para interponerse en nuestro momento.

—Hyuk, ven aquí —hice un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera.

Llegó rápidamente y, tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarré por el brazo y lo conduje adentro. Aunque éramos los únicos dos en el dormitorio, él cerró la puerta por costumbre y yo lo abracé, también por costumbre.

—¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? —parecía un poco perdido, así que decidí provocarlo de todos modos.

—Oh, supongo que realmente no importa —murmuró una respuesta contra mi hombro.

—Oye —cambié de tema mientras nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban juguetonamente dentro de nuestro abrazo—. Nos vamos en unos días. ¿Estás realmente bien con eso?

—Si, creo.

—Será divertido, así que no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado.

—De acuerdo, bien.

Rompí nuestro abrazo mientras me alejaba para ver su expresión. Parecía cómodo, un poco confundido y todavía un poco húmedo por la ducha. Pero había una cosa inesperada que noté sin embargo. Desde que abrí la puerta del baño, sus ojos nunca parecían dejarme.

—Hyuk, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Solo después de que pregunté eso, finalmente apartó la vista. Él no dijo nada, así que seguí hablando. —Podemos hacer lo que quieras —dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo estamos nosotros dos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Algunos miembros están comiendo y bebiendo y otros todavía están trabajando. No es tan tarde... creo que tendríamos una buena cantidad de tiempo.

—Está bien... —respondió inseguro—. Yo, um...

—¿Si?

—Podemos simplemente... —se detuvo y pude ver cuán nervioso se estaba poniendo. _Y eso era lindo._

—¿Hm? —me acerqué a él con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro y suavemente puse mis manos en su cintura.

—Donghae.

No necesitaba decir nada más. Me di cuenta por sus acciones y por la forma en que hablaba lo que quería. El suave y ansioso susurro con el que hablaba cada vez que estaba desesperado por algo. Sin mencionar que casi no tuvimos tiempo juntos las últimas noches. Él trabajó, yo trabajé, y no había tiempo para nada más. Ahora finalmente tuvimos tiempo con el otro. No había prisa, sin preocupaciones.

Entonces nos besamos. Fuertes y lujuriosos que sentí que nos habían hecho falta o tal vez solo unos pocos días sin hacerlo habían demostrado ser demasiado para mí. Mis dedos se quedaron agarrados a la cintura de Eunhyuk, pero parecía estar haciendo otra cosa. Por lo general, solo se aferraba a mí, pero en cambio me estaba haciendo lo que normalmente le haría a él. Pequeños, suaves, toques agradables. Sus cálidas manos trazaron mi piel y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía.

Y luego estábamos en la cama. Las camisas se quitaron y desaparecieron y la piel se fue exponiendo lentamente. Hice una pausa para mirar el cuerpo de Eunhyuk porque siempre me sorprendía. Estaba tan delgado y, sin embargo, tan en forma. Fue interesante verlo cambiar de ser tan tímido a tener tanto control. Por un momento me hizo preguntarme acerca de sus ex novias y si él era el mismo con ellas, pero rápidamente me quité esos pensamientos _frustrantes_ de la cabeza cuando Eunhyuk me tiró de nuevo sobre él. No importaba. Él era mío ahora y no iba a ser como las chicas de su pasado _y nunca haría nada que pudiera romper su confianza._

Todo era cálido e íntimo y me sentí increíble. No solo fue el placer que vino junto con besar y tocar a Eunhyuk, sino que fue porque lo amaba lo que hizo que toda la escena en mi mente fuera perfecta e inolvidable. Especialmente cuando se apartó y casi susurró, —¿Vamos a hacer más?

Sentí que tal vez estaba soñando en más de una forma. Eunhyuk estaba preparado, listo y dispuesto. Había sacado condones y otros suministros de su tocador y los había colocado en la cama sin decir una palabra. Solo podía mirarlo y recordarme lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Algo que ninguno de nosotros olvidaría y que probablemente terminaríamos haciendo muchas, muchas veces más en el futuro.

—Entonces, um —no pude evitar comenzar—. ¿Quién va a... hacer qué?

Eunhyuk miró los condones en la cama antes de volver a mirarme. —Bueno... Realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo... Y dijiste que lo has investigado, ¿verdad?

Simplemente asentí mientras lo miraba.

—Entonces... supongo que sabes más que yo... Así que _confiaré_ en ti esta vez —dijo en voz baja.

—Está bien —simplemente asentí una vez más antes de tomar su mano y tirar de él hacia la cama. Rodó debajo de mí mientras continuamos retomando lo que habíamos dejado.

Todavía había una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando rompimos otro beso. Sus manos se apartaron de mi cuello mientras dejaba que sus nudillos rozaran mi mandíbula. La expresión dentro de sus ojos brillaba con pura curiosidad cuando su toque se retiró de mí. Pensé que estaría nervioso, incluso inseguro, pero solo parecía un poco vacilante en el mejor de los casos. Mi mente no podía entender lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Parecía demasiado rápido incluso, pero sabía algo que había estado esperando y en el que pensaba constantemente que estaba a punto de suceder y estaba listo.

Eunhyuk se retorció ligeramente debajo de mí, pero ignoré su movimiento para tomar sus labios una vez más, ya que lo dejaron indefensa. Su aliento caliente inmediatamente golpeó mi piel antes de besarlo nuevamente para mantenerlo tranquilo mientras trataba de prepararnos a los dos para lo que estaba por venir.

Eunhyuk gritó cuando comenzamos lentamente. Mantuvo su voz suave y sus gemidos tranquilo, pero me di cuenta fácilmente de lo incómodo que estaba. Hubo un momento de miedo en mí y, aunque mi posición se sentía increíblemente acalorada para mí, ver su expresión de dolor no hizo más que hacerme preguntar si lo que estábamos haciendo era lo correcto.

—Hyuk —me incliné más cerca de él, asegurándome de no mover la parte inferior de mi cuerpo—. Lo siento...

—Donghae —habló rápidamente—. Por favor... Por favor, solo... Dame un minuto.

Asentí, sabiendo que no podía verme con los ojos cerrados, y vi su pecho subir y bajar con tanta velocidad. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa para aliviarlo, incluso un poco. Mis manos regresaron a su torso. Su piel se sentía más caliente que antes, pero continué pasando mis manos sobre su cuerpo suave, solo haciendo pausas en sus pezones y caderas.

—Donghae —exhaló mi nombre una vez más y no pudo haber hecho que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—¿Sí? —todos mis movimientos se detuvieron por un segundo mientras casi impacientemente esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Podemos... podemos intentar una posición diferente?

Decidimos una posición diferente. Estaba tan contento de que no quisiera darse por vencido y mentalmente me preparé para esforzarme por él hasta que ambos estuviéramos cómodos. Miré su espalda mientras se mantenía de rodillas y antebrazos. No podía ver su rostro, pero había suficiente espacio para que abrazara su delgada cintura. Intentamos el mismo proceso nuevamente y Eunhyuk, nuevamente, estaba claramente inseguro cuando su cuerpo se hundió más cerca del colchón.

—Relájate —susurré mientras descansaba mi barbilla sobre su espalda y cerraba los ojos para mantener mi mente y mi cuerpo bajo control, sin atreverme a moverme, y concentrándome en el aroma afrutado que su piel aún conservaba de su ducha.

—Muévete —dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —pregunté rápidamente.

—¡Sí, solo muévete! —casi gritó.

Y lo hice. Lentamente al principio, escuchando a Eunhyuk hacer ruidos suaves que nunca pensé que fueran posibles de él. Sin embargo, todavía me moví cuando mis brazos se aflojaron a su alrededor. Por primera vez, finalmente me di cuenta de lo pequeño que era. Su cuerpo delgado y huesudo parecía encogerse entre el mío y el colchón a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero seguí sosteniéndolo, asegurándome de que estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo.

Nunca me dijo que parara, así que seguí adelante y nunca me arrepentí ni un segundo. Mi cuerpo se sentía increíblemente caliente contra el suyo. Sudar, confiar, respirar fuertemente, todo sucedió tan rápido que me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente.

_Sexo. Con Eunhyuk._

—Hyukjae —exhalé bruscamente—. Voy a parar por un momento, y para que puedas dar la vuelta de nuevo. Quiero ver tu cara.

Él respondió con un gemido y de mala gana lo dejé. Terminó siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba contenerme mientras veía su increíble cuerpo rodar contra las sábanas alborotadas. Sus ojos brillantes se centraron en los míos y de inmediato estuve sobre él una vez más. No podía esperar más. Sin embargo, fue rápido con sus reacciones, movió sus piernas alrededor de mí, me agarró por los hombros y tiró de mí hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos se arrastraron hasta mi cuello. Me besó con tanta fuerza, calor y emociones que no fue posible esperar más; y sus movimientos casi parecían estar de acuerdo conmigo. Luego, las vistas, los sentimientos, la atmósfera y el placer eran demasiado. Todo fue simplemente... _Increíble._

Eunhyuk yacía allí con los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Parecía agotado, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo. Me acosté a su lado después de ponerme algo de ropa para dormir y sacar las suyas todavía bastante limpias del piso.

—Oye —le toqué suavemente la mejilla y él se estremeció antes de parpadear—. Deberías vestirte en caso de que alguien regrese al dormitorio.

—Está bien —murmuró antes de levantarse con ayuda de sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto cuando observé que sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo habitual.

—Estoy bien —hizo una pausa—. Pero... ¿Donghae?

—¿Si?

—La próxima vez cambiamos.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas por sus palabras. Su tono era tan serio cuando realmente no era un problema en absoluto. —Bien, bien.

Él sonrió junto conmigo mientras se volvía a poner la ropa. No era exactamente tan tarde, pero pensé que los dos podríamos ir a dormir si él realmente quería. En cambio, nos quedamos en la cama, hablando, besándonos y manteniendo la atención en el otro, incluso cuando otros miembros comenzaron a llegar.


	56. Eunhyuk

Nunca me pregunté qué tan buen amante sería Donghae. Supongo que fue porque nunca esperé que fuera yo quien recibiera su afecto. Hasta que una mañana estuvimos jugando en mi cama en lugar de desayunar, nunca supe cómo sería Lee Donghae más de lo que siempre habíamos sido. Pensé que conocía cada lado de él: sus lados juguetones, tristes y felices eran los que conocía tan bien. Pero cuando lo vi inclinado sobre mí, supe que era un lado que nunca había visto antes. Fue el comienzo de algo. El comienzo de nuevos aprendizajes y nuevos sentimientos y cercanía con el otro. Y simplemente se intensificó a partir de ahí.

Decir y sentir emociones son cosas completamente diferentes. Las palabras que eran tan difíciles de sacar de mi lengua se volvieron más fáciles cuando no tuve que dudar de mí mismo. No había nada en mi mente que me impidiera aceptar lo que se ofrecía, lo que Donghae estaba ofreciendo, porque nada parecía importar. Sentí curiosidad por más, buscar más, aprender más y crecer con Donghae. Ya no éramos niños, no lo habíamos sido durante años, pero cuando nos conocimos lo éramos. Pequeño, asustado, pero determinado por el mismo objetivo. Seguimos sin saber qué nos depararía el futuro. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, nos hicimos cercanos rápidamente, y tal vez incluso inseparables a medida que pasaron los años. Pequeñas instancias sucedieron. Comenzó a dormir conmigo, abrazándome, tocándome más que a nadie. Éramos muy buenos amigos.

_Me pregunto qué estábamos pensando en ese entonces._

_No podría recordar aunque lo intentara._

Mi habitación brillaba cuando el sol de la mañana se abrió paso entre las cortinas. Todo era igual. Mis pertenencias estaban en sus lugares legítimos, el lado de Kangin todavía estaba bastante vacío como lo había estado durante los últimos meses, y Donghae todavía estaba a mi lado. Sus cortas pestañas rozaron una almohada sobre la que descansaba su cabeza. La luz se reflejaba en su piel, permitiendo que su rostro dormido pareciera brillante y juvenil en las partes que no estaban cubiertas por su cabello caído y desordenado. Simplemente vi como me encontraba sin pensar en otra cosa además de las observaciones que había hecho desde mi habitación habitual.

Después de unos minutos, me di la vuelta para alcanzar mi mesita de noche. Rápidamente pasé la vista por lo que había ahí: mi botella de agua, la flor y algunos papeles al azar, cerré los ojos por lo brillante antes de estirar el brazo para alcanzar mi teléfono. La mayoría de mis horarios fueron cancelados debido a que me iba, pero quería asegurarme de que nadie hubiera intentado contactarme. Al desplazarme por mis mensajes, descubrí que todavía estaba libre por otras horas.

—Hyukkie... ¿Qué hora es?

Volteó hacia Donghae, que simplemente me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Son las 8:37.

—¿Te vas?

—No por unas horas —respondí en un tono tranquilo.

Su expresión se suavizó en una sonrisa y cerró los ojos mientras permitía que su peso cayera contra la cama. —De acuerdo, bien.

Volví a mirar mi teléfono antes de volver a colocarlo en la mesita de noche. Entonces sentí un tirón en mi muñeca. Donghae la había agarrado suavemente para que me acostara a su lado nuevamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó una vez que su rostro encontró su camino contra mi cuello.

—¿Qué?

—Sobre lo que hicimos anoche.

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. No pude haberlo hecho. En ese momento, se sentía como si fuera una situación de ahora o nunca. Desde que Donghae mencionó el sexo una semana antes, me había estado convenciendo de que teníamos confianza en que haríamos algo así juntos. El sexo era sexo sin importar con quién o con qué género lo hiciéramos y lo sabía. _Pero con Donghae..._ no quería decir que no. Quería estar listo.

—Estoy bien —le dije en una exhalación. No estaba mintiendo.

Podía sentir mi rostro calentarse mientras los recuerdos me recorrían y el aliento de Donghae continuaba persistiendo alrededor de mi cuello. —Fue agradable —mis labios murmuraron contra su cabello.

Hubo un poco de silencio después de que intentó acogerme en sus brazos. Nuestros cuerpos cálidos se abrazaron y los sentimientos que nos rodeaban se sentían diferentes.

—Me pregunto si compartiremos una habitación en nuestro dormitorio en Tai...

—Donghae —interrumpí suavemente.

—¿Hm?

Solo una pregunta me vino a la mente. Una que había escuchado tantas veces, pero que nunca volví a preguntar. —¿Qué estás pensando?

Hubo una suave risita cuando Donghae se alejó lo suficiente como para mirarme. Él sonrió, obviamente divertido, pero permaneció tranquilo, gentil incluso, simplemente con su mirada en mí.

—Oh, solo asimilando cuánto te amo.

_Tan... Honesto..._

_Tan... Embarazoso..._

—Donghae —me quejé mientras alejaba mis manos de su cuerpo para cubrir mi rostro.

Solo se rió mientras tiraba juguetonamente de mis muñecas. —¡Hyukjae, lo preguntaste!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!

Se puso de rodillas a mi lado cuando finalmente liberó mi rostro. Ninguno de nosotros estaba sonriendo o riendo más. —Quiero decir —comenzó mientras jugaba con mis muñecas, aplaudiendo suavemente mientras pensaba—. Estoy realmente feliz de que esta vez vengas con nosotros y estoy feliz de que estés relajado y feliz de lo que sucedió anoche y estoy feliz de que sigamos así y yo solo... Te amo y a esta sensación y que no tenías un horario esta mañana y que tenemos más tiempo juntos y que sé que nos divertiremos mucho en Taiwán.

Aunque habló tan rápido, entendí todo. Su cara parecía enrojecida por las emociones y solo miró mis manos mientras continuaba jugando sutilmente con ellas. Moví mi espalda en la cama, finalmente sintiendo las repercusiones de la noche anterior, y lo jalé por encima de mí. Las palabras no eran algo que pudiera transmitir tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Donghae. Pero los sentimientos dentro de mí eran claros. Con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo jalé aún más cerca de mí mientras decía "Te amo" en un susurro tal que sería imposible que alguien además de nosotros dos lo escuche.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante tranquilos. Donghae se ofreció a ayudarme a empacar a pesar de que todo lo que realmente hizo fue sentarse en mi cama y mirar. Era extraño ver que mi lado de la habitación se volviera tan vacía como el de Kangin. Incluso hice un viaje a casa para despedirme de mis padres, mi hermana y mi perra. Donghae casi fue, pero no pudo incluir la visita en su agenda. Le dije que la próxima vez.

Otro día, mientras Donghae estaba fuera, Leeteuk se había detenido en mi habitación mientras yo continuaba empacando mis suministros de último minuto. Parecía casi desconsolado cuando una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Observé sus ojos mirar alrededor de la habitación vacía con tanta tristeza y supe que estaría allí con los miembros que se iban de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó desde la puerta una vez que sus ojos finalmente regresaron a mí.

Le sonreí antes de caminar y poner mis brazos alrededor de él.

—¡Estoy bien! —levantó su voz con una leve risa mientras luchaba contra mi abrazo antes de ceder—. Solo quería ver cómo estaban antes de que se vayan mañana.

—Estoy nervioso —dije honestamente—. Pero creo que será divertido y una experiencia y quiero más fanáticas taiwaneses, así que necesito destacar.

—Los conseguirás —respondió suavemente mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

—¡Y me aseguraré de llamarte!

—Estoy aquí para cualquier cosa de la que quieras hablar.

—Gracias, hyung.

Nos alejamos de nuestro abrazo y noté que Leeteuk ya no aparecía como abatido. Me sonrió mientras daba un paso atrás. —Todo estará bien.

—Lo sé —asentí y lo abracé una vez más antes de que se fuera.

Poco después de que terminé de empacar, Donghae regresó y nos acostamos para dormir lo suficiente antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron con una voz suave que decía "Hyukjae" una y otra vez hasta que me puse boca abajo, me agarraron por los hombros, y me jalaron.

—Siwon —Donghae habló en un tono un poco molesto mientras gemía contra los brazos de Siwon.

Era muy temprano El sol aún no había salido y la oscuridad solo hacía aún más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Donghae tomó mi mano y me apartó del agarre de Siwon mientras simplemente lo seguía. Ryeowook se había levantado antes que todos los demás para hacer un último desayuno para todos. A pesar de que los miembros restantes no tenían que estar despiertos, sí lo estaban para comer la comida de Ryeowook y desearnos un adiós.

Todos estábamos listos para partir, alineados junto a la puerta, con el equipaje en la mano.

—¡Hyung! ¡Nos vamos ahora! —Sungmin llamó a Leeteuk cuando era el único desaparecido.

Heechul y Yesung fueron alrededor abrazando a todos. Ryeowook comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Yesung y todos nos volvimos hacia él, bromeando un poco, pero conteniendo nuestros propios sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

—Hyung, uno de nosotros nos comunicaremos contigo cuando lleguemos —dijo Siwon a Leeteuk.

—Estaré esperando.

Leeteuk abrió la puerta para todos y nos abrazó a todos por separado mientras salíamos uno por uno. Me paré detrás de Donghae ya que él fue el último en salir. Nuestra visión final fue de Yesung, Heechul y Leeteuk despidiéndose de nosotros. Le devolvimos la despedida y Donghae cerró la puerta.

—Vamos —Zhoumi puso su mano sobre mi hombro y nos dio a Donghae y a mí un pequeño empujón para que empezáramos a caminar por el pasillo junto a los otros miembros.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la furgoneta mientras los otros miembros hablaban y seguimos haciendo muchas preguntas a uno de nuestros mánager. Donghae apoyó su hombro contra el mío, pero no hicimos nada más hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto, maniobramos entre la multitud de fanáticas y entramos.

El tiempo pasó lentamente a medida que pasamos el control de seguridad y dejamos nuestro equipaje. Una vez en nuestra terminal de espera, los ocho nos sentamos cuando el sol finalmente brillaba a través de los grandes ventanales. Donghae me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un lado donde nos sentamos frente al exterior, observando cómo los aviones iban y venían desde todos los lados del planeta. No dijimos mucho. Nos sentamos y observamos, nos miramos y sonreímos nerviosamente. Y estaba bien. Todo se sintió libre y fácil, como si lo peor hubiera pasado.

Como si Donghae y yo tuviéramos mejores momentos en nuestro futuro juntos. Como lo que éramos ahora. Lo que esperaba que siguiéramos siendo durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Hyukjae, Donghae, vamos! —nuestro mánager nos indicó que subiéramos al avión. Rápidamente agarramos nuestras maletas de mano y artículos y corrimos para alcanzar a los demás.


End file.
